Fantasmas, Libro I Sombras de un Pasado Cruel
by Shersnape
Summary: 1/3 Libros. Sakuragi tiene un oscuro secreto, sus amigos desean saberlo pero al final sólo terminaran siendo envueltos en una telaraña de coincidencias desafortunadas producidas por un misterioso "fantasma" del pasado. RE-EDITADO!
1. ¿PROBLEMAS PARA EL REGRESO DE UN GENIO?

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) y a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man), y probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel (no en crossover). Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: Esta historia es sobre amistad y algo de tragedia/angustia, bueno algo no, bastante, pero habrá romance, tanto hetero como homo (es probable que haga yaoi), pero por ahora el amor no es lo principal, debo decir que torturare física y sicológicamente a Hanamichi, mi idea es hacerlos llorar a lagrima viva y que me odien para toda la vida por ser tan cruel (¿qué metas las mías no?) en por lo menos unos 10 capítulos.**

**CAPITULO I.**

¿PROBLEMAS PARA EL REGRESO DE UN GENIO?

Un muchacho joven rondaba por las calles de Kanagawa muy temprano, tenía un bolso echado en la espalda y camina cabizbajo pensando una y otra vez, siempre buscando algo que le indicara que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Estaba bastante pálido y distraído, debajo de la línea de los ojos se dibujaban unas ojeras recientes, los parpados hinchados como si hubiera contenido demasiados sentimientos negativos y esto sumado a un aire de derrota que le hacía ver como el más desgraciado de los hombres, además era como la n-esima vez que suspiraba.

Miro hacia el frente, un edificio se alzaba ante su vista, tenia una entrada típica de un instituto de preparatoria y un gran letrero se divisaba a lo lejos con el nombre del lugar "Preparatoria Shohoku", volvió a suspirar, es qué la vida no podía ser dulce de vez en cuando, por qué cuando más cerca estás de la felicidad más lejos te arroja el destino sumiéndote otra vez en las tinieblas.

Aunque estaba lejos pudo divisar la sombra de unos estudiantes que claramente esperaban ansiosos y aparentemente escondidos ¿Cómo no? Les había llamado hace unos días contándole a medias las nuevas noticias, las muy malas nuevas noticias, aunque no les había dicho mucho porque el tiempo apremiaba con tan sólo unas palabras habían entendido que el problema era grave, palabras tabú que al sólo ser mencionadas les indicaban que lo que venían eran días negros.

Podemos retrasar el fin pero que llega, llega, así llego a la puerta suspirando de nuevo, creándose un tenso silencio, en el que todos se miraron nerviosos como esperando a que de repente alguien cortara el denso aire que estaban respirando.

― ¿Qué paso?

―Nada, está muy mal, me temo que es una recaída.

― ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar esto, si hasta hace una semana estaba muy bien?

Un chico rubio había roto el silencio y ahora alzaba la voz llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes que entraban a esa hora. Se hicieron a un lado, para no ser descubiertos y bajando la voz para no volver a llamar la atención.

―Igual que las últimas veces, parece que el fantasma del pasado no lo va abandonar así de fácil.

―Pero que está pensado esa gente, no les basto con arruinar su infancia como lo hicieron, ahora que está mucho mejor vienen de nuevo a joder.

―Ya vale Ookusu, cálmate sabíamos que tarde o temprano podría suceder.

―Y cómo quieres que me calme Noma, es aterradoramente ridículo, Hanamichi no es un objeto es una persona.

― ¿Pero qué hacemos entonces, nos ponemos a llorar, los conocemos lo suficiente, sabemos lo malnacidos que son, pero que hacemos, esto no lo podemos resolver a los golpes?

―Tranquilos los dos, si nos peleamos ahora no vamos a llegar a nada, ¿Yohei qué te dijo Hanamichi, habló sobre algo?

Yohei volvió a suspirar mirando al chico gordito y de lentes, hace menos de una semana Hanamichi estaba dedicado a su recuperación de la espalda, habían pasado un poco más de 2 meses desde el torneo nacional, aunque no era una lesión grave; había que seguir una rehabilitación intensiva y de mucho cuidado si quería medianamente participar en los partidos de invierno, aunque fuera desde la banca, pero estaba seguro que estaría en forma para el próximo año y eso era lo más importante.

"Lo mas importante: el básquet" Yohei sintió que toda la impotencia que vivía se agolpaba en sus ojos, Hanamichi había encontrado algo a lo que dedicarse, algo sano que le hacía feliz de verdad, aunque el autodenominado rey de los rebotes siempre se carcajeara, Yohei sabía cuando era un risa falsa y cuando venía del corazón, nadie le conocía mejor que él, porque Yohei siempre había estado allí, viendo como Hanamichi era arrojado a los leones.

Hace 5 días recibió una llamada, un abogado que quería contactar a su madre por Hanamichi, entonces pregunto a quién representaba "familia Leverrier y familia Aizen" entonces sintió el frio del invierno más cerca que nunca, aquellos nombres estaban gravados con fuego en su mente, Aizen era sinónimo de problemas pero Leverrier era sinónimo de terror, combinados eran una muy mala noticia.

―Nada, no me dijo nada, al parecer el general Leverrier ya le había visitado antes que yo.

Los tres chicos enmudecieron enseguida, las cosas no podían ser peor, ya que todos ellos sabían que el general Leverrier era el símbolo del miedo para Hanamichi, ellos estaban seguros que éste podía enfrentarse a un ejército, a un tranvía, a un meteorito, al fin del mundo iría de frente como el rey de los idiotas que era pero no a ese hombre, Malcom C. Leverrier, un hombre alto de 1.90, rubio, de ojos azules tan rasgados y penetrantes como una serpiente y con las más pura pinta a Hitler que jamás hayan visto, sólo recordarlo les daba nauseas, miedo, rabia y un combinado de sensaciones negativas, Yohei volvió a suspirar como si botando el aire pudiera librarse de esa sensación de fatalidad que tenia, hacia 5 días que no venía a la escuela, se había pasado a lado de Hanamichi todo el tiempo, pero este sólo mostraba su máscara de "Todo está bien" pero él no se tragaba el cuento.

―Bueno eso explica algunas cosas ―la voz de Noma lo saco de sus pensamientos―. Antes de ayer empezaron a circular rumores, algunos dicen que Hanamichi no puede volver a jugar por la lesión, otros que no volverá a Shohoku, otros más ofensivos que se va ir a Kainan o a Ryonan y por supuestos algunos sobre que se peleo con unos tipos y que lo echaron del grupo o que su familia tiene problemas económicos, no sabemos que más pero es un hervidero de chismes.

Yohei se puso pálido, esperaba enfrentarse a la situación bajo la sombra eso le daba tiempo para mirar cómo salir de problema pero esto…

―Es obra de "ellos", nos hemos dado de golpes con algunos de segundo y de tercero, pero aun así los rumores crecen y cada vez son más disparatados, pero no sé si recuerdas esa chica del club de periodismo dijo que tenía pruebas de que Hanamichi había tenido una mala semana en su rehabilitación― en ese momento Ookusu miro a Yohei.

―No está dando el 100% pero no es para menos y ¿el equipo como lo tomo, Miyagi que ha dicho?

―Bueno nos preguntaron sobre el asunto y les dijimos que no era nada, que eran puras habladurías, pero cuando notaron que no venias a clases supongo que trataron de averiguar en el hospital, así que nos hemos estado escondiendo de ellos esperándote para ver que les decimos―. Takamiya se restregó las manos, cualquiera que los viera en esa situación pensarían que estaban a punto de robar un banco de lo nerviosos que se veían los cuatro.

―No sé qué decirles, primero, ir hablar con el profesor Anzai no sé si sea buena idea, te lo imaginas contra esas hienas le daría otro infarto de sólo tener que enfrentarles, Hanamichi no me dijo nada pero sé que no me lo perdonaría jamás, además puede que esté muy unido con el equipo pero de allí a decirles toda la verdad. No, no podemos hacer eso y si lo hacemos ¿de qué sirve? ―Yohei hizo una pausa suspiro por última vez―, sólo nos queda confiar en Sousuke-san y por supuesto comunicarnos con Marian-san.

― ¿Aizen Sousuke? Pero ese tipo es peor que Sendoh de Ryonan, nunca sabemos que le pasa por la cabeza mientras pone esa cara de niño bueno y a Marian-san ¿cómo la vamos a contactar?

―Puede que Sousuke-san esté planeando algo y de por si ceo que es el más astuto y desgraciado de su familia pero si Hanamichi es un factor para hacer realidad sus planes estará a su favor por lo menos hasta que Marian-san llegue a Japón ―Yohei miro intensamente a los otros tres―, no le digan a Hanamichi, yo… he estado comunicándome con Marian-san ―Los chicos se le quedaron viendo con cara de no creer―. Si ya sé que no debí hacerlo, pero Noma tiene razón tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho sólo ella tiene el poder para luchar contra "ellos".

―Okay, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, pero eso no es ser muy optimistas, primero comunicarte con ella será difícil, seguro "ellos" te tienen un ojo puesto, segundo, ¿cuánto crees que va tardar en escaparse y llegar a Japón? Una semana más en estas y Hanamichi estará fuera del país por lo menos, tercero, aunque Hanamichi esté en Japón cuando llegue que nos asegura que no se encuentre en el peor estado mental posible. Yohei, sabemos que no conocemos a Hanamichi tanto como tú, pero hasta nosotros sabemos que el baloncesto se ha vuelto algo muy importante para él y que es lo único que podría mantenerlo con un pie en la tierra.

―Ookusu tiene razón, independientemente de lo que pase, el problema es Hanamichi, tenemos que evitar que caiga en un estado deplorable, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez y si Marian-san no llega a tiempo… ―la voz de Noma tembló de recordarlo.

―Además, Miyagi no se va dar por vencido, Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui también están a la caza, Haruko y Ayako han estado haciendo guardia a la salida, todos los del equipo estaba muy preocupados, no podemos negarles algo de información, si hay alguna persona que ayude a Hanamichi en esta situación además de nosotros, esa persona está en el equipo.

―Está bien Takamiya, sólo me falta que me digas que Rukawa también está preocupado y que él es precisamente la persona que puede ayudar a Hanamichi ―Yohei agarro el puente de su nariz y comenzó a masajearlo, estos 5 días de trasnoche le estaban pasando factura.

―Bueno la verdad no sabemos si está preocupado o no y no sé si en estos momentos que tu rival te vean en las peores condiciones dé aliento pero el grupo no nos va dejar otra opción, los conoces sabes cómo son de tercos, es el equipo que le gano al rey Sannoh apunta de testarudez.

Yohei lo sabía mejor que nadie, Hanamichi tenía esa habilidad indiscutible de atraer tercos e idiotas a su círculo de amigos, ellos mismos eran la prueba de eso, pero como demonios les iba a decir alguna cosa, no iba a llegar y decirles… ¡No! Jamás contaría la verdad no hasta que Hanamichi le diera permiso, sin embargo podía revelar detalles, hacerles ver el panorama, el cual era desalentador, el problema era como iba hacerlo, como les iba a mirar a la cara y decirles que contra todo pronóstico existía una alta probabilidad de que Hanamichi abandonara Shohoku.

**PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Esta sección también está en otro fic de naruto?**_

**Sí, no lo voy a negar saque la idea de hacer "preguntas que ni siquiera te has hecho" de un fic de naruto llamado la puerta numero 2 (traducción) que recomiendo a los fans de esta serie.**

_**¿Los reviews, sin importar si son críticas, alabanzas o insultos serán bien recibidos?**_

**Sí, los recibiré a todos con un brazo abierto y una granada atrás.**

_**¿Rukawa está enamorado de Hanamichi?**_

**No, la pareja RuHana es mi favorita pero no me gusta saltarme fases, si algo pasa entre ellos más adelante, primero se harán más amigos sin segundas intenciones.**

_**¿Maltrataras a Haruko en este fic?**_

**La verdad viví eso de estar enamorada de alguien y que el mejor amigo de esa persona está enamorado de ti, pero luego terminan liándose juntos (es en serio no es broma) así fue como volví fan del yaoi. Así que no creo que estos personajes femeninos que son el motivo de la rivalidad/amistad (Sakura, Yukki, Haruko) deban sufrir, si al final resulta ser un RuHana, lo aceptara y tomara el lado bueno.**

_**¿Habrá baloncesto en este fic?**_

**No soy muy ducha en el deporte, así que no esperéis mucho de mi sobre eso, pero si tengo pensado trabajar la línea temporal de lo que queda del primer año y seguir hasta el segundo (en donde la trama será angustiante), así que pasare por los torneos y el nacional, claro que pueden haber saltos y eso.**

_**¿Más o menos cuanto tiempo te demoraras en actualizar?**_

**Actualmente llevo varios capítulos en mi mente, como unos 5, pero aun no entro a la parte espinosa, me gustaría que fuera semanal y hare un esfuerzo sobre humano para ello.**

_**¿Qué edad debo tener para leer este fic?**_

**No soy buena con el lemon, así que esa parte no hay problema, pero me gustan POV'S y las cosas desgarradoras, mis personajes son lo más cercano a gari-stue o mary-stue si caer en ello (por favor avísenme si me paso por favor), sufren, lloran, odian, la verdad me gusta hacerlos sufrir, así que definitivamente va hacer mucha violencia y maltrato sicológico, si eres muy peque y estos temas no te van mejor déjalo hasta aquí (para hacer una comparación imaginen que esto es al estilo de SchoolDays o Kuroshitsuji, comienzo suave, trama oscura-negra y luego…)**

_**¿Sera un final Happy?**_

**Uhmm la felicidad no existe o por lo menos no con un pasado tan negro, pero me esforzare por dejarles un final agri-dulce.**

_**¿Algún dato curioso para finalizar?**_

**Es algo curiosamente aterrador que la mañana siguiente al escribir este capítulo me haya comenzado a doler la espalda, en serio pase no se cuanto en cama luego me levante aburrida para lavar, hacer aseo y que dolor tan infernal. Me dolía al comer, al agacharme, al levantar algo, al respirar, de pie, sentada, acostada, de día de noche, de madrugada, se que algunos escritores se imaginan estar en el lugar que sus personajes pero eso fue demasiado para mí, Hanamichi tienes mis respetos, jugar con un dolor así debe ser la p….**


	2. ES CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) y a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man), y probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel. Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas y vergonzosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar vergüenza.**

**Shersnape: ¿Qué tal el capítulo anterior he? Y no mi espalda todavía me duele. La verdad es que no pensé que ese capítulo fuera tan corto pero necesitaba dejarlo allí, este es más lago y hay uno que otro POV. **

**Resumen Cap: ****Yohei por fin se decide a hablar con el grupo aunque no está seguro de lo que les desea decir, los chicos de Shohoku descubre cosas sobre Hanamichi que ni en sueños se hubieran imaginado, todo esto en una conversación que se lleva a cabo en el gimnasio sin que ninguno se imaginara que las cosas se iban a poner peores de lo que ya estaban.**

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 2**

ES CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Ya era de tarde y pronto anochecería, estaba seguro que no podía darle espera a lo que tenía que hacer, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que no tenia de otra, Yohei miró hacia el gimnasio, aunque en la mañana había decido hablar con el equipo aun no tenía claro que debía decirles, además tampoco tenía ganas de ser interrogado como reo de cárcel, como sin duda sucedería y estaba seguro que no le dejarían ir hasta estar satisfechos, lo cual probablemente no ocurriría porque aunque lo amenazaran no revelaría el secreto de Hanamichi.

Y es que era totalmente inevitable, en la mañana, tal como se lo había advertido sus camaradas, se había encontrado a Miyagi haciendo guardia en la entrada, le saludo y mantuvo una charla que probablemente fue muy borde de parte de él y al principio trato de hacerse el loco, pero la terquedad es propia de los jugadores de Shohoku así que no le quedo de otra y le prometió que hablarían cuando terminaran los entrenamientos pues las clases iban a comenzar. En medio de la conversación Miyagi lo observó detenidamente, viendo su cansancio, sus ojeras y los claros signos de preocupación, además era bien sabido que la gundam de Sakuragi le prestaba atención a los estudios tantos como él, es decir casi nada, así que esa excusa y todo lo demás sólo preocupo más al actual capitán del equipo de Shohoku.

Paso toda la mañana escribiendo en un papel lo que debía decir, gastando el lapicero más en tachones que en palabras, pensaba que era mejor que ellos tuvieran una idea general del problema, pero es que el asunto era tan complicado y delicado que le daba miedo decir algo que produjera un daño irreparable, nunca en la vida había sentido un día pasar tan rápido, trato de comer algo pero no tenía ni hambre, así que se fue a la azotea a dormir, asegurándose que Rukawa ya estaba en el entrenamiento para no toparse con él, probablemente el super-rookie no se dignara a preguntarle nada pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sin embargo al llegar y recostarse no pudo pegar un ojo pensando en cómo le había ido a los otros, Takamiya, Ookusu y Noma a los cual les había encomendado misiones como si del ejercito se tratara, pensando en Rukawa se lo ocurrió una idea, que probablemente no funcionaria pero no estaba de más intentar. Cuando sonó la pequeña alarma de su reloj sintió que volcaba el estomago, probablemente lo hubiera hecho si se le hubiera ocurrido comer en el descanso, se quedó estático por un momento pero de repente se levanto y decidió que lo mejor era coger al toro por los cuernos, se encamino hacia el lugar con paso decidido, atravesó el Instituto, llego a la entrada del gimnasio y abrió la pequeña puerta rogando a Kami-sama que le diera el don de la elocuencia de la noche a la mañana y que pudiera salir de ese lugar por lo menos antes de amanecer.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Miyagi estaba preocupado, los múltiples chismes lo tenía arto, la chica del club del periodismo estaba encima de él, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, sus compañeros ya se estaban poniendo nerviosos, para remate Hanamichi realmente no estaba bien en su rehabilitación y su panda de amigos se les escondía, lo dicho, Miyagi estaba muy preocupado, ahora era el capitán del equipo, aunque Akagi se ofreció a ayudarlo no se sentía bien, quería demostrar que estaba en plenas facultades para lograr llevar el equipo sin muchos altibajos, pero estaba claro que la suerte no estaba con él, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Cuando los rumores llegaron se hicieron los oídos sordos, pero ante la desaparición de Yohei y la confirmación del Hospital de que algo estaba pasando las cosas cambiaron, lo peor es que estaban en época de exámenes y no tenía tiempo para visitar a Hanamichi, pero no importaba si tenía que levantarse en la madrugada y esperar a esos vagos en la entrada, los iba atrapar y ellos iban a responder todas sus preguntas, no sólo porque él era el capitán de del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, sino también porque Hanamichi también era su amigo.

Esa mañana no se levanto tan temprano como esperaba, pero se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la escuela buscando a su presa, allí estaban todos en una especie de mesa redonda y se sorprendió a ver que Yohei estaba con ellos, por un momento pensó en acercárseles pero tenían cara de estar discutiendo algo y se le hizo prudente esperar y observar, cuando sonó la campana anunciado la primera hora Yohei se levantó y se dirigió al salón como si nada, mientras los otros salieron del Instituto. Por un segundo quiso seguir al grupo mayor pero lo pensó mejor y se acercó a Yohei.

― ¿Mito hace cuanto no vienes a clases? ―Yohei no se sorprendió, sólo bajo el ritmo para que Miyagi lo alcanzara.

―No sé, varios días ¿por qué? ―Miyagi reprimió las ganas de gritarle al verle la tranquilidad.

―Veras han surgido algunos rumores sobre Hanamichi ¿Sabes algo de eso?

―No la verdad me entere hoy, cuando los chicos me lo contaron.

―En serio hablaste con ellos, nosotros no hemos hecho otra cosa que intentar interceptarlos y siempre se escabullen ¿sabes porque lo hacen?

―No sé tal vez han estado apaleando a los chismosos ―Yohei sabía a donde quería llegar Miyagi pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

―Yohei hablemos claro ¿Qué pasa con Hanamichi? ―Miyagi sabia a donde no quería llegar Yohei pero la paciencia es lo primero que se pierde.

Miyagi se puso en frente y le obstruyo el paso, en ese momento pudo ver mejor a Yohei, las ojeras y los ojos hinchados, tenia claras señales de no haber dormido ni comido bien por varios días, además tenía un aire fatal que le hizo preocuparse más.

―uhmm, bueno no te vas a dar por rendido a menos que te lo diga ¿verdad?

―No ―_**y lo pregunta todavía, por supuesto que no.**_

―Es una historia algo larga, es mejor que hablemos después del entrenamiento, te buscare en el gimnasio, es tarde las clases ya van a comenzar y no quiero perderme un día más, prometo contarte todo lo que pueda pero ahora no ―Yohei le rebaso y siguió con cara de no dar a torcer su brazo y Miyagi quedo en su sitio, de cuando acá a Yohei le interesaban las clases tanto, como era posible que llegara 5 días después de desaparecer con la pinta del ser más desgraciado del mundo y no se dignara hablar de lo que sea que le pasara Hanamichi, eso era prioridad.

Sin embargo sabía que lo que Yohei necesitaba en estos momentos era tiempo para organizar las ideas, por lo poco que había visto antes, con la gundam al completo, se imaginaba que Yohei estaba contrariado y al verle las ojeras sabia que lo que sea que estaba pasando era grave, lo dicho Miyagi estaba preocupado, _**genial ahora sí que voy a prestar atención a clases.**_

Cuando subió se encontró con algunos, incluida su querida Ayako y les conto que Yohei hablaría con él después del entrenamiento. Toda la mañana en vez de tomar apuntes, había escrito las posibles razones que le iba a entregar Yohei, desde la idea que Hanamichi no iba a volver al equipo hasta que todo se trataba de una vil broma, anotando al lado sus posibles reacciones y lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, sin embargo cada vez salían ideas más disparatadas y al final arrugo el dichosos papel.

Conto cada segundo que paso hasta las practicas y jamás un día se le había hecho tan largo, pero al final llego el momento, las practicas fueron iguales, mantuvo el ritmo de todos los días y de paso les informo a todos que hablaría con Yohei esa misma tarde, para asegurarse de si Hanamichi debía ser tenido en cuenta para la posición de pivot, aunque lo hizo casi de forma mecánica, emulando al rey de hielo, pero la cara de preocupación se coló a todos sus compañeros.

Al terminar los entrenamientos los mando a las duchas y fue el último en entrar, se tomo su tiempo, tratando de que el agua aclara las ideas y cuando salió todos estaba allí, arreglando las taquillas a la velocidad de una oruga, limpiando el piso con menos ganas que un perezoso, organizando las cosas dentro los maletines por orden de los componentes químicos, todos excepto Rukawa que practicaba triples con suavidad, bueno eso sería lo normal excepto por que estaba recién bañado, sonrió para sus adentros y se sintió algo más tranquilo hasta que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Yohei se esperaba algo como esto, sólo quería hablar con Miyagi pero sabía que todos estarían allí, Akagi y Kogure incluso hasta las amigas de Haruko. El silencio y la aprensión que sintió se le hicieron exageradamente pesados pero tomo aire y se encamino hasta ellos. El grupo lo rodeo como los lobos rodean una presa, Rukawa se mantuvo con el balón en la mano a cierta distancia.

―Bueno creo que es mejor que pregunten lo que quieren saber.

― ¿Hanamichi va volver al equipo? ―Mitsui ni lo pensó, esa era la pregunta clave.

―Existe la probabilidad de que no vuelva ―Un murmullo se extendió por el Gimnasio.

― ¿Por qué? ―Miyagi dejo su máscara de "no pasa nada" que de por si no había servido de mucho para dar rienda suelta a su preocupación.

―Tiene un problema familiar algo grave-

―Pero hace días hable con su madre y todo estaba bien ―Ayako se acercó más a Yohei colocando su mano en el hombro de Miyagi para darle apoyo. Yohei se quedó en silencio por un momento.

―Es que la persona con la que hablaste no es su madre.

― ¿Ah no? pero si ella es la que aparece como su acudiente, he hablado unas veces con ella y nunca me dijo nada al respecto.

―Bueno si es cierto, pero es complicado de explicar ―_**más bien imposible de explicar**_―. Miren Hanamichi tiene un problema familiar desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo difícil y muy personal, pero ahora las cosas se han salido un poco de control, no puedo darles muchos detalles pero lo que si les puedo decir es que no es 100% seguro que no vaya a volver a Shohoku, en estos momento las cosas no están bien, pero hay que tener fe de que muy pronto se solucionaran, sólo nos queda esperar a ver qué sucede.

Yohei trato de darle solemnidad a sus palabras e incluso algo de confianza que no sabía ni de donde la había sacado, había dicho el problema de la forma más general posible pero no quería dar más detalles, un murmullo de desaprobación corrió por todos, mientras Akagi y Kogure se miraban confundidos. Un balón reboto y fue a parar a la canasta con los demás, Rukawa tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, los demás integrantes lo miraron con distintas expresiones, incluidas la incredulidad o molestia, Yohei medio sonrió, era de esperarse que a Rukawa no le interesara meterse demasiado en la vida de los demás, había confiado en la reacción del novato para enfriar el ambiente, por eso había dicho todo eso dándoles a entender que era algo muy personal.

Esperaba que el resto del equipo se diera por bien servido con esa información y por supuesto que tomaran ejemplo de la prudencia o desinterés de Rukawa y le dejaran en paz, pero su expresión cambio cuando el pelinegro en vez de salir cerró las puertas, se dio la vuelta con el bolso en su hombro, cruzo los brazos y se aposto en el lugar. Le mando una gélida mirada que significaba "de aquí no sales sino sobre mi cadáver". Yohei soporto la mirada azulina un momento como si fuera algo del otro mundo, pero al final tuvo que admitir que era seguro de que nada movería al chico de allí y volvió al resto esperando ver caras de sorpresa, pero sólo tenían la misma frase en los ojos "o hablas o hablas". Paso su mano por el cabello nervioso, sopesando sus pocas opciones y se aclaro un poco la voz.

―La persona con la que has hablado Ayako es mi madre, ella es un familiar lejano de Sakuragi-san, el padre de Hanamichi y de por si se puede decir que el único en Japón.

― ¿Y sus padres dónde están? ―la voz suave de Haruko sorprendió a Yohei, había olvidado que era del equipo también, era la primera vez que se veían tan de cerca desde el nacional, parecían que la chica estaba evitándolos por algún motivo, saco esos pensamientos y en este punto quiso decir algo como están en otra ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y quieren que Hanamichi se vaya a vivir con ellos pero la mentira le pareció tan cruel, que la desecho enseguida y opto por la verdad.

―Su madre murió hace años, cuando era niño y su padre murió de un infarto el año pasado.

Un silencio se extendió como nitrógeno líquido, Sakuragi Hanamichi era huérfano, ninguno de los presentes lo sabía, aunque no era algo que les tomara totalmente fuera de base, un suceso como la pérdida de unos de sus padres explicaba algunas cosas: como su comportamiento infantil y caprichoso, pero saberlo tan directamente y de forma tan casual no dejaba de ser impresionante. Mientras se recuperaban de su impresión inicial, Yohei esperaba que si volvían a ver a Hanamichi se comportaran a la altura y no le miraran como perro abandonado ya que eso sería un golpe bajo al orgullo de Hanamichi que guiaba ciegamente todas sus acciones.

―Entonces tu madre se encarga de él ―la voz de Kogure fue la que rompió el silencio―, ¿y la familia de su madre?

―No lo quieren ―la voz seca y dura llena de algo parecido al odio llego a todos―. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio así que los despreciaron durante mucho tiempo.

― ¿Y ahora? ―Kogure sentía por donde iba la cosa, Hanamichi era un basquetbolista famoso, si su familia materna era lo suficientemente interesada entonces…

―lo quieren de vuelta ―Yohei se encogió de hombros, para que darle vueltas al asunto ese era el problema general, ahora sólo quedaban algunas preguntas y se iría sin decir nada comprometedor.

Kogure suspiro y se llevo una mano a la barbilla, para Mitsui y Akagi no era un secreto que el calmado ex-sub-capitán de Shohoku tenía una clara inclinación hacia las leyes gracias a su padre que era abogado, lo cual lo llevaría a estudiar Derecho probablemente.

―Pero no pueden llevárselo así como así, después de no haber tenido ningún contacto con él durante tanto tiempo ni de haberse interesado en su situación, ningún jurado les dará la custodia de Hanamichi por más que el parentesco sea más cercano y mucho menos, si como me das a entender, hay un interés más económico que familiar ―Kogure miro a Yohei para confirmar, el aludido frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de haber dicho lo suficiente para dar a entender eso, que de todas formas era lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pero se aclaro entendiendo lo que interpretaba Kogure.

―No son una familia de estrato medio buscando mejores opciones, tienen una posición social bastante alta, es por eso que no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio, por las diferencias de clases sociales ―Yohei meneo la cabeza ante el desconcierto de Kogure―.El asunto es que de los hermanos de Yuki-san, la mama de Hanamichi, el menor es el más capacitado para heredar la empresa familiar, pero los otros hermanos no se lo dejaran tan fácil. El abuelo de Hanamichi murió hace unos 15 días y al parecer el quería que ese hijo quedara como heredero, así que no se le ocurrió mejor forma de lograrlo que colocando una clausula donde el heredero debía cumplir su última y más sagrada voluntad, hacer que Hanamichi regrese a la familia acogiéndolo en el seno de la suya propia, es decir adoptándolo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaban, así que Hanamichi procedía de clase alta, el tan sólo pensarlo le hubiera hecho reír si no fuera por ambiente serio que les rodeaba.

―Espera un momento, en cuestiones monetarias, ¿qué tan alta es su posición social?― Mitsui tenía una expresión ladina que no dejaba dudas sobre lo que estaba pensando.

―A Hanamichi no le importa el dinero ―_aunque la fortuna es de varios millones_―, detesta a su familia materna, tanto como ellos lo detestan a él ¿por qué crees que su abuelo hizo eso?, sabe perfectamente que a excepto de su hijo menor, los demás preferirán matar a Hanamichi que verlo en su propia familia ―Yohei ya no intentaba disimular su rabia, el detestaba a esos lagartos más que el mismo Hanamichi que simplemente pasaba de ellos.

―Bien entendemos el punto, pero si Sakuragi no quiere irse con ellos podemos hacer algo al respecto, no lo pueden tratar como una cosa es un ser humano y la ley es muy dura con respecto a los menores.

―Sí y no, Kogure-san, es un lio legal de proporciones grandes y además es mucha fortuna en juego. ¿Qué crees que sus tíos hicieron al enterarse? Necesitan anular la clausula ya que el viejo se las ingenio muy bien, por un lado si Hanamichi es adoptado por Sousuke-san, el hijo menor, es factible que intente sacarlo del país, por el otro si Hanamichi renuncia a cumplir la voluntad del viejo debe esperar por lo menos hasta los 18 o 20 años para que se hagan los trámites legales y la familia quedaría en un limbo por lo menos 2 años, por otro lado, si sus otros tíos quieren anular la clausula necesitan demostrar que Hanamichi no está en las condiciones para ser miembro de una familia en especial y que se yo meterlo en un manicomio ―_**mierda**__. _Lo había dicho, se puso pálido por unos segundos pero se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, espero un momento y miro a Kogure y los demás tratando que pensara que sólo había sido una idea loca.

―Pero, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?, ah sí Sousuke-san, él podría adoptarlo, de todas formas ser parte de esa familia también es un derecho de Hanamichi, ¿acaso ese tío no se lleva bien con él?, ¿por qué tendría que sacarlo de Japón?

_He allí el dilema, he allí el problema más grave_. Yohei no deseaba contestar a esa pregunta honestamente, le parecía que esto era un culebrón de esos que se veían en otros países fuera de Asia ―Seria como su hijo, tendría que tener una educación digna y todo eso.

―Pero ¿por qué? Eso podría ser contraproducente para una persona tan violenta y orgullosa como Sakuragi, además él es un japonés, no puede simplemente llevárselo porque si hay muchos impedimentos legales además tendría que aprender hablar otro idioma.

―Hanamichi sabe hablar 3 idiomas más.

Kogure y los demás miraron a Yohei como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

―Yuki-san era una mujer de clase social, no podía enseñarle a su hijo a montar una bicicleta por que ni siquiera ella sabía, así que le enseño varios idiomas, tocar instrumentos, todas esas cosas de ricos ―la incredulidad se paseo por las caras de todos incluso Rukawa tenía los ojos de par en par, ¿Sakuragi Hanamichi actuando como niño rico? Yohei estaba loco.

―Miren ya sé lo que están pensando, sé que se están burlando de mí en estos momentos, es más debí saber que no podía hablar con ustedes, por lo menos no sinceramente, lamento decirlo de esta manera pero con las cosas que no saben de Hanamichi podríamos hacer un libro ―Yohei alzo la voz, no había dormido casi nada en estos últimos días y estaba lo suficientemente molesto para aguantarse las miradas incrédulas y de burla de los miembros del equipo de Shohoku.

Es que no era para menos, la mayoría de los jugadores no le creían, es que Hanamichi les parecía una persona muy peculiar, imaginárselo con uno de esos uniformes de corbata, perfumado, peinado hablando un claro inglés o francés en medio de la opulencia era incómodamente gracioso, Kogure y Akagi tenía la boca abierta como un pez, Ayako y Haruko levantaron las cejas llenas de escepticismo, Miyagi estaba a punto de reírse y Mitsui meneaba la cabeza en claro signo de negación, sin embargo al escuchar como Yohei se enfadaba más trataron de reprimirse lo más que pudieron, pero algunos incluso llegaron a enfadarse tanto como él.

―Bueno, ahora que lo dices es verdad y cómo quieres que sepamos todo eso, Sakuragi nunca nos ha dicho nada sobre él, excepto que es un genio y que es un gran jugador y todas las sandeces que se le ocurren, lo siento Yohei pero Sakuragi da una imagen muy contraria a la que mencionas ―Mitsui se estaba cabreando, tampoco era para que Yohei le restregara en la cara que él si sabía cosas sobre Hanamichi. Pero la gruesa voz de Akagi les calmo.

―Vamos todos calmémonos, Yohei veo que estas muy cansado y no estás pensando con claridad, el único problema que yo veo aquí es que es una cuestión de adultos en donde no tenemos mucho que hacer, lo mejor será hablar con el entrenador Anzai sobre esto, así como con tu madre.

―Podría hablar con mi padre, asuntos de esta clase son su especialidad, Yohei no pienses que por que es mucho dinero ellos tiene el control, si Sakuragi no quiere ir con ellos no hay problema, no te voy a negar que será algo duro, pero no podemos caer en la desesperanza.

_Y vuelve la burra al trigo_, Yohei sabía que ese era el mayor problema, el hecho de no medir la proporción del asunto, de cómo afectaba esto a Hanamichi, era lo que los demás no podían tomar en cuenta, simplemente porque no conocían esa faceta ― ¿Cómo creen que Hanamichi ha reaccionado a todo esto?

Mitsui: Como el rey de los idiotas.

Miyagi: Gritándole a todo el mundo.

Ayako: Haciendo escándalo.

Akagi: Diciendo y haciendo estupideces.

Haruko: Debió tomárselo muy mal y está molesto.

Kogure: Con bastante mal humor.

Rukawa: Como un do'aho.

El resto: Dándole cabezazos a quien se le cruce.

―Que buen concepto tienen de Hanamichi ―Tal y como lo esperaba.

―Yohei no es nuestra culpa, no lo decimos por insultar a Hanamichi, él siempre se comporta así, de esa forma tan primitiva, es normal que pensemos de esa manera, simplemente cosechas lo que siembras.

―No estoy pensando que insultan a Hanamichi Miyagi, es más todo lo contrario, lo están adulando ―Yohei suspiro y miro hacia el techo, luego empezó a bajar la voz para crear el efecto adecuado―, hay una razón por la cual Hanamichi no les ha dicho nada sobre si mismo, creen que alguien que es tan presumido ocultaría que habla varios idiomas ―Yohei hizo una pausa para observar a los integrantes, como si pudiera a travesarlos con sus ojos y saber si era buena idea llegar hasta ese punto, todo eso mientras se acercaba con cuidado a la puerta, _**y vaya que me tuve que aguantar cuando era niño**__._

―Hanamichi odia su pasado por que no es agradable, Hanamichi se puede enfrentar a todo en su presente y en su futuro pero de su pasado, no lo creo ―una sonrisa triste se asomo por los labios de Yohei, estaba adormilando a los demás como una flauta a una cobra, lo cierto es que no quería decir más pero sentía que ellos debían entender un poco sobre Hanamichi, empezó a pasearse y con sus palabras hipnotizando a todos, hasta Rukawa se acercó más para poder escuchar lo que decía, _**no puedo contarles más cosas, lo único que puedo decirles es algo de mí mismo**__._―Saben una cosa ―era una pregunta retorica pues siguió―, siempre desconecto el teléfono en la noche ―todos se miraron con cara: ¿y eso que nos importa?, ¿de qué está hablando este tipo?, ¿se ha vuelto loco de verdad?

―Mi madre se enfado mucho conmigo cuando se dio cuenta, pero es que no soporto las llamadas en la madrugada, me dan escalofríos, la mayoría de las personas que llaman a esas horas son enfermeras de hospitales o policías dando malas noticias, no sé, algo así como algún amigo que se intento tirar de un puente o que se metió en una pelea imposible de ganar, cosas como esas que uno no quiere escuchar de verdad, y bueno yo …―hizo una pausa significativa, mirando a todos con la mayor sinceridad, asegurándose que Rukawa estuviera lo más lejos posible de la puerta―, yo, no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

El silencio esta vez fue sepulcral, y antes que alguien hablara, alzo la voz.

―Pero que cosas digo, tienes razón Akagi no he dormido ni comido bien en estos 5 días, ya estoy desvariando y diciendo tonterías, lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa a dormir, Noma y los otros están con Hanamichi ahora, nos turnaremos esta semana y espero realmente que el profesor Anzai pueda hacer algo, de todas formas no lo dejen hablar con esas personas solo, no quiero que pase un mal momento por culpa de ellos ―hablando lo más rápido que pudo en un dos por tres había llegado cerca la puerta y Rukawa, aunque todavía estaba muy impresionado por las últimas palabras logro cerrarle el paso casi inconscientemente como si estuviera en la cancha defendiendo, instintivamente Yohei se hizo para atrás.

_**Maldición, bueno ahora como salgo de esta.**_

― ¿He Rukawa me escuchaste? Es mejor que hablemos otro día ―Rukawa se quedó en silencio impresionado de su propia reacción, tanto él y los demás estaba estupefactos.

Y es que no salían de la impresión, ¿Yohei había dicho todo eso para zafarse o de verdad significaba lo que había dado a entender?, era absurdo, ¿de cuál Sakuragi Hanamichi estaba hablando ese hombre?, por lo menos no del chico de 15 años que les molesto, fastidio pero fue sin duda el salvador del equipo por más de 4 meses.

―Lo que dices es ridículo ―la fría voz de Rukawa despertó a todos, el pelinegro se hizo a un lado y fue por su bolso, que había arrojado al piso al moverse tan rápido, se sintió tan molesto y fastidiado, es que era absurdo, ¿tanta parsimonia para esto?, era un chiste, así que el Do'aho era huérfano, era bilingüe y era un niño rico con un pasado triste ¿y qué? No parecía la historia fulminante que esperaba con verle la cara de muerto en vida al tipo éste, ni tampoco era un asunto que pudiera tumbar a una persona en la depresión, a lo menos que fuera alguien muy débil y aunque no lo reconocería jamás en voz alta, el Do'aho no era alguien débil.

Yohei en cambio se volvió a molestar, ¿ridículo? De todas las reacciones que esperaba esa era la que menos se imaginó, se dio la vuelta con los nudillos blanco de tanto apretarlos pero contuvo las ganas de pegarle a Rukawa o de responderles un simple "ustedes no conocen a Hanamichi" porque eso si sonaría ridículo, cerró los ojos dispuesto a salir de allí pero justo en ese momento alguien aporreo la puerta con fuerza y esta cedió ante una patada, dejando ver a una persona visiblemente cansada, con el cabello rubio y pálido como la muerte.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Por qué esta sección?**_

**Me parece agradable, uno escribe el capitulo con toda la información en su cabeza, lo revisas como escritor y te parece bien, pero luego te pones en el lugar de un lector y descubres que hay cosas sueltas, pero no quieres agregar o quitar nada de la historia. **

_**¿Los personajes no están muy OCC? **_

**OCC== fuera de personaje… lo siento a mi me costaba entender eso. Bueno eso es algo inevitable, no soy el autor original de la serie, así que los personaje varían mucho del original, sin embargo tratare de no irme demasiado lejos del cuadro original.**

_**¿Hanamichi se intentó suicidar?**_

**Uhmmm, esto complicado de explicar, más adelante muchas cosas se aclararan sobre el pelirrojo y no Hanamichi no es un depresivo en el fic, el Hanamichi como lo vimos en la historia es 100% original, es decir su actitud no es una máscara, es sólo que en el pasado Hanamichi era diferente pero digi-evoluciono hasta ser el mono pelirrojo que es ahora. **

_**¿Sobre los padres y las vidas de otros personajes vas a inventar algo?**_

**Jajaja soy el tipo de fanático que hasta sabe cuando dejo de usar pañal un personaje, bueno exagero, sin embargo de Slam Dunk hasta lo que he buscado no hay ningún fanbook que me sirva de guía, eso es debido a lo viejita que es la serie, si hay alguien con esa información bienvenida sea y hare correcciones mientras pueda. Mientras tanto inventare cosas de ellos según la conveniencia, de todas formas debe ser así, aunque los personajes no son míos la historia sí.**

_**¿Qué le paso a Rukawa en este capítulo, le vas hacer sufrir en el fic?**_

**No le pasó nada en especial, creo que para todos es claro que Rukawa aprecia a Hanamichi tal vez un poco más que a sus otros compañeros, pero que los aprecia los aprecia. Sé que Rukawa es un imán de sadics, pero tampoco va ser el mártir de la historia, con decir que Yohei las pasa peor que él en todo el fic, no le voy a dar un pasado traumático que justifique su insociabilidad, esta forma estoica de ser es parte de él y su inigualable atractivo como personaje, aunque en el fondo todos sabemos que es muy majo y buena gente. Muchos personajes va a tener sus caps especiales (de hecho el tercer cap es uno) en donde veremos algunos pasados poco agradables.**

_**¿Nos vas a dejar con la intriga hasta el 4 capitulo?**_

**Sí, pero para que los lectores entiendan el 4 capitulo hay que hacer un gaiden corto (gran flash back) sobre Hanamichi, la historia de Hanamichi no será revelada totalmente a los personajes en medio de la historia pero si a los lectores.**

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	3. LOS HERMANOS DE HANAMICHI

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) y a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man), y probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel (no en crossover). Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: ****Bueno sé que he demorado pero tengo excusa (bueno casi), pero mejor dejemos eso para el final y concentrémonos en lo importante.**

**Resumen Cap: ****Hanamichi y Yohei se conocen desde las barrigas de sus madres, saben todo sobre ellos y por supuesto se consideran mucho más que simples amigos. Vivieron parte de su infancia en la Prefectura de Tochigi, en la ciudad de Mooka. Sin embargo la vida de Hanamichi oculta muchos secretos y alguien más aparte de Yohei tiene un puesto honorífico en su corazón, hablamos de Marian ¿pero quién demonios es Marian?**

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 3**

LOS HERMANOS DE HANAMICHI

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

― ¿De verdad me dices eso en serio?

Un niño pequeño se secaba unas lagrimas con sus manitas, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, un cabello castaño cobrizo, unos ojos almendrados grandes y brillantes como los que todos los niños a su edad deberían tener, a su lado se encontraba otro niño un poco más alto, algo flaco, sonrisa juvenil, con el cabello negro y unos ojos oscuros cansados de haber repetido lo mismo una y otra vez.

―Que si Hanamichi, cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, es imposible que los papas se separen por una sola pelea, vamos que mínimo y estas exagerando ―El chico pelinegro se mecía en un columpio en medio de un parque con una pequeña venita en la sien, mientras el peli-castaño daba vueltas como madre preocupada.

―No es cierto Yohei, de verdad fue una gran pelea, además tú no me dijiste que el tío Gonza y la tía Naoko comenzaron igual, como esperas… ―La carita volvió a oscurecerse como una tarde de invierno al ver la reacción de su amigo. Yohei suspiro cansado, le había costado acostumbrarse a que su padre lo abandonara junto a su madre y va éste y se lo recuerda, pero a todas estas a él que más le daba lo que hacían o no los adultos y para que le preguntaba ¿acaso tenía cara de uno?

―Te lo voy a decir por última vez, Sakuragi Hanamichi- Hanamichi trago en seco, eso era malo, cuando Yohei lo llamaba por su nombre completo es que estaba molestándose―: me importa muy poco lo que tus padres, o los de otros, dejen de hacer, ¿acaso crees que soy un psicólogo andante o qué? ―Yohei se levantó molesto, cansado y sofocado.

―Pero tú tienes experiencia en eso ¿a quién más esperas que le pregunte?

―No sé al vecino de al lado, a la maestra, a un ADULTO, cualquiera menos a mí.

―Que adulto me va decir algo o me va prestar atención ¿No soy tu mejor amigo? Como esperas que nuestra amistad tenga futuro si no cooperas, siempre tengo que estar detrás de ti siempre.

―Hanamichi, no crees que esa es un señal, que tal vez no estemos destinados a ser mejores amigos ni nada, no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que no quiero que me molestes con un asunto tan personal ―Ironía esa era la segunda prueba que Yohei estaba cerca del limite

―Pues, dímelo de frente entonces, la verdad no pensé que fueras tan hipócrita.

―Hanamichi… ―Yohei dijo las siguientes palabras gesticuladas para evitar que algún adulto le regañara, era una de esas palabrotas que escucho de su padre en algún tiempo, sobre todo cuando discutía con su madre.

―Espera Yohei, no me trates así, en serio yo no quería…

―Tu nunca quieres nada, ni haces nada ni entiendes nada, cada vez que te metes en lo que hago, o te ayudo en alguno de tus "planes" el que termina con el problema soy yo ―a Hanamichi se le aguaron un poco los ojos tras ese comentario―. Ni lo pienses Sakuragi, detesto que siempre hagas lo mismo, te hechas a llorar por cualquier cosa, que si salió el sol que si no, que si llueve que si no llueve, no me extraña que te llamen quejica o niña, por favor si no te hubiera visto desnudo alguna vez, crearía que mi "mejor amigo" realmente es "la pesada de mi mejor amiga"― Yohei se calmó un poco al burlarse, pero Hanamichi apenas se contuvo como pudo.

―Pues que quieres que haga que me quede de brazos cruzados como lo hiciste tu, para estar igual que estas ahora, más amargado que la señora Fujiwara ―Hanamichi se calló de golpe tapando su boca con las manos, las orejas de Yohei estaban rojas y los ojos aguados, señal inequívoca que estaba furibundo, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe como los que había visto muchas veces ser dados a otros pero sólo escucho un voz dolida―, ¿por qué razón siempre estas a mi lado?, nunca haces nada bien, lloras todo el tiempo, eres tan inútil que siempre eres un estorbo para mí ―Yohei se sintió tan mal en ese momento que las ganas de golpear esa estúpida cara lo carcomían, pero esos ojos cerrados y ese miedo perceptible no lo dejaron, así que termino descargándose con palabras que podían doler más que los golpes.

Confundido tomo su bolso y salió como un tren en dirección a su casa dejando al chico plantando en el parque, no tenía sentido seguir hablando, en el recorrido unas leves lagrimas aparecieron en su cara pero las seco rápidamente, no era la primera de sus peleas, era casi imposible vivir a lado de Hanamichi sin que las emociones fueran tan diferentes cada día, era entretenido pero esta vez sí que habían llegado a lejos.

Hanamichi se quedó de pie mirando a su amigo partir, su cuerpo no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido y estaba seguro que estaría muerto de cansancio a mitad de camino si intentaba seguirlo, su estado físico era bueno pero Yohei le superaba. Al final suspiro como siempre, estas rabietas eran tan comunes que ya ni hacía gracia, no había día en que no pelearan un poco, eso era parte de la rutina, era como su forma de demostrarse cariño, pero esta vez se habían pasado, bueno está bien, él se había pasado, pero que quería Yohei que pensara e hiciera, sus padres estaban peleándose en la mañana como nunca. Recordó todo lo que alcanzo a ver desde la escalera.

**START**** FLASH BACK **

Se levanto temprano por un ruido insistente, como un cuchicheo molesto, bajo con cuidado con su típica habilidad gatuna, como la llamaba su madre y observo que sus padres discutían acaloradamente, no era unos regaños pequeños y tontos, estaba seguro que no se gritaban por que el estaba supuestamente dormido. No pudo escuchar muy bien, al parecer su madre deseaba que alguien viviera con ellos y su padre estaba oponiéndose rotundamente, y eso era de ver, su padre se cortaría un brazo para complacer a su madre, que le negara algo era extraño. La discusión se extendió por varios minutos más, llegando al punto de observarlos completamente enfadados, incluso su madre lloraba pero su padre no cedía, todo término con:

―Eres un insensible, no el hombre bueno del que me enamore.

**END FLASH BACK**

Hanamichi se puso pálido al recordarlo, la historia de amor de sus padres era demasiado frágil como para resistir una pelea de esas, por lo que sabía su madre venia de buena familia, ella era bella y delicada, una mujer hermosa a la vista de muchos, su padre por el contrario era algo tosco y feo. La mayoría de adultos se sorprendía de esta extraña combinación, pero algo que enamoro a su madre de su padre era su gentileza y fortaleza que le hacía parecer una roca inquebrantable.

Bueno eso se aplicaba mucho a Yohei y a él, era chistoso pero la mente infantil de Hanamichi hacía que viera la relación entre Yohei y él como una pareja de recién casados, donde Yohei era como su padre y él como su madre. Hanamichi tenía una imaginación tremenda y que era parecida a una ciudad llena de pólvora y minada, es decir, a punto de estallar y quemar a alguien, si ellos podían arreglar sus problemas sus padres también podrían, así que lo primero era arreglar las cosas con Yohei para eso debía llegar a su casa, preparar un buen regalo y avisar a su madre para que pudieran ir a casa de los Mito.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Una mujer corpulenta de unos 28 años preparaba comida con avidez, era de estatura media, tez blanca y cabello negro, tenía unas manos ásperas típicas de alguien dedicado a la casa, la piel estaba algo seca pero firme, un sensual lunar debajo de un labio la hacía ver juvenil pero sus expresiones le daba un aire muy maduro. La joven Naoko tenía un carácter calmado al igual que su hijo, que por cierto debía llegar pronto y probablemente de mal humor.

El timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó y ella corrió a recibir al pequeño, apenas abierta la puerta el chico se arrojo como un bólido a la casa y paso campante a su cuarto sin siquiera darle las gracias a su madre. La mujer se quedo algo sorprendida, su hijo estaba pálido pero con las orejas rojas, lo cual significaba que estaba hecho una furia.

_**Dios santo, Yuki, Yuki porque razón te metes en tantos problemas, es que nunca vas a madurar aunque sea un poco.**_

La mujer dejo sus pensamientos a un lado, recordando la llamada de Satoshi, un primo lejano que había ayudado a entrar a trabajar con ella en la mansión Aizen cuando llego a Japón y que se había enamorado locamente de la hija de sus patrones y lo peor era que ella le correspondía. De alguna manera ella misma se había arrastrado a la posición que se encontraba, siempre detrás de Yuki. Recordaba que de niña siempre vivía complaciendo sus caprichos y evitando que sus ideas la llevaran a un camino sin retorno. La familia Aizen llevaba con los Mito una relación amos y sirvientes desde hace unas buena generaciones, ella como todas las niñas de su familia se volvería una sirvienta leal y comprometida, debido a su edad, unos 4 años más que Yuki, se encargo de ser su mucama principal, pero aunque Yuki se comportaba a la altura de su clase por fuera, dentro era una loca completa, demasiado alegre, demasiado respondona, demasiado liberal, en definitiva como si fuera una llama ardiente a pesar que su nombre significaba nieve.

Todas sus locas ideas la arrastraban a ella, pero no podía quejarse, porque Yuki jamás la trato como alguien más, si no como una hermana mayor a donde recurría a pedir consejo, incluso cuando acepto que estaba enamorada de Satoshi, cuando se fue a Alemania, cuando volvió huyendo de los Leverrier, incluso ahora escondidas como estaban, la tristeza embargo un poco su cara. El asunto de los Leverrier había acabado con su matrimonio, sin embargo no se arrepentía, incluso reía al recordar como la bajita y delgadita de Yuki había enfrentado a Gonza y el pobre, que era de lo más altanero, se había ido con el rabo entre las piernas, al final Yuki había dado en el clavo, el amor no se demuestra en las buenas sino en la malas, tiempo después su marido ya tenía otra, vendió su secreto y tuvieron que huir de Tokio, pero siempre juntos por que nunca podría dejar a su hermanita pequeña por allí sin saber que hace y al pobre Satoshi, que era el marido más complaciente.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, Satoshi tenía razón, por primera vez el hombre se oponía a su mujer como debe ser, Yuki podía ser loca, caprichosa, amable y bondadosa, pero todo tiene limite hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, así que volvería a la cocina haría algo más de comida porque seguro su pequeña molesta hermana y su pequeño vendrían dentro de poco. 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Hanamichi, corazón apúrate.

Una mujer pequeña y con la cara en forma de durazno miraba apurada el reloj, hace una hora su hijo había llegado hecho lágrimas por que se había peleado fuertemente con su mejor amigo. En el mundo de Yuki no había algo más horrible que ver a su hermoso retoño llorar, aunque se viera tan majo incluso cuando moqueaba, prefería verlo alegre y sonriente.

Hanamichi subió a su cuarto preparo su arce... digo algún regalo para ablandar a Yohei y tomo unos apuntes en su libreta de "discursos", como la llamaba él por más que Yohei le dijera que parecía un diario de niña, se cambio escogiendo la ropa que lo hacía ver más inocente y mono. Su cuarto era de color rosa apastelado, de hecho la cama, los muebles y todo era demasiado femenil, sus padres había esperado una pequeña niña, pues según el doctor se suponía que iba a ser mujer, sin embargo cual fue la sorpresa cuando ven algo que se supone no debía ir en la entrepierna.

Para Yuki eso no era tanto problema, su nombre femenino Hana fue trasformado a Hanamichi y aunque creció en medio de un lugar demasiado rosa, su madre lo mimaba con locura, como una niña con muñeca nueva y su padre le imponía alguna que otra norma para que se comportara a la altura sin fijarse en que su hijo fuera más varonil. Hanamichi apenas tenía 6 añitos, era aplicado, educado, social, dulce, jovial, tenía una imaginación algo peligrosa, pero era inevitable siendo hijo de quien era, sus padres estaban de acuerdo en darle la mayor libertad posible, libertad que Yuki nunca tuvo teniendo que fingir ser la mujer perfecta, libertad que Satoshi nunca tuvo teniendo que fingir ser el hombre inquebrantable que no podía llegar a ser medianamente romántico.

Pensó en Satoshi un momento y suspiro, en la mañana había tenido la peor de sus discusiones, incuso había llorado y había dicho cosas que no debía, su marido se había quedado al almorzar en el trabajo y probablemente no llegaría hasta muy tarde. Pero no creía que no tuviera razón, era cierto que les había costado mucho librarse de los Aizen y los Leverrier como para darles una excusa de que volvieran a su vida, sin embargo no tenía el corazón para dejarle sola en estos momentos. Aquella persona necesitaba su ayuda, su cariño, el sólo pensar que alguien que amaba viviera lo que esa personita vivía no le dejaba dormir, no era simplemente voltear la cara y tratar de disipar los recuerdos, ella le había criado y cuidado como un hijo más, aunque no hubiera nacido de su vientre lo sentía como tal, no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera debía convencer a Naoko y Satoshi para que dejaran que la pequeña Marian pudiera venia a Japón.

Entre tanto pensar se le había pasado el tiempo Yuki-san subió apresuradamente, su cabello negro ondeaba casi hasta su cintura, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos almendrados brillantes y grandes, unas finas manos, una piel suave y tersa, y sin duda era lo que se llamaría una mujer hermosa, entro apresurada y encontró a su hijo listo para salir con un jubón rojo que resaltaba sus facciones y su piel canela, un pantalón negro que hacia juego, se colocaba una gorrita lo más de linda y se echaba un mochila al hombro.

―Ya estoy listo mama, vamos.

La mujer se quedó viendo a su retoño, definitivamente era imposible que Yohei no le perdonara, ese juego de ropa y su cara inocente la tendrían ocupada de allí a la casa de Naoko.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―No quiero hablar de eso mama ―Naoko se reía de su hijo, parecía que Hanamichi y el llevarían una relación algo más tormentosa que la de Yuki y ella, o tal vez el hecho de ser ama y sirvienta ayudaba a que no se pelearan tanto. Probablemente si Hanamichi hubiera sido una niña como se esperaba su hijo terminaría casado con ella inevitablemente, aunque Yuki todavía era joven y podía darle una hermosa sobrina que se convirtiera en su nuera y sin lugar a dudas, ella también era joven y podía encontrar el verdadero amor, casarse y tener una linda niña que hiciera a Hanamichi su yerno. Aunque hoy en día, la distinción de sexos en las relaciones no era la misma, algo en su interior le decía que no era el caso, aunque su pequeño y su sobrino vivían lo que llamaría uno un romance infantil se les pasaría tarde o temprano, si ella misma no hubiera vivido lo mismo con Yuki y llevado en claro sus propios sentimientos por su bajita hermana incluso se hubiera asustado de la cercanía de ambos, pero eran décadas de fidelidad de los Mito con los Aizen y aunque ahora ella fuera Sakuragi eso no iba a cambiar.

― ¿Mama me estas escuchando?

―Lo siento hijo, dime Yohei ¿qué decías?

― ¿No nos podemos mudar de nuevo a Tokio?

― ¿Necesitas huir de Mooka para no ver a Hanamichi? ―el niño se sonrojo y su madre se echó a reír.

― ¡Mama! No te burles, no sé cómo me aguantado todo este tiempo si… ―y ahí iba otra vez, que Hanamichi esto que Hanamichi lo otro, la mujer le escuchaba reñir cuando sonó el timbre, en ese momento los dos se miraron, Yohei se quedo en la sala, era hora de ver como Hanamichi se las arreglaba para que lo perdonara, su madre se levanto y fue a la puerta, era hora de ver como convencía a Yuki.

―Naoko-onechan ¿cómo estás? ―Ahí estaba parados como dos almas inocentes, Naoko suspiro, Yuki llevaba un vestido blanco que hacía honor a su nombre, su piel blanca y su cabello negro le hacían parecer la mujer de las nieves, además el onechan (hermanita mayor) era para suavizarla. Hanamichi se escondía tiernamente detrás de la falda de su madre, por favor probablemente hasta lo había practicado antes de llegar a la casa―. Pasa Yuki, Yohei está en la sala Hana-chan.

Hanamichi saco su cabecita para mirar a la sala, miro a Yohei esperando su aprobación, el chico no dijo nada y lo tomo como un sí, se acerco con cuidado, con cara de borrego arrepentido, Yohei conocía esa cara y esas pintas, de repente sus ojos se encontraron, viendo esos ojos tristes y almendrados Yohei se dio por vencido ―Hola tía Yuki, mama, vamos al cuarto a hablar, nos vemos ahorita ―por qué demonios su madre no se regresaba a Tokio ni ella ni él tenían el valor para dejar a esos dos cuando ponían esa cara.

Hanamichi hizo una reverencia a las mujeres y siguió a Yohei un poco más seguro, había pensado que Yohei estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera le dejaría entra a la casa, pero no era así, Yohei incluso lo invitaba a su cuarto como siempre, eso significaba que había esperanza de solucionar todo. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, uno muy decorado con colores azul fuerte, organizado con piezas de madera tallada, Hanamichi se sentó en su silla preferida (una rojo acolchonada) y le extendió la bolsa a Yohei ―lo hice la semana pasada pero no sabia si regalártelo no quedo muy bonito ―palabras dichas con cuidado calculador, Yohei cerro los ojos: era un obra de arte en arcilla, bueno más bien un objeto más en el jardín que espantaría hasta los ladrones.

―Gracias ―trato de sonar escueto pero la carita dulce y triste de Hanamichi era su mayor debilidad―. Sé que siempre estas a mi lado porque te preocupas por mí, aunque no puedas hacer muchas cosas, pero Hanamichi no crees que deberíamos dejar de pelear, todos los meses es lo mismo ―Hanamichi sólo asintió.

―Bien vamos a comenzar de nuevo, siento haber sido tan borde cuando te preocupaste por el asunto de tus padres.

―Yo siento haber sido tan egoísta y desconsiderado ―eso era nuevo, Hanamichi muy pocas veces decía lo siento agregando sus propios defectos―, no me mires así, pensé que ya no ibas… ―se detuvo estaba otra vez llorando. Yohei, que estaba en su cama, se levanto y fue hacia él para acariciar sus rizos cobrizos.

―Ya hombre que no es para tanto, no pasa nada.

― ¿De verdad?

―No somos los mejores amigos Hanamichi, somos casi hermanos ―Hanamichi dejo la silla y se le abalanzo, Yohei perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado con Hanamichi encima de él, sabía que vendría esto por eso se quería quedar en la cama, pero ahora debía suceder lo que el mismo llamaba su martirio, lo que más odiaba del pequeño que tenía en brazos, Hanamichi levanto la cabeza y le sonrió ¿Cómo puede llorar al minuto y reír al otro? Aunque esa sonrisa valía millones, era una que sólo mostraba a veces cuando la felicidad embargaba todos sus poros, una sonrisa de millares de voltios tan fuerte que la luz del sol era opacada, los ojos brillaba como dos galaxias enormes, era una expresión que lo decía todo, "tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi mundo".

Hanamichi y Yohei se concentraron en lo de más que había traído Hanamichi y en los juguetes del cuarto, se entretuvieron con ellos hasta que Naoko los llamo a comer, las dos mujeres había hablado de cosas banales y chismes de la cuadra, para Naoko lo más importante era tener a los niños muy ocupados y seguro de que no iban a chismosear, comieron alegremente, las dos jóvenes madres se reían de sus retoños, probablemente en unos años más tendrían que separarlos un poco para que formaran un carácter lejos del otro, puesto que la gente no iba ver bien su cariño fraternal cuando fueran mayores, aunque la misma naturaleza infantil los llevara a ser más discretos, especialmente cuando había más niños con los quien compartir ahora que comenzaban la escuela, todavía andaba el uno pegado al otro pero no tardarían en sociabilizar. En esas unas de las viejas amigas de Naoko llego con sus nietos, enseguida la viejita que había sido llamada con anterioridad tomo a los niños junto a los otros, para que jugaran entre ellos o escucharan algún cuento, con una señal le dijo a Naoko que no había problema no los dejaría subir por nada.

De la misma forma que su hijo había hecho hace unos momentos, Naoko subió con Yuki a su cuarto, una maniobra disimulada, pero efectiva, cuando llegaron se acomodaron una frente a la otra charlando de nimiedades para llegar al punto importante.

―Satoshi me llamo esta mañana.

― ¿Y qué te dijo?

―Que quieres adoptar a Marian ―Naoko era directa, mejor enfrentar el hecho de una antes que los niños se dieran cuenta de su sospechosa ausencia.

―Y te llamo para que me convencieras de que no lo haga.

― ¿Y qué esperabas? Tienes idea de lo que estas pidiéndole a tu marido, que acepte la hija de tu ex-esposo que ni siquiera es japonesa.

― ¿Y eso qué? Su madre murió al nacer, yo la crié, la cuide y aunque no fuera por mucho la trate como si fuera mi hija no sabes cómo me dolió separarme de ella, pero estaba segura que sería medianamente feliz, pero ahora…

― ¿Ahora qué, no es feliz con la joya de familia que tiene?

―Naoko, la familia Leverrier puede ser todo lo que quieras pero en cuestiones familiares son muy responsables, bueno eso creía yo ―Yuki-san bajo la cabeza confundida, mientras Naoko quería aclaras las dudas en su cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa Yuki? Satoshi estaba muy nervioso, no quisiste decirle nada sobre este repentino cambio, ¿qué paso en Alemania?

―Naoko tu sabes que la familia Leverrier, ellos bueno…

―Son familiares del Fuhrer, vamos Yuki, la cara del general es su vivo retrato, incluso yo pensé que estaba viendo un fantasma ―Naoko reía de la sorpresa de Yuki, no había que ser demasiado lince para darse cuenta que los Leverrier tenían una relación con Hitler.

―Bueno si, pero no eso solamente, los Leverrier mantuvieron por mucho tiempo su pensamiento sobre la pureza aria, junto al poder militar que tienen no son una familia a la que se pueda tomar a la ligera, entonces empezaron a casarse con extranjeros para minimizar las sospechas y pues bueno para evitar que su familia se acabara.

―Por la locura, es de tontos, casarse entre ellos mismos, era obvio que degeneraría su propia sangre, bueno y ¿eso qué?

―Remus está relacionado con un grupo nazi ―Naoko cayó por un momento, Remus. E. Leverrier junto a Malcom y Vladilena son los herederos actuales del imperio Leverrier, Remus el menor y más guapo, se había casado con un francesa que murió después de nacer su hija Marian y contrajo nupcias con Yuki en un intento desesperado de la Familia Aizen de alejarla de Satoshi―. ¿Qué tan Nazi era ese grupo?

―Mucho, no es solo anti-judíos todo lo que no sea alemán les enferma, sabes que los Leverrier no bromean, pero una cosa es pensar y otra es hacer, el asunto es grave ¿Por qué crees que nos dejaron de perseguir? La situación está muy mala por allá, y lo peor es que todo paso cuando me fui y Remus descubrió que estaba con Satoshi, empezó a mostrar su verdadera cara ―Naoko parpadeo, así que era eso, a Yuki y a Satoshi les amargan el recuerdo, llámenle como le llamen ellos había sido amantes por un mes, ese mes que ella regreso a Japón segura de no amarlo y de estar comprometida con su familia, ese mes en que se vieron y los sentimientos afloraron de tal forma que los devoro por completo, al verse como una mujer infiel Yuki no lo soporto, tomo sus cosas y huyo con él, la historia era romántica y angustiante pero los marcaba por que estuvo mal, debieron ser valientes desde el principio pero al final había hecho daño a muchos y por supuesto habían mancillado su honor.

Para Naoko eso era estúpido, que honor tenían su patrones al vender a su hija al mejor postor, o los Leverrier a querer tapar el sol con un dedo, tratándose de hacerse los santos cuando no son más que lobos disfrazados de ovejas, pero Yuki y Satoshi eran muy delicados en el asunto, el punto en cuestión es que Yuki se creía culpable de que la maldad guardada en Remus saliera flote, ni por el p…, Naoko sabía que ese hombre tenía un no sé que, algo oscuro tras esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, pero seguro Satoshi también se sentiría mal, así que por eso Yuki se había guardado las explicaciones. Hablaron un poco sobre el grupo y los delitos que se les imputaban, era cosa de temer el mal nacido que parecía un angelito, según rumores habían creado su propio mini-holocausto, pero si el dinero hace que las verdades se vuelvan mentiras los rumores serian fáciles de borrar a menos que hubiese una prueba contundente.

―Bien, entiendo que te sientas mal, pero Yuki ese tipo ya era así antes que lo conocieras, yo que tu estaría feliz de haberlo abandonado, imagínate casado con semejante ente.

― ¿pero y Marian, que hago Naoko la dejo allí para que muera como su madre? ―en ese momento ambas callaron, Granatine Eveline, era una mujer frágil desde su nacimiento, pero había muerto en un centro siquiátrico y sabiendo que Remus estaba acusado de ser un antisemita peligroso, daba más miedo la historia ―Mira Yuki, suena horrible lo que te voy a decir, pero no crees que es muy peligroso, bien no somos judíos pero dudo que no tenga ganas de hacer algo contra ti y Satoshi, crees que el saber que su hija está con su esposa infiel y su amante le va hacer gracia no sólo a él, sino a los Granatine y por supuesto a los Leverrier y tu familia, oh vamos mujer no seas terca.

―Está en un manicomio Naoko, tiene tan solo 10 años, no sé qué tan cierto sea que éste grupo fuera llegado lejos en sus acciones, según el general los atraparon a tiempo, no pasa nada, incluso el mismo me llamo a contarme el asunto, Marian la ha pasado algo mal pero seguro sea el estrés, en Alemania no les dejan dar un paso, si ella se viene a vivir conmigo mientras pasa, todo mejorara, además la prensa no sabe que lo he engañado sólo que nos separamos como muchas parejas y pues yo me case y soy feliz, para la gente será una muestra que la Familia Leverrier no es anti-racial y será una descanso para mi, Eduard me lo recomendó, ahora no están molestándonos porque están ocupados con el asunto pero si quiero que Hanamichi tenga una juventud normal aceptar ahora sería una forma de ponerles freno, además es una niña imagínatela su madre muerta, su padre casi al borde de la cárcel o de un centro siquiátrico también.

Naoko se sacudió, visto de esa manera sonaba seductor, la familia Leverrier tenía que estar muy desesperada para planear algo así, lo único que ella veía es que necesitaban sacar a Marian de Alemania lo antes posible ¿por qué? Le daba miedo pensar que todo era una tapadera y que Remus fuera peligroso, pero los Leverrier eran peligrosos de por sí, tener algo con que chantajearlos era una buena oportunidad, probablemente el general confiaba en la rectitud de los esposos Sakuragi, pero ella no se iba a tragar el cuento, sin embargo en el fondo había un no sé que, algo que le decía que estaba mal, pero no era sobre Marian, Naoko confiaba en sus instintos, había algo que se estaba gestando en la oscuridad y tenía que ver con Remus, al final no saco nada en conclusión, no era tan loca la idea por ahora sólo restaba dar el consejo final

―Habla con Satoshi, escúchame Yuki los secretos no valen en las relaciones y menos cuando vas a estar tan estrechamente involucrado, es una buena oportunidad y si Eduard está de acuerdo es mejor, sinceramente ahora que me lo cuentas no me parece tan malo, sólo piensa en que debes hacer, esa niña viene con muchos problemas, Hanamichi está acostumbrado a ser tu centro de atención piensa como se va sentir, pero lo más importante es que estés alerta, no me gusta lo que me cuentas de Remus, esa cara de poker que no muestra emociones me aterra y asusta, debes andarte con cuidado, no deben tenerle miedo a ser aprovechados, es cuestión de supervivencia es tu hogar el que ellos han lastimado, debes convertirte en una leona por ello no lo olvides te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Yuki suspiro, la verdad es que hubiera preferido nacer pobre que tener la vida ajetreada que llevaba, adoptar a Marian por un tiempo le quitaba la poca tranquilidad que llevaban pero no podía dejar de pensar en la pobre niña enclaustrada y asustada bajo la estricta mirada de los Leverrier, era una oportunidad de que fuera libre como ella nunca lo fue en su niñez.

―Está bien hablare con él, sobre Hanamichi ya veré que hago, además estoy segura que su pequeño mundo se expande más de lo que crees.

Las dos mujeres rieron al mismo tiempo, bajaron a tiempo sin que los niños sospecharan nada y jugaron con ellos un rato para regresar a sus casas. Yuki estaba segura que gracias a Yohei y los nuevos amiguitos de Hanamichi, éste último ya no vivía tan pegado a ella y su marido, ¡bah! todo estaba bien, Marian sin lugar a dudas se convertiría en su hermosa hermana mayor, Hanamichi no cabría de la felicidad y seria la envidia de sus amigos, no podían vivir preocupados toda la vida, la vida no era para eso había que vivirla y ser feliz de vez en cuando así que todo estaba bien ¿no?

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

La vida no es feliz siempre, hay cosas tristes, muy tristes, pero también hay oscuridad y sobre todo maldad, el mundo no es inocente y bonito, el mundo no es dulce y alegre, el mundo no es lo que sus niñeras le contaban, ni lo que su tierna cabecita pensaba, en el mundo real no había amabilidad ni nobles príncipes, en el mundo real no había feas brujas ni bellas hadas, el mundo real es cruel, frió, déspota, pero por encima de todo las cosas no son siempre blancas y negras, no siempre esta lo bueno y lo malo, hay muchos grises de por medio, hay muchos colores diferentes, hay seres que parecen salidos del infierno, el rojo y crudo infierno… _**como odio el rojo**_

Una pequeña miraba el atardecer, que pintaba de rojo el cielo, vestía un traje elegante de color negro, su cabello rojo estaba desparramado en la cama, atada de manos para que no escapara, odiaba el rojo, odiaba su familia, odiaba todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, pero eso no valía, su odio no haría nada por ella, no podía con ellos, bueno sus tíos eran la imagen de su dictadora familia, algún día comprendería su actitud, pero su padre, la pequeña miro a la profundidad, unas de sus niñeras le dijo que la mejor hora para hablar con Dios era en un atardecer, así que elevo una plegaría.

_Dios aunque sea pecado __odio a mi padre, Dios si existes en algún lugar, respóndeme ¿por qué le dejaste huir del infierno?, ¿por qué lo dejas vagar en la tierra?, cuando su alma es tan negra como este vestido que llevo puesto… _unas lagrimitas salieron pero sin sollozos, sólo salieron de esos ojos verdes como el fango, los ojos de una cabeza decapitada  
¿_por qué dejaste que me hiriera, que me tocara y me marcara, porque demonios estas arriba sin hacer nada?, como te odio Dios por haberme hecho nacer, como te odio por haberle hecho mi padre y sobre todo como te odio por no cumplir mi deseo, déjame cumplir mi deseo, déjame devolverle mi odio, déjame ser la última que vea la vida en sus ojos. _

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Por qué **__**que demoraste tanto en publicar?**_

**Okay, después de leer el capitulo, explicaciones, bueno al principio me desanime por ****qué no recibía Reviews (gracias RosaRoja, Auro y Arwon ustedes me animaron a seguir), luego me dije a mi misma que debía ser porque no tenía muchos capítulos, así que decidí escribir unos tres, pulirlos y publicarlos de una a ver si alguien se animaba a dejarme un mensajito, pero paso el tiempo y paso lo que más temía, se quemo mi disco duro, fue horrible estas semanas se me acumulado el trabajo, que una cosa que la otra… pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mi No-Vida, el hecho es que ayer vi la historia ya que tenía algo de tiempo en el trabajo y me apetecía leer un rato, esos mensajes sí que te llegan hombre, pero bueno ahí esta estos caps son versión 2, de hecho este es más detallado pero aguanta… espero que eso no vuelva a pasar y actualizar semanalmente**

_**¿Va haber Yohei-Hana**__**? **_

**No, eso ****sería arruinar una amistad hermosa (si claro amistad) jejej no la verdad ya les dije que el amor esta a segundo plano lo importante es la amistad y la angustia, que tal la plegaria de Marian, se parece hasta a Sasuke de Naruto, pero con lo que se viene entenderán su odio**

_**¿**__**Eso de los nazis que tiene que ver aquí?**_

**No, no tengo nada contra de los alemanes, pero al pensar en la historia y en un Hanamichi asustado no pude evitar pensar en Leverrier, el maldito es clavado para el personaje, le luce y tales, así que aprovechando que parece más Hitler que nadie se me ocurrió unas ideas sobre eso, de todas formas algún día tendré que hacer un cap especial de Remus **

_**¿Al fin no sabemos quié**__**n es Marian?**_

**Jajaja no lo pude evitar, en la versión 1 (la que murió con mi disco) las cosas pasaban más rápido, Marian llegaba a Japón y se ****sabía más de ella, pero al reescribirlo lo hice más detallado, agregue cosas y detalles importantes. Al final decidí dejarlo hasta allí, lo importante es que quedara claro que Marian era la hijastra de Yuki-san y que el Remus era bien malo, además de una que otra cosilla por allí que espero que haya visto. **

_**¿Cuándo comienza la violencia y el maltrato?**_

**Bueno el cuarto ****capítulo tiene mucho de eso, además que sabremos más sobre la familia de Hanamichi y le veremos caer al fondo (y no es para menos), aun los chicos de Shohoku no sabrán nada y ustedes tampoco pero intuirán poco a poco los problemas que tiene**

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Uhmm, les prometo compensarlos con el 4 y el 5 de una, además seria un crimen dejarlos en el 4 y yo quiero vivir en libertad, eso de la cárcel no me suena, sin embargo de una semana no pasa, los gaiden son más difíciles de hacer hay que planear todo edades, cosas nada puede descuadrase con el futuro (lo cual lo hace interesante), pero lo que iba ****a suceder no es tan difícil de rescribir Ali que nos vemos pronto bye. **

GRACIAS DE NUEVO A ROSAROJA, AURO Y ARWON, PERDONEN LA DEMORA Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	4. EBERHARD LEVERRIER

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenece****n también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man) y a Rei Hiroe (****Black Lagoon****), pero probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel (no en crossover). Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: ****Empieza lo bueno, ahora volvemos a la trama que dejamos en el segundo capitulo y por supuesto con el aguacero que le viene al pobre de Hana… **

**Resumen Cap: Yohei es testigo del tipo de vida que Hanamichi ha tenido que llevar, le admira y le ama todo lo que un hombre puede hacerlo por otro hombre sin ser necesariamente homosexual, sin embargo a veces las circunstancias hacen que no necesites un sólo amigo de apoyo sino todo un ejército contigo.**

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo 2…

―_Lo que dices es ridículo ―la fría voz de Rukawa despertó a todos, el pelinegro se hizo a un lado y fue por su bolso, que había arrojado al piso al moverse tan rápido, se sintió tan moles__to y fastidiado, es que era absurdo, ¿tanta parsimonia para esto?, era un chiste, así que el Do'aho era huérfano, era bilingüe y era un niño rico con un pasado triste ¿y qué? No parecía la historia fulminante que esperaba con verle la cara de muerto en vida al tipo éste, ni tampoco era un asunto que pudiera tumbar a una persona en la depresión, a lo menos que fuera alguien muy débil y aunque no lo reconocería jamás en voz alta, el Do'aho no era alguien débil._

_Yohei en cambio se volvió a molestar, ¿ridículo? De todas las reacciones que esperaba esa era la que menos se imaginó, se dio la vuelta_ _con los nudillos blanco de tanto apretarlos pero contuvo las ganas de pegarle a Rukawa o de responderles un simple "ustedes no conocen a Hanamichi" porque eso si sonaría ridículo, cerró los ojos dispuesto a salir de allí pero justo en ese momento alguien aporreo la puerta con fuerza y esta cedió ante una patada, dejando ver a una persona visiblemente cansada, con el cabello rubio y pálido como la muerte._

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 4**

EBERHARD LEVERRIER

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, la mayoría de muchachos se echaron hacia atrás por la sorpresa, Akagi y Kogure miraron hacia la puerta entre confundidos y molestos, Mitsui y Miyagi se habían colocado frente a Ayako, Haruko y sus amigas instintivamente por si era alguna panda de subnormales como Ryu y su grupo, incluso Rukawa frunció el ceño ante el visitante, en cambio Yohei sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, especialmente habiendo dicho lo que había dicho minutos antes, y es que después de haber revelando su más grande temor, aparecía en frente de él Ookusu con la cara pálida y no era sólo por el visible cansancio, también había una preocupación en medio de todo, una urgencia terrible, ni siquiera podía articular palabra de sólo imaginarse el tipo de noticia que debía traer.

_**Kami-sama por favor que no sea lo que pienso, por favor.**_

-Yohei…. (Jadeo) Marian y Hanamichi son medio hermanos- Brutal, esa palabra ni siquiera describiría lo impresionante de esa frase.

Ookusu se recostó en la puerta, estaba exhausto, había corrido todo el trayecto sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado quien sabe cuántas veces, pero no se podía esperar, trato de tomar aire y calmar su pulso un poco mientras Yohei procesaba la información.

―Imposible ―Yohei entro en negación, Ookusu exhalo para hablar con más claridad―. No, es cierto, confirmado, recuerdas el asunto de la medula espinal de Hanamichi, bueno era para Asuka-san la hija de Vladilena-san y bueno ya te imaginaras el resto, por ahora lo importante es irnos te explicare en el camino…. ―La voz de Ookusu no llegaba a su oídos, nada escuchaba, acaso esto era una broma de mal gusto.

_**¿Kami-sama esto tu idea de una broma?, que humor más retorcido tienes, no podías joderle la vida de otra **__**manera, definitivamente si que eres muy original**_

―… Mira que Hanamichi ya se entero, sabes que significa Yohei, hay que irnos rápido no sabes que mañana hemos tenido…

_**En serio, podrías haberlo hecho morir en aquella ocasión o las otras varias que ha teni**__**do, pero lo has mantenido vivo para decirle que es el hijo de la persona que más odia.**_

―…Yohei, ya sé que estas conmocionado pero en estos momentos es donde deben salir esos nervios de acero que tienes, mira no vale negarnos a la realidad, la posibilidad siempre estuvo allí, es algo…

_**Pero si no deseas matarlo, si quieres probar que tanto dolor puede resistir un humano, está bien haz lo que quieras pero no pudiste elegir a alguien más**_

―…Yohei reacciona, mira que no hay tiempo…

_**Y si pensabas elegirlo a él**__**, porque razón le diste ese noble y débil corazón.**_

―YOHEI POR FAVOR REACCIONA, ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?

―Sí y no sólo yo- Yohei salió de su ensoñación, con los oídos zumbando, los demás se encontraban absortos, ¿qué era eso, una novela vieja?, primero Sakuragi huérfano y desamparado, ¡oh! pero resulta que su familia materna tiene mucho dinero y el ahora es el súper heredero que por cierto habla tres idiomas, pero no acaba todo allí, ahora resulta que tiene una medio hermana sacada de película por algún asunto sobre la medula espinal de quien sabe quién.

― ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? ―la voz potente de Akagi evito que Ookusu respondiera a gritos a Yohei― Primero llegas y abres a patadas la puerta del gimnasio, ahora quieren pelear en él, este asunto me está cansando, creen que tenemos tiempo para creer en esta novela absurda.

Yohei palideció al instante, miro la cara de los otros y pudo leer en ellos algo cercano a la burla, desconcierto o molestia, así que les parecía una novela absurda y un montaje.

― ¿Novela absurda? HANAMICHI SE ESTA MURIENDO EN UN PUTO HOSPITAL Y A USTEDES LE PARECE UNA NOVELA ABSURDA.

La mayoría ensombreció, esto estaba pasando de castaño a negro y de una forma vertiginosa, no había forma de entender todo este embrollo, ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran convivido con Sakuragi todo este tiempo y todavía fuera algo más que un extraño?

―Basta Ookusu, deja el asunto en paz ―el dolor de cabeza en Yohei iba en aumento, se sentía mareado, las horas de sueño que se negó le estaba reclamando su acción, además no salía de la impresión, Ookusu no aguanto más y se derrumbo al suelo, lo dicho los nervios de Yohei eran de acero, el ya no podía más, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su cara llena de frustración y miedo―. Es difícil que entiendan lo que sucede yo sé que suena como una novela, que dan ganas de reír pero es real, y tu Ookusu, ¿ya no recuerdas tu reacción al asunto? no vengas a criticar.

Ookusu se paro como un resorte ―no, no Yohei nosotros todavía no sabemos nada, tu no estabas allí, tu no tuviste que verles, no podía creer que su abuela y su tía se lo dijeran tan campante, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, no le viste derrumbarse como si ya nada le importara, no es como cuando Sakuragi-san se murió, esto no fue el destino, fue intencional, por sangre de su propia sangre ―la preocupación casi maternal de Ookusu era de ver, el otro chico punk del grupo era todo un manojo de nervios.

―Okay, okay lo que tu digas, ¿pero no teníamos que irnos ya? ―lo que Yohei menos quería es que a Ookusu se le salieran las palabras en medio de su angustia, esa información no debía ser pasada a otros y menos a los del equipo, no tenía derecho a juzgarlos, aunque cuando se sintiera mejor les daría una golpiza a algunos, sin embargo prefería que no supieran nada sobre el pasado de su pelirrojo amigo ¿por qué? Porque Hanamichi volvería al equipo de básquet de Shohoku, no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero tenía que creer en ello.

Los demás en cambio estaban absortos y siendo completamente ignorados, probablemente hubieran dicho algo si sus cerebros estuvieran funcionando correctamente, aunque captaban que lo más urgente era ir al hospital; justo cuando Miyagi iba a sugerir que una comitiva se dirigiera el lugar, Noma se apareció corriendo, con una sola mirada al interior del gimnasio el chico del bigote podía ver que estaba pasando, los chicos del equipo tenia una cara de desconcierto digna de una foto, hasta Rukawa parecía sorprendido.

―Está estable ―miro a todos tratando de calmarlos―. Sousuke-san llegó a la clínica y no sabemos qué le dijo pero sea lo que sea lo trajo de vuelta, le pusieron bastantes calmantes pero se normalizo, aun así el general quiere llevárselo a Alemania, pero Sousuke-san se opuso diciendo que la crisis se volvería presentar si no tenían el apoyo suficiente ―en ese punto miro a Yohei directamente―, la clínica es un caos, parece que la prensa se está colando ―Yohei palideció al instante, la prensa, Sousuke-san, el General y el resto de la familia Aizen, a eso le llamaba Noma un caos, eso debía ser más vertiginoso que el centro de una súper galaxia, Noma miraba insistentemente a todos lados, era bastante claro que era tarde y ya no podían ir solos al hospital, seguramente alguno de los bandos había mandado a buscarlos.

―Bien eso me tranquiliza, Ookusu párate, Noma asumo que viniste con alguien más ―el chico del bigote asintió―, bueno ni modo, vamos al hospital ¿Takamiya se comunicó con Marian? ―esta vez fue Ookusu el que asintió―, listo entonces debemos esperar a ver que pasa y replantearnos… ―mientras Yohei daba instrucciones como si fuera una misión de inteligencia, uno de los muchachos estaba enojándose, su cara era un poema y al verse totalmente ignorado no pudo aguantar.

― ¡BUENO HASTA CUANDO VAN A ESTAR CON ESO, TODO SON PUTOS SECRETOS Y AL FINAL NO NOS DICEN NADA, POR LA QUE ME LLEVA, ¿SERA QUE ALGUIEN EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR ME PUEDE DECIR QUE COÑO PASA AQUÍ? ―Todo el gimnasio miro hacia donde provenían esos gritos, jamás en todos sus años de conocerse habían visto a Miyagi enojarse de esa manera, estaba tan rojo que hasta echaba humo por los oídos, Yohei, Noma y Ookusu saltaron de sus puestos, la forma soez como el joven base les hablaba y la iracunda mirada garantizaba su muerte si atrevían a decir un "no pasa nada".

Ayako presintiendo el fin del mundo tomo aire, el hecho es que ella también estaba enojada, pero ella no era el capitán, aun así estaba dispuesta a ser la mano derecha de Miyagi y clamarle los ánimos ―Ryota.

― ¡NO AYAKO NI LO PIENSES! ―la mujer se quedó de piedra como todos los demás, el enojo de Miyagi debía ser de proporciones épicas si incluso le gritaba a Ayako, al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeros el bajito se sintió mal pero el enojo no se iba y no iba dejar ir ese ímpetu.

―Lo siento Ayako, lo siento chicos, pero me he aguantado lo suficiente, de repente resulta que Hanamichi no va volver y tengo el colegio encima preguntándome sobre eso, luego resulta que no está rindiendo en la rehabilitación y me preocupo por ello, nadie dice nada y cuando ustedes aparecen ―mira a Yohei, Noma y Ookusu―, resultan diciéndonos que tiene un problema familiar, que es huérfano, que su familia está llena de quien sabe qué tipo de personas, que es una persona totalmente diferente a la que creía conocer― Miyagi señala sus dedos contando cada punto.

―Ahora salen con que es medio hermano de alguien, que se está muriendo quien sabe dónde y de que, hablan y hablan de un resto de personas que ni conozco, se miran entre ustedes haciendo planes y planes, ¿que acaso creen que no nos importa que le pase a Hanamichi?, por lo menos a mí sí me importa, dicen una cosa dicen la otra, ya sabemos que saben mucho de él pero por qué no nos aclaran algo por favor que no estamos pintados en la paredes ―su voz tembló un poco―. Hanamichi es más que un compañero, es mi amigo aunque veo que para él yo no soy lo mismo ―Miyagi tomo aire, le escocían los ojos, era demasiada presión para él que siempre acostumbraba a reírse y parlotear de Akagi, ahora entendía por qué su ex-capitán mantenía esa cara de gorila como Hanamichi le decía, era muy difícil tener todos esos hijos con sólo 17 años.

Los chicos veían a su capitán pasar de la completa ira a la frustración, como un huracán que transita y deja desastres en su camino, pero es que no era para menos, el asunto era un embrollo de esos que se ven en la televisión, inventados por quien sabe que sádico del dramatismo, pero hay estaba ellos escuchando una historia inverosímil sobre alguien que se supone es un compañero. Los muchachos de primero e incluso los que no eran titulares entendían que su relación con Hanamichi no era muy profunda, nada como una amistad o algo así, ahora que lo pensaban nunca se preguntaron algo sobre Sakuragi, pero eso era diferente para Miyagi quien era su senpai más cercano.

―Miyagi no es que seas o no su amigo, Hanamichi es el tipo de persona que quiere resolver sus problemas solo, detesta preocupar a otros, en serio, nosotros no sabríamos nada de no ser por la muerte de Sakuragi-san ―la voz tranquilizadora de Noma calmo las ansias de llorar de Miyagi, bien ahora también sabía que Hanamichi era un madre debajo de esa coraza de "chico malo"―. Lo sentimos mucho, pero él no nos perdonaría que anduviéramos de boca suelta por allí, además no es una historia para contar en medio de un gimnasio ni en ningún lugar, no es sólo triste, es desgarradoramente cruel, pero aun así él jamás se va quejar ante nadie por ello, lo único que mantiene vivo a Hanamichi es su orgullo y su tozudez, el sólo pensar en que alguien le tenga lastima le hace daño, ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros? Tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a no preguntarle si estaba bien cada tres pasos, a simplemente confiar en su fuerza de voluntad, es lo único que era inquebrantable para nosotros, bueno hasta esta mañana ―Así que además de los nervios de acero de Yohei y la sensibilidad maternal de Ookusu, estaba la calma de Noma.

― ¿Qué tiene Sakuragi-kun, no podemos ayudarle en algo? ―la voz de Haruko resonó en el gimnasio debido al silencio tan pesado que se hizo después de que Noma hablo. Yohei y los chicos se miraron ¿Qué que podían hacer? Pues nada, ellos mismos no tenían idea de que hacer y eso que conocían la historia completa, bueno por lo menos Yohei la conocía.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el hospital central de Kanagawa una joven corría frenéticamente, tenía un uniforme azul claro y un estetoscopio colgando en su cuello, era la segunda vez que el corazón del paciente que tenían a cargo bajaba su ritmo cardiaco a un nivel no aceptable, sin embargo no había ningún indicio físico que explicara la situación, todos los del grupo hacían su trabajo con rapidez y el chico volvía a tener un ritmo normal.

La mujer tomo la historia clínica en las manos y su cara se contrajo, menuda suerte tenía, claro profesionalmente hablando, su paciente tenía una de esas enfermedades raras que alguna vez estudio por medio de libros más caros que su departamento. La chica alzo la vista a su paciente y el brillo de felicidad profesional desapareció, el chico era alto, pelirrojo y probablemente tan joven como uno de sus hermanos, el que fuera internista y proyecto de neurocirujano no era una excusa para ser tan fría, sin lugar a dudas era una oportunidad de oro que anexaría a su hoja de vida, pero al mismo tiempo le traería una carga emocional fuerte, porque sabía que condiciones y síntomas presentaría el paciente si la recaída llegaba a cierto punto, así que profesionalmente y humanamente lo único que podía hacer era intentar que su paciente pudiera salir de ese estado antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Disculpe jovencita ―una mujer mayor le saco de su monologo interno―, ¿dígame como se encuentra? ―la mujer señalo al pelirrojo

―Disculpe ¿es usted un familiar? ―era política del centro no revelar detalles a menos que fuera alguien cercano, la vieja mujer se removió en su lugar como si en su interior viviera una lucha interna, de repente a su lado llegó una mujer más joven y muy hermosa.

―Mama no deberías estar aquí, sabes que te hace daño, lo siento disculpe, es mi sobrino y ella es su abuela ―la joven internista asumió que era verdad, un destello en la fisionomía de la mujer le hacía creerle, la forma de la nariz era idéntica.

―Está estable, esperamos que los medicamentos hagan su efecto, pero lo importante es el apoyo familiar ―la chica sonrió amablemente para subsanar su desconfianza anterior sin embargo la abuelita la miro insistentemente.

―Quiere decir que si no tiene apoyo, ¿podría fallecer? ―en ese momento algo no cuadro, no sabía si era la forma o la pregunta en sí, o tal vez la manera reprobatoria (como si estuviera hablando de más) en que miraba la mujer joven a su madre, pero algo no le gusto del cuadro que tenia al frente.

―Es posible, la complejidad de esta enfermedad y los derivados que presenta la hacen muy difícil de tratar pero seguramente su nieto debe tener ganas de vivir y ustedes como familia le apoyaran ―esto último lo dijo casi como si tuviera duda―, así que esperemos el mejor resultad― la abuelita le dirigió un sonrisa ancha que le recordó a un sapo, mientras la joven la miro con desdén, definitivamente algo no estaba en su lugar.

― ¡oh! ya veo, podría usted dejarnos a solas con él un momento, nos gustaría estar a su lado ―la internista se inquietó, su sexto sentido le indicaba que por nada del mundo las dejara solas con el muchacho.

Para su suerte la doctora encargada llego ―buenas ¿son ustedes familiares? ―las dos mujeres asintieron―. Entiendo que estén preocupadas, pero ahora le haremos unos exámenes, no demoraran mucho, después de eso podrán estar un tiempo con él ―la internista estuvo a punto de sacar alguna excusa, pero la doctora y varios enfermeros estaban manos a la obra, tenían que trabajar y no tenían tiempo que perder, lo único que se le ocurría era intentar demorar las pruebas lo más que pudiera y esperar que de algún modo se le ocurriera alguna idea para alejar a esas dos mujeres del muchacho.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Al final ninguno de los tres llego alguna conclusión coherente sobre que podrían hacer los del equipo de Basquet por Hanamichi.

―Pues ahora que lo pienso pueden hacer algo ―todos miraron a Ookusu expectantes―. No intenten descubrir su pasado ―lo chicos los miraron con exasperación―. No en serio, sólo concéntrense en la persona que es hoy e intenten animarle para que siga adelante, Hanamichi está solo y es odiado por su familia, en el mejor de los casos utilizado como si fuera una cosa, perdió todo por ellos y podría perderse a sí mismo por la misma razón.

-No debería decir esas palabras Ookusu-dono, la familia Leverrier considera los lazos familiares algo más que nombres ―un hombre rubio apareció de repente en la puerta―. Lo siento Noma-dono pero no podríamos esperar más ―una mujer apareció junto a el hombre y ambos tenían cierto aire marcial, Yohei ya lo veía venir _**Oh que bien estos son secuaces de Leverrier.**_

Todos observaron a los dos visitantes, el hombre era rubio y se notaba que era su color natural, el cabello estaba largo y recogido en una trenza, con un flequillo un poco más arriba de las cejas que se separaba en el centro de la frente dejando ver dos puntos verticales, sus facciones indicaban que no era japonés sobre todo sus cejas que estaban demasiado juntas como si toda la vida hubiera fruncido el ceño, estaba vestido con un uniforme militar sin una arruga visible, con una cinta en el cuello, unas cuantas medallas en el pecho, botas tipo pantano de color negro, incluso guantes blancos, toda una imagen de la impecabilidad.

La mujer a su lado tenía un poco menos de estatura que el tipo (cuya estatura era similar a la de Mitsui), el cabello estaba perfectamente dividido en dos trenzas largas, de color negro azulado, que terminaban en unos moños blancos, poseía unos lentes grandes y redondos, estaba vestida como una sirvienta europea, con un vestido de falda amplia y que era totalmente negro, el delantal era de color blanco, se entornaba en los brazos y dejaba abierto el pecho y solo cubría la parte de su falda por el centro, se ajustaba en la cintura para anudarse en un gran lazo blanco, tenía una cadena con una gran cruz de plata en el cuello, guantes blancos y una tiara blanca que hacia adorno en su cabello.

Ahora si que el mundo estaba dándoles vueltas a todos, ¿en serio esto estaba sucediendo de verdad?, por un momento sentían el impulso de revisar si no había una cámara escondida en algún lugar, o esperar que alguien apareciera de la nada y les dijera que rayos estaba pasando. Noma miro a Yohei y le hizo una señal imperceptible, era de esperarse que el General hubiera mandado a buscarle con uno de sus soldados, por eso Ookusu debía llegar primero e informarle de lo que pasaba, Noma sólo había hecho de chivo expiatorio para darle tiempo a Ookusu mientras Takamiya hacia su jugada con Marian y luego tenía órdenes de no moverse del hospital.

―Mito-dono, el general Leverrier le "solicita" amablemente nos acompañe al hospital central de Kanagawa ―su japonés no era malo pero era obvio que no tenía mucha practica hablándolo, aun así el énfasis en solicita era más claro que el agua, hubiera sido mejor decir le ordena.

―Esperen un momento ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Miyagi se acerco al grupo, preocupado por cómo se tornaban las cosas de nuevo. El joven de la trenza, le miro de arriba abajo como evaluando que debía contestar.

―Mi nombre es Horward Link, soy el escolta personal del joven Eberhard Leverrier y la persona a mi lado es, Roberta Cisneros, la mucama personal del joven maestro.

― ¿Eber qué, quien es ese?- Mitsui miro a los amigos de Sakuragi como esperando alguna otra loca cosa, como que Hanamichi tiene un hermano gemelo o algo así.

―Hanamichi, ese es su nombre alemán, el general se lo puso ―Ookuso ya había recuperado por completo el aliento.

―El joven maestro, al que ustedes conocen como Hanamichi Sakuragi, es hijo biológico de Remus Leverrier, por lo tanto sobrino del General Malcom Leverrier y la Señora Vladilena Leverrier, como miembro de la Familia Leverrier debe llevar el apellido de su padre y por supuesto un nombre de acuerdo a las costumbres familiares ―la voz pausada pero cortante de la sirvienta no les dio confianza, además que lo que decía no tenia lógica, de cuando acá una persona debe llevar el apellido de alguien sólo por que sea su padre biológico. Los chicos de Shohoku tenían sus cabezas dando vueltas, muchas preguntas bullían y tenía las caras pintadas de curiosidad, sin embargo sus preguntas no serian respondidas.

―Si me disculpan jóvenes no es necesario extender más esta conversación, Noma-dono, Ookusu-dono y Mito-dono le "solicitamos amablemente" nos acompañen hasta el hospital, para los demás debemos informarles que lamentablemente el joven maestro tuvo una crisis nerviosa por la sorpresa inicial de la noticia y se encuentra en una unidad especial en el hospital central de Kanagawa, aunque se encuentra fuera de peligro, debido a su procedencia no permitiremos visitas hasta nueva orden. Pero si gustan pueden pasar la próxima semana.

Sin siquiera dejarles hablar, el hombre poso su mirada sobre los tres chicos dándoles una orden silenciosa, que sin más que objetar salieron del lugar, seguidos por la sirvienta, que hizo una leve inclinación. Ni una palabra ni una señal a medias, los chicos del equipo de Shohoku se quedaron allí expectantes pero llanamente ignorados como una pila de excremento en medio de la calle, esa que ves pero como no se cruza en tu camino pasas de largo.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Hacia frio, ¿Dónde estaba? Más bien ¿quién era? _Me duele la cabeza_ una nana se escuchaba al fondo, ¿alguien le estaba cantando?, _genial me he vuelto loco, de repente escucho voces._ ― ¿Deseas vivir? ― ¿_quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir, no quiero despertar, no quiero despertar. _―Si sigues dormido, no podrás despertar nunca más. ― ¿_y eso qué? No quiero despertar nunca más, ¿para qué, para seguir sufriendo? _―Tus amigos y tu familia te esperan. ― _¿Cual familia, sus tíos, sus abuelos, los hermanos de ese hombre? ¿Marian y Yohei?_

―Leverrier-kun, mírame.

_**¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy?**_

―Leverrier-kun, mírame ¿puedes hablar?

_**NO ME LLAME DE ESA MANERA, SAKURAGI SOY SAKURAGI HANAMICHI. **_

―Leverrier-kun ¿sabes quién eres y dónde estás?

_**Por supuesto que sé quién soy, no soy Leverrier-kun, ¿por qué demonios me llama así? Que no me escucha.**_

―Leverrier-kun ¿no te gusta ese nombre? ―el joven delante de ella movió la cabeza, se notaba que trataba de articular palabras que no salían.

― ¿Bien cómo debo llamarte? ―Sakuragi era demasiado largo para vocalizarlo, así que opto por Tensai―, ¡ohh! ¿Tensai?, bueno tensai-kun, has sufrido una recaída, debes saber que tienes una enfermedad difícil, parece que esta vez dejo una secuela, pero no te preocupes seguramente será temporal, estoy segura que podrás volver a hablar normalmente.

_**¿De veras? Bueno no creo que nadie lo note yo no hablo mucho, genial ahora soy sarcástico, tiene un boli y un papel que me molesta que me mire y yo no pueda decir nada.**_

― ¿Quieres conversar no? Bueno pero yo hablare contigo más tarde, tienes una visita, creo que es un familiar tuyo.

**¿Q**_**ué? ¿Un familiar, cual familiar?**___

―Te dejare con tu visita ―la mujer dejo un bolígrafo y una tabla cerca, pero Hanamichi no pudo moverse con suficiente rapidez; la doctora ya abría la puerta a "su visita"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Después de varios minutos en donde cada uno interiorizaba y trataba de asimilar lo que sea que estuviera pasando, el sonido de una campana los alerto de que ya era muy tarde.

― ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, donde está la cámara escondida? ―Mitsui no salía de su asombro, por un segundo pensó en seguirlos y tomar al tipo por el traje para zarandearlo hasta que dijera algo coherente, pero era de ver el aire que se mandaban esos dos, cualquier tonto podía entre ver qué tipo de "escolta y mucama" eran.

―Pero sabemos algo ―Kogure los sacó de su asombro―. Uno, el asunto es grave, eso era lo que nos quería hacer entender Yohei, debe haber mucha carga emocional para Sakuragi en medio de todo esto, dos Leverrier y Alemania, no sé porque me suena, pero por la forma en que esos dos hablaron debe ser una familia de corte militar y político de esas que creen en la pureza aria, tres, Sousuke-san y la familia materna, es obvio que ese hombre piensa tener acceso a la fortuna de la familia materna de Sakuragi por medio de éste, es por eso que su abuela y su tía fueron a decirle esa noticia a Sakuragi para desestabilizarlo y prefiero no imaginarme más.

―Te estás escuchando, hablas como si…

― ¿Cómo si a ellos le importara un bledo lo que pase con Sakuragi? Por favor Akagi, Yohei no ha estado más que repitiéndonos eso todo el tiempo, es lamentable, nadie lo va negar, pero eso pasa en el mundo, a veces los padres o familiares olvidan los sentimientos de sus allegados en medio de una gran pelea. Pero me temo que esto es diferente es intencional, a ninguno de ellos les importa el bienestar de Sakuragi, sólo el beneficio económico, pero eso no me preocupa, el verdadero problema es si tienen el suficiente dinero y poder para hacer lo que se les venga en gana ―Kogure movió sus gafas lo que le daba un aspecto casi profesional ―. Japón no es un país en donde estos asuntos se dejen malograr por un nombre influyente sea nacional o extranjero, por lo menos no en una cuestión tan delicada como la vida de una persona y sobretodo de un menor, sin embargo, ¿cómo explicarlo? tengo un mal presentimiento.

Los muchachos palidecieron, todos ellos tenían la misma sensación de fatalidad, mientras, el pobre Miyagi no tenía ni aliento para seguir, esto definitivamente estaba superándolo a momentos. Ayako se fue hacia él, le había sorprendido que éste le gritara, pero podía ver el dolor en la cara del base ante todo esto, Haruko se acercó a su hermano, ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando y a una persona conocida? Mitsui se acercó a Kogure, cada uno se volvió a sumir en su mundo, todos excepto Rukawa.

―No vale de nada ponernos a pensar en eso ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es irnos y esperar nuevas noticias mañana ―probablemente esa era la frase más larga que le había escuchado al chico de ojos azules en todo el año, lo cual cerraba con broche de oro y enmarcaba el asunto en algo más que grave.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Por qué **__**solo en 4 capitulo?**_

**Jeje, el 5 cap ya casi ****está listo, sino que pensé en torturarlos un poquito, vamos que tampoco lo he dejado tan mortal, otra vez la segunda versión me salió más larga pero quedó bien.**

_**¿Por qué la ciudad de Mooka**__**? **_

**Esta debe ser una pregunta del cap. anterior que olvide, bueno al principio la familia Sakuragi se escondió en Tokio, luego en Mooka y finalmente terminaron en Yokohama, pero la ciudad de Mooka me pareció adecuada ****porque es pequeña, no queda muy cerca del mar y por tener una colonia latina en ella, jeje es conveniente **

_**¿**__**Eberhard?**_

**Jajajaja, bueno es normal que al pobre de Hana le quieran cambiar el nombre, el buen Kogure tiene mucha razón hay un gran complot detrás de todo eso, como dato Eberhard significa algo como salvaje, fuerte, luchador, bueno muchas cosas que me recordaron a Hana. **

_**¿Qué enfermedad tiene Hana**__**?**_

**No soy doctora y la verdad la medicina ni se me da, pero debo decir que alguna vez vi en Discovery Chanel un documental sobre enfermedades raras, y que si las hay, desordenes genéticos y algunas relacionadas con la mente, sin embargo la enfermedad de Hanamichi será de mi autoría (hasta enfermedades se inventa uno todo por un Fanfiction) aunque no será una locura (que sarcástica). Po ahora lo dejare mudo por un rato, ya saben más dramatismo. **

_**¿Quién demonios es la "visita" no será la abuela desalmada?**_

**Uhmmmm…. Bueno s****é que prometí violencia pero la dejare para el próximo, aunque en este capítulo hay maltrato pero para ustedes, no mentiras, la visita de Hana es tatatatatan… lo verán en el 5 cap. **

_**¿Por qué usas personajes de otras series?**_

**Es interesante, no es que no pueda crear personajes de mi autoría, pero a veces uno se le olvida el molde inicial y resulta que un personaje insignificante que recogía la basura se volvía el amigo incondicional con poderes sobrenaturales y un pasado trágico que es más importante que el mismo protagonista. No, ya en serio no tengo nada en contra del Mary-sue o el Gary-stue (¿así se escribe?) pero como me conozco prefiero evitar problemas, además te hace sentir responsabilidad con el personaje y de paso le hago publicidad gratuita a otras series que me gustan. **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**¿****Saben que tengo ganas de dejar el 5 para el 6 y meter la segunda parte de los Hermanos de Hanamichi como 5 cap? Jeje no mentiras, solo quiero probar algo, además esa segunda parte saldrá por ahí cuando Marian este por llegar y para eso falta un poco. Es posible que lo termine pronto (que mala soy ¿no? wuajajajaa)**

RESPUESTAS:

Auro: Me agrada que te guste la historia, espero seguir así con buen ritmo y actualizar constantemente.

Arwon: jejeje, la verdad el bueno de Remus es un hombre muy creyente de la pureza aria, así que al ser Marian su hija, consideraba su cuerpo un templo, bueno por lo menos en ese sentido, la verdad explicar que pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre es un meollo (y eso que yo cree el personaje), pero él no se atrevería a tocar a su hija con intenciones de rebajarla (lo cual representa la violación al deshonrar), pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya hecho con otros o que no sea capaz de hacer otras cosas. Oh y que suspicaz eres, bueno la relación de Hanamichi y Marian es tan profunda que se puede tomar como semi-incestuosa (lo siento apenas saben que son hermanos en esta época)

En el próximo capítulo…

_.. pero he escuchado que tiene una vista muy hermosa y una bella terraza._

―"_¿Esperas que me tire desde allí?" ―Hanamichi escribió rápido, con fuerza…_

― _¿Por qué no puedes hablar? ―Ookusu acerco una silla_

―"_no se supongo que los músculos de la garganta se contrajeron mucho"_

_Primer síntoma: asfixia espontanea_

…_Hanamichi no lloraba a nadie, no con ese sentimiento y de esa forma desgarradora, podía llorar cuando se molestaba o se enojaba mucho, pero eran solo lagrimas que mostraban su genuinidad, no las que mojaban su camisa como su alma justo en ese momento._

―_Yohei ―Noma los saco de sus letargos―. ¿Qué va a pasar con Hanamichi de ahora en adelante?_

―_No estoy seguro, no sé que pretende Sousuke-san pero creo que desea que Hanamichi se quede en Japón… _

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	5. LA MELANCOLIA DE HANAMICHI

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man) y a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), pero probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel (no en crossover). Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: Continuación importante, por fin Hana aparece como debe ser (por un buen rato) hombre que Yohei ya aprecia el personaje principal… **

**Resumen Cap: Los chicos de la gundam por fin pueden ver a Hanamichi, aunque lo que encuentran es bastante desconsolador, pero Ookusu ya lo dijo, lo único que pueden hacer es seguir animando a Hanamichi y hacerlo concentrarse en el futuro. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

―… _¿Cómo explicarlo? tengo un mal presentimiento. _

_Los muchachos palidecieron, todos ellos tenían la misma sensación de fatalidad, mientras, el pobre Miyagi no tenía ni aliento para seguir, esto definitivamente estaba superándolo a momentos. Ayako se fue hacia él, le había sorprendido que éste le gritara, pero podía ver el dolor en la cara del base ante todo esto, Haruko se acercó a su hermano, ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando y a una persona conocida? Mitsui se acercó a Kogure, cada uno se volvió a sumir en su mundo, todos excepto Rukawa._

―_No vale de nada ponernos a pensar en eso ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es irnos y esperar nuevas noticias mañana ―probablemente esa era la frase más larga que le había escuchado al chico de ojos azules en todo el año, lo cual cerraba con broche de oro__ y enmarcaba el asunto en algo más que grave. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 5**

LA MELANCOLÍA DE HANAMICHI

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Yohei ¿qué crees que debamos hacer de ahora en adelante? ―Yohei miro a Noma a su lado, estaban rumbo al hospital en un lujoso carro, Link iba al volante y la mucama en el asiento delantero, ellos iban en la parte de atrás tratando de no sumirse en ese silencio tan mortal que imponían "sus acompañantes".

―Primero que nada, dormir, lo siento chicos, pero me siento agotado, quiero dormir un rato ahora no podemos hacer nada más, lo mejor será confiar en que Hanamichi está en buenas manos ―Yohei se acomodó en su asiento, necesitaba vaciar su mente aunque fuera unos cuantos minutos, sus nervios era de acero pero no acero inoxidable.

― ¿Eres ingenuo o te haces? ―Ookusu lo miro ceñudo―. Hanamichi está en problemas y graves, sinceramente espero que los del equipo sigan mi consejo.

― ¿Preferirías no saber nada?

―Sí, no hay nada peor que esta impotencia, no sé cómo has aguantado amigo, te admiro por eso, eres el tipo más fuerte que conozco después de Hanamichi, pero a veces la ignorancia te da felicidad

―Ookusu sé que no estás hablando en serio, no le hagas caso Yohei, el también tiene sueño, si quieren que sea sincero yo también pensé que preferiría no saber nada, pero sólo de recordar a Miyagi…

―Pobre, nunca le había visto gritar así, incluso a Ayako…―Los parpados se caían, Yohei no pudo más.

―El equipo de Shohoku es muy fuerte… ―Ookusu también cayo dormido. Noma se quedo despierto, era como la guerra unos duermen otros vigilan, cuando llegaran al hospital, él y Takamiya podrían dormir, ahora ni por el p… dejaba a Yohei y Ookusu dormidos con la súper mucama y el viejo dos puntos.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Miyagi llego a su casa más cansado de lo normal, después de explicarle a sus padres el motivo de su demora y su cara de "no quiero ni comer" se dio un baño, tal vez había tomado malas decisiones en esa conversación y probablemente no había estado a la altura, aunque sonara bastante irónico por su estatura pero:

**START FLASH BACK**

―Miyagi. ―Capitán Akagi ―el joven alto sonrió ante la respuesta.

―Ahora tú eres el capitán y uno muy bueno.

―Lo siento la costumbre ―el chico trato de lucir animado pero desistió―. La verdad no creo que sea tan bueno, tú te habrías controlado más.

―Lo dudo mucho, si no fuera por que estabas allí y deseaba que sintieras que estabas en tu lugar, habría ahorcado a Yohei sin pensarlo dos veces ―el bajito se echo a reír de imaginarlo, sabía que su ex capitán no se estaba burlando de él y hablaba en serio.

― ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer Akagi?

―Primero ir a ver a ese idiota al hospital y dejarle un ojo morado por atolondrado, ya después veremos que más hacemos.

―Apoyo la moción.

― ¡MITSUI!

― ¿qué Kogure?, ganas no me faltan, si Sakuragi quiere librarse de nosotros ahora después de todo lo que lo aguantamos que ni sueñe, fueron 4 meses, 4 meses con su condenada canción del Tensai, con su habladuría, con sus sueños de jabón, con su "soy el rey de yo no sé qué", ¡jamás! primero hago votos de castidad y como no tengo la más mínima intención de dejar de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida pues que ni lo intente.

Los 4 chicos se echaron a reír, delante de ellos iban las chicas con los chicos de primero y segundo cuchicheando y por las caras que tenían seguramente la idea de Mitsui santa paloma les hizo gracia, detrás de ellos iba Rukawa y podrían jurar que le vieron una mueca que aunque no se podía llamar sonrisa, simulaba una.

**END FLASH BACK**

―Bien, yo también hare votos de castidad si Hanamichi tiene pensando irse de Shohoku, y mi linda Ayako se moriría de dolor ―Miyagi se vio al espejo, _**vale sé que no, pero nada cuesta soñar**__._ Salió del baño tomo una libreta y empezó a anotar lo que debía hacer:

Llamar al profesor Anzai.

Cuadrar una comitiva para ir al hospital.

Averiguar qué día podemos visitar al idiota y pedir los permisos correspondientes.

Comprar alguna cosa para alegrarlo y no nos mate después de que lo golpeemos

Intentar averiguar más y planear como secuestrarlo en Japón.

Después de hacerme el héroe y tener la admiración del equipo, declararme a Ayako

Miyagi vio la lista, sobre todo el punto #6, sonrió al imaginarse la situación, sin embargo estaba más decidido que nunca, todos los muchachos cada uno en la comodidad de sus casas, apostatados en sus camas sintieron lo mismo, sea como sea ellos traerían de vuelta al rey de los rebotes.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el hospital de Kanagawa, en una habitación blanca, dos personas se miraban con diferentes expresiones, una con diversión y burla y la otra como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

―Pareces que hubieras visto un muerto ―la habitación de Hanamichi se le hacía muy fría e incómoda―. Ese Leverrier sigue tan tacaño como siempre, hare que te cambien hoy mismo a la habitación más amplia del hospital, no es una habitación de hotel de 5 estrellas, pero he escuchado que tiene una vista muy hermosa y una bella terraza.

―"¿Esperas que me tire desde allí?" ―Hanamichi escribió rápido, con fuerza, cualquiera diría que la última persona que quería ver era a su tío pero en el fondo prefería verlo a él que a cualquier otro.

Aizen Sousuke era el último hijo de la dinastía Aizen, los cuales tenían múltiples negocios en Japón, pero sobretodo de entretenimiento, casinos, hoteles, clubs deportivos, fábricas de juguetes, hospitales de medicina alternativa, spas, pero también institutos privados, empresas automovilísticas toda una gama de negocios que los posicionaba muy bien.

Sousuke, tendría unos 26 años, era alto de 1.85 metros, el cabello era castaño rojizo un poco ondulado, con unos mechones que caían grácilmente sobre su cara, se notaba a leguas que tenía porte, elegancia y una mirada entre perezosa y amable. Parecía el tipo de persona tranquila que lee por las noche, un hombre muy oriental que le faltaba una espada para parecer uno de esos nobles que se paseaban en los jardines del emperador jugando Go. Se veía bastante intelectual sobre todo por sus gafas cuadradas de marco negro profundo, tenía muy buen gusto, ataviado con un elegante traje de Armani negro con una delicada camisa blanca y un disimulado anillo en el pulgar. Además el parecido entre él y Hanamichi era increíblemente evidente, tanto que era cómico, teniendo en cuenta sus diferencias sociales.

―Veo que estás enojado, si hubiera querido que estuvieras muerto, no habría venido aquí.

―"o como me alivia saber eso"

―Tu abuela y tu tía están afuera ¿prefieres verlas a ellas que a mí? ―Hanamichi palideció, de ira a frustración, pero enseguida una sombra cubrió su rostro, no podía hacer nada al fin y al cabo.

―"no importa, ya nada importa"

―Claro que importa ―Sousuke se acercó a su sobrino hasta quedar sentado en su cama, tomo la cabeza y beso su frente pasando su mano por la cara suavemente, primero desordenándole el cabello y luego acariciando la mejilla, Hanamichi odiaba que hiciera eso, le recordaba tanto a su madre, aunque hubiera una diferencia de varios centímetros, no podía evitar que esos ojos y esa calidez le hicieran sentir feliz.

―"No hagas eso".

―Hanamichi no lo hagas más difícil, tú mismo me dijiste que el pasado debía quedar atrás, que lo mejor era mirar hacia delante ―los ojos de Hanamichi se humedecieron, el gran rey de los idiotas, un do`aho como le decía el zorro, eso era él, siempre haciéndose el fuerte cuando sólo quería llorar y dejarse caer.

―"¿Qué quieres? No me vengas a decir que ver a tu lindo sobrino"

― ¿Por qué no?

―"Vamos, ¿el gran Aizen Sousuke se ha vuelto un sentimental?, hasta yo sé que siempre obtienes lo que quieres aun si necesitas pasar por encima de otros y eso no me excluye"

Hanamichi siempre sorprendía a su tío Sousuke, cualquiera estaría pataleando, molesto, irritado, con ganas de que el mundo probara el dolor que vivía, pero su sobrino era tan diferente y no era por hacerse el noble. Hanamichi era como esos antiguos espadachines que solo creían el honor, que podían atender al asesino de sus hijos y de su esposa si su honor se lo demandaba, no sabía si reírse de él o admirarle, pero ciertamente el muchacho le conocía muy bien, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera evitar que consiguiera lo que deseaba, nada, incluso Hanamichi que era lo único en el mundo que le despertaba sentimientos.

―Por ahora quiero que te recuperes, luego hablaremos ¿y tus amigos?

―"acabo de despertar"

―uhmm… me pareció ver al de gafas, creo que Mito-kun no ha venido, el rubio salió hace rato y Noma-kun se fue con Link ―Hanamichi a veces pensaba que su madre era adoptada, en serio como una mujer tan bella, dulce y amable tenía unos hermanos tan h…p…

―"¿crees? Vamos Aizen, a puesto que puedes decirme con exactitud las coordenadas donde se encuentran"

―No me llames Aizen a secas, tío Sousuke está bien ―el hombre se puso serio de inmediato, Hanamichi también reconoció esto, a veces parecía que su tío le apreciaba de verdad, pero estaba tan lleno de oscuridad que no sabía cuando creerle y cuando no.

―"¿Tu familia que ha dicho?"

―Es tu familia también, aunque ellos no quieran aceptarlo. No te preocupes he mandado a tu abuela y a tu tía a casa ―Hanamichi dio un respingo al oírlo, lo dicho su tío era de esas personas en las que jamás debes confiar, o ¿simplemente era sádico y le gustaba verlo molestarse o sufrir?

―"¿te divierte molestarme verdad, acéptalo?"

―Puede ser, pero prefiero verte con el ceño fruncido que con esa cara triste, no te va, ¿no disque eras un Tensai inmortal? ―Inmortal las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara, pero su tío sólo se burlo de él, probablemente esa era lo que podría llamar una sonrisa verdadera, si algo había aprendido en todos sus años de vida es que los Aizen era maestros del disfraz, podrían parecer alegres cuando de verdad sólo querían matar a alguien, era la única cosa que había adquirido de ellos, por eso se esforzaba por ser lo más leal a sus emociones menos las tristes esas era mejor olvidarlas y hacer buena cara.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto, Yohei llego con Ookusu, Takamiya y Noma se fueron a la cafetería y a llamar a sus padres avisándoles que se iban a quedar en el hospital, ahora era su turno de descansar. Yohei había telefoneado a su madre rápidamente, pensó en que le daría un shock por la noticia, pero la mujer, que estaba cerca del 4 piso (en edad), le dijo que iría la mañana siguiente armada hasta los dientes, Yohei ni siquiera le había reñido la expresión, su madre era de armas tomar y sus nervios si eran de acero inoxidable, ellos dos tal vez no tenían el dinero, ni el apellido, ni el poder pero sabía que su madre guardaba ases bajo la manga que no dudaría en usar por defender a su sobrino, aunque fuera hijo de un Leverrier.

―Hola Mito-kun, Ookusu-kun ―los aludidos contemplaban la escena, el cabello desarreglado de Hanamichi, el hecho que Sousuke-san estuviera sentado en la cama, la cara de cansancio de Hanamichi, nada fuera de lo normal, no había forma de entender a ese hombre, ni de saber si mentía o decía la verdad.

―"Hola" ―Hanamichi alzo la tabla con la frase escrita con cuidado, como para hacerle notar a su tío que a sus amigos los quería más que a él, Sousuke se rio de esta artimaña, tomo su cabeza y le volvió a besar la frente.

―Me voy para que hablen con él, nos vemos mañana, si me disculpan ―y salió elegantemente de la habitación, mientras los chicos se despedían con una reverencia.

―Dios ese tipo si que me da escalofríos, no se cual de tus tíos da más miedo ―Hanamichi lo miro rayado, él sólo tenía un tío y eso era mucho, los otros no existían para él.

―Bien Hanamichi, sabemos que significa esa mirada, ¿Cómo estás?

―"Bien supongo"

― ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? ―Ookusu acerco una silla.

― "No sé, supongo que los músculos de la garganta se contrajeron mucho"

Primer síntoma: asfixia espontanea

―No te preocupes Ookusu, eso pasaba pero en unos días le oiremos la voz chillona, por lo menos descansaremos un rato de su habladuría.

―Sí, un poco de paz y silencio, aleluya.

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír, Hanamichi los vio con cariño, ¿Cómo era posible que dos extraños, que no tenían su sangre le trataran mil veces mejor que aquellos que se suponían sus familiares? Familia, esa palabra la había olvidado en un rincón y ahora resultaba que tenia no una sino dos. Su semblante ennegreció inmediatamente

―Hey, Hana, no pienses en eso, no tienes nada que ver con ellos, con ninguna de esas familias, tú eres tú, Sakuragi Hanamichi, el rey de los rebotes ¿recuerdas?

―"¿hablaste con Miyagi?". Directo al grano como la gallina o más bien tratando de no tocar el tema.

―bueno hable con todo el equipo ―Ookusu presto atención, no habían tenido tiempo de conversar lo que había pasado antes de que llegara.

―"¿Por qué todo el equipo, no me digas que Haruko…?"

―Kogure, el Gori, incluso las amigas de Haruko y bueno ella también, estaba hasta Rukawa, le dije a Miyagi que sólo hablaría con él, pero el grupo me encerró en el gimnasio ―y les conto el suceso de la puerta.

Hanamichi se sorprendió de eso, pero luego se sintió fatal, genial simplemente genial, ahora todos sabían...

―"¿Qué les contaste?"

―Que eras huérfano, que mi madre estaba encargada de ti, que tu familia materna no te quería y que ahora volvías a la familia para que tu tío Sousuke heredara, no, no te preocupes el apellido Aizen no salió, intente que sonara lo más normal posible, les conté cosas sobre mí, Ookusu llego diciendo que eras…

―"ya entiendo" ―Hanamichi volvió a encerrarse en su burbuja, odiaba recordar eso, no es que no sintiera alegría de ser el hermano de Marian, bueno si era sincero no sentía nada, sólo unas profundas ganas de vomitar, pero no lo había meditado bien, ahora que lo pensaba su hermana había vivido toda la vida con esas sensación de estar sucio.

―"¿Saben algo de Marian?" ―Ookusu y Yohei se miraron.

―No sabemos mucho, tal vez el general la deje venir ―Ookusu sabia por Takamiya que Marian estaba más allá de Alaska, en la punta del mundo en un submarino que no tenía intenciones de volver pronto, pero al enterarse de todo estaba haciendo gestiones para salir de ese lugar, pero demoraría por lo menos una semana. Hanamichi les vio divagar, pero no pregunto nada, quería mantener la idea que una persona de su propia sangre además de su madre, le quería de verdad. Ese pensamiento calentó su corazón y los chicos se sorprendieron de ver una tímida sonrisa.

―"Quien sabe donde este, pero ella vendrá a verme, por cierto ¿qué dijeron los chicos a todo lo que le dijiste?"

―Están molestos pero preocupados ―Yohei no se anduvo con rodeos.

―"¿De veras? Lo siento por ellos no los quería preocupar" ―Yohei y Ookusu ya se estaban preocupando, Hanamichi estaba ¿cómo decirlo? En la luna, parecía como si le importara y al mismo tiempo no, tenía los ojos rojos, el semblante pálido, ahora que lo veían bien estaba bastante delgado.

― ¿No estás comiendo Hanamichi? si quieres busco a los chicos y comemos algo todos juntos.

―"Gracias Ookusu, pero no puedo pasar bocado y la verdad no me apetece nada" ―Eso era un problema que Yohei ya había vivido, pero por alguna razón sentía que esto iba ser más largo, Hanamichi estaba simplemente abatido.

―Hana, sé que es mucho pedir, pero, tienes que ser fuerte, no pienses en cosas tristes, no importa lo que te hayan dicho, tú eres tú, mira a Marian por ejemplo ella ha aguantado todo este tiempo sola ―los ojos de Hanamichi se nublaron, no pudo más y dejo correr unas lagrimas, trato de secárselas, pero Yohei se acercó y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. Era mejor que llorara, esa era la utilidad del "mejor amigo" como se decía a sí mismo, Yohei sabía que Hanamichi no lloraba a nadie, no con ese sentimiento y de esa forma desgarradora, podía llorar cuando se molestaba o se enojaba mucho, pero eran sólo lagrimas que mostraban su genuinidad, no las que mojaban su camisa como su alma justo en ese momento.

Lágrimas llenas de algo más que frustración y dolor, el cuerpo en sus brazos se estremecía y temblaba como el de un niño pequeño asustado, se aferraba él como si fuera su único soporte de vida, sus sollozos eran pequeños más bien por el dolor de la garganta, el frio que recorría su cuerpo era señal de su miedo, una persona tan alegre como Hanamichi llorando tan desconsoladoramente como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con ese sentimiento hipando como un condenado era algo para llorar con él.

Ookusu se dejo en la silla con los ojos ensombrecidos y unas lágrimas traicioneras recorriéndole las mejillas, agradecía que no podía escuchar a Hanamichi, porque sino eso sería demasiado desgarrador para soportarlo, podía recordar sus gritos de desesperación cuando su padre murió y le encontró temblando en aquella casa. Prefería alejar esa imagen, pensar en que cualquiera lloraría por su padre muerto pero al recordar la cara de sapo de la bruja esa regodeándose de la muerte de un hombre como Sakuragi-san, entendía que el dolor de Hanamichi iba más allá, no era sólo su oscuro pasado, todos los golpes que había recibido los había soportado cuando otros ya estaban en el piso sin ganas de levantarse, siempre levantándose y "ellos" siempre colocándole el pie encima, como una hombre que cría un animal y lo azota brutalmente sin matarlo, espera tiempo que se cure y vuelve de nuevo.

Incluso el mismo se preguntaba que haría en esa situación, y para que negar, Noma y Takamiya también lo habían hecho, recuerda haberlo hablado alguna vez cuando Yohei estaba con Hanamichi en algún asunto, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que probablemente habrían saltado de un puente sin pensarlo. Era eso o vivir con la constante pregunta de para que habían venido al mundo, para ver que todo lo que amaba le fuera arrebatado, sus padres, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, ahora quizás incluso sus amigos y una nueva oportunidad.

El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación, pero afuera seguía andando, Takamiya y Noma llegaron al lugar, para encontrarse a Ookusu sentado en sumo silencio, Yohei abrazaba a Hanamichi que se aferraba a él sin ningún pudor, en otro tiempo se habrían reído sin parar, pero ahora sabían que cuando su arrebatado líder hacia eso era que estaba mal muy mal, cerraron la puerta con cuidado, mientras tomaban asientos en el mayor silencio posible, cada ruido hacia estremecer a Hanamichi, pasaron varios minutos más, un cuarto de hora, media hora, hora y cuarto, jamás habían visto llorar a Hanamichi tanto tiempo, cuando se desahogo lo suficiente estaba exhausto y deshidratado.

Noma le pasó una botella, parecía como si estuvieran en un velorio, Hanamichi se recostó, quería disculparse por el momento de debilidad cuando ellos lo había venido a ver pero Yohei ya le estaba cubriendo con una manta y no pudo evitar quedar dormido ante las caricias del mayor en su cabeza. Los chicos salieron un momento a tomar aire, necesitaban respirar, una bonita enfermera apareció y les pidió dejar la habitación. La mujer podía notar ese ambiente fatal, como si estuvieran velando un muerto, ella les informo que cambiarían a Hanamichi al último piso y la habitación seria más alegre, ya que estaba durmiendo aprovecharía para llevarlo en la camilla.

Los chicos no protestaron, varios enfermeros llegaron para hacer el traspaso, se subieron a un ascensor y ellos le siguieron. La mujer tenía razón al decirles que la habitación donde se encontraba era muy fría, la nueva era muy parecida a la habitación de un hotel de nivel medio, con un baño algo lujoso, bastante amplia y con una vista preciosa definitivamente esta era muy acogedora, lo único es que tenía una pequeña terraza que a Yohei no le gustaba, estaba alto y no quería pensar que podría pasar, sin embargo unos jóvenes estaban colocándole unas matas altas con una malla, ya que la baranda era dos muros que estaban llenos de tierra. Probablemente Sousuke-san lo había pedido sólo para reforzar un poco la confianza del lugar además le daba un toque a la terracita muy elegante, parecía que no estaban en un hospital.

Yohei y la pandilla dejaron a las enfermeras hacer su trabajo, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa que había en la terraza, era de esa mesas playeras con una gran sombrilla, había un buen numero de sillas, abrieron los refrescos y las bolsas de comida, comieron en silencio mientras veían a las enfermeras ir de allá para acá acomodando los aparatos y colocando jarrones de flores, fruteros y cosas que le daban vida al lugar, increíble lo que hacia el dinero, pero el gesto era bonito, seguramente Hanamichi se sorprendería en la mañana.

―Yohei ―Noma los sacó de sus letargos―, ¿qué va a pasar con Hanamichi de ahora en adelante?

―No estoy seguro, no sé que pretende Sousuke-san pero creo que desea que Hanamichi se quede en Japón, el general siempre estuvo esperando tener un varón en la familia supongo que debe querer que Hanamichi se vaya a Alemania a iniciar su formación militar.

― ¿De verdad quieren involucrar a la los chicos de grupo de Básquet en esto? ―el chico gordo le dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa que tenía en la mano. Los chicos le miraron con cara de no entender.

―Es seguro que no pensamos decirles toda la historia, ninguno de ellos sería capaz de entender una escena como la de hace poco y ni de comportarse como se debe, ¿y sabes que les lo peor? no es culpa de ellos, no es culpa de nadie, sólo es tan…

_**Horrible, espantoso, doloroso, no calmémonos y tratemos de pensar mejor**_**.**

―Takamiya, todo tiene solución en este mundo, menos la muerte ―Yohei se tomó un sorbo del refresco para disimular su turbación―. Hanamichi no se va a rendir, tenía que llorar y desmoronarse y si no lo hubiera hecho pensaría lo peor, estará triste durante un tiempo, no se cuanto pero volverá, sobre los chicos de Shohoku, me gustaría decir que no pasará nada y que al final no volverán a prestarle atención al hecho, pero ese grupo de mentecatos meterá la cuchara como sea, Miyagi lo dijo, Hanamichi es una persona, un compañero, pueda ser que no sean grandes amigos pero ellos están allí juntos, viviendo cosas en medio de la cancha, no es tan fácil alejarlos del asunto.

―Yohei tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a Hanamichi, si él no quiere irse a ningún lado, no lo hará, incluso con su fobia al general mamushi (víbora) ―los chicos se rieron de la forma de hablar de Ookusu―. Así que en definitiva el único plan que tenemos es convencer a Hanamichi de quedarse en Japón, que no debe dejarse de su familia, que este es su país, este es su lugar y nadie tiene por que quitarle eso.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Hanamichi llorando desconsoladoramente?**_

**Okay, okay, tal vez no fue muy dramático y hasta fui buena gente, para ser sincera esperaba meter a los de Shohoku en este ****capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo para uno de los siguiente cap. "la visita del Equipo de Shohoku" Definitivamente las segundas versiones son más descriptivas, todo va más lento, por ahora lo siento solo veremos la punta del iceberg, pero cuando Mamushi (el general Leverrier) aparezca ténganse. **

_**¿Por qué Sousuke Aizen? **_

**Adoro ese personaje, cambio mi concepto de los malos, ya saben súper poderosos y súper malos, Aizen es fuerte pero es muy inteligente y mañoso, es un personaje diseñado para que lo ames y luego quede WTF es el traidor noooooo…. **

**No se ustedes, pero en una imagen del manga se me parecieron los dos, aunque el dibujo es totalmente diferente (acéptemelos Bleach es una serie llena de bishonens) al final no se me quito la idea.**

_**¿Por qué Leverrier y Link?**_

**Porque, en la serie man estos dos pertenecen a la iglesia y son bien mojigatos, además la cara de Leverrier diciéndole a unas de las protagonista cuando era niña (tirada en el suelo amarrada como si fuera un animal) que no podía huir es digna de ver y su pinta Hitleriana (esa palabra existe?) aguanta. **

_**¿Cuál personaje de Black Lagoon sale aquí?**_

**Roberta ****Cisneros, una guerrillera colombiana, la tipa queda perfecta como sirvienta, También Vladilena o Balalaica, la vieja en esa serie es Rusa pero bueno y tengo que decir que es una hija de p….**

_**¿Los caps. no son muy cortos?**_

_**Soy obsesiva compulsiva jajaja, los hago en Word de 10 a 12 hojas casi siempre, no lo puedo evitar, es como si estuviera programada para ello, pero también hay mucha información en mi cabeza y si sigo este ritmo al final voy acabar como 50 caps o más (no se si se les desagrada la idea), en naruto hay un fic como de 99 cap., no puedo evitarlo amo los fics largos. **_

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Me gusta hacer ese: "en el próximo capítulo" pero para eso necesito escribir efectivamente el próximo capítulo, lo siento soy muy meticulosa, pero por lo menos les asegura que hay de a 2 capítulos escribiéndose, es decir cuando publico uno el siguiente ya está listo. Por ejemplo el 6 ya está listo, aunque tengo un problema en el dedo índice y no puedo escribir bien así que tratare de terminar el 7 para la otra semana, para que no demoren mucho tiempo sin su dosis semanal de Fantasmas. **

RESPUESTAS:

Auro: Jeje, la idea era esa dejarles con la intriga, pero bueno otro cap para que se entretengan.

Arwon: oh qué bueno que te enroles en la historia, bueno ahora vienen caps un poco más reveladores.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)

En el próximo capítulo…

_SE DICE QUE DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA LA CALMA_

_PERO LA CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA, TAMBIÉN SE SIENTE ANTES DE ESTA._

― _¿Cómo? _

―_L__o que escuchaste Miyagi, Mito y su panda de amigos se pelearon con unos tipos a la salida de un bar, estaba hablando hace un momento con uno del departamento de policía que vino para investigar no sé qué cosas, parece que no saben quién inicio la pelea, de todas formas esos chicos siempre están metidos en problemas, el asunto es que están en el hospital y van a tardar una buena temporada en volver, mientras se esclarecen los hechos. _

― _¿Miyagi?_

― _¿Yohei? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―Miyagi hablaba en susurros, joder me siento en una película como Misión Imposible._

―_Miyagi no te alteres, no digas nada, no hagan nada por favor, Hanamichi entro en pánico pero está todo bien ―la voz de Yohei se quebró. No, no está nada bien_

―_Okay, okay, pero eso no explica porque todo el montaje. Si ya claro lo que tú digas. _

_Era algo que su cabeza debía aceptar, debía aceptar que Hanamichi estaba entubado y en un estado deplorable, y todo era por su culpa, por ser una persona demasiado valiosa para él, por más que lo negara debió prever que eso sucedería _

―_Acéptalo Mito Yohei, por tu culpa mi sobrino se está muriendo. _


	6. LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man) y a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), pero probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel (no en crossover). Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**AVISO SÚPER IMPORTANTE: He decidido darle línea temporal a esto (sino me enredo) ****sin embargo hare un nuevo espacio donde describo a los personajes (al mejor estilo de tarjetas coleccionables) aunque aún tengo dudas dejare todo el primer año de preparatoria en el 2002 (si ya sé que está bastante lejos de la realidad pero es por cuestiones de tecnología y de… bueno lo verán más adelante). Por cierto corrijo algo del cap III Yuki y Naoko se llevan dos años, bueno verán sus datos al final del cap. **

**Shersnape: ****2DA VERSIÓN Por poco y no escribo más, la delincuencia en mi país casi lo impide pero bueno estoy bien gracias a Dios y para superar el trauma nada mejor que seguir con lo que se comienza…**

**Resumen Cap: Los amigos de Hanamichi tienen entre 15-18 años, como todos los jóvenes disfrutaban su día a día sin muchos pormenores, sus mentes juveniles les hacía pensar que si se esforzaban y lo hacían juntos, todo iría bien, sin embargo por más que quisieran habían cosas que se escapaban a su alcance, porque el mundo no era un manga, porque el mundo no es bello, no es bueno, no es solo básquet y vaya que manera de saberlo. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capitulo anterior…

―_Yohei tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a Hanamichi, si él no quiere irse a ningún lado, no lo hará, incluso con su fobia al general mamushi (víbora) ―los chicos se rieron de la forma de hablar de Ookusu―. Así que en definitiva el único plan que tenemos __es convencer a Hanamichi de quedarse en Japón, que no debe dejarse de su familia, que este es su país, este es su lugar y nadie tiene por que quitarle eso._

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 6**

LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

El sol despuntaba en el cielo, brillante y caluroso haciendo que el día comenzara con fuerza, y es que a pesar que el invierno ya llegaba, la temperatura era ideal ni muy fría ni muy cálida, un día perfecto para quedarse en casa viendo una película, para hacer algo de deporte, incluso para ir a trabajar con más ganas. La gente en Yokohama se levantaba a saborear el inusual día, los jóvenes se alistaban para ir a sus respectivos centros educativos, de hecho de una casa salía un chico bajito con una lista en la mano mirándola con convicción, otro bastante alto caminaba con su hermana menor charlando animadamente, un poco más lejos uno iba en una bicicleta escuchando música bastante calmado.

Varios jóvenes llegaban a su preparatoria con caras de haber dormido bien, no tenían ningún distintivo, pero todos los reconocían como un equipo y como un equipo pensaban en esos momentos, sentían que era un buen día, tenían una vena de optimismo, la sensación de que nada malo va pasar, que sin importar las dificultades tendrían que afrontarlas e ir hacia adelante y que al final todo se solucionará. Esa sensación remplazaba la angustia del día anterior.

SE DICE QUE DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA LA CALMA

PERO LA CALMA DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA, TAMBIÉN SE SIENTE ANTES DE ÉSTA.

― ¿Cómo?

―Lo que escuchaste Miyagi, Mito y su panda de amigos se pelearon con unos tipos a la salida de un bar, estaba hablando hace un momento con uno del departamento de policía que vino para investigar no sé qué cosas, parece que no saben quién inicio la pelea, de todas formas esos chicos siempre están metidos en problemas, el asunto es que están en el hospital y van a tardar una buena temporada en volver mientras se esclarecen los hechos.

Miyagi no salía de su asombro, había decido hablar con Yohei o alguno de su grupo para preguntar por Hanamichi, cuando no los encontró se topó con un profesor que hablaba con un hombre muy bien vestido con aire a policía. Cuando el tipo se fue el profesor se acercó a él para que preguntar qué hacia fuera de su salón, pues ya había sonado la campana, Miyagi le contesto que buscaba a Mito y el profesor le contó lo sucedido. Pero ellos habían salido bien tarde y acompañados, por lo menos Noma, Yohei y Ookusu y hasta donde se suponía, Takamiya estaba en el hospital. En ese momento Miyagi supo que la historia era falsa, ¿pero entonces el policía estaba mintiendo?

― ¿Akamura-sensei este joven es amigo de Mito y sus compañeros? ―el policía apareció de repente y el profesor meneo el cabeza, sorprendido un poco.

―Algo así, tuvieron un altercado en el gimnasio, aunque ellos son bastante amigos de Sakuragi, que es miembro del equipo de Baloncesto y Miyagi es su capitán actual ―El hombre saco una libreta y anoto unas cuantas cosas rápidamente.

― ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas al joven?, por supuesto estando usted presente Akamura-sensei, no le quitare tiempo ―el profesor no sospecho nada y asintió.

―Disculpe Miyagi-kun, en estos momentos no sabemos bien que sucedió, ¿recuerda usted si vio a Mito-kun o alguno de sus amigos ayer?

Miyagi pudo ver una pequeña seña en el hombre, no estaba seguro de que sucedía, pero era claro que no debía mencionar el asunto del gimnasio.

―Hablé con Yohei en la mañana, pasó por el gimnasio a saludarnos y luego se fue.

― ¿Recuerda que hablo con él, no lo noto extraño o algo? ―el tipo era increíblemente profesional, si Miyagi no fuera un duro en las fintas ni habría notado las indirectas.

―No, no recuerdo, me hablo de varias cosas pero en este momento no recuerdo mucho

―Uhmm…. No quiero quitarles más tiempo, por favor Miyagi-kun si recuerda llame a este número por favor, una operadora le indicara que debe hacer ―el hombre le extendió una tarjeta con un número telefónico, se despidió del profesor amablemente y el hombre no se dio ni por enterado.

Miyagi se dirigió rápidamente a su salón con el corazón en la boca, no pudo concentrarse en clase, miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza una más disparatada que la anterior, se sentía en una película de acción, esas donde el personaje principal tenía una ayuda de gente súper poderosa y adinerada que podían hacer las fachadas más increíbles, pero también había una súper organización maligna que podía hacer lo mismo, al final se volvía una desencadenada pelea de poder en donde el personaje principal y sus amigos se veían envueltos de forma angustiante. Pero eso no podía ser posible, la vida y las películas eran diferentes, se regañó mentalmente por dejar volar su imaginación y trato de pensar positivamente de nuevo, pensó en que las familias de Hanamichi, seguramente decidieron mantener a los amigos de Hanamichi con él, para que no les dijeran nada a la prensa o seguramente había alguna explicación lógica a todo esto.

Lo único que saco en conclusión es que era importante mantener el secreto de lo sucedido en el gimnasio, así que una vez el descaso se dio, salió corriendo a hablar con todos los del equipo prohibiéndoles terminantemente comentar sobre lo ocurrido en el gimnasio y menos mal, porque el rumor de la pelea de Yohei y su grupo se extendió como pólvora y junto a los rumores de Sakuragi tenía a Shohoku convertido en pueblo pequeño infierno grande, sin embargo lo que más preocupaba a los integrantes del equipo es que todavía no podían entender como la policía estaba involucrada.

Una vez las clases terminaron, Miyagi corrió hacia una cabina cercana, asegurándose de parecer lo más normal posible aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Marco el número telefónico y afuera estaba Ayako, un poco nerviosa.

El sonido de un pitido se le hizo interminable, al final una voz juvenil le contesto.

― ¿Miyagi?

― ¿Yohei? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?― Miyagi hablaba en susurros**, **_**joder me siento en una película como Misión Imposible **_

―Lo siento Miyagi, son órdenes del General y Sousuke-san, no es buena idea hablarlo por teléfono ―Yohei hablaba un poco más alto pero también con cautela.

―Entonces para que me dieron éste número ―_**oh por Dios menudo poder tienen esos tipos, incluso la policía**__―. _¿Qué paso? Y no me digas que nada o que no puedes hablar, ni que esto fuera una película de acción.

―Miyagi tienes razón esto no es una película de acción es la vida real y eso es más peligroso, lo siento pero no es buena…

―Yohei, ¿quieres que arme un escándalo en el hospital? Soy capaz de hacerlo, necesito saber algo lo que sea, hombre no puedes venir a contarnos toda esa mierda ayer y ahora echarte para atrás ―Mito se rindió, necesitaba calmar a Miyagi.

-―Ayer la familia materna de Hanamichi hizo una jugada ―Silencio….

― ¿Qué tipo de jugada?

―No puedo decir nada, sólo que Hanamichi está muy sensible a cualquier cosa que pase, entro en pánico otra vez ―Yohei suspiro no valía la pena ocultarlo con la policía metida el profesor Anzai se los informaría tarde o temprano― Miyagi, Hanamichi parece fuerte pero tiene un corazón muy débil para estas cosas, las cosas se complicaron.

― ¿Qué? ―eso fue lo único que pudo articular Miyagi, a su lado Ayako se desesperaba, la cara de Ryota estaba pálida y ella se imaginaba un resto de cosas.

―Lo que oíste, la verdad fue una estupidez, tan sólo deseaban que Hanamichi, bueno… ¿me entiendes? ―Miyagi recordó las palabras de Kogure, pero jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían tan lejos, se imaginó una familia que ofrecería dinero o trataría de llegar a un acuerdo.

― ¿Cómo, cuándo, porque, explícame cómo demonios paso eso? ―Miyagi ya no hablaba en susurros, pero la cabina tenía una buena capacidad insonora, afuera Akagi, Kogure habían llegado y Mitsui se quedó con los chicos del equipo para aparentar normalidad. Lo único que veían era que Miyagi estaba gritando y moviéndose mucho.

―Miyagi no te alteres, no digas nada, no hagan nada por favor, Hanamichi entro en pánico pero está todo bien ―la voz de Yohei se quebró. _**No, no está nada bien**_

―Okay, okay, pero eso no explica por qué todo el montaje ―_**Si ya claro lo que tú digas.**_

Yohei sabía que engañar a Miyagi era difícil, como podría explicarle sin que se armara sus propias conjeturas.

―No puedo hablar de eso, ¿tú crees que el general está contento?, lo hicieron en frente de sus narices, esta paranoico no quiere que nadie salga o entre. Miyagi no sabes lo que nos costó convencerlo de que nos dejara hablar contigo, ahora debes hacerme caso, por favor, no digan nada a nadie y hagan como si nada. Y por encima de todo no vengan al hospital hasta nuevo aviso.

Miyagi se tocó el puente de la nariz, _**no puedo creerlo, ¿qué es todo esto?**_

―Yohei, Hanamichi está mal y tú piensas que no vamos a ir a visitarlo, sabes lo serio que es eso, ahora es cuando más necesita nuestro apoyo y comprensión.

―Una semana ―Yohei lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Qué, esperamos una semana?

―Si una semana, Miyagi te lo ruego, no empeoren más las cosas, solamente manténganse como están por favor.

De repente Miyagi sintió miedo, rabia, ira, _**¿porque pasa todo esto, porque no podemos hacer o saber nada?**_La ira subió por su cuerpo, golpeo el aparato telefónico, se sentía impotente, por alguna razón sabía que Yohei no le estaba diciendo ni la mitad de lo sucedido, sabía que había más mucho más, trataba de no relacionarlo con algún manga o alguna historia demasiado novelesca, pero las ideas que bailaban sobre su cabeza eran cada vez más contundentes.

―Yohei ¿Por qué lo haces, como esperas que me aguante tanto, que ayer no te quedo claro lo que pienso sobre todos esos secretos? ―las palabras y la dura mirada de Miyagi habían matado de envidia a Rukawa, el bajito estaba más frio que un hielo.

―Porque es necesario, sinceramente he visto tanto de esa familia que lo que menos quiero es que otros se involucren, quieres que te sea totalmente honesto, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir, lo único que puedo hacer es sostener la mano de Hanamichi para que vuelva a casa, es lo único que he hecho todos estos años.

Miyagi se quedó en silencio, era grave, muy grave, algo grave había pasado, tal vez la familia de Hanamichi había intentado… _**Me lleva, esto no puede estar pasando, deja de pensar y tranquilízate. **_

―Okay, tendré que noquear a Mitsui antes de que vaya al hospital a echar madres, no iremos te lo prometo, te llamare mañana a la misma hora, sin embargo tienes que prometerme una cosa a cambio, no importa lo que pase Yohei, ni lo que digan los muchachos, ni toda el dinero que tenga la familia de Hanamichi… yo voy a estar allí, ¿entiendes? No me importa, yo tampoco sé que hacer pero no me importa, prométeme que yo voy a esta allí, a tu lado sosteniendo la mano de Hanamichi.

Yohei se sintió muy bien al escuchar a Miyagi decir esas palabras de apoyo, otro más para la colección de amigotes de Hanamichi, sabía que el equipo se iba a poner de colores, pero ahora sólo quedaba tener fe, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Ayako estaba desesperada, cuando Miyagi llego a contarles lo sucedido no lo podía creer, un montaje como ese valía dinero, aunque trataba de pensarlo fríamente, Yohei y sus amigos no eran más que jóvenes problemáticos de la preparatoria, hacer una treta así no era tan difícil, pero llegar al soborno por eso, _**¿Qué demonios está pasando?**_

Por un momento se imaginó que era como esas películas de acción e intriga, un oscuro secreto, un súper complot y un chivo expiatorio de por medio _**¿Sakuragi en que líos estas metido, porque tu familia te trata así, porque tienes que llevar esa carga?**_

Lo admitía, esto era estresante, ella que siempre había sido fuerte y perseverante, también una muy buena estudiante y ahora ni siquiera prestaba atención a clase, su mente trataba de visualizar el panorama, entender que ese chico agresivo, bocón pero lleno de energía tenía un pasado tan gris, _**gris, eso es más negro que otra cosa. **_

Era de esperarse que hubiese secretos entre ellos, probablemente fueran los últimos en enterarse si alguno tenia novia, si tenían algún problema en casa o de alguna decisión importante, pero esto era el colmo, había cosas que se podían ver a simple vista y más para ella que se consideraba una persona observadora. _**Y vaya que he notado cosas**_

De hecho muchas veces espero alguna bomba sobre Rukawa, incluso habiendo estudiando en la misma secundaria, tenía muchas ideas al respecto sobre la actitud del pelinegro, también podía hacer buenas conclusiones sobre otros como Akagi o Mitsui, en fin si en su vida había alguien de quien jamás hubiera esperado una historia tan densa, tan oscura era de Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Y es que el mote del "Rey de Hielo" de Rukawa ni siquiera se asemejaba a esto, nunca le gusto ese apodo pero había que reconocer que el chico de ojos zorrunos siempre estaba reprimiendo una que otra de sus emociones y parecía realmente inalterable, pero lo de Sakuragi no tenía comparación, eso no era una simple fachada era un mascara implantada.

¿Porque? Es que el Sakuragi que conocían era energía pura, no es que no fuera consciente de que se echaba flores para animarse, pero lo hacía tan bien como si fuera algo natural y no necesario. Y lo mejor es que a veces, cuando se tornaba serio, podían ver esas ganas de luchar, esas que incluso Rukawa, Sendoh o Maki habían notado en sus partidos. En conclusión tenía ese algo que hacia querer enfrentarte a él en un uno a uno con todo, no era un chico para tenerle lastima, siempre orgulloso, siempre fuerte e inquebrantable, sobre todo después del partido del Sannou se pudo ver mejor aquella garra increíble, aquella convicción y deseo de seguir adelante. No, en su mundo no cavia la imagen del chico pelirrojo desplomado por las circunstancias, huérfano con una familia tan desalmada, llevando una historia digna de Hollywood. _**Okay tal vez estoy exagerando**_

Volvió a suspirar cuando Miyagi llegó con el numero en la tarjeta y le acompaño a las cabinas telefónicas, de todo lo que pasaba había una cosa que no quedaba clara y era la actitud de Sakuragi, porque todo lo que habían oído era tan irreal en una persona como él ¿es que les había mentido todo este tiempo y era realmente otra persona más asustada y tímida? ¿O había algo como un trauma bajo esa historia oscura? ¿O quizás, en el peor de los casos, eran las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? En ese momento Ryota se puso pálido y la chica espero lo peor, la desazón en su pecho le decía que algo iba mal muy mal, cuando llego Kogure y Akagi, no dejo de preocuparse, los dos mayores tenían la misma impresión, en especial cuando Miyagi golpeo el teléfono, clara señal que estaba enojado. En ese momento Ayako supo que si seguían en este juego iban a pasarlas negras ¿Deberían dejar de preocuparse y que todo siguiera su curso? La repuesta estaba escrita en la cara de Miyagi cuando salió para hablar con ellos, _**no aunque lo queramos no podemos simplemente abandonarlo**_.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Yohei miro el teléfono por un tiempo, todavía temblaba de la impresión, además la persona a su lado le incomodaba bastante, esos ojos de víbora eran realmente terroríficos. Volvió a suspirar sentía como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros, muerto de sed hacia un pozo que nunca saciaría su necesidad, no importaba lo que hiciera o cuantas maniobras se inventara, la culpa le carcomía sin cesar. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de contarle todo a Miyagi, de descargarse por completo, pero tanto su ética como la persona enfrente de él le hacían replantearse si estaría bien hacer algo como aquello, confesar el más profundo secreto de Hanamichi a alguien como Miyagi, que aunque daba pruebas de lealtad, no era de toda su confianza. _**Ni que estuviéramos en la corte de un rey.**_

Miro hacia el chico de bigote a su lado quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, luego al chico rubio y el joven regordete dormidos en el sillón tratando de recuperar energías, Noma miraba hacia el ventanal con una cara de desasosiego evitando la fría mirada del hombre mayor, suspirando de vez en cuando al verse atrapado de manos y pies ante la situación. Yohei entendía su preocupación, su madre estaba afuera armando la tercera guerra mundial y no era un sarcasmo, el mundo que construyeron para Hanamichi, el mundo jovial en el que vivían los 5 se había caído a pedazos.

―Eso fue una larga conversación, me impresiona que ese joven este tan involucrado en el asunto, sobre todo la parte final, debo decir que fue simplemente enternecedora ―una desagradable voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y Yohei se contuvo cuanto pudo, el general Leverrier le había obligado a sostener la conversación en público, grabada y monitoreada.

Era un hombre muy meticuloso, su cabello rubio cortado de forma militar, el bigote diminuto, sus cejas levantadas para que su rostro pareciera despreocupado, esa persona fría e hipócrita estaba tomando un café con toda naturalidad como si su sobrino no se estuviera muriendo en el cuarto continuo.

―Sin embargo espero que ese tipo información no sea concedida más a ninguna persona sin consultar primero a los implicados ―su voz llegó casi como una amenaza, Yohei supo leer entre líneas que le estaba prohibiendo contar cualquier cosa más por su propia cuenta.

El chico se levantó con parsimonia deseando estar lo más lejos de ese hombre, aunque fuera para ir al lugar que menos quería ver.

En ese momento Yohei fue más consciente de la maquinaria que se estaba gestando a su alrededor, era casi como un plan trazado desde hace años, llevado a cabo con minuciosa precisión, esperando resultados que no admitían errores, mientras cavilaba sobre el suceso de la noche anterior Yohei decidió ir hacia el cuarto de cuidados intensivos, tal vez a torturarse pero necesitaba estar allí, después de cambiarse y ponerse una bata azul, se quedó lejos viendo la gran cama, sin poder acercarse demasiado porque estaba prohibido, era cierto que todo había quedado estabilizado, pulmones, riñones, hígado, se podía decir lo peor había pasado pero Hanamichi había entrado en coma. _**En coma**_

Hanamichi estaba en coma y lo peor del caso es que sólo podía durar en coma una semana, sus padres firmaron una autorización para que cualquiera de ellos no se viera sometido a respiradores artificiales ni a sostenimiento artificial de ningún tipo pero Hanamichi estaba conectado a un respirador artificial, y podría durar años así, eso es lo que sus padres no querían, vivir la experiencia de verse atados a una cama, bueno eso en el caso de ellos, como padres ellos debían además dar una autorización hasta que Hanamichi fuera mayor y lo decidera por sí mismo. Yuki-san y Sakuragi-san probablemente jamás pensaron que su hijo iba a vivir una experiencia como esa y en el caso que sintieran que había posibilidades ellos podrían negarse bajo una cláusula, sin embargo ambos estaban muertos y era sus "familias" quien debía tomar la decisión final. Yohei se echó a reír, por lo menos Hanamichi seguía siendo reconocido como hijo de Sakuragi-san y su madre podía interceder algo pero no podía creer que esto llegara tan lejos, se sentía como en un sueño_. Una pesadilla_

Era algo que su cabeza debía aceptar, debía aceptar que Hanamichi estaba entubado y en un estado deplorable, y todo era por su culpa, por ser una persona demasiado valiosa para él, por más que lo negara debió prever que eso sucedería.

―Acéptalo Mito Yohei, por tu culpa mi sobrino se está muriendo ―una voz silbante hablando ese raro japonés llego a su corazón, el general de repente estaba a su lado con bata azul y todo, le miro desafiante sin embargo el hombre mayor le miraba con descarada preocupación.

―Mi sobrino ha sufrido muchas pérdidas en esta vida, su mayor miedo es que aquello que ama termine siéndole arrebatado, en estos momentos es donde debemos entender que amar es muy peligroso ―el hombre miro al chico con solemnidad que le daba credibilidad a sus palabras―. Mi sobrino puede tener un futuro de verdad, el que merece y no sólo por ser mi sobrino, si de verdad desea proteger aquello que ama deber ser fuerte y eso no lo logrará en Japón, deber irse de este lugar esa es su única opción, a menos que ―hizo una pausa peligrosa―, quieras ser una más de sus pérdidas.

Yohei paso saliva, no sólo era el miedo de morir, era el miedo de lo que se venía encima, no tenían ninguna oportunidad, Hanamichi se iría a Alemania y en vez de intentar evitarlo, él mismo era la razón de su ida.

―Entonces ¿qué quiere de mi general?, ¿piensa matarme?

―Te pareces a tu madre, recuerdo que tu padre era mucho más cobarde ―Yohei palideció, la idea que su padre había vendido sus paraderos en Tokio a los Leverrier siempre estuvo allí y ahora era confirmada por ese hombre, mientras el general mostró sus blancos pero afilados dientes.

―Sé que no tiene sentido la amenaza, principalmente porque muerto me eres inútil, vivo representas más, sin lugar a dudas Eberhard es de casta noble y se enfrentaría a todo, bueno tal vez no a mí ―el hombre sonrió al recordar la profunda influencia que tenía sobre su sobrino―. Pero aun así lucharía por quedarse en Japón, aunque tuviera que comer del mismo lodo y dejar su corazón en él ―Yohei se encrespó enseguida, primero muerto que ver a Hanamichi como un vil Aizen o Leverrier.

―Sakuragi Hanamichi es un joven de bien, no necesita comer de nada y dejar nada.

― ¿De verdad lo crees? Nunca has pensando que incluso los peores métodos sirven si se usan por razones justificadas y más cuando se trata de luchar contra la fatalidad, mi sobrino ha luchado de esa manera toda su vida, es cierto que de la forma más loable posible, pero eso es sólo por una razón ―El viejo hombre le miro, pero el chico no entendía a qué quería llegar.

―Aunque tenga que vender su alma al diablo si eso le permite vencer ante las circunstancias, mi sobrino lo hará, dejara su corazón guardado en lo más profundo, eso siempre y cuando tenga garantías, siempre y cuando valga la pena, pero ¿sabes por qué no ay salida para él, por qué razón está atado a nosotros? Porque no puedes abandonar lo que ya no te pertenece, el corazón de un hombre se reparte en lo que ama, mi sobrino puede abandonar a esos chicos en el cuarto, a su equipo, a esa chica que dice gustarle, incluso a su sueño de ser basquetbolista, pero nunca a lo poco que llama familia ¿y adivina entonces quien de todos ellos es su punto más débil?

Yohei volteo a ver a Hanamichi, eso no podía estar pasando, ¿acaso había algo que Hanamichi no le había contado? ¿O el general usaba su labia para confundirle? El general Leverrier no se asombró, era tan obvio que el chico pelinegro ni siquiera tenía idea de las proporciones del asunto.

― ¿No sabes cuánto es el poder tan espantoso que tienes sobre él? Lo suficiente para que siempre le traigas de vuelta, por que tomar su mano no es suficiente Mito, si hay algo en este mundo por lo cual Sakuragi Hanamichi sacrificaría su vida, su dignidad y su futuro seria por ti y de esa manera Sakuragi Hanamichi moriría y se volvería Eberhard Leverrier ya sea aquí o sea en Alemania ―El general también miro hacia su sobrino.

―La diferencia es que en Alemania obtendría poder, el poder para proteger aquello que quiera, de la misma forma como Marian lo hace, como nosotros lo hacemos, aunque nos llamen perros del infierno. Pero si se queda aquí… ―el hombre no terminó su frase, pero Yohei entendía que significaba.

―Hanamichi sería usado como carne de cañón ―el hombre mayor esbozo una sonrisa que significaba triunfo pero enseguida la borro―; pero eso pasara aquí o en Alemania General Leverrier, entiendo a la perfección lo que desea decirme, pero en mi opinión, Hanamichi tiene mucha más influencia en mi de lo que yo pueda tener sobre él, y sobre todo me temo que si alguien debe decidir qué hacer con su vida es él, así que por mi parte no espere ninguna colaboración. Si Hanamichi decide irse a Alemania por su propia cuenta le apoyare, pero si quiere quedarse también le apoyare, siempre y cuando este en el lugar donde sea feliz yo estaré tranquilo señor- el joven decidió retirarse antes de que la víbora se enredara en su garganta.

El General le vio irse del lugar con ese aire de dignidad tan molesto, mantuvo su cara seria y volvió la vista a su sobrino, al igual que Aizen Sousuke no había algo que le intrigará más en este mundo que el joven que yacía en esa habitación, pero al fin de cuentas ¿qué haría su sobrino al respecto, si todas las cartas estaban en su contra? A pesar de la confianza que tenía sobre sí mismo en el fondo sabía que Hanamichi tenía ventajas, la malicia de Aizen, la infalibilidad de un Leverrier, y para su pesar, la perseverancia de un Sakuragi.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Miyagi ¿cuenta que paso? ―Mitsui encaro rápidamente a Miyagi que había llegado al gimnasio sin decir nada, a pesar de la suave insistencia de Ayako a decirles algo, sin embargo una mirada de éste y supo que no tenía intenciones de hablar.

―Al finalizar el entrenamiento cuando saquemos a todo el mundo ―dijo sin más y comenzó a dar órdenes. La mayoría de chicos miraron a Akagi y a Kogure pero estos negaron con la cabeza, al final obedecieron a un muy energúmeno Miyagi pensando en que entre más rápido mejor.

Las horas pasaron más lentas de lo normal, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de cada uno de ellos, mientras Miyagi organizaba las ideas, no tenía ánimos de discutir con ninguno pero tenía una mala impresión de todo el asunto.

―Okay reúnanse todo ―por fin lo que necesitaban escuchar, en el lugar estaban todos los chicos del grupo, las amigas de Haruko volvieron preocupadas por la situación, todos se restregaban las manos y uno que otro estaba nervioso. Miyagi les contó lo sucedido con el policía con todo detalle y su conversación con Yohei.

―Bueno chicos, debo decirles que en conclusión, evitaremos hablar sobre Sakuragi a cualquier persona fuera del grupo que escuchó ayer a Yohei ― na pausa significativa para mirarlos con seriedad, mientras todos contenían la respiración―. Está claro que se ha presentado un problema en el hospital, Yohei me pido expresamente que nos mantuviéramos al margen por una semana y le prometí que eso haríamos- la mayoría se miraron con cara de interrogante.

―Un momento Miyagi, ¿y si le paso algo a Sakuragi? ―Akagi tenía cara de no creer

―Yohei sólo me dijo que su familia materna había hecho una jugada, teniendo en cuenta que le dijeron ese secreto ayer sin más, no quiero imaginar a que se refería, lo único que sé es que el tío paterno, el tal general, está muy paranoico, además que Yohei estaba nervioso y lo que menos quiere es que hagamos escándalo.

― ¿Y tú le dijiste que sí? ¿Sabes qué cosa le hicieron a Sakuragi? ¿No se supone que es tu amigo, entonces que haces tan campante?―lo dicho a Mitsui habría que amarrarlo.

―Mitsui cálmate, Miyagi no ganaba nada enfrentándose a Yohei, míralo de esta forma, en estos momentos la familia de Sakuragi, que de hecho no sabemos quiénes son, deben tener bastante influencia en Japón y se aprovecharan de cualquier cosa para desestabilizarlo. Si vamos por ahí haciendo escándalo nos usaran, por ahora creo que debemos seguir el consejo de Yohei y dejar el asunto calmarse un poco, es mejor tenerlos en frente y acribillarlos con preguntas en ese momento.

La calma de Kogure contagiaba, no sabían quiénes eran los "familiares maternos" como les decían, no sabían la magnitud del problema, en fin no tenían ninguna pista de que pasaba y mucho menos sabían cómo debían actuar. Uno de ellos suspiro, tenía que decirlo, se moriría de angustia si no lo hacía y lo peor lo matarían cuando lo supieran.

―Ano, yo este… creo que se algo ―un chico bajito alzo la mano, era el más bajo de todos los del equipo. Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho que al sentir todo el peso de las miradas se armó de valor.

― ¿Qué pasa Kuwata?

―Capitán, mi hermana trabaja en el hospital, está en residencia y ayer fue a la casa bastante tarde, estaba algo mal por un paciente ―el frio silencio que se hizo debió congelar el mismísimo infierno, mientras Ayako se daba cabezazos mentalmente como se le había olvidado que Kuwata le dijo que su hermana mayor estudiaba medicina.

―Continua

―Bueno ella no puede decir nada porque esta contra las reglas y bueno… la ética y todo eso, pero escuche que se trataba de un muchacho pelirrojo y alto ―bien hasta este punto parecía que había la posibilidad de que supieran algo por otra fuente. Todos le dieron ánimo al chico de primero a seguir.

―Estaba algo deprimida y llego algo tarde…

**START FLASH BACK **

― ¿Hija que haces aquí tan tarde?

―Hola mama, siento mucho venir así sin avisar, pero tu casa queda más cerca del hospital y la verdad tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme sola en el apartamento ―la chica paso a la casa, era delgadita y con el cabello algo ondulado de color castaño.

― ¿Corazón, que tienes, Sekai espera que pasa?

―No te puedo decir mama, pero tengo un paciente difícil, necesito estar pendiente podrían llamarme en cualquier momento.

La chica llego a la cocina buscado comida, la madre le dijo que tomara un baño mientras preparaba algo, la joven se ducho y ya estaba en la sala comedor tomado y comiendo a toda carrera como si no tuviera tiempo, un joven estaba de pie en las escaleras pues se despertó por el ruido, cuando su hermana lo vio se le aguaron los ojos un poco, ya no era raro para él, estaba seguro que su hermana veía muchos enfermos de su edad y se sentía mal por eso, así que la saludo y se fue al baño, sin embargo estando allí escucho algo extraño.

― ¿Hija por qué no dejas ese caso, si te tiene tan mal?

―Estás loca mama, sabes cuantos de mis compañeros darían una pierna por estar allí, es uno de los casos más raros que he visto.

― ¡Sekai, por favor! estás hablando de un ser humano ―bramo su madre.

―Ya, ya lo siento, pero en serio es una experiencia, por más dolorosa que sea, que me llenara de algo que los libros no me darán, además es tan… ―La chica se quedó muda recordando todo lo que paso en el día, desde el momento que el paciente entro hasta que salió del hospital "terminando su turno" incluyendo su encuentro con esas dos desagradables mujeres.

―Sekai, hija cuéntame, te sentirás mejor si te desahogas un poco.

―No mama, es algo un poco crudo, además es un chico de la edad Toki ―la chica recordó a su pequeño hermano―, sólo que muchísimo más alto y además tiene un color de cabello raro, no sé si es natural ―su madre sabía que lo que necesitaba su hija era hablar aunque sea un poco, ella siempre la escuchaba y por supuesto jamás hacia alarde de esa información y de los pacientes de los que su hija le hablaba.

― ¿De qué color tiene el cabello que te hace tanta gracia?

―Es un rojo naranja.

Kuwata que salía del baño, puso más atención, alto y pelirrojo, justo en el hospital central _**¿Sakuragi?**_ Pensó en entrar a la cocina, pero aunque su madre y su hermana no estaban tan pendientes de su paso por el equipo de baloncesto podían relacionar ese pelirrojo con Sakuragi y si era así no sabría nada. Subió disimuladamente haciéndose el desinteresado, pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando usando su agilidad como basquetbolista salto hacia la tupida silla de estar y se quedó detrás de la escalera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, luego entro en una pequeña alacena que había debajo de ésta, así podía escuchar cuanto quisiera siempre que no hiciera ruido.

― ¿Acaso es extranjero?

―No sé mama pero tiene familiares extranjeros pero algunos japoneses ―el frio comentario hizo poner más atención a la madre y el hermano.

― ¿No te cae bien la familia?

―No estoy segura mama, tu sabes que mi sexto sentido nunca me falla, tienen un no sé qué, es como si estuvieran esperando, así como los cuervos, no sé si me entiendas, no son personas agradables, sobretodo la abuela y la tía ―En ese momentos sus ojos se humedecieron.

_**Bien, pelirrojo alto con familia extrajera y una abuela y tía desagradables, definitivamente es Sakuragi**_

―Hija, ante la calamidad a veces parecemos más fríos, estoy segura que ellos están preocupados por su estado, ¿en serio esta tan mal?

―Es una de las enfermedades del PDPE, ya sabes lo que te conté el otro día ―La madre se puso blanca, su hija le había comentado sobre enfermedades degenerativas severas ya que su deseo de ser neurocirujana le obligaba a conocer más de estas. Mientras Kuwata no tenía ni idea de que se trataba pero se alarmo al escuchar unos quejidos de su madre, en ese momento Kuwata se replanteo el hecho que fuera Sakuragi

_**Bien en Yokohama hay muchos que se tiñen el cabello y otros cuantos pelirrojos, con familias desagradables, altos y que estén en el hospital. ¿Por favor que estoy diciendo?**_

― ¡Oh Dios!, ¿y su madre como esta? Pobrecita no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

―Es huérfano ―la mujer mayor se echó a llorar.

_**Es una coincidencia, es una casualidad que también sea huérfano**__**.**_

― ¿Hija y no se puede hacer nada?

―Si cae en nivel 3, no quiero ni imaginármelo, pero mama eso sería tener piedad, un chico tan activo, mira también es basquetbolista.

_**Okay, las posibilidades se reducen, pero ¿por qué demonios no dices que enfermedad tiene? **_

― ¿No será que Toki lo conoce?

―No mama es hijo de una familia adinerada, debe ir en una escuela privada para niños ricos, pero parecía tan sencillo en comparación a esas mujeres, la verdad no pensé que la Familia Aizen fuera así.

En ese momento Kuwata pensó hacer una aparición, argumentando ir por un vaso de agua, inmiscuirse en la conversación ya que no había forma de relacionarlo, se sentía muy mal hacerle eso a su hermana, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación lo carcomían, justo cuando iba a salir, suena el celular de su hermana.

―Moshi moshi (hola)… si estoy cerca…. ¿QUE? ¿COMO PASO ESO? ―su hermana salto de su asiento, haciendo que él y su madre se asustaran―, ¿NIVEL 2, PERO…? Está bien voy para allá ahora mismo, ya estoy en camino y la Doctora …―Su hermana se despidió de su madre con un gesto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo, la mujer muy preocupada se dispuso a limpiar los trastes, mientras Kuwata se dirigió a su cuarto en el peor estado de angustia.

**END FLASH BACK**

―Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Silencio…

Kuwata se puso de todo los colores, no quería decirlo y todavía quería creer ingenuamente que no se trataba de Sakuragi, pero había tantas coincidencias que era imposible no relacionarlo, mientras Miyagi trataba de controlarse _**NOTA MENTAL MATAR A YOHEI. **_

―Bien eso es suficiente, vamos al hospital y comprobémoslo, no sé ustedes pero quien sabe mañana nos salgan con que esta…

―Mitsui, no vamos a ir a ningún lugar ―todo el mundo miro a Miyagi―. No muchachos, no vamos a ningún lugar, primero, porque no sabemos nada sobre lo que sucede, pero estoy seguro que ellos no saben que la hermana de Kuwata está en ese hospital, además la meteríamos en un problema bastante serio y ella no tiene nada que ver ―Miyagi se giró hacia el chicho bajo―. Kuwata te agradezco que nos hayas informado y si se te presenta la oportunidad no te inmiscuyas, es mejor que digas que escuchaste por casualidad, si tu hermana sabe que eres amigo de uno de sus pacientes y hablaste con ella tan campante probablemente tengas problemas serios, ahora mejor hazte el desinteresado.

―Espera un segundo Miyagi, no estoy de acuerdo ―Mitsui no estaba contento para nada y algunos chicos estaban de su lado, empezó una discusión entre los dos bandos (los que apoyaba a Miyagi vs. Los que apoyaban a Mitsui) todos alrededor del pobre Kuwata. Haruko se refugió en Fuji pues ya estaba muy nerviosa, mientras Matsui se debatía entre apoyar a Miyagi o a Mitsui. Akagi se dirigió a las chicas para darle ánimos a su hermana.

Ayako no sabía ni dónde meterse, hasta que vio hacia el fondo del gimnasio, ahí en medio de la duela, estaba Rukawa con un balón rebotando, trato de fijarse mejor en el número 11, estaba como todos, pensando, y aunque probablemente no había ningún cambio significativo en su rostro había algo en sus ojos que era diferente _**¿eso es duda o tristeza?**_

Al final se acercó al chico notando lo mínimo, lo distraído que estaba, tal vez algo confundido y es que no era para menos, ella ya tenía ganas de llorar. La chica de cabello rizado llego al lado de la estrella del equipo con unas cuantas lagrimas que seco rápidamente, puso una mano en su hombro para que se diera cuenta que estaba allí, el chico dejo el balón en la cesta donde iban, lanzándolo con gracia. Mientras ambos miraban la gran discusión que se estaba desatando y cada uno se sumió en silencio.

― ¿Qué crees que pase con Sakuragi, Rukawa? ¿Quién es la persona que ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo? ―Ayako seguía mirando al frente y Rukawa sólo movió los hombros.

―Un completo do'aho ―un do'aho por hacerse el fuerte cuando tiene todos esos problemas, un do'aho por ser tan enérgico cuando estaba enfermo seguramente, un do'aho por tenerlos allí sin idea de que hacer, que decir o que pensar sobre lo que sea que le estaba sucediendo.

Todas y cada una de esas palabras se quedaron en la garganta de Rukawa con la expresión, Ayako le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, el joven podía parecer parco e inmutable pero eso era sólo una fachada, Rukawa en el fondo se preocupaba por sus compañeros y sobre todo por el chico pelirrojo, era difícil notarlo pero podía verlo allí junto a todos en sus forma de comportarse, la tristeza de Haruko, la rebeldía de Mitsui, incluso la seriedad de Ryota todos estaban preocupados por el menor del grupo, el mono pelirrojo de Shohoku.

Sin embargo había uno de ellos que reacciono diferente, estaba seguro que ninguno de los presentes tenía ni la mínima idea de lo grave que era el asunto, de lo impensable que era la situación, se sentía mareado y tenía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar. Ayako y Rukawa que estaban al fondo, sintiéndose mejor como si hubieran llorado mares y desahogado ríos, se fijaron en el sujeto.

― ¿Kogure-sempai, está bien? ―La voz de Ayako callo poco a poco la discusión, Akagi se fue hacia Kogure que estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo sentaron mientras este mantenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

― ¿Hey, Kogure que pasa? ―Mitsui llego rápido donde su amigo, mientras en gimnasio volvió a quedar en silencio.

_**¿No saben los que es una enfermedad PDPE? ¿No saben quiénes son los Aizen? ¿Por Dios es posible que los Leverrier sean esa familia alemana descendientes del III Riecth?**_Kogure alzo la cabeza, su rostro se veía más viejo como si hubieran pasado años por él, ¿pero necesitaba decirlo? Decirles todo lo que pensaba y dañar para siempre la imagen de Sakuragi.

―Kogure es mejor que vayas a la enfermería ―una figura más apareció en el gimnasio.

― ¡PROFESOR ANZAI! ―Todos voltearon al visitante, el viejo cabellos blancos y regordete apareció de repente caminando desde la puerta y se dirigió a ellos.

―Oh ¿cómo están todos y por qué todavía no se han ido a sus casas? ―los chicos no tenían ni idea como explicar todo de golpe―. Uhmm, creo que tengo una idea de porque esta amotinados aquí, tranquilos conozco perfectamente la situación de Sakuragi, ahora Kogure lo mejor es que descanses y medites las cosas ―una mirada profunda le dio a entender que el profesor Anzai sabía mucho sobre el asunto, el chico de lentes suspiro, _**no, no debo decírselos eso es algo que solo Sakuragi puede hacer**_**. **

Los chicos miraron a su entrenador con cara de no entender, todos se percataron de la mirada hacia Kogure. Pero el profesor no estaba dispuesto a soportar los reclamos.

―Profesor Anzai.

―Mitsui, chicos, no piensen que Sakuragi deseaba burlarse de ustedes al ocultarle su historia, es sólo que esas cosas no se cuentan, no es fácil aceptar una realidad tan dura y mucho menos contarla tan libremente ―Miro a cada uno de los jóvenes, eran sólo unos niños que no tenían ni idea de lo cruel que era el mundo real, allá fuera donde las cosas se ponen negras de verdad, no conocían esa realidad que deseaba que nunca llegara a ellos.

―Profesor Anzai ¿usted sabía que pasaba con Hanamichi? ―Miyagi se le acerco, sintiendo que todo el mundo sabía de Hanamichi más que él.

―Hace un tiempo un amigo muy cercano me recomendó un chico que se venía a vivir a Kanagawa, él fue la persona que lo alentó a ingresar a la preparatoria Shohoku y me pidió de favor que le ayudara a entrar a un equipo incluyendo el de básquet. Sakuragi tiene todas las cualidades para desenvolverse de buena manera en un club deportivo y él estaba seguro que una vez estuviera con chicos de su misma edad, jugando y divirtiéndose Sakuragi podría empezar a llevar una vida más calmada.

―Para ser sinceros, yo ya pensaba proponerle ingresar al equipo, antes de que el llegara por la influencia de la señorita Akagi y me agrado mucho sus ánimos y su personalidad. Por supuesto mi amigo no me comento todo sobre su pasado sin embargo sé lo suficiente para decirles que es un joven luchador y que sería un golpe devastador darse cuenta que sus compañeros están hablando a sus espaldas ―La frase fue directa, era algo como: dejen de chismosear, pero eso no tranquilizaba a nadie ¿Cuál era el condenado problema de saber la verdad?

―Kuwata espero que te comportes a la altura que tu propia hermana espera de ti y que respetes su intimidad, la información que tu hermana pueda suministrar a tu familia, debe quedar allí ―el chico bajito se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza asintiendo al regaño, los demás chicos se sorprendieron, el profesor Anzai los estaba espiando, cada vez se sentían más en una película de suspenso, intriga y emoción, el viejo profesor podía ver eso, necesitaba ocupar sus mentes en otra cosa―. Muchachos, es mejor que se concentren cada uno en lo que se avecina, si no estoy mal la próxima semana tienen partido contra Ryonan.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre todos ellos, sobre todo a Rukawa, en toda la semana desde que los rumores sobre Sakuragi comenzaron, habían pensado en todos menos en eso, el partido fue confirmado un día antes que todo comenzara y ahora estaban a puertas del partido y sin la más mínima preparación, por lo menos sicológica, para afrontar el evento. El profesor Anzai había dado en el blanco, eso los mantendría ocupados. Los jóvenes se despidieron de su sensei, Kogure se quedó con él aunque Mitsui y Akagi se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa, sin embargo una severa mirada del "gordito" y los chicos se dieron cuenta que era mejor no insistir en el asunto y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Sí, había que creer en que todo saldría bien, seguramente la próxima semana ganarían a Ryonan, luego irían a visitar a Sakuragi contándole la buena nueva y de alguna manera todo se arreglaría.

Lo dicho la calma después de la tormenta, también se siente antes de esta, pero lo peor es que jamás nos damos cuenta hasta que el diluvio nos envuelva.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Qué paso**__**?**_

**Ya saben esas cosas que uno no desean que pasen, tengan mucho cuidado con los que piden ayuda, usan químicos para robar y pueden pasar un mal rato, menos mal en mi caso fue solo una perdida material, una horas en shock y pues unos días enferma pero ya está todo bien.**

_**¿Qué es una PDPE? **_

**No, no lo busquen en google, es un invento mío que no revelare sino más adelante (wuajajajajaja)**

_**¿**__**Línea temporal?**_

**Si lo sé soy obsesiva, pero que le vamos hacer, el 2002 es una fecha adecuada por que haré un pequeñísimo croosover y el anime es bastante nuevo así que para empalmarlos era necesario, pero bueno eso lo veremos más adelante.**

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Esta vez no hay en el próximo capítulo decidí dejarlo así y actualizar rápido, Uhmm, creo que podré seguir el ritmo semanal, aunque no tengo comp. Advienen porque pero bueno me escaqueare del trabajo de vez en cuando. **

RESPUESTAS:

Auro: Listo actualización, un cap algo más largo de lo normal para suplir los casi 15 días sin su dosis semanal de fantasmas.

Arwon: ¿Jajaja estas metida en la historia? Eso es lo chévere, en poco tiempo las cosas se tornaran más y más raras pero esperemos los próximos caps.

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO **AIZEN YUKI

**APODOS **YUKI-HIME

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO **25/12/1967

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO **25/12/1993

**MADRE **SOU SUMIRE

**PADRE **AIZEN DAISUKE

**CASADO/A CON: **(25/12/1985) LEVERRIER REMUS

(1/01/1987) SAKURAGI SATOSHI

**HIJOS **SAKURAGI HANAMICHI / LEVERRIER EBERHARD

**ESTATURA **1.62

**CABELLO **NEGRO Y LISO

**OJOS **ALMENDRADOS BRILLANTES Y GRANDES

**COMPLEXIÓN **BAJITA Y FLACA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES **SU CARA TENIA FORMA DE DURAZNO

**INFANCIA **ERA LA HIJA FAVORITA

**RESIDENCIA **

**MEJOR AMIGA **MITO NAOKO

**MEJOR AMIGO **? EDUARD

**DATO CURIOSO **SE PARECÍA A LA MUJER DE LAS NIEVES

(FOLCLORE JAPONÉS) CUANDO USABA KIMONO

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	7. LA RATONERA

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man) y a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon),****0verflow (School Days) **** pero probablemente salgan otros de algún otro manga, mientras sirvan para el papel (no en crossover por ahora). Pero he de decir que no los utilizo con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Okay las explicaciones sobre lo que ocurrió en el hospital llegaran después, además de que las cosas se complican un poco…**

**Resumen Cap: El partido contra Ryonan se acercaba y ninguno de los jugadores regulares parecía estar en la tierra, para colmos Yohei no sabía cómo evitar la inminente ida de Hanamichi a Alemania, sin embargo la astucia de un personaje los sacara de su letargo y les dará una luz de esperanza para los sucesos que se avecinan, aunque tenga que usar métodos poco ortodoxos. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

_Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre todos ellos, sobre todo a Rukawa, en toda la semana desde que los rumores sobre Sakuragi comenzaron, habían pensado en todos menos en eso, el partido fue confirmado un día antes que todo comenzara y ahora estaban a puertas del partido y sin la más mínima preparación, por lo menos sicológica, para afrontar el evento. El profesor Anzai había dado en el blanco, eso los mantendría ocupados. Los jóvenes se despidieron de su sensei, Kogure se quedó con él aunque Mitsui y Akagi se ofrecieron a llevarlo a su casa, sin embargo una severa mirada del "gordito" y los chicos se dieron cuenta que era mejor no insistir en el asunto y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Sí, había que creer en que todo saldría bien, seguramente la próxima semana ganarían a Ryonan, luego irían a visitar a Sakuragi contándole la buena nueva y de alguna manera todo se arreglaría._

_Lo dicho la calma después de la tormenta, también se siente antes de esta, pero lo peor es que jamás nos damos cuenta hasta que el diluvio nos envuelva. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

CAPITULO 7

LA RATONERA

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Preparatoria Shohoku, 4 de la tarde, en el gimnasio.

―Vamos chicos, muévanse que no tenemos todo el día ―un joven de unos 1.68 daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, estaba mal humorado, ¿la razón?, había tenido una conversación ese día por teléfono con alguien al que deseaba decir demasiadas cosas pero no podía hacerlo sin echar al agua a alguien que no tenía nada que ver en el problema, así que todo seguía siendo insuficiente, lo único que sacaba en conclusión es que tenía un partido que ganar y una persona a la que dar una paliza.

― ¿Miyagi no crees que deberías bajarle a ritmo? ―otro chico mucho más alto, se quejaba constantemente del comportamiento del bajito, era molesta la situación, él también estaba muy cabreado pero no era necesario desgastarse en algo que ya estaba hecho, si le hubieran hecho caso desde el principio, y hubieran ido a echar madres a donde sea, no estarían en esa situación.

― ¿Que pasa Mitsui?, el MVP de la secundaria no tiene fuerzas para resistir un entrenamiento normal.

―Es que esto no es un entrenamiento normal "Capitán" Miyagi, ya deja de descargarte con nosotros…

_Y esa e__ra la quinta vez que comenzaba una pelea entre esos dos, la primera había sido hace 5 días cuando Miyagi-senpai habló por primera vez con Mito-kun, ese día estabas muy mal según Kuwata y el profesor Anzai nos pido que no nos metiéramos, la segunda fue al día siguiente por qué Miyagi-senpai no quiso dejar hablar a Mitsui-senpai con Mito-kun y así siguieron hasta el día de hoy, siempre en medio del entrenamiento desataban uno contra el otro sus distintas frustraciones cuando ya lo había hecho con medio grupo. Deberías decirle a Mito-kun que no sea tan receloso con la información para la próxima vez o mejor que no diga nada si va andar de misterioso. _

_¿Pero sabes que era lo peor? Que el grupo en general estaba sumido en una especie de caos, Yasuda-senpai y Shiozaki-senpai están a un lado mirando a esos dos con cansancio, mientras Kakuta-senpai trata de calmarlos de nuevo, los chicos de primero evitan meterse en el asunto y miran a Kuwata-kun como si fuera el culpable, el único que medianamente parece concentrado es Rukawa-kun. ¡Y eso que tenemos partido contra Ryonan! espero que nos vaya bien. _

_Ayako-senpai __ya lleva tiempo repartiendo abanicazos a todo el mundo hasta que lograran seguir con el entrenamiento, todos los días era lo mismo, pero todos estamos tan estresados y malhumorados que mi hermano ya ni se pasa por aquí para no armar alboroto. Y es que llegamos al colegio para escuchar todo tipo de historias inverosímiles, ¿sabes? Se enteraron de tu hospitalización, me da miedo esa chica, la tal Mariko, sobre todo porque habla mucho sobre la relación con la pelea de tu banda, ¿Cómo demonios la gente se había enterado de eso? Tenemos la sensación de estar siendo vigilados, mis amigas Matsui y Fuji no hablan con nadie desde hace días, ven espías en todas partes, bueno Matsui se lo está tomando bien pero Fuji está muy nerviosa y es que nos ronda la pregunta a todos ¿Tu familia está metida en esto? No quiero molestarte con eso, pero los pasillos se llenan de gente cuchicheando a nuestras espaldas, que Sakuragi esto, que Sakuragi lo otro, nos tienen hartos pero para colmo de casos no podemos hacer nada, ni decir nada porque sería peor ¿o no?_

_Estamos a punto de estallar Sakuragi-kun, sinceramente espero que te recuperes de tu lesión y de tu enfermedad, espero que vuelvas y juegues con los muchachos. Pero lo que más espero, o mejor dicho lo que más esperamos es que confíes en nosotros y no nos hagas pasar por esta incertidumbre de nuevo, porque aunque no lo creas, nosotros te estimamos mucho. _

Haruko había tomado una posición más conciliadora tratando de evitar el tema del día, había escrito la carta de esa semana para Sakuragi, llena de tachones y sin saber que decir, aunque estaba segura de no enviarla a su destino por lo menos hacia su deber como debía ser y se desahogaba de alguna manera.

―Kogure-senpai no ha venido al entrenamiento ―Ayako pudo volver al lado de Haruko cuando por fin se decidieron a dejar el entrenamiento ya que el partido era mañana.

―Mi hermano trato de hablar con él, pero sólo le dijo que no estaba seguro de la información que tenía pero que si es así, sólo Sakuragi-kun puede decirnos.

Ayako miro a la pequeña con detenimiento, tenía sus ojos rojos señal que había llorado hace poco, su semblante decaído y esa fragilidad que la hacía ver más infantil. Aun preguntándose si la joven había encontrado la respuesta a su dilema en estos días, cerró los ojos para abrirlos en el momento que Ryota cerraba el gimnasio, siendo franca dudaba mucho que tanto ella como Haruko hubieran tenido tiempo para pensar en sus propios problemas, esos pequeños problemas que no eran nada con lo que sea que estaba pasando Sakuragi, se sentían insulsas ante la idea. No era seguro que tipo de enfermedad tenia Sakuragi pero teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Kogure y de la hermana de Kuwata era posible que fuera algo realmente grave.

Pero lo malo era esa desazón en el pecho, ese sentimiento de traición, ¿Por qué nadie confiaba en ellos? ¿Por qué no les decían que pasaba? Era cierto que eran jóvenes, dedicados a sus propios sueños pero no era para ignorarlos tan campantemente. El profesor Anzai fue muy categórico al recalcarles que no eran quienes para meterse en el asunto (no con esas palabras pero con la firme intención) pero era muy incómodo, sobre todo cuando todo el mundo parecía saber más que ellos. Ayako concentro la vista en la joven a su lado que miraba hacia la nada y guardaba la carta en su fólder.

―Ayako-senpai ¿Qué podemos hacer para animarlos mañana?

―Te he dicho que me llames sólo Ayako… bueno lo que haremos será animarlos con porras y gritos, así que duerme mucho esta noche y habla lo que tengas que hablar por que mañana quedaremos afónicas.

―Podíamos mencionar a Sakuragi

―No Haruko esa es una mala idea, no por lo que podamos decir, sino por nosotras mismas, ya no sabemos que pensar de él, es mejor dejarlo así.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Ya era muy tarde, pero el profesor de historia le hizo quedarse para revisar uno de sus trabajos y debido a que Nara-sensei era el profesor que más le apoyaba en su deseo de volverse abogado estaba muy atento a sus notas y su entrada a la Universidad, así que no quiso hacerle un desplante.

Se dirigió a una de las oficinas de la preparatoria y encontró al viejo hombre en un escritorio lleno de libros y documentos, se saludaron rápidamente y empezaron a repasar punto por punto el texto. Kogure hablaba animadamente con el hombre sobre el trabajo cuyo tema principal era la influencia Nazi en el mundo y por supuesto algo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, el profesor había quedado impresionado por la pasión que Kogure le imprimió a su trabajo y deseaba tratar algunos pasajes con él, por supuesto el joven de lentes aprovechaba cada cosa que su maestro le decía.

Sin embargo estaba claro que no escogió el tema por azar, sino para prepararse, ¿pero prepararse para qué? ¿En qué momento había tomado la deliberada decisión de meterse en la vida de Sakuragi Hanamichi y su relación con Alemania?

Bueno sinceramente no lo sabía, apenas tenía 18 años y ni siquiera era un abogado como tal y ya estaba pensando en cómo meterse en la boca del lobo, todo por un chico que conoció por unos meses, mas algo en su interior se movió de nuevo, era esa sensación que le indicaba que la oportunidad era única en la vida, en ese momento entendió a la hermana de Kuwata, era esa sensación de ahora o nunca, era algo que no encontraría en los libros de texto, sonaba incluso mal como algo obsesivo, pero no es que no considerara a principal personaje de esta historia como un ser humano, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación, de alguna forma sabía que el suceso iba impactar de una manera increíble en su vida como la de los que los rodeaban, sentía que estaba en la coyuntura de un cambio imprevisible, es como saber que algo grande iba a suceder y que a lo mejor iba a ser protagonista de ese hecho. _**Okay eso suena absurdo y rocambolesco.**_

Sin embargo podría decir: yo estuve allí, aunque lo que suceda no sea ni siquiera importante ni conocido le atraía, había muchos hechos descritos con gran calidad en los libros de textos, el pasado escrito desde puntos de vistas diferentes, visto desde todo ángulo, ¿pero no son las historias ocultas las que más no atraen? No es posible que aunque nadie lo sepa nunca, sucediera algo tan increíble cerca de ellos y le dieran la espalda por temor. Su docente volvió a llamar su atención.

―Me extraña un poco tu elección Kogure-kun ―el hombre le miro a través de sus lentes de media luna, una mirada penetrante como si quisiera saber que pensaba.

―Leía un libro sobre básquet y encontré una historia sobre un basquetbolista alemán, hablaba sobre muchas cosas incluida esas épocas oscuras de su nación y me dio curiosidad- Bueno por lo menos ya mentía con más gracia.

El hombre le felicito, le gustaba que su alumno fuera tan multifacético y le alabo por eso, pero por supuesto no le creyó, sin embargo su mayor preocupación se desvaneció, parecía que su alumno no estaba dejándose influenciar por filosofías tan extremistas como el pensamiento Nazi sino que había algún interés personal, tal vez alguna chica con familia en Hiroshima o Nagasaki o simple y llana curiosidad morbosa. El docente le facilito muchos textos y le hablo de varios colegas a los cuales podía consultar, si había algo en que pudiera contribuir a forjar ese ímpetu en su alumno lo haría, el profesor Nara también sentía que sea lo que sea que lo motivaba iba arrojar grandes frutos o por lo menos le haría un mejor analista y una persona más crítica y eso le satisfacía como docente.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más va demorar Kogure?

―Deja de que quejarte Mitsui.

―Vamos Akagi me vas a negar que ha estado evitándonos todo el tiempo para no contarnos sobre lo que sea que se dio cuenta ese día.

― ¿No crees que tenga sus razones? ― el chico alto estaba cansado de la perorata del antiguo pandillero, le cansaba todo el asunto de por sí, si el profesor Anzai les había recomendado mantenerse al margen ¿Quiénes era ellos para llevarle al contraria?

―No, y si las tiene no valen, dime terco lo que quieras, incluso si Anzai-sensei me lo pide no dejare las cosas así.

― ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Lo entiendo de Miyagi pero tú nunca fuiste muy amigo de Sakuragi ―Akagi se recostó en el pasillo, estaban cerca del salón pero no querían irrumpir, a su lado había una ventana, la luz del ocaso se colaba por ella dándole un efecto dramático a la escena. Mitsui miro hacia el ventanal, la suave luz anaranjada resaltaba sus facciones, una mueca melancólica apareció en su rostro.

―Mira Akagi, como te burles de mí no respondo ―el chico hizo una pausa, mientras el Gorila le miro expectante―. Me preocupe mucho por la lesión de Sakuragi, veras no quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo porque él es una persona muy orgullosa, puede que todos le demos ánimo y el asintiera diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero eso no siempre es así. Cuanto tienes una lesión que te impide jugar algo que disfrutas tanto se combinan muchas cosas, ego, rabia, decepción y yo lo sé, era el único que podía comprenderlo lo suficiente.

―Desde que entró al hospital hablaba con él por teléfono, incluso fui una vez a visitarle sin decirle al equipo, en esos días Sakuragi estaba algo mal, pero aun así mantenía esa animosidad como si la vida le hubiera dado golpes más fuertes, no le preste atención a eso en ese momento, sólo hablamos mucho, era muchos temas y la mayoría tonterías, pero por primera vez en mi vida me comporte como un verdadero senpai (persona de grado superior), me sentí bien al verle animado y recuperándose, se puede decir que nos acercamos mucho en ese periodo y aunque no somos amigos pues sigue siendo un Kohai (persona de grado inferior) al que estimo mucho.

Mitsui termino sentándose en cuclillas, mientras Akagi cumplió su promesa de no burlarse, aunque imaginarse a Mitsui siendo un buen senpai era algo hilarante, al final se reprimió recordado el día que le enseño a Sakuragi la importancia de los rebotes, él también se comportaba como un senpai responsable y también consideraba a Sakuragi uno de sus Kohai más valiosos. Además el ocaso eterno los encerró en una burbuja melancólica.

―Tienes razón, te entiendo.

Kogure salió del salón después de los últimos detalles que su profesor de historia le había dado, escucho las voces de sus compañeros y pensó en irse por el otro lado pero la voz de Mitsui y confesión le suavizo, miro hacia el pasillo para comprobar que eso no era producto de su imaginación y vio una imagen que nunca olvidaría. Ahí cerca de la ventana, Akagi estaba recostado con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Mitsui estaba de cuclillas al otro lado, la luz entraba discretamente y el ambiente melancólico era digno de una película de romance, ante la idea Kogure sonrió, el tan afamado MVP y el gigante gorila que no podían ni verse ahora como dos compañeros comunes y corrientes, no pudo evitar pensar en Rukawa y Sakuragi, sin embargo al pensarlo él también entro en ese estado de melancolía recostándose en el lado contrario, así la escena se volvió digna de una foto, pero sólo les vio el profesor de historia que salía hacia el parqueadero sorprendido de encontrarse algo tan poco común, pensando en todo lo que podría llevar a esos tres jóvenes a verse tan melancólicos y preocupados se acercó, tomando el camino contrario, al chico de lentes.

―La historia mi querido Kogure, no se construye sola, debe haber un director, un ejecutor y un escritor ―satisfecho por su enigmático consejo el hombre se dio vuelta hacia donde iba dejando a Kogure muy confundido y se perdió en el pasillo, mientras Akagi y Mitsui se dieron cuenta que el Megane (chico de lentes) había salido y se le acercaron.

―Hey cuatro ojos, llevamos esperándote medio hora.

―No sabía que necesitaba guardaespaldas Mitsui-

―oh ya veo, estas de mal genio, ¿qué paso? el profesor te puso un 4.9 en vez de un 5 ¡uy que mal!

―No digas tonterías ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Esperándote idiota ya te lo dije ¿Qué, me vas a decir que no podemos hacerlo? Vamos Akagi este cuatro ojos ya no sabe ni donde está parado ―Akagi suspiro y siguió a Mitsui, en sus años Kogure nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo de toda la vida le dejara precisamente por su peor rival, _**okay eso sonó raro**_, entonces recordó las palabras de su profesor de historia.

―Supongo que el papel del ejecutor te queda y a Akagi el de director así que yo seré el escritor ―el chico murmuro lentamente con la mano en la barbilla mientras los otros dos chicos se le quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El de lentes se rió bajito pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sus amigos le mandaron una fría mirada

―No me estoy burlando, bueno si tal vez un poco, es algo que me dijo Nara-sensei, no me presten atención hey Mitsui ¿Cómo les va a los chicos con el partido?

―Mal, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no sabemos nada sobre Sakuragi.

El chico de lentes no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero trato de reponerse lo más que pudo, además era injusto que le tratara así por un asunto que él no podía manejar.

―Hey Mitsui ¿porque no nos dijiste que hablabas con Sakuragi?… no, no te pongas a la defensiva, te escuche y no me burlo de eso, además yo sé porque no lo hiciste, porque Sakuragi te lo pidió, tal vez no con palabras ni gestos, sabias que necesitaba mucho más apoyo pero no quisiste que los otros lo supieran y lo miraran como alguien débil. Protegiste su orgullo más allá de su integridad, así déjame preguntarte ¿te arrepientes por eso? ―Mitsui suspiro ¿por qué el mal nacido de Kogure siempre decía las cosas como si tuviera la razón y él ni siquiera podía rebatirle?

―Tal vez tengas razón Kogure, pero Mitsui protegía su orgullo versus una lesión, tú haces mucho más que eso, ¿realmente la cosa es tan grave que no podemos saber qué es? ¿O me vas a decir que el tema de tu trabajo de historia te lo inspiro la situación?

― ¿Qué tema?

―Kogure está haciendo su trabajo de historia sobre el Nazismo en Alemania ―Mitsui resoplo por lo bajo, mientras Akagi le miraba acusadoramente.

―Akagi no lo digas de esa forma ―el chico de lentes trato de sonar conciliador―. Mira hagamos algo, hay cosas que puedo decir, al fin de cuentas estoy haciendo un trabajo de historia ―los dos chicos se removieron de sus lugares con la intención que les informara allí mismo―. No aquí no, es un trabajo extra clase, debe ser hecho por fuera de clase ¿me entienden?

― ¡oh Dios! no es sólo Sakuragi, no te conocía ese lado oscuro Kogure.

―Pues yo no conocía tu lado responsable "Mitsui-senpai"―el chico de lentes y el MVP siguieron haciéndose bromas mientras atravesaban la institución lo más rápido posible, mientras Akagi se quedaba atrás.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era obvio que fuera del baloncesto hubiera tantas cosas diferentes en las vidas de los jugadores y que no se conocieran lo suficiente, por lo menos no tanto como para no sorprenderse por algunas actitudes en los momentos más críticos.

Siendo sinceros Akagi y Kogure habían construido un equipo de la nada y no les había dado tiempo de profundizar en las relaciones interpersonales del equipo, aun así lo habían llevado a un nivel considerable, como antiguo capitán se sentía satisfecho con eso, sin embargo era hora de que el equipo evolucionara, se trasformara y esa tarea sería de Miyagi. El más alto sonrió al imaginarse al bajito en ese plan, sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro que no había nadie mejor que él para eso.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Vamos Yohei come algo muchacho que te aseguro que esto va para largo.

―Mama ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre ―Una mujer de 37 años revoloteaba por el hospital central de Kanagawa, odiaba esos lugares, odiaba a la gente que estaba por allí cerca, pero lo que más odiaba era estar atada de manos y no poder hacer nada.

― ¿Por todos los dioses cuanto más va durar esto? Hey tu chica ¿no puedes decirnos nada?―Una joven de unos 22 años de cabello castaño corto, arreglaba unos papeles, le habían llamado a altas horas de la noche sobre una crisis del paciente que tenía su unidad a cargo.

―Lo siento señora pero las órdenes del hospital…

―Soy su tía, la única que lo quiere de verdad… por qué no mejor me dicen que los Aizen o los Leverrier dieron "recomendaciones" sobre la información.

―Señora nosotros jamás…

―Sí, sí ya sé, no venderían su ética por unos pesos, pero créeme chica tal vez tu acá en tu posición, en donde obedeces órdenes, no recibas nada pero otros más arriba sí.

―Mama por favor…

―No Yohei, las cosas claras son mejores, yo he estado al lado a ese chico más de 15 años, desde el día que vino a este mundo aunque sus abuelos hicieron lo posible por evitarlo, estuve allí cuando su madre murió y los Aizen y Leverrier sólo mandaron sus condolencias junto a un ramo de flores. Estuve allí cuando su padre murió y los Aizen y Leverrier no hicieron más que burlarse. Jamás se han interesado por él, le odian y le detestan, ¿Así que cómo es posible que ellos sepan como esta y yo no? ―La mujer alterada visiblemente, termino sentándose en una butaca, estaba roja de la ira y no tenía con quien desquitarse.

―Mito-san le sugiero tomar un calmante.

―No necesito un calmante, quiero saber la verdad, serás doctora algún día, debes saber perfectamente que tipo de caso es el de mi sobrino.

―Señora lo único que puedo decirle es que todos estamos haciendo hasta lo humanamente posible porque su sobrino se estabilice y no llegar a ningún "dilema". Las probabilidades de que vuelva al coma son muy bajas pero hay que estar pendientes.

La mujer mayor suspiró resignada, su sobrino por fin había salido del coma pero no le dejaban acercarse por "ordenes medicas", después de haber removido medio hospital ante la noticia nadie había acudido a ella y sabía que la chica al frente no podía hacer nada de todas formas, de hecho dudaba que el gerente del hospital pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlos, en el mundo entero sólo existía una persona que podía ayudarlos y esa persona hasta hace poco se encontraba encerrada en un submarino y pero no podía entra a Japón y lo peor es que ella tenía el método para ayudarla pero no la forma.

―Mito-san ¿En qué colegio estudia su sobrino? ―Sekai mirando que la mujer estaba más calmada decidió terminar con esa duda, no creía que fuera posible pero existía una mínima posibilidad de que su paciente fuera compañero de su hermano menor. Sekai como buena hermana sabia algunas cosas de Toki, y alguna vez escucho que uno de sus compañeros era pelirrojo, sin embargo alguien con tanto dinero estaría en una escuela privada, pero al ver a esa mujer y su hijo empezó a replantearse la idea.

― ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

―Conversar le hará bien y la calmara, además nunca he conocido a alguien que estudie en una escuela privada ―Yohei miro mejor a la chica, no sentía ninguna repulsión hacia ella, pero su sexto sentido le decía que debía estar alerta

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Naoko sentía lo mismo que su hijo, sin embargo su fino olfato le indicaba que podía estar cerca de encontrar una mina de oro.

―Mi nombre es Kuwata Sekai, soy internista ya estoy en mi último año de medicina ―Yohei respingo ante el apellido, en Japón había miles de Kuwata, pero no podía ser que la casualidad fuera tan grande que la chica al frente tuviera alguna relación con uno de los jugadores de Shohoku.

―uhmm, no mi sobrino no estudia en ningún colegio privado, estudia en la preparatoria Shohoku.

― ¿Pre… preparatoria Shohoku? ―la chica se puso pálida, su peor temor se hacía realidad y de qué manera, miles de ideas le pasaron por la cabeza, desde las preguntas típicas de: ¿Qué hace un niño rico en una escuela pública? Hasta algo tan rebuscado ¿Toki me habrá escuchado ayer?

Yohei también se puso pálido, _**mierda ¿esta mujer será algo del tal Kuwata del equipo y si es así que hago? Ella podría haber dicho algo en su casa sin pensarlo.**_

La mujer mayor noto esos cambios en su hijo y la internista, vio lo suficiente para hacerse una idea de que estaba pasando. Suspirando cansada de que todo en su vida, cuando se involucraba con Aizen Sousuke, fuera lo que llamaríamos una ferviente "casualidad" dejo ir su imaginación sobre lo sucedido.

―Déjame adivinar ¿tienes algún familiar en esa escuela, por casualidad alguien del grupo de baloncesto?

― ¡Mama!

―Tu quédate callado que este asunto lo manejo yo

―Mito-san, la verdad es que mi hermano menor estudia en esa escuela y pertenece al equipo de baloncesto ―Sekai se puso nerviosa, estaba segura que un pequeño error y podía decirle adiós a su carrera.

―Tranquila niña que no te voy hacer nada, de todas formas no es que pueda hacerlo, pero los de afuera sí, sin embargo conociendo a Aizen Sousuke como lo conozco probablemente te eligieron precisamente porque tu hermano estudia en esa preparatoria, para que de alguna forma u otra pudieran presionar a mi sobrino con el chantaje.

― ¿Disculpe? ―la chica se sintió dolida y asustada por la afirmación.

―Lo que me escuchaste, no es que dude de tus capacidades, pero esto es harina de otro costal, ¿o me vas a decir que una niña inteligente como tú no se ha dado cuenta del tipo de hienas que hay allá afuera? Háblame con sinceridad, ¿teniendo un trabajo tan agobiante como éste no existía la mínima posibilidad de que le contaras a tu madre o a tu hermano, claro sin mencionar nombres por tu ética, alguna cosa en especial? ―La chica no negó ni afirmo nada, pero su silencio era más elocuente de lo que pensaba

―Además Hana-chan no es alguien que pase desapercibido, con decir pelirrojo y basquetbolista ya tenían suficiente para relacionarlo y seguramente teniendo en cuenta que mi hijo hablaría con el equipo, escondiéndoles más que contándoles información, la cosa era fácil de suponer. En algún momento la información llegaría a oídos del grupo, mi hijo hablaría con ellos poco y dándoles una idea de que algo malo pasaba, desmoralizándoles lo suficiente para que no pudieran acercarse y así atar a todos las personas en Japón que pudieran impedir que Hana-chan se saliera de sus manos.

Sekai y Yohei se quedaron viendo a la mujer mayor embobados, lo que decía no podía ser cierto, no podían haber sido manipulados de esa manera.

―Claro que eso fue lo que paso, Aizen Sousuke es el rey de la manipulación ¿De verdad creen que esto es una gran coincidencia? Cuando te topas con gente así, las coincidencias no existen, sólo un gran plan detrás ―Sekai se sentó en una butaca también _**¿esto es una broma, en que líos estoy metida?**_

―Mama, si sabias que algo así podía suceder por qué no…

― ¿Y que podría haber hecho? Haga lo que haga siempre se sale con la suya el muy desgraciado, hace mucho tiempo desde que ese hombre entro en la vida de Hanamichi, una vez Marian se fue a Alemania, y desde entonces supe que tenía planes con él. Pero Yuki confiaba en su hermano, por lo menos en que, por muy desgraciado que fuera, protegería a Hanamichi de la manera que su personalidad retorcida le permitiera y yo creo lo mismo. Puede que le deteste por fuerza de la costumbre pero si alguien que no ha dejado cabos sueltos en este embrollo es él y por más que odie admitirlo, tiene razón, es que las proporciones que puede tomar este asunto son tan grandes que te das cuenta de lo minúsculo que eres.

Yohei se sentó en la otra butaca, ya se lo imaginaba, incluso se preguntaba que más había en la vida de Hanamichi que hubiese sido manipula, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un medio, en una herramienta y dejado de ser un ser humano? Rebeldes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para demostrar su frustración, mientras que Sekai se sentía igual.

―Mito-san, siento decirle esto, pero mi familia y yo no tenemos nada que ver en todo ese asunto ―Naoko-san se removió incomoda por el comentario dispuesta a responder con toda la frialdad del caso, es decir con su tono más simplista.

―Ahh, lo sé muchacha y no te preocupes, saldrás como una toalla después de un baño, mojada, maltrecha, usada pero bien, simplemente porque no eres nada importante en el asunto, no como mi hijo que estuvo a punto de morir ayer para desestabilizar a mi sobrino, pero aun así sigue aquí ―Yohei se movió en su asiento, decir por enésima vez "mama" ya ni venia al caso, no tenía ni la experiencia ni la fortaleza de su madre, si ella decía que se haría cargo lo mejor era dejarla hacer lo que quisiera.

Sekai en cambio se levantó, una parte le decía que aceptara su suerte, ellos no era más que un pequeño puente, serían usados y luego botados como cualquier servilleta y ya, pero por otra parte, su orgullo se veía maltrecho, herido como nunca, por lo poco que sabía ese joven pelirrojo había animado a su hermano con su forma de ser, alguien luchando en medio de tantas hienas, tan joven y tan falto de afecto no era algo justo, su mejor amigo y primo firme a su lado a pesar de tener la edad de su hermano, una mujer fuerte y orgullosa tratando de sostener una familia de todas esas cosas pasando justo al frente de ella, su batalla interna se veía en su rostro y mientras Naoko-san esperaba impaciente el resultado.

―Mito-san… no he querido decirlo de esa manera, pero entiéndame me agobia todo esto, yo ni siquiera conozco bien a su sobrino.

―Tranquila mujer te entiendo, te lo repito, estaban al alcance y fueron útiles sólo eso. Así como usaron a mi hijo para hacerlo entrar en coma harán lo mismo con tu familia o cualquier otro persona y Hana-chan se irá con ellos gústele o no.

―Pero es eso precisamente lo que me disgusta, está totalmente mal, la gente no puede ir por allí haciendo lo que se le venga en gana con otros, como si fueran cosas.

_BINGO_

―Lo se Kuwata-chan entiendo que te moleste y te indigne pero ese es el mundo en el que he vivido desde que nací y créeme ellos no van a cambiar por nada.

― ¿Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer? ¿Se va a quedar de brazos cruzados? Su enfermedad no es un chiste, no pueden sólo envolverlo en sus juegos por que sí, es un ser humano ―Sekai término sentándose de nuevo y Yohei sentía que ahora era su madre quien manipulaba.

―Vamos querida tranquila, yo ya he desechado las esperanzas sobre ese asunto, para serte franca, ya que te ves involucrada, en este mundo sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos pero lamentablemente no podemos contar con ella en estos momentos, no hay nada que hacer ―_Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por Diablo _

― ¿Quién es esa persona y por qué no puede hacer nada?

―Es su hermana mayor Marian, no sé qué cartas este jugando Aizen Sousuke, pero por más que él sea cuidadoso el general Leverrier no se queda atrás, tiene a Marian atada de manos, necesita unos documentos para entrar a Japón y estoy seguro que no dejara que ella llegue por medios legales, es probable que para mañana Hanamichi sea embarcado y llevado a Alemania sin que podamos hacer nada.

Yohei no supo nada de esto antes, ¿Era verdad lo que decía su madre y si era así cómo demonios se había enterado de eso?

― ¿Y qué tipos de documentos necesita? ―como una víbora hipnotizada por una flauta la chica preguntaba justo lo necesario.

―Tonterías, un pasaporte falso y unos documentos que he estado consiguiendo, moviendo cielo, mar y todo, lo que necesitamos es salir de aquí, llevar algo a un lugar indicado y esperar, unos movimientos por aquí, por allá y mantenerla a salvo por la noche de hoy y mañana hasta la tarde, no puede ser vista por que en ese tiempo otro amigo hace una jugada de despiste y… pero igual nada de eso funciona porque estoy encerrada aquí, ¿ahora entiendes mi desesperación? No puedo hacer ningún movimiento porque estoy vigilada, no me dicen nada sobre su estado de salud para mantenerme atada, porque si me voy y cae en un mal estado quien sabe que pase, así que al final de cuentas se lo llevaran a quien sabe dónde y nadie podrá evitarlo.

Yohei se quedó viendo a su madre, ¿desde cuando actuaba como si trabajara en la DEA? ¿Y quién demonios era ese otro amigo? ¿De dónde había sacados los documentos? ¿Había hecho todo eso debajo de las narices de los Aizen y los Leverrier? Mientras, Sekai la miro con un dejo de admiración, una mujer tan mayor hablando de jugadas dignas de una película de espías como si fuera lo más normal del mundo luchando por mantener unida su familia.

Kuwata Sekai siempre fue arriesgada y amaba más que nada las historias de detectives y de superación, aun estudiando medicina se preguntaba si tendría el valor de trabajar para las autoridades como médico forense, estar en un tribunal y testificar en un caso difícil, ayudar a alguien mostrándose luchadora y fuerte, pero en su vida las costumbre familiares la encuadernaban en una chica lista que debía tener un trabajo medianamente bien pagado y que no fuera peligroso, además aceptándolo ella misma era muy cobarde para hacer algo por si sola.

Una cosa era imaginar o soñar que de repente te vez envuelto en una situación inverosímil, en donde una organización maligna trata de conquistar al mundo, pero resulta que eres una pieza clave para evitarlo, así que te unes al bando de los buenos y así empieza una gran aventura en donde caes pero te levantas pensando en que luchas por un mundo mejor, llenándote de esa sensación de ser único y valioso.

Pero otra cosa muy diferente era encontrarte con eso en realidad y aceptarlo. Y es que por más peligroso y raro que suene una situación como esa, vivir una vida así es mucho mejor que vivir en un aburrido mundo, en donde te levantas, trabajas, comes, vuelves a tu casa y ya.

Aunque ser doctora en urgencias le daba esa inyección de adrenalina que le gustaba siempre se reía al ver como su mundo estaba bien diseñado, no había ningún complot en ningún lado, nadie que le llamara para un asunto de máxima seguridad, así que al final había concluido que todas esas historias eran producto de la imaginación de buenos escritores o que el mundo había evolucionado tanto que nada de eso era necesario ya.

Pero ahí está ella, a punto de entrar en una historia como esa donde se presentaban todos los elementos: una enfermedad de nivel, su relación con Alemania, familias poderosas y adineradas, complot, acciones ilegales, astucia y manipulación.

Por otro lado Mito Naoko era una mujer peligrosa, se había convertido en mucho más que una ama de casa desde el día que Yuki le confesó que estaba enamorada de Sakuragi Satoshi y es que la servidumbre de los Aizen eran mucho más que mucamas y mayordomos. Una de las condiciones de servir a los grandes es que debes untarte de todo lo que tus amos te ordenen y eso no incluye solamente a la mugre en la ropa.

Recuerda que juntas emprendieron miles de retos hasta que Yuki murió, hasta ese fatídico día había sido una mujer aventajada y lista pero las circunstancias le demostraron que contra enemigos así hace falta más que dientes y garras. Desde ese día Mito Naoko juro que primero muerta antes que su familia fuera desintegrada por esas alimañas y no bromeaba, aunque tuviera que ir al fin del mundo totalmente armada lo haría. Usar antes de ser usado era la regla que envolvía a su vida, sonara cruel o desleal pero era la realidad, esto era una guerra.

De todas formas Aizen Sousuke no había puesto a la Kuwata sólo por su conexión con Hanamichi, debía tener cualidades que la hicieran útil en un momento crítico, cualidades como la curiosidad o la saña, la mujer sospechaba que había alguna ruptura entre el general y el menor de los Aizen, o más bien una guerra por dejar o llevarse a Hanamichi del país. Si eso era así, la chica se metería por si sola en el asunto y ni ella ni Sousuke-san se verían involucrados, así que el general no estaría sobre aviso y el resto de la familia ni lo sospecharía.

― ¿y es muy peligroso? ―la chica dejaba que su miedo y curiosidad hablara por ella

―No y sí, veras que no me puedo escapar ahora, pero en el momento en que lo haga me buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras.

― ¿y si otra persona lo hace?

―Eso sería otra cosa, ¿pero cuántos estarían dispuestos? Entenderás que no puedo llamar algunos de mis amigos más cercanos porque sospecharían.

― ¿y si no es una persona cercana? ―la mujer mayor la miro fijamente, era ahora o nunca.

―"¿Y esa persona puedo ser yo?" Eso es lo que me quieres preguntar, ¿en qué estás pensando muchacha? Esto no es una historia de novelas, además te olvidas que Aizen Sousuke sabe que tienes que ver con mi sobrino ―la chica respingo, probablemente esa idea bailaba sobre su cabeza tentándola, pero no lo había pensado a conciencia. Sin embargo una molesta vocecita, rencorosa y astuta, le indicaba que no fuera miedosa ahora.

―Pero no sabe que lo sé, Aizen-san salió muy temprano y no sabe que nos hemos reunido y por la forma en que tratan los demás familiares parecen que no se llevan con él y tal vez no tengan idea.

―Bueno los demás Aizen fijo que no, esos cabezas de chorlitos no harían una plan ni por qué les pagaran, sobre los Leverrier es otra cosa, pero según mi informante han pasado por alto la información personal de los médicos puesto en que tiene confianza de que se llevaran a Hana-chan, además que hemos hecho mucha bulla por otro lado para que Marian pueda ingresar a Japón, sin embargo…

Yohei miraba atónito a las dos mujeres, ahora entendía a Miyagi y los muchachos, era muy frustrante estar allí de observador sin poder decir nada ni opinar nada, con miles de preguntas agolpándose en su cabeza una tras otra.

_**Bien analicemos esto a conciencia, primero, esta chica es la hermana de Kuwata lo cual significa que algo de información se coló hacia el equipo, segundo, Sousuke-san lo sabía y esperaba que eso pasara para meter presión, tercero, de una forma u otra la chica se siente en la obligación de estar aquí escuchando a mi madre y su plan para traer a Marian, cuarto, parece lo suficientemente curiosa y arriesgada para tomar parte del plan, quinto, nadie de los Leverrier o Aizen sospechara de ella pues creen que no tiene ninguna relación con nosotros, sexto, si eso sucede y la chica ayuda con la tarea sin levantar sospecha Marian regresaría a Japón y las cosas serían más fáciles.**_

Como un reloj, andando finamente, un plan bien diseñado de marca registrada, con el "made in Aizen Sousuke" grabado por algún lado.

_**Sin embargo puede existir la probabilidad de que esta chica sea un chivo expiatorio, bueno no dudo que sea realmente la hermana de Kuwata pero Sousuke-san podría saber que mi madre cuenta con ella para ayudar a Marian, no más bien ese hombre sabe que mi madre ayuda a Marian, que su familia no se quedaría quieta e intentarían algo contra Hanamichi y mi madre tendría que quedarse aquí y entonces ella usaría a esta chica y por eso la puso aquí. ¡Me lleva!, pero también podría tener una trampa de parte de él, ¿pero que ganaría, que Marian no entrará a Japón? **_

_**Pero si algo le pasa a Marian, Hanamichi la pasaría realmente mal, además ni que fuera una mujer tan fácil de vencer, no a Sousuke-san le conviene que ella regrese pero por alguna razón al general no, pero ¿y si el general lo sospecha? Bueno el informante hará una treta con ella y con lo que sea que tiene planeado, así que la hermana de Kuwata solo será un plan B o una carnada. **_

_**Okay mi madre no sería tan cruel ¿o sí? Si lo pensamos detenidamente el general no ha demostrado nada sobre los médicos que atienden Hana, así que seguramente no sepa nada por ahora, pero y si finge no saber nada para luego… ¿oh Dios que enredo es este?**_

―… no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, te aseguro que es sólo hacer lo que te dije, de todas formas una persona estará pendiente de ti, puedes confiar completamente en él, además contamos con el factor sorpresa.

Y así el ratón cae en la ratonera.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Ratonera**__**?**_

**Recuerdo alguna vez haber leído, en los tres mosqueteros, ese término: ratonera, pensaba hacer entrar a Marian de repente sin preámbulos pero me acorde de eso y se me ocurrió una idea, la ratonera es un término que define una casa en donde se ha capturado un criminal cualquiera y se mantiene el arresto en secreto luego llegan uno a uno los visitantes habituales a la casa y se les arresta para interrogarles sin tanto preámbulo. En vez de buscar deja que ellos lleguen a ti, bueno supongo que Naoko y Sousuke presentía que podían embaucar a todos los cercanos a Hanamichi. **

_**¿Las cosas no se están poniendo demasiado cursis?**_

**Jeje, eso estaba pensando, necesitamos acción, balas y malos como para que no quede todo allí****, jaja pero la verdad soy como mala para eso, sin embargo me ha tocado granearme la entrada de Marian (al peor estilo de death note), vamos a ver cómo quedan las cosas.**

_**¿Cuándo veremos a Marian?**_

**Tanto Rollo para un personaje jajaj, bueno la verdad Fantasma ini****cio con muchas ideas peculiares (debo decir que ese fanfiction sobre el rukawasadismo fue el culpable) una de esas fue un partido contra el Ryonan en donde los chicos jugaban pésimo y aparecía una persona parecida a Sakuragi, en ese momento nació el prototipo de Marian (creo que les he dado mucha información ¬¬) **

_**¿Sekai?**_

**Okay, es un personaje odiado por muchos (sí es esa la de School Days), para ser sincera cuando describí a la internista lo hice para hacer una entrada a la parte del hospital, luego entraron en escena la abuela desalmada y su hija, después para darle importancia a los secundarios (Kuwata y los otros jugadores) y hablar sobre la enfermedad de Hanamichi, ahora ella es parte del plan para que Marian entre a Japón ¿A dónde demonios va llegar este personaje? Ni P.I. bueno espero que no muera como la base de su personaje (sí esa, la que se metió entre Makoto y Kotonoha), aunque un poco de sangre vendría bien en la historia (mi niveles de ironía están al tope debo dejar de ver tanto Big Bang Teory) **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Uhmm la verdad se me hace difícil seguir el ritmo, pero esta vez también ha sido largo he… pero bueno intentaré la otra semana llegar con el otro (que ya está escrito por cierto) vuelvo con mis "en el próximo capítulo" así que el 8 ya está listo (y me costó T_T espero que sea aceptado, trate de hacer algo de acción pero salio extraño), de todas formas con el 9 no me demoro tanto y entonces hay si publico el ocho y así. **

RESPUESTAS:

Auro: me agrada que sigas la historia con tanto entusiasmo, jaja sobre la enfermedad de Hana no hablare sino mucho después, ahora las cosas se enfrían por ese lado, pero bueno conoceremos a Marian y un montón de gente que no sé cómo he metido aquí.

Arwon: Jejeje ves ya actualice, muy pronto habrá más sobre Marian, pero estos preámbulos son necesarios sino no fluye, ahora entiendo esos mangaka que meten como 5 capítulos en donde pasan miles de cosas y uno queda WTF y renegando de porque tan largos/aburridos etc.

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO****: **MITO NAOKO

**APODOS****: **NANAO-CHAN

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO****: **12/11/1965

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO****: **

**MADRE****: **LEE XIANG

**PADRE****: **MITO KEITA

**CASADO/A CON:**(14/06/1985) GONZA RUI

**HIJOS****: **MITO YOHEI

**ESTATURA****: **1.68 m

**CABELLO****: **NEGRO Y LISO

**OJOS****: **NEGROS

**COMPLEXIÓN****: **CORPULENTA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES****: **UN LUNAR DEBAJO DEL LABIO

**INFANCIA****: **SIRVIENTA DE LA FAMILIA AIZEN

**RESIDENCIA****: **YOKOHAMA (KANAGAWA)

**MEJOR AMIGA****: **AIZEN YUKI

**MEJOR AMIGO****: **¿?

**DATO CURIOSO:** TIENE NERVIOS DE ACERO INOXIDABLE

En el próximo capítulo…

_Una chica vestida sugestivamente iba en el lado de copiloto en un flamante auto, había usado un celular especial para hacer una llamada urgente después de haber pasado por su apartamento y tomado algo de ropa. A su lado iba el hombre más guapo y detestable que había conocido en su vida. _

_-¿el novio de una amiga? Eso fue una gran idea- además de hombre más irónico que había conocido. _

-/-

_Un kimono rosa cubría otro kimono morado, sin embargo sus piernas estaban algo descubiertas dejando ver unas botas negras, probablemente de un juego de ropa bastante provocativo_.

_Eso, sumado al maquillaje y al aire de geisha que la joven mujer trasmitía, tenía al comandante lo suficientemente embobado para no hacer demasiadas conjeturas, y por si fuera poco las jóvenes del lugar no se quedaban atrás ni en belleza ni en "sex appeal"_

-/-

_Sekai miro el reloj disimuladamente, aunque el mesero le advirtió que la orden demoraba, era normal que se fijara en eso, además faltaban 5 minutos para las nueve, si le servían llamaba sino esperaba y se iba al hotel. Esos minutos les parecieron interminables, como si las manecillas de repente no quisieran seguir, cerró los ojos, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, mierda._

-/-

_El general Leverrier había designado esta misión justo para él, no sólo por sus cualidades y logros, sino precisamente por esa guerra personal entre el duque y su sobrina, Marian y "Luy" se detestaban a morir, para el duque domar a Marian era como para un arqueólogo encontrar el santo grial, así que el duque pondrí__a toda la carne en el asador para evitar que Marian pasara a Japón, el sólo pensar en evitar algo que Marian deseaban con todas sus fuerzas era suficiente para que el duque se volviera un obseso._

-/-

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	8. EL GATO, EL QUESO Y EL RATON

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****0verflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda por que son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** He decidido bajarle a ranking, me he leído algunos ff que tiene más escenas fuertes que el mío y están un puesto más abajo, por ahora no hay nada fuerte en la historia, por ahora. Bueno nuevo cap, nuevos personajes, y nuevas cosas (esto ya no parece Slam Dunk) **

**Resumen Cap: Sekai no supo ni cuando comenzó todo esto, en que momento su vida tomo ese giro de 360 grados, pero al final estaba metida hasta el cuello, pero ¿valdrá la pena?**

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capitulo anterior…

―… _no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto, te aseguro que es sólo hacer lo que te dije, de todas formas una persona estará pendiente de ti, puedes confiar completamente en él, además contamos con el fac__tor sorpresa. _

_Y así el ratón cae en la ratonera. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 8**

EL GATO, EL QUESO Y EL RATÓN

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―… Mama si a las nueve de noche no te he llamado, necesito que me hagas un favor y llames a ese número y le digas a la persona que conteste ¿Se encuentra Harima? Esa persona te contestara que allí no vive nadie con ese nombre y tú le dirás: ah lo siento… si ya lo sé… no, mama cómo crees no es nada malo… por favor mama es una amiga que necesita una ayuda con su novio luego te cuento… sí mama no me estoy metiendo en problemas… todo está bien por favor no se te olvide...

Una chica vestida sugestivamente iba en el lado de copiloto en un flamante auto, había usado un celular especial para hacer una llamada urgente después de haber pasado por su apartamento y tomado algo de ropa. A su lado iba el hombre más guapo y detestable que había conocido en su vida.

― ¿El novio de una amiga? Eso fue una gran idea ―además de hombre más irónico que había conocido.

―Bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además si llevo a Marian-san a mi casa y mama llega, la puedo presentar como una amiga e inventarle un rollo o que se yo.

―Uhmmm…

―Sabe no me está siendo de mucha ayuda.

―Se supone que sólo debe hacer determinado trabajo, de hecho es su trabajo, no me achaque su incapacidad en este tipo de asuntos ―el hombre suspiro como un maestro cansado de intentar enseñar a un alumno poco aplicado―. La verdad me sorprende que se haya comprometido con Mito-san de esa manera, ¿en algún momento se ha parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos?

―Es bastante obvio que no, ¿dígame si hubiese sabido que me iba a tocar hacer todo esto cree que hubiese aceptado?

―Yo creo que sí, la gente como usted jamás piensa antes de actuar se dejan llevar por los impulsos de la aventura, pues creen en la idea de que su vida puede cambiar y dejar de ser una simple y aburrida existencia.

Sekai se quedó viendo al hombre a su lado, de mediana estatura, de cabello negro algo mechudo y desordenado, también con las ojeras más grandes que jamás haya visto, de unos 25 años ojos verdes que brillaban con una luz intensa, el tipo conducía el automóvil a toda velocidad, le hablaba como si fuera estúpida y además no le ayudaba en nada, ¿ese era el tipo en el que podía confiar como le dijo Mito-san?

―Tal vez o quizás realmente este fingiendo y trabaje para otras personas ―el hombre la miro fríamente como si midiera sus palabras.

―Lo dudo, la gente con la que nos enfrentamos no contrata a personas tan poco profesionales.

Sekai se mordió el labio, cuando pusiera sus manos encima de Mito-san se iba acordar de ella en lo que restaba de vida.

―Entonces ¿por qué no buscaron a alguien más para esta "operación"?

―Porque no había más, se trabaja con lo que se tiene.

―Encima que les estoy haciendo un favor.

―Podemos consignar una cantidad adecuada en el número de su cuenta bancaria de ser necesario.

―Pero estoy exponiendo mi vida.

―Mi campo no son las balas y las actividades violentas, por lo menos no cuando estoy acompañado, si está a mi lado es obvio que no va sufrir ningún tipo de ataque como el que se está imaginando.

―Okay me alegra saber eso, pero mi carrera está en peligro.

―Siendo tan poco prudente algún día lo estaría.

Sekai casi sufre una hemorragia por la cantidad de sangre que tenía agolpada en la cabeza, pero enojarse no iba a servir de nada, era obvio que había sido una tonta al aceptar semejante propuesta, que iba a ser usada para lograr un mejor desenlace y ella estaba allí a la mano, pero tampoco era para que se lo restregaran en la cara.

― ¿Supongo que no puedo ir a la policía a contar todo lo que he visto?

―Puede hacerlo, claro si desea ganarse de enemiga a una mujer como Marian-san ―la chica recordó que era la hermana de su paciente y por alguna razón la idea de tenerla de enemiga le asusto de repente.

―Bien eso lo supuse, ¿también supongo que no puedo retirarme de la "operación"?

―Aquí nadie la está obligando, ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones y por supuesto aceptar las consecuencias de estas, de todas formas si usted no lo hace otro lo hará, ¿no creerá, además de todo, que es indispensable?

La chica se le quedo viendo fijamente, la voz del chico era pausa y lenta, pero increíblemente certera, al fin de cuentas tenía razón, ella deseaba algo de emoción y de sentir que hacia algo en su vida por otros, bueno más bien por sí misma y ¿Por qué no? Quería también creer que ella había escogido ese camino y que era muy importante para ser tan necesitada, pero la realidad era cruda, sólo había sido usada de nuevo.

―Bueno entonces quiero algo de dinero por esto, ya que sólo soy una chica con una vida aburrida, tal vez algo de dinero me la haga más emocionante.

― ¿En verdad cree que el dinero puede ayudarla a tener más neuronas en su cabeza, pensé que era medico? ―Sekai tomo aire _**maldito hijo de…**_

― Estoy siendo irónica hombre, ¿Qué no puedo hacer una broma? Me importa muy poco su dinero y sí, me pareció interesante la propuesta, hacer algo como una locura, para cuando este vieja contarles a mis nietos que me subí a un Mercedes Benz negro y recorrí toda la autopista a plena velocidad e hice algo ilegal.

― ¿Eso también es ironía? ―Sekai ya tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo

―Mire L-san, hagamos algo racional y dejemos la conversación, se ve que es usted una persona muy callada, hago lo que se debe y no nos volvemos a ver nunca más.

―Eso es lo único inteligente que ha dicho en toda la noche ―La chica dejo de mirarlo en un vano intento de contener el impulso de matarlo allí mismo, _**maldición porque no me traje una dosis fuerte de morfina.**_

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

/ Conversación en otro idioma /

―Estamos seguros de que vas a tener problemas.

―Cállate, ni que fueras mi niñera.

―Hey Red, sabes que respeto tus decisiones y que eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, pero ¿no te estas dejando llevar por los sentimientos?

― ¿Por qué me uní al ejercito Mask?

―Okay, conozco ese tono y ese tema, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí, el general no va estar contento con esta jugarreta y más si haz recibido ayuda externa.

―Mito-san es como mi segunda tía y el mismo ha reconocido su fuerza al encerrarla en ese hospital.

―Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mujeres de armas tomar es lo que falta en este país, es agradable hablar de ella, pero no me refiero a eso, según L, al parecer el niño bonito de los Aizen te ha tendido un cable.

Los ojos verdes de una víbora le vieron, agresivamente y destempladamente, como si la idea de apuñalar a su acompañante le tentara en ese momento.

―Si te atreves a hablarle así a Red es porque quieres morir pronto Mask.

―Oh Diablos ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Hey Vampiro ya guardaste tu ataúd? ―una persona más apareció en la escena―. Para ser franco no me importaría morir en sus garras, será una muerte digna en manos de una persona digna, mejor que por un balazo de algún idiota, sin embargo es la verdad y no lo digo por burlarme, ese tipo está tramando algo y hay que echarle el lazo pronto.

―Qué más quisiera yo que hacer eso, pero el muy desgraciado se mueve rápido, ¿cuánto más vamos a tardar conde? Llevamos media hora esperando a Freddy.

―No pueden hacer nada por ahora, por lo menos no sin L y la chica, ahora nos toca esperar a que pase la tormenta.

/ Fin de la Conversación en otro idioma /

La luz apareció de repente por medio de una ranura, el lugar era un túnel oscuro cerca de un puerto pues se escuchaba el sonido del mar, en él se encontraban tres personas lo suficientemente intimidantes para que ni el viento se les acercara, uno de ellos media por lo menos unos 2,1 metros, tenía una máscara puesta y una musculatura digna de un físicoculturista, parecía de esa moles que pelean en la lucha libre, su mirada blanca le hacía parecer ciego y su voz áspera sonaba demasiado perversa.

El otro era unos centímetros más bajo, estaba vestido elegantemente, unas gafas negras cubrían sus ojos, su cabello negro se desparramaba y unos dientes afilados adornaban su sonrisa, era mucho más delgado y lo envolvía una amplia capa de cuero negro y un sombrero de mismo material que le daba un aspecto de vampiro.

La mujer también estaba cubierta de cuero, pero no vestía de negro como sus acompañantes, estaba vestida de rojo, desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabello color fuego, sólo una fina capa negra la protegía en la oscuridad, pero aunque se cubriera por completo algo en su mirada serpentina hacia que se notara en la noche, como eso animales nocturnos cuyos ojos brillan en la oscuridad.

Encima del túnel, el aire del mar embriagaba con su frescura y su olor, un puerto grande se mostraba lleno de embarcaciones de gran escala, junto a barcos mucho más pequeños, el oleaje era suave y calmado, varios marinos se encontraban cerca de las embarcaciones haciendo todo tipo de transacciones, la noche aunque oscura era bastante movida, al parecer muchos están desembarcando o a punto de partir. La guardia costera estaba pendiente del lugar y entre ellos había gente mirando disimuladamente todo a su alrededor, también habían varios policías y agentes vigilando la entrada a la ciudad.

Los tres extraños, esperaron un tiempo entre el ruido y la algarabía, hasta que de repente en el camino adyacente un camión apareció a lo lejos, el ruido del automotor aunque apagado por los otros sonidos era inconfundible. El camión pertenecía a un transportador lugareño que llegaba al puerto con mercancía como siempre, el tipo se detuvo a preguntarles una indicación a varias personas en el puerto, en ese momento los policías recibieron una extraña llamada, en una cantina por el lugar se había desatado una riña y habían sonado varios disparos, debido a los muchos desembarques de la noche habían demasiados marinos en las calles, cansados de sus largos viajes y con deseos contenidos desde quien sabe cuánto, llegaban para hacer desorden y a los oficiales no les quedó más remedio que repartirse el trabajo para que el disturbio no los alejara de su objetivo real.

El trasportador se bajó a curiosear con los marinos esperando a que la marea bajara y poder entregar los documentos, era un hombre de edad con un aire tosco y trabajador, había dejado aparcado su camión unos metros más atrás justo encima de un desagüe pequeño, el hombre era muy conocido en la zona por su carácter algo gruñón y saludo con familiaridad a todos los presentes, mientras hablaba y charlaba uno de los muchachos del puerto se acercaba.

― ¿Qué paso Tazako? ―pregunto uno de los marinos

―Se formó una pelea en "Tres en pila" hay muchos extranjeros y parecen muy borrachos.

―Esos idiotas no aguantan ni una botella de sake ¿y por qué es la riña?

―Por las chicas de Zum, ya sabes cómo son

―Oh, pero tanta algarabía por un grupo de mujeres, menudas niñas.

―Pero habían como 10 nuevas y se armó la gorda porque todos querían mirar las nuevas adquisiciones.

―Qué manera de perder la cabeza, yo recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad Tazako-kun esas cosas no se veían ―de repente el transportador se unió a la pagana conversación.

―Claro que no sucedían esas cosas Kagura-san, me temo que en aquellas épocas la bella Anita no vivía por acá.

―No sé por qué se la han aguantado, semejante mujer tan arpía, escúchenme bien siempre se los he dicho que aun con su cara de mujer bella no es sólo más que una ladrona.

―Ohh vamos Kagura-san, siempre te has llevado mal con ella, deberías pasarte por su hostal un día de estos, te lo digo yo que he esta por allí, es como el cielo o por lo menos el paraíso- uno de los marinos intervino haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

―Oh vamos lo que menos necesito a mis años en una mujer que me saque dinero, para eso con mi esposa tengo suficiente ―El grupo de hombres se echó a reír con mucha fuerza, tan entretenidos estaban que no escucharon cuando la tapa del desagüe fue removida con cautela, ni tampoco vieron como una sombra corría una puerta corrediza debajo del camión y se escabullía por él.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Por favor comandante, mis chicas sólo fueron a pasear, no tenemos la culpa que esos hombres no sepan cómo tratar a una dama y haya armado tanto alboroto, por eso Mahoja se vio obligada a ponerlos en su lugar ―en una habitación muy bien alumbrada con fina lencería y objetos de plata y oro, una mujer muy hermosa vestida con un atuendo oriental típico hablaba con el comandante en turno.

La joven tenía el cabello negro y éste caía en capas hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, lo curioso es que resaltaban varios mechones largos que hacían su peinado muy particular, su cabeza era adornada por una especie de sombrerito azul con una gran flor roja en la mitad, un sujetador de cabello muy fino atravesaba el sombrero, y de éste colgaban unas campanillas que terminaban en varios mechones de tela blanca. Un kimono rosa cubría otro kimono morado, sin embargo sus piernas estaban algo descubiertas dejando ver unas botas negras, probablemente de un juego de ropa bastante provocativo.

Eso, sumado al maquillaje y al aire de geisha que la joven mujer trasmitía, tenia al comandante lo suficientemente embobado para no hacer demasiadas conjeturas, y por si fuera poco las jóvenes del lugar no se quedaban atrás ni en belleza ni en "sex appeal", algunas mujeres llevaban distintos kimonos, otras vestían trajes típicos de revistas para hombres, colegialas, sirvientas, secretarias etc. Entre todas esas chicas bonitas, una mujer de alta estatura y demasiado musculosa sobresalía, era calva y con una mirada asesina y si no fuera por sus pechos abultados uno jamás la relacionaría con una mujer, esa era Mahoja, la guardia personal de Anita-san que estaba junto a las nuevas que se reconocían por sus trajes sensuales pero sin ningún prototipo.

Entre ellas había una chica, que con el maquillaje y la vestimenta parecía otra persona, la joven internista estaba en el grupo, trataba de parecer suelta y coqueta como minutos antes, donde junto a las otras habían provocado algunos borrachos en su afán de impresionar a la dueña, pero lo que menos quería Sekai era impresionar a Anita-san, pero cuando llego al lugar dejo de remilgar, entre más rápido hiciera ese trabajo, más rápido saldría de él. Y es que "llevar un documento a un lugar determinando" se había trasformado en volverse una tal Mio cuyo sueño de toda la vida era trabajar en el burdel de Anita-san, así que al final estaba metida en un vestido enterizo sin mangas, de cuero negro, con un escote que llegaba hasta el vientre, con el corte por la mitad de la pierna y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, unos guantes negros cubrían sus manos y un broche verde adornaba su cabello que estaba suelto con iluminaciones hechas en casa y un poco ondulado. El maquillaje fuerte en los ojos y la oscuridad de la noche la hacía ver irreconocible, por lo menos eso esperaba al ver que su compañero había alzado las cejas al verla.

-bueno muchachas ya escucharon al comandante, nos ha pasado el asunto sin embargo espero que un acto tan bochornoso no se repita, aquí siguen siendo mujeres que merecen el debido respeto- Para Sekai esa era su señal, ella y tres chicas más serian llevadas a cuartos diferentes y deberían hacer una visita a la dueña para que ella escuchara sus diferentes versiones y la culpable de provocar a los hombres fuera descubierta, no había que aclaran que se suponía que ella sería la señalada, pero ese le daba unos 5 minutos con la mujer.

Anita-san no tenía ni idea de quien era Sekai realmente, la dejo de ultimo al escuchar a la primera niña, después de las otras dos estaba segura que "Mio" era quien había comenzado todo el lió, sin embargo le concedía el beneficio de la duda. La bella mujer la vio de arriba abajo, Sekai confirmo que nadie más por fuera de Mahoja-san se encontrara en el lugar.

―Anita-sama yo he provocado a esos hombres.

―Me temo que ya eso está confirmado muchacha ¿entiendes lo que significa?

―Por supuesto, el comandante del puerto ha tenido que venir personalmente para arreglar la situación y el puerto ha quedado desprotegido― Anita-san se removió, aquello no le había gustado para nada.

― ¿Y qué pasa si el puerto quedara desprotegido?

―No lo sé, pero muchas cosas malas pueden pasar, pero también otras buenas como por ejemplo, que una persona que necesitara entrar en el puerto urgentemente para ver a un familiar al cual su familia no le deja ver, pudiese entrar, yo creo que si eso pasará esa persona estaría muy agradecida conmigo ―Sekai sabía que debía ser cuidadosa, no podía andar diciendo por allí lo que había hecho, según L hablar con suposiciones era la manera de asegurarse de que la policía no pudiera decir nada en su contra. Mientras Mahoja-san la miraba intensamente buscando alguna cosa anormal, era obvio lo que la chica intentaba decirles pero ¿a quién se refería?

―Pero en el caso que nada malo haya ocurrido y que algo bueno como que esa persona haya entrado al puerto a pesar de las dificultades, me temo mi niña que no podrá pasar los controles de la ciudad.

―Me imagino y lo lamento, pero alguna vez leí, en una historia de amor, que el deseo es tan grande que puede mover montañas o destruirlas, así como la mariposa que se acerca a la hoguera en su afán huir de la oscuridad y al final termina quemada, lo entiendo ahora ya que yo misma me he consumido en las llamas de mi deseo de servirle Anita-sama ―Sekai extendió una mano hacia el broche, casi como un ritual indicando que reconocía su falta y aceptaba su castigo. El broche era una hoja verde.

_**Deseo, fuego, mariposas**_

Anita-san venia de China, no le debía a Japón nada ni su lealtad, ni su vida, ni a ningún otro lugar, en el mundo sólo había una persona a la que debía su vida y su dignidad, una persona por la que iría a la hoguera y se quemaría mil veces. 

―Mahoja…― la enorme mujer salió con sigilo, aseguro el lugar y se encargó de remover una tabla cuidadosamente donde se abría un pasadizo para luego desaparecer en él, mientras la chica fue encontrada culpable por la dueña del burdel que se quedó con el broche y se terminó el teatro, se disculpó con sus otras compañeras y fue expulsada por su descarado comportamiento.

Una vez dentro y las chicas en sus lugares, Anita-san se dirigió a sus aposentos, donde Mahoja ya la esperaba, con cuidado abrió el broche el cual contenía un papel doblado, con una cuantas palabras, para ella esos deseos no eran más que ordenes, de inmediato Mahoja le contó que el viejo Kagura estuvo hablando con varias personas y en sus conversación había vuelto hablar mal de ella, Anita-san sonrió lamentaba mucho poner al viejo Kagura en esa situación, pero ambos sabían porque lo hacían o más bien por el bien de quien lo hacían.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

El viejo Kagura charlo un rato más con los marineros, cuando las cosas se calmaron entrego los documentos y la mercancía, su camión estaba atestado de cajas viejas y recovecos de toda clase, pero bajó del camión lo esencial, le firmaron unos papeles y salió remilgando del puerto.

Una vez en su camión, el hombre empezó a tocar una canción con los dedos y un sonido corto se confundió con el ruido, lo cual significaba que su verdadera mercancía venía con él, al frente estaban los puertos de control, aun siendo un conocido del lugar le revisarían hasta el alma, no faltaba el avivado que metía cosas donde no debía o quizás algún polizonte inteligente, la guardia costera era muy meticulosa en estos casos y ni el viejo Kagura estaba exento de la revisión.

Teniendo en cuenta que sólo un gran alboroto le daría tiempo suficiente para hacer el traspaso sin que nadie lo notase, el viejo Kagura se tomó un sorbo de sake, pasara lo que pasara esa noche seria movidita, pero valía la pena, jamás pudo pagar la deuda que llevaba con ese hombre y por su dignidad y la de su familia, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo hasta la tumba.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Sekai salió con la cabeza baja del burdel, fue escoltada hasta las afueras del puerto hacia la ciudad para que ningún marinero la siguiera, llevaba un abrigo grande con el que se confundió entre la gente, se dirigió a un café-bar en específico y pidió el baño, el tercero a la derecha, entro y se sentó un rato, bajo la manilla y una de las baldosas se corrió, una mano pálida casi como un cadáver le paso un papel doblado, en el habían indicaciones, primero debía comer en un puesto de comidas que quedaba cerca del reloj de un edificio, si le servían antes de las nueve debía llamar a su madre, si no debía esperar unos 15 minutos y dirigirse a una dirección en especial.

Sekai salio del café-bar y se encamino hacia el puesto de comida que estaba algo lleno, se sentó en una butaca y tomo la orden según decía en el papel, visto desde ese punto de vista parecía que todo era normal, pero ella sabía que no era así, y ya que no tenía nada que hacer, pues faltaban 20 minutos para las nueve, trato de pensar en cómo iba a salir todo ese lió, repaso el plan mentalmente para estar preparada ante cualquier situación en donde tuviera que tomar decisiones, por lo poco que pudo a sacarle a L, el plan iba de esta manera:

_Marian-san no podía entrar a Japón por ningún medio legal y si entraba como polizonte, había gente en la policía japonesa y uno que otro agente Alemán esperándola en todo los puertos. TODOS sin ninguna excepción, tanto los legales, ilegales y aquellos que supuestamente no existían y es __que Japón es una isla por el amor de Dios. _

_El punto era entrar por algún puerto grande, así que aquí estoy, en Kobe, Hyogo, bastante lejos de casa, tratando de hablar en otro dialecto y parecer una prostituta, maldita sea mi suerte, pero lo __más importante era que se generara algunas situaciones especiales, así que un "amigo" de Marian-san había retrasado la entrega de varios materiales hasta ese día, cosa que no había sido nada difícil. Sólo era la bobadita de 3 super-cargueros, 5 portacontenedores y 3 petroleros. _

_Okay teniendo en cuenta que eso no es tan anormal, creo que hacen una cláusula para tiempo extendido, el puerto está repleto de gente y mucho movimiento, incluyendo la gente aprovechada que tratara de hacer contrabando, entrar de polizonte no debió ser tan difícil,_ _pero eso no queda allí, Marian-san no puede sólo entrar, debe pasar desde el mar hasta un lugar seguro en donde se pueda mover y eso son varios kilómetros de distancia._

_Así que se debía contar con más gente, incluyendo algunos policías del lado de Marian y dos personas cercanas al puerto, una era el viejo Kagura que se encargara del trasporte y la otra era Anita-san. Así que para eso debía llegar al burdel y hacer un espectáculo que llamara la atención y que me diera la expulsión por parte de Anita-san._

_Siguiendo el plan, una vez Marian-san tuviera oportunidad subiría al camión de Kagura-san que sí había sido avisado, luego haría el show que me permitiría entregar el broche a Anita-san, la cual entendería quien sabe qué cosa y se prepararía para mover sus hilos y ayudar a Marian-san con los controles, se supone que en estos momentos están haciendo bulla por esos lares, ¿un incendio en un contenedor del contrabando? ¿Un soplón de alguna banda? ¿Una pelea por territorio? ¿El aviso de un barco narcotraficante? ¿Todas a la vez?_

_Así que sin importar que fuera, yo estaba fuera de los balazos, las peleas y lo demás. Esperaría a que todo saliera bien y si me servían antes de las nueve llamaría a mi madre, le comentaría que mi "amiga" había solucionado su problema y me reencontraría con L y conoceré a la tal Marian. Sino, vienen los problemas, no llamaría a mi madre y esta a su vez me haría el favor, bueno eso espero, esa sería la señal, ya que el teléfono de mi madre esta interceptado y aislado por Aizen Sousuke, ese tipo sí que sabe hacerlas ¿no? Al final, debo irme hacia el hotel y esperar nuevas órdenes. _

_Bueno lo único fuera de lugar que puede pasar es que alguien me detenga de aquí a la llegada del hotel, es decir tengo 20 minutos para llegar a un lugar seguro y alejarme de todo esto de una vez por todas. _

Sekai miro el reloj disimuladamente, aunque el mesero le advirtió que la orden demoraba, era normal que se fijara en eso, además faltaban 5 minutos para las nueve, si le servían llamaba sino esperaba y se iba al hotel. Esos minutos les parecieron interminables, como si las manecillas de repente no quisieran seguir, cerró los ojos, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _**mierda.**_

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Kagura-san no mostraba ni pizca de nerviosismo, los días con grandes movimientos en el puerto, eran días de grandes movimientos para los oficiales costeros, que contrabando, que narcotráfico, que riñas, pero ese día era de locos, como unas 3 empresas extranjeras estaban mandando una gran cantidad de mercancía, había mucha gente y como se acercaban unas fiestas en la ciudad el lugar estaba atestado.

La policía japonesa no podía ignorar los llamados de la ciudadanía, para ellos todo este asunto involucraba a un criminal Alemán que estaba siendo perseguido por organismos internacionales así que bajo todos los rumores, entre el contrabando y el narcotráfico, sentían que ya tenían al pez gordo, pero los agentes Alemanes sospechaban que todo el tumulto se debía a una jugada de la persona que debían detener, entre ellos uno daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra para vigilar a sus hombres, pero para el colmo de males, las chicas de Zum (el burdel de Anita) estaban sueltas en el puerto, el hecho no era raro, era una noche larga y había mucho dinero de por medio.

Pero sus chicas lindas no eran las únicas afuera, unas bien especiales se dirigían a los hombres con un perfume embriagador, así que por más que los alemanes estuvieran entrenados se veían atrapados por alguna razón entre la gente de otro país que hablaba otro idioma y por supuesto que tenía otras costumbres, así que los alemanes estaban solos.

―Comandante ¿qué es lo que pasa hoy en el puerto?, me parece que los controles están muchos más extremos que otras ocasiones- la bella Anita salió de su burdel y se dirigió directamente a hablar con el comandante, en un improvisado puesto de vigilancia cerca de los controles, vestida con un kimono un poco más simple pero que mantenía ese aire místico que le era tan característico, la mujer se acercó al comandante para visualizar el panorama.

―Bueno Anita-san cosas de siempre, muchos hombres en un lugar pequeño- el comandante era de los asiduos a las "chicas de Zum" así que estaba dispuesto a complacer a la hermosa dama. Pero el comandante no estaba sólo, entre los alemanes, el de mayor cargo estaba cerca de él, Anita lo vio directamente, un hombre de mirada delgada, fría y arrogante, con la piel pálida y el cabello negro azulado tan largo como el de una mujer, estaba finamente vestido pero se cubría con una gran capa para evitar el frío de la noche y para pasar desapercibido.

Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein (en resumen) era el hombre de máxima confianza del general Leverrier, su mano derecha y por poco su pie, poseía un título de duque en su natal Liechtenstein y venia de casta real, sin embargo hace muchos años que habitaba Alemania y su objetivo era hacerse al rango militar más alto en la familia, el rango que ocupaba su mentor.

Sin embargo los Leverrier eran una familia muy cerrada y sin un vínculo familiar (hijo, hija, sobrino, esposo, etc.) nunca podrían entrar en ella, además el cargo familiar militar lo heredaba comúnmente en el primogénito de los herederos, sea hombre o mujer, y la mayor, de esta generación de los Leverrier, era Marian, la salvaje Marian, ésta había heredado un carácter indomable y en vez de ser una dulce ama de casa, con la cual él podría comprometerse y hacerse al poder, se desenvolvía bien en actividades militares.

El general Leverrier había designado esta misión justo para él, no sólo por sus cualidades y logros, sino precisamente por esa guerra personal entre el duque y su sobrina, Marian y "Luy" se detestaban a morir, para el duque domar a Marian era como para un arqueólogo encontrar el santo grial, así que el duque pondría toda la carne en el asador por evitar que Marian pasara a Japón, el sólo pensar en evitar algo que Marian deseaban con todas sus fuerzas, era suficiente para que el duque se volviera un obseso.

―Oh señor Duque ―el comandante había tomado la decisión de llamarle duque, pues el nombre era muy largo como para decirlo completo, además no tenía ni idea cual era el apellido y de todas formas todas esas palabras eran bastante difíciles de pronunciar.

―Señor comandante ―con la nariz aleteando como si oliera algo desagradable, el hombre termino por acercarse por completo a la pareja, mirando a su vez a la mujer que tenía al frente, le molestaba hablar ese odioso idioma, pero había visto la necesidad de aprenderlo desde que Marian los hizo, como si de una competencia se tratara.

―No le he presentado a la señora, ella es Anita-san, es la dueña de un local muy cerca de aquí, esta algo preocupada por los movimientos, pero acababa de tranquilizarla ―el comandante, por su posición, había tenido que aguantar al odioso hombre, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a verlo tratar a una mujer tan bella de esa manera tan arrogante.

―Lo cual quiere decir que "Anita-san" ya se retira ―el duque tampoco tenía tiempo para divagar tontamente al lado de una mujer.

―Pero que descortés comandante, me habéis presentado, pero no me ha presentado a su acompañante extranjero ―Anita-san no estaba dispuesta a ser echada como los perros en misa en un país que conocía mucho más que el frió alemán.

―Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein, es un gusto conocerla Anita-san, pero me temo que este no es el lugar apropiado para una mujer, así que le rogaría que se retire lo más pronto posible ―dicho de una manera más suave y amable hubiera pasado como una falsa preocupación, pero por el tono tan cortante se entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

―Señor Ludwig Herzog von Mohn nahe Liechtenstein, no es usted japonés, ni mucho menos oriental por lo que veo, en nuestras tierras las mujeres labran como los hombres y esas distinciones tan "caballerosas" no existen aquí, además me temo que la autoridad indicada para decirme que debo hacer no es usted, a quien no conozco, sino el comandante que está a cargo de la seguridad del puerto.

El duque enarco sus finas cejas negras, sin lugar a dudas odiaba Japón, sabía que era una nación machista en donde las mujeres eran más bien sumisas pero no había ese tipo de caballerosidad de "primero las mujeres", pero con el tiempo todo se rompe, así que dentro de esas mujeres existían las de este tipo, mujeres que no conocían su lugar, como odiaba ese tipo de mujer. El duque no era una persona que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, pero tampoco era de los que soportaba nada a nadie, sólo al general.

―Anita-san, es un raro apellido, por lo poco que sé de este país, en Japón es algo muy descortés llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila, a menos que sean muy cercanos, o sea una especie de apodo o tal vez se trate de un seudónimo que indique algún trabajo en especial ―_**traducción: es usted una p…**__―._ Me temo que, debido a varios acuerdos bilaterales entre Japón y Alemania, las operaciones conjuntas dan cierto poder a los oficiales extranjeros, que si bien no debe ser usado arbitrariamente, debe ser suficiente para permitirnos evitar que personas no autorizadas estén en lugares donde no es apropiada su presencia, claro en un intento de proteger a esas personas y a nosotros mismos ¿me entiende? ―_**palabras más palabras menos: largo de aquí p… descerebrada.**_

Anita-san reconoció ese tono dulzón y lento que era como el silbido de una serpiente, las palabras sonaban adecuadas y bonitas pero eran tan desagradables como una grosería, el comandante también había entendido lo que no estaba dicho pero se podía leer entre líneas.

―Señor Duque, primero que todo estoy de acuerdo en que Anita-san no debería estar aquí y enumerar razones no es necesario, segundo está usted siendo poco diplomático o tal vez el ignorar como es la cultura oriental le esté jugando una mala pasada ―y como si fuera un pila de basura el hombre giro y le dejo sólo para dirigirse de nuevo a su acompañante―. Anita-san hay rumores de un peligroso criminal alemán que pretende escabullirse en Japón, así que por la seguridad y el buen nombre de nuestro país debemos atraparlo antes de que entre, es por eso que los controles se han extremado, pero no hay nada que temer.

Anita-san sabía que esa era una victoria muy pequeña, después de haber puesto las caras adecuadas, le dijo algo al comandante al oído y se dirigió hacia alguna de sus mujeres para conseguir un pez más gordo.

―La mujer es un instrumento creado para la perdición del hombre ―el duque estaba furibundo, pero bueno se vengaría del comandante en otro ocasión.

―Señor Duque vuelvo y le repito que su ignorancia le está jugando malas pasadas, es cierto que Anita-san tiene un negocio reconocido y supongo que inmoral para usted, pero al mismo tiempo es una gran red de información, si a usted no le conviene que su polizonte pase a nuestro país, pues a mí tampoco y a Anita-san menos, pues es dinero que se pierde si cerramos los establecimientos a ciertas horas de la noche. Señor Duque este es un gran puerto, el contrabando es el pan de cada día, y esas mujeres ayudan mucho a mantenerme informado a cambio de estabilidad en el negocio, una simbiosis que beneficia a ambos y que no deja perjudicados, si su polizonte está aquí, en menos de media hora lo sabré por ellas.

― ¿Y no ha pensado usted, señor comandante, que este polizonte tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar esas noches de perdida a cambio de información falsa?

―entonces mejor señor duque, porque tendrá usted a su polizonte y yo a varios cómplices y manzanas podridas. La información debe ser analizada, sea falsa o verdadera nos llevara a nuestro objetivo tarde o temprano.

El Duque de todas formas no estaba satisfecho, en términos generales esa era una brillante idea, bastante brillante para un comandante de cuarta japonés, pero en el fondo la sensación de que Marian había confabulado con otras personas le asediaba. Le satisfacía saber que la tenía tan acorralada incluso para pedir ayuda a alguien, una persona tan desagradable como él pero con mucho más poder, el joven Aizen.

La idea también le removía un poco, Aizen Sousuke estaba en su territorio, con poder ilimitado y eso significaba que debía desconfiar hasta de las plantas, pero si Marian pasaba a Japón él podría encontrar una prueba de que Aizen le estaba ayudando y eso también le servía al general, así que iba ganando, incluso aunque todo el puerto estuviera comprado él tenía la ventaja. Y ese era el error del Duque.

Anita-san volvió junto a ellos 15 minutos después, el Duque se mantuvo lejos de ella para observarla detenidamente, uno de sus hombres ya estaba al pie de la mujer, dentro de la información que el soldado pudo recolectar estaba el suceso de la riña, algo pequeño que había dejado el puerto desprotegido unos minutos, pero eso era suficiente para Marian, la idea de que Anita-san trabajaba para Marian se hizo más fuerte, pero el soldado no pudo confirmar nada más, ya que el burdel era visitado por un mar de gente, Anita-san había llegado hace unos pocos años al puerto desde una ciudad en donde hacía lo mismo, de todas formas no tenían tiempo para investigarla a fondo, con todo esto el Duque supuso que la cuestión era de dinero y aunque hubiera alguna vaga relación, amistad o algo por el estilo, Mito-san estaba en el hospital encerrada e incomunicada.

Después de advertir sobre varios movimientos y que el despliegue fuese hecho teniendo en cuenta que la información fuera tanto verídica como falsa, Anita-san analizo también al duque, ya eran las nueve y era muy tarde para pensar que todo iba acabar pronto, los controles se habían detenido por las múltiples denuncias pero serian reanudados pronto y Kagura-san sería el segundo en ser revisado, así que las cosas se iban abajo.

La importancia de pasar los controles antes de las nueve era el "toque de queda" de la ciudad, una ciudad que tenía un puerto tan grande tenía un plan de seguridad bien organizado y aunque la mayoría de sus habitantes no tenían ni idea, los controles nocturnos eran muy severos y estaban muy bien diseñados. Así que el asunto les obligaba a que después de pasar los controles se encontrarían con una ciudad llena de agentes que empezaba su turno a esa hora, en el peor de los casos "la policía nocturna" se añadiría al grupo de vigilancia del puerto y siendo así sería imposible pasar del puesto de control. En términos generales estaban acorralados y tendrían que hacer una entrada a la fuerza.

Pero Anita-san no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, aun en esa desesperada situación podía ver las debilidades de su enemigo, debilidades que otra persona no hubiese sabido cómo usar a su favor, pero Anita-san no era cualquier persona. El duque seguía siendo un hombre, aun con su título real, primero que todo era obvio que el Duque tenía una manía con las mujeres, dos, no confiaba en ella pero no le temía por que Mito-san estaba incomunicada, tres, estaba obsesionado con Marian. La bella mujer sonrió, siendo mujer y dueña de un burdel podía usar su manía contra él, además Mito-san había logrado comunicarse con ellos a través de la falsa "Mio" y por encima de todo no había nada más peligroso que una obsesión amorosa.

Era posible que el Duque ni siquiera fuera consciente de que estaba enamorado de Marian, enamorado de una forma retorcida por cierto, lo importante es que en estado el Duque quería detener a Marian, no para que no entrara al país, sino para demostrarle que sin él ella no obtendrá nada, _**menudo amor**_. Pero Anita-san era experta en esas obsesiones, no en vano las había sufrido desde joven por su aspecto y sensualidad, pero lo que más las identificaba era que los celos era tan fáciles de provocar como arrojar un fósforo a un tanque de gasolina.

Celos, aquella repuesta inestable a lo que se considera como una amenaza hacia una relación, aquella sensación que ha matados más hombres y mujeres que la malaria, ese estado sutil entre la envidia y la ira, como si fuese el octavo pecado capital, celos de un hombre por un hombre, celos por alguien que podía darle a la amada lo que el enamorado no podría ofrecerle, celos por un hombre que podría ofrecer el pase a Japón, que tenía más poder y era más galante.

Por eso Anita-san no se retiró del lugar, no sin antes dar la pelea aunque tuviera que quedar descubierta, tal y como supuso el comandante fue enredado entre las operaciones y se vio seguida por soldados alemanes, no intento escapar de ellos, sino todo lo contrario se dejó acorralar hasta tener al frente al duque.

―Anita-san, hemos hecho muchos avances gracias a usted, el puerto esta sellado por completo y la guardia nocturna de la ciudad nos está prestando su ayuda, puedo decirle con seguridad que el polizonte será atrapado esta noche ―el hombre tenía una sutil sonrisa arrogante, con unos documentos en las manos, el joven Duque se sentó en una especie de escritorio.

―Me alegra saber eso ―Anita-san también se sentó en una butaca en frente de escritorio.

―Pues su cara me dice lo contrario, es curioso pero uno de mis muchachos ha confirmado que un conocido ayudante de este criminal visito su "negocio" hace unos días ―la sonrisa se ensancho un poco.

―No tengo idea de que habla

―Puede negarlo todo lo que quiera de todas formas terminara usted en la cárcel por complicidad.

―Señor duque, en mi "negocio" hay cámaras y si la revisan una a una no encontrara nada que me incrimine, si ese hombre estaba allí yo jamás le he visto.

―Puede ser, pero es usted una mujer astuta, como todas las de su clase, y me imagino que no ha dejado cabos sueltos, pero mi informante me asegura que usted se vio con él en las horas de la tarde de ayer.

― ¿Y quién es su informante para decir eso? Tengo pruebas que ayer sólo me entreviste con uno de mis contratistas y si no me cree me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a éste que lo confirme.

― ¿Y quién es su "cliente"?

―Aizen Sousuke

El Duque casi se cae de su silla, ese nombre no figuraba entre sus planes, su informante le había hablado de Freddy, la sombra de Marian, miles de ideas se le arremolinaron en la cabeza pero ninguna le dejaba pensar con claridad. Anita-san le miro satisfecha, conocía muy bien esa cara angustiada y molesta, sabía que se arriesgaba metiendo en la balsa un nombre como ese, pero era su última carta, así que como pudo contuvo el impulso de reírse libremente del hombre.

―No pensará usted algo malo ¿verdad?, debe saber que además de un burdel de alta categoría, tengo un grupo de bailarinas muy profesional que actúan en grandes eventos y hoteles, Aizen-san vino a consultarme sobre un espectáculo que piensa dar en su casino en el otro mes. Los Aizen como muchas otras familias con negocios de entretenimientos, son contratistas habituales. Señor duque veo me que toma usted por una prostituta cualquiera, pero en esta cultura la seducción es un arte, que es bien aceptado incluso en altas esferas.

―Si no está dispuesto a creerme por mi "tipo de trabajo", consultaremos con él si es verdad o no, pero créame que sería algo bochornoso para Aizen-sama verse en un interrogatorio de ese tipo y en lo personal le achacare la culpa de todo a usted. Y le puedo asegurar que no hay nada en este mundo que sea peor que tener a Aizen Sousuke de enemigo ―el Duque se puso pálido, casi verde pero de envidia y de celos.

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil, lo más probable era que la mujer quería escudarse en un nombre tan sobresaliente como ese, cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse en un asunto tan grave, pero también existía la mínima posibilidad que el mismo Aizen haya contribuido para ayudar a Marian, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, el que Aizen y Anita se trataran no significaba que lo había hecho o por lo menos no era una prueba, el Duque sabía muy bien que los hoteles recurrían mucho al grupo de bailarinas de Anita, pero sus celos sin explicación no lo dejaban pensar todavía y por más aplomo que tuviese no le fue fácil mantener la postura.

―Anita-san, esa persona no va a pasar de la ciudad a menos que pase sobre mi cadáver, no hay forma usted lo sabe, ¿por qué echaría al barro años de estabilidad por un precio o tal vez una presión que usted no me confirmara verdad?

―No sé de qué me habla ―Anita-san mostró todo el aplomo que pudo.

―Lo entiendo, es usted la victima presionada ―el duque estaba perdiendo la paciencia

―Señor Duque, no sé de qué habla, Aizen-sama sería incapaz de meterse en un asunto tan turbio y mucho menos de presionarme tan vilmente, él es un hombre muy caballeroso al que cualquier mujer pediría ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces ―esa fue la tapa para el duque.

―No me importa quién demonios sea Aizen Sousuke, pero da igual, ella no va pasar ―el Duque contuvo su voz lo que más pudo y se levantó de sus silla amenazante, Anita-san también hizo lo mismo y justo a tiempo, Kagura-san iba a ser revisado por varios agentes, el viejo hombre se bajó para mostrar los documentos pedidos y expresar su molestia por la demora. Varias personas miraban hacia el improvisado puesto de comandancia en donde la voz del duque se escuchaba molesta. Entonces el viejo Kagura empezó hacer escándalo, cuando vio a Anita-san levantarse como una fiera ante el extranjero.

― ¿Quién demonios es el que está a cargo aquí? ¿Es ese? Ah pero si esta con "Anita-san"- el viejo se acercó a la pareja, siendo detenido por la guardia.

―Señor usted no puede…-

―Suéltenme cobardes, por eso es que estamos así, hey tu chico, te ves joven y noble, no como el fantoche del comandante que no sabe a dónde mirar cuando tiene a esta mujer al frente, escucha mi consejo aléjate de esa arpía ponzoñosa, no te dejes envenenar por una mujer que no vale la pena y sus víboras. Y ustedes déjenme en paz, ¿Qué es todo esto, un teatro para quien sabe quién? Mientras que nosotros los que trabajamos dignamente tenemos que aguantarnos tu descaro ―La mujer se indignó mucho más, atrapada entre tantas miradas.

―Kagura-san por favor le suplico no haga un escándalo en estos momentos ―La forma fría en que la mujer le hablo al viejo sorprendió al Duque, mientras un soldado le informaba que la mujer y sus chicas no se llevaban para nada con la familia Kagura e incluso habían hecho escándalos chistosos que eran dignos de ver.

― ¿Ah no? Menuda ladina, yo te he visto muy lejos de tus negocios, en lugares más privados y lo puedo testificar, mujer perdida, ladrona, descarada, infame…

Ante las palabras y el escándalo el Duque se sobresaltó, varias mujeres y hombres aparecieron de la nada apoyando al viejo Kagura, mientras las chicas de Zum enseguida fueron a defender a su ama y con eso se armó un alboroto. El viejo y la joven mujer, eran muy conocidos en el lugar por ese tipo de espectáculo que era para ser visto y a nadie le pareció extraño. El Duque llamo a su guardia desconfiando en todo momento, pero un soldado le informaba todo lo que se sabía del viejo, la cosa era una rivalidad desde hace años, no era un teatro construido hace días, pero no por eso el duque dejo que la revisión se detuviera, mando a varios soldados a revisar el interior del camión del viejo prestando más atención al espectáculo y sobre todo a la palabra "amante" y "ricachones" que había salido acotación en la pelea, y entre una cosa y la otra, cada caja fue abierta encontrando trapos y demás, una sombra se mantenía en el piso inferior del camión, pero la treta no duraría mucho.

―Vamos que esto no es una plaza, es que en Japón no tiene respeto por los mayores, soldado deje pasar al señor ―el Duque había escuchado lo suficiente, en medio de la verborrea de los implicados pudo darse cuenta del odio que sentía el viejo Kagura por Anita y la información que tenia de ella, la mujer estaba pálida y le miraba de vez en cuando, lo cual le hacía pensar que el viejo sabia más de lo que el mismo podía entender, la mayoría de personas en ese lugar no le prestarían atención a las palabras de un viejo senil, pero el duque estaba dispuesto a escucharle, la orden esperada fue obedecida en el acto y el duque se acercó al viejo Kagura.

―Escúchame muchacho aléjate de esa mujer sólo te traerá ruina y desgracias ―El viejo caminaba a su camión, esperando que su mercancía estuviera en su lugar, pues los soldados revisaban abajo.

―No le estima mucho ¿verdad? ―El Duque no tenía sospechas del viejo, todo lo contrario, le parecía una mina de información que podría serle sumamente útil.

―Mi hijo perdió la cabeza en ese burdel ―el Duque ya se sabía la historia completa por uno de sus soldados, no necesitaba más pruebas.

―No tiene por qué preocuparse Kagura-san, yo no acostumbro a relacionarme con ese tipo de gente, se lo aseguro, incluso tengo fuertes sospechas de esa mujer.

― ¿En serio? Es que es una bandida, ya era hora que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.

―Por supuesto, pero para ello necesito de toda la información que se pueda, ¿usted me entiende?

―Y cuente conmigo, puede que algunos le tenga miedo por sus muchos amantes, pero yo no tengo pelos en la lengua.

―Me gusta saberlo, hey soldado escolten al señor.

Y así Kagura-san llegó a la ciudad, escoltado por la misma guardia del Duque, que intentaba ser agradable y descubrir algún enredo de Aizen confiando por completo que Marian todavía no había pasado la seguridad del puerto y así matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Pero al Duque le pasó lo del gato, queriendo al queso y al ratón se quedó sin los dos.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Qué le pasa a tus títulos**__**?**_

**No me creerán que desde hace 3 capítulos que trato de escribir Madame Red, cuando comienzo un capitulo pongo ese ****título y termino escribiendo otra cosa diferente así que lo leo y se me ocurren títulos chistosos. En este caso el gato es el duque Lu… (No voy a escribir su nombre), el ratón es Sekai que apoya a Marian y el queso es Aizen. **

_**¿El capítulo no está muy salido de contexto?**_

**Eso pensé desde el principio, aparecen muchos personajes que no pertenecen a Slam Dunk, en un momento quise cambiarlo y dejar de meter a tanta gente, pero luego me arrepentí, ****sé que a muchos les molestaran las historias densas de muchos personajes (Bleach, Prince of Teniss, Saint Seiya etc) y sobre todo si es un fanfiction, pero son historias muy interesante y difíciles de escribir. De hecho en mis historias no fanfiction manejo de 5 a 7 personajes importantes con un círculo secundario de 10 y así, me gustan las historias donde puedes sacarle jugo a las situaciones y para eso es necesario un buen número de actores, realmente espero que no les moleste. **

_**¿Quién era el tipo que acompañaba a Sekai y los que acompañaban a Marian?**_

**Creo que la pregunta no es esa, más bien es algo así ¿Por qué todo este rollo? Es chistoso hacia donde se encaminan las cosas, lo único que puedo decir es que la familia Leverrier tiene mucho poder, hablamos de una familiar militar con bastante dinero y demasiada arrogancia, así que su "primogénita" no puede quedarse atrás, sus amigos no son sólo niños bonitos con dinero, también gente un poco fuera de raya. De todas formas la gran Maquinaria de Fantasmas se ha empezado a mover y nos veremos con capítulos chistosos sobre el baloncesto junto a otros más dramáticos sobre violencia y complot al peor estilo de Code Geaas ¿ les he dicho alguna vez que soy un proyecto de otaku?**

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Lo mismo de siempre, capitulo 9 terminado (más o menos) y volvemos a ver a gente de SD, en especial a Sendo que se anota unos puntos con sus comentarios. **

RESPUESTAS:

Auro: la historia está tomando rumbos raros, pero me gusta cómo queda, espero que les guste a ustedes también

Kmilia: ¿Te gusta la historia? Qué bueno espero verte por aquí seguido

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO****: **LEVERRIER MALCOM C.

**APODOS****: **El general mamushi (víbora)

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO****: **29/06/1954

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO**

**MADRE****: **SOPHIE MÜLER

**PADRE****: **ALBERT LEVERRIER

**CASADO/A CON:**¿?

**HIJOS****: **¿?

**ESTATURA****: **1.90 m

**CABELLO****: **RUBIO CON CORTE MILITAR

**OJOS****: **AZULES RASGADOS

**COMPLEXION****: **ALTO Y CORPULENTO

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES****: **SUS OJOS PARECEN LOS DE UNA VIBORA

**INFANCIA****: **PRIMOGENITO DE LA FAMILIA, HEREDERO DEL CARGO MILITAR

**RESIDENCIA****: ** ¿? (ALEMANIA)

**MEJOR AMIGA****: **¿?

**MEJOR AMIGO****: **¿?

**DATO CURIOSO****: **LE ENCANTAN LOS POSTRES

En el próximo capitulo

_De repente el celular suena dos veces, L se movió rápido, apago la música, escondió el laptop y el celular en una cavidad en el suelo que se cerró automáticamente. Luego empujo a Sekai, tumbándola en la cama y desvistiéndose a toda velocidad haciendo lo mismo con su vestido, Sekai no salía de su asombro cuando sintió las manos frías en el broche de su sostén y algo como la telepatía surgió entre ellos._

_¿Qué haces? _

_Obedece, nos encontraron _

_Siguiendo una lista de ¿Por qué ir a ver el partido de Shohoku vs Ryonan? Venían los siguientes ítems. Uno, Shohoku había derrotado al invencible Sannoh y este era su primer gran partido después de ello, dos el equipo tenía dentro de sus integrantes a uno de los jugadores de la selección juvenil y el idol de muchas chicas, tercero el Ryonan también __tenía un jugador con estas características, cuarto era probable que otros jugadores geniales vinieran a ver el partido incluso universitarios, quinto podrían saber más sobre los rumores de Sakuragi. _

_-No __sé por qué le ponen tanto misterio- Sendoh reapareció en el tablón, cambiado con su uniforme azul y su típica sonrisa dispuesto a comenzar el partido – si no le dieran tanto bombo la gente no estaría tan agitada, por qué no dicen simplemente lo que paso, que le dio una conmoción muy fuerte por que ha tenido problemas, ¿acaso les preocupa lo que piense la masa? ¿Y eso qué? Sakuragi es un humano, tiene problemas como todo el mundo. _

…_Silencio Mortal… _

_Hanamichi dejo que una segunda lagrima bajara por su otra mejilla, hubiera deseado haber nacido en otra época, hubiera deseado no conocer a nadie de los que amaba, hubiera deseado haber sido otra persona, hubiera deseado cualquier cosa menos ser su hijo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, a pesar de lo perfecto que era su plan había cometido un error fatal, había olvidado que él era el hijo maldito de la suerte. _

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	9. MADAME RED

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de TakehikoInoue de su inigualable serie SlamDunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a KuboTite (Bleach) a KoshinoKatsura (D. Gray Man), a ReiHiroe (Black Lagoon), ****0verflow (SchoolDays) y etc**** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: Sorry por la tardanza, Okay volvemos a nuestros chicos (ya era hora) pero como cosa rara parece que esto se complica**

**Resumen Cap: Marian por fin entra a Japón a pesar de la gran barricada que tuvo que pasar, sin embargo debe aguantar unas 15 horas hasta que todo sea seguro o sino su plan se irá al caño. Mientras espera, decide conocer al equipo de Básquet de Shohoku, para planear la siguiente jugada llevándose varias sorpresas desagradables. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

―_Por supuesto, pero para ello necesito de toda la información que se pueda, ¿usted me entiende?_

―_Y cuente conmigo, puede que algunos le tenga miedo por sus muchos amantes, pero yo no tengo pelos en la lengua._

―_Me gusta saberlo, hey soldado escolten al señor._

_Y así Kagura-san llegó a la ciudad, escoltado por la misma guardia del Duque, que intentaba ser agradable y descubrir algún enredo de Aizen confiando por completo que Marian todavía no había pasado la seguridad del puerto y así matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Pero al Duque le pasó lo del gato, queriendo al queso y al ratón se quedó sin los dos. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 9**

MADAME RED

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Sekai miraba el ventanal del hotel en donde se hospedaba, deseaba darse una ducha y quitarse el traje que llevaba puesto pero eso no sería posible, ¿por qué? Porque compartía su habitación con L que había llegado minutos después de ella. Había sido una situación sumamente bochornosa, teniendo en cuenta su sugestivo traje y que se suponía que era una prostituta, su último acto era recibir un cliente en ese lugar.

El chico había entrado mostrando una cara totalmente diferente a la de antes como todo un actor profesional, nadie le creería que era el mismo antipático que la acompaño, es más parecía un hombre al borde del matrimonio que lo único que quería esa noche era "divertirse". De hecho una vez dentro de la habitación le había tocado el trasero para que el botones no dudara en colocar el aviso de no molestar, pero sólo segundos después de asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía o los espiaba abrió un computador portátil, de esos que sólo había visto en películas, y se concentró en el aparato y su celular.

Sekai volvió a suspirar, tal y como iban las cosas esto podía durar hasta la madrugada, hasta ahora Marian-san había pasado el control gracias a la estrategia de Anita-san pero una vez en la ciudad las cosas se complicaban. Primero necesitaba un chivo expiatorio, una doble de Marian que hiciera de cebo, así que en algún lugar, alguna pobre chica estaba siendo perseguida por un millar de policías y agentes alemanes, Sekai se alegró de no tener que hacer ese trabajo sólo de pensarlo le hacía tener escalofríos. Segundo, Marian-san debía atravesar un gran complejo de túneles y no podía contar con la ayuda de Kagura-san, el hecho de que el duque pensara que el viejo le era de utilidad le servía para más adelante, así que lo mejor era dejarle en paz, en definitiva Marian-san sólo contaba con sus hombres de confianza, incluyendo el tipo que estaba en su misma habitación.

Lo peor del asunto era la condenada "música ambiental" que tenían, era una ópera que sólo se escuchaba en burdeles y en películas porno, sólo para simular que ellos estaban en pleno acto sexual y que nadie ni sospechara ni pensara en interrumpir. Después de que su rostro recorriera el espectro electromagnético, había terminado acostumbrándose al ritmo y por más que la situación fuera sugerente estaba segura que su acompañante pensaba con su cabeza más grande y que la otra estaba bien metida y dormida dentro de su pantalón.

― ¿L-san ya ha recibido noticias? ―el chico enarco una ceja, como un hombre que se ve interrumpido por una estupidez, pero Sekai no se dejó intimidar, su voz era sólo un susurro, pero necesitaba saber para cuándo terminarían los dos actos. El chico escribió rápidamente en su portátil y volteo la pantalla para que ella viera el mensaje:

―"¿Le incomoda la música?" ―_Hijo de su gran… cálmate Sekai contrólate._

Sekai tomo una libreta de notitas que había en la habitación y empezó a escribir.

―"eso no es lo importante, ¿cuándo me podré ir a mi casa?".

―"si deja de molestarme, se irá mucho más temprano que si sigue interrumpiéndome".

―"defina temprano… ya van a ser las 12 de la noche".

―"he pagado por usted por más de 10 horas a una buena tarifa".

―"No soy una prostituta".

―"Si lo es, ahora debe seguir su papel y déjeme trabajar".

Sekai se levantó con paso decidido, podía abandonar el lugar, tomar un tren e irse a casa, pero era tarde y estaba tan cansada, el chico la vio dudar con una ceja todavía arriba, eso fue suficiente para Sekai, iba a matar a L-san ahora mismo. De repente el celular suena dos veces, L se movió rápido, apago la música, escondió el laptop y el celular en una cavidad en el suelo que se cerró automáticamente. Luego empujo a Sekai, tumbándola en la cama y desvistiéndose a toda velocidad haciendo lo mismo con su vestido, Sekai no salía de su asombro cuando sintió las manos frías en el broche de su sostén y algo como la telepatía surgió entre ellos.

_¿Qué haces? _

_Obedece, nos encontraron _

Sekai se encontró con L encima de ella, completamente desnuda y a merced de sus besos, sintió ganas de llorar pero el joven trataba de no ser tan rudo, un fuerte ruido se escuchó afuera junto a muchas voces en tono de queja y protesta. La puerta cedió a una llave, y Sekai instintivamente se cubrió lo que pudo. Un policía abochornado por la situación se enfrentaba a un L, que había tomado su camisa para cubrir sus partes nobles, en lo que se llamaría un acto perfecto de cólera, otro policía había llegado para calmar al furibundo hombre, mientras varios uniformados explicaban que era un simulacro de ataque terrorista que había sido programado previamente y la gente remilgaba, Sekai pudo ver que el segundo oficial le pasaba un papel disimuladamente a L y este le miro indicándole que se cambiara.

Las personas dejaron a los agentes terminar su trabajo, que consistía en revisar las habitaciones a modo de práctica, pero L y Sekai sabían que había otro propósito detrás de ello. Varias personas exasperadas fueron al recibidor por explicaciones y el gerente del hotel salió informándoles que a él también lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Teniendo en cuenta que L y Sekai estaban en un plan que no era para manejarse públicamente, el gerente amablemente les indico una salida de emergencia, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, L empujo a Sekai hacia una puerta de servicio que los llevaba al sótano del hotel. La cara de Sekai era un poema, aprovechando que ya nadie le veía, dejo correr algunas lágrimas de frustración e indignación pero aun así siguió al hombre que, en términos generales, había estado a punto de violarla.

L era malo con esas situaciones, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con profesionales que no se avergonzarían por unas circunstancias como esas, pero la chica era nueva en el trabajo y probablemente virgen, le dirigió una mirada segura para calmarla y le obedeciera por un rato más. Por el sótano habían llegado al viejo complejo de túneles de la ciudad, miro el papel que le paso el policía y después de media hora caminado llegaron al lugar indicado. Se suponía que nada funcionaba en ese sitio, pero ahí en medio del túnel estaba una Van con dos personas adentro.

―Buen trabajo L, ya desconectamos la seguridad, lo siento pero un proceso incompleto les dio tu ubicación aproximada, están buscando en todo el barrio ―el chico pelinegro asintió y el hombre de la Van miro a Sekai- ¿tú debes ser Sekai, nuestra carta del triunfo verdad?

La joven miro al tipo, un hombre de mediana estatura con unas gafas negras y de cabello rubio, tenía cara de nerd, hacker como lo quieran llamar, vio disimuladamente la Van y se imaginó que había todo tipo de tecnología allí dentro. A un lado una mujer pelirroja dormía en una silla reclinable. El hombre al ver que no contestaba decidió darle un fin rápido al asunto.

―Hemos hackeado todo el sistema de trasporte, bueno lo más que hemos podido, ustedes los japoneses sí que saben de seguridad informática debo reconocer, pero debo decirte que nuestro L es bueno en eso, pero al final le pillaron por mi culpa, pero no te preocupes lo único que pudieron confirmar es que se encuentra en una área de un radio de 5 Km, eso es lo mismo que nada pero por seguridad era mejor sacarlos de allí, ah y Marian-san es la chica pelirroja que ves durmiendo, ya tenemos una ruta segura, vamos móntense, los sacare de aquí ―Sekai vio a L–san montarse con confianza así que le siguió rogando que ya todo terminara.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Era viernes, el día final para muchas actividades laborales, un día en que las noches siempre eran movidas y divertidas, un día antes del reparador fin de semana al cual la mayoría de estudiantes dedicaban a sus pasatiempos. Hoy era viernes, era el día del tan esperado Shohoku vs. Ryonan.

Siguiendo una lista de ¿Por qué ir a ver el partido de Shohoku vs Ryonan? Venían los siguientes ítems. Uno, Shohoku había derrotado al invencible Sannoh y este era su primer gran partido después de ello, dos, el equipo tenía dentro de sus integrantes a uno de los jugadores de la selección juvenil y el idol de muchas chicas, tercero, el Ryonan también tenía un jugador con estas características, cuarto, era probable que otros jugadores geniales vinieran a ver el partido incluso universitarios, quinto, podrían saber más sobre los rumores de Sakuragi.

Para ser sinceros el quinto punto movía más masa, ¿Por qué? Porque ver jugar al Shohoku y disfrutar del baloncesto era algo que deseaban unos pocos, por que ver a varios chicos geniales, con cuerpos esculturales y que eran los más guapos de la prefectura era algo que encantaba a algunas chicas, pero hablar y chismosear sobre un asunto que era tan misterioso atraía masas de gente. Parecía que todas las preparatorias y secundarias de Japón estuvieran allí a las afueras de la modesta preparatoria de Shohoku, casi como si fuera un gran festival deportivo, sin embargo aunque los profesores y directivas de la preparatoria se sentían satisfechos con la atención, los jugadores no.

―Hey Rukawa tienes que darme la fórmula para atraer tanta multitud ―Mitsui miraba a través de uno de los ventanales del vestidor, la gente estaba afuera y las puertas del gimnasio no serían abiertas hasta que los jugadores se sintieran lo suficientemente seguros, además Sendoh todavía no había llegado. El frió chico de ojos zorrunos le dedico una de sus clásicas miradas y siguió cambiándose.

―Esto es el colmo, la verdad pensé en que vendría bastante gente, pero esto es absurdo.

―Vamos Miyagi buchou (capitán) anímate, tu gran debut como nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku será vista por todo los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria de Japón ¿no te parece alucinante? ―era su imaginación o Mitsui se había vuelto irónico de repente, Miyagi imito al chico de ojos zorrunos y le mando una mirada glacial a tirador de 3 puntos.

―¿Qué les pasa a todos, donde está su sentido del humor? Tienen cara de asistir a un velorio y no a un partido ―Mitsui salió del vestuario junto a varios chicos más, el ánimo del grupo estaba decaído, había mucha confusión y más que un encuentro, todos sabían que esto se iba a convertir en un hervidero de chismes. Habían aguantado toda clase de preguntas, sus entrenamientos habían sido a puerta cerrada para no soportar las curiosas miradas y la efervescente curiosidad de los espectadores, pero en ese día lo soportarían y de qué manera.

Afuera, estaban los chicos del Ryonan con sus uniformes, incluso Uozumi había venido a ver el partido y por supuesto ya estaba adentro, el entrenador Taoka hablaba con el profesor Anzai tratando de controlar su increíble curiosidad por el tema "Sakuragi", en una esquina Kiyota y Maki del Kainan se encontraban con su entrenador, que también había sucumbido a la tentación pero lo disimulaba, incluso Fujima y Hanagata estaban allí, definitivamente todo el mundo quería saber si Sakuragi aparecería en el tablón y si los rumores se confirmarían o desmentirían de una buena vez.

Al parecer una Sakuragi-manía había invadido toda Kanagawa, Sakuragi a pesar de su poco tiempo en el mundillo del baloncesto era famoso por su actuación en el nacional, además reconocido por su llamativo cabello y su anómala personalidad, era normal que algunos aficionados empezaran a mostrarse inclinados por su juego rebelde y salvaje, pero en el mismo instante en que los rumores se desataron una ola de chismosos apareció de la nada. Había historias tan inverosímiles como el rapto por extraterrestres hasta algo más real como una enfermedad complicada. En el gimnasio la tensión aumentaba, los jugadores de Shohoku sólo querían acabar rápido con todo esto e irse a sus casas y no pensar más en el asunto, se suponía que la otra semana tendrían noticias de Sakuragi y no estaban seguros con que nuevo rollo les saldría Yohei.

Entre tanto un joven de cabellos negros en punta se acercaba a la preparatoria, pero sólo una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino decidió detenerse, la entrada estaba llena de gente que, como lo suponía, eran fanáticos enceguecidos a los cuales no se les iba a acercar ni a metros. Pero teniendo en cuenta que debió llegar al partido hace media hora y que éste no comenzaría sin él porque era el capitán del equipo visitante, no tenía más opción que pasar por encima de la masa enardecida.

Sendoh Akira, es un joven sereno, extremadamente tranquilo, casi hasta el punto que nada le parecía interesar realmente, sin embargo aunque no tomaba las cosas muy en serio tampoco las tomaba muy a la ligera, podría decirse que simplemente le gustaba la calma. Probablemente en calma es en lo que uno menos piensa cuando ves un grupo de gente como el que veía en ese momento. Esa gente chismosa y molesta, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente fastidiado, desde joven se había acostumbrado a la atención y a las multitudes, en cierto modo le reconfortaba ver a esa gente divertirse por un deporte que no tenía muchos seguidores, pero una cosa es un público animado por un juego y otra muy diferente el ramillete de idiotas y cotillas que veía a una cuadra de él.

_**Condenado Sakuragi antes estaría seguro que estarías feliz con toda esta atención pero creo que te daré el beneficio de la duda. **_

El chico suspiro mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba alguna especie de salvación, y entonces les vio. Una chica joven y un muchacho entraban por la parte de atrás de una de las casas que quedaban cerca de la preparatoria, era una especie de local que estaba deshabitado, el chico pelinegro se sintió algo incómodo, tal vez el chico y la chica querían "privacidad", sin embargo termino acercándose llevado por la curiosidad. El chico era alto, tal vez unos 10 cm más bajo que él o quizás menos, llevaba una gorra y unas gafas, una camiseta deportiva bastante holgada de color negro con rojo y un chándal tipo militar de color rojizo oscuro, la chica si debía estar en la media japonesa en cuanto altura, parecía algo joven, bonita y estaba nerviosa, su cabello era negro y largo y tenían también unas gafas, vestía deportivamente con una malla bastante ceñida de color negro y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Mientras Sendoh consideraba que había visto lo suficiente se sorprendió al ver que se acercaban a una valla en la parte derecha, el chico ayudo a su compañera a subir por la valla que justo daba hacia los predios de la preparatoria, una especie de bosquecillo bastante descuidado. _**¡Oh! esa es una buena idea, por ahí puedo entrar**_

Esperando que los jóvenes no pensaran nada malo de él, como que era un pervertido, Sendoh se acercó hacia la valla y con su agilidad paso por encima de ella tomando inmediatamente el camino hacia el gimnasio, que por su sentido de ubicación debía estar al otro lado, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que los jóvenes iban en su misma dirección. _**Entonces vienen a ver el partido y se escabulleron por aquí.**_

Sendoh se mantuvo a distancia, pero el joven ya le había sentido los pasos, en ese momento el capitán de Ryonan les saludo y le sonrió amablemente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica pero el muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. A Sendoh esto le provoco una extraña sensación, probablemente el chico y la chica eran novios y el muchacho se sintió molesto por la importuna intromisión. Sendoh siguió su camino junto a los dos chicos, hasta llegar a una puerta trasera del gimnasio, la muchedumbre estaba al otro lado pero varios muchachos estaban en ese sector _**uhmm así que lo de la valla es conocido.**_

El "puercoespín" entro rápidamente, volviendo su vista a los jóvenes que había visto antes, el chico se recargo en la pared y su novia estaba enfrente de él, por un segundo pudo ver algo que le llamo la atención, pero rápidamente desecho cualquier tonta idea y entro antes que el director Taoka despellejara vivo a alguno de sus compañeros.

―SENDOH ¿SABES QUE HORAS SON? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL CAPITÁN LLEGUE A ESTAS HORAS, TIENES IDEA DE… ―Sendoh llevo una mano a su cabeza tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero la mirada asesina que le lanzaba todo el mundo llego a intimidarle.

―Lo siento entrenador pero mi club de fans no me dejaban entrar ―Sendoh puso su mejor cara de circunstancias, pero la frase sólo logro que las miradas asesinas se volvieran mucho más intensas, así que el chico procedió a cambiarse rápidamente antes de morir calcinado por el enojo de sus compañeros.

Rukawa le vio irse al vestidor, ¿cómo era posible que Sendoh fuera el capitán de Ryonan si era tan irresponsable? El súper rookie volvió a calentar, teniendo en cuenta el ánimo del equipo, la presión de la fama ascendente por haber vencido al Sannoh, la salida de Akagi y Kogure, el asunto del do'aho y el público afuera, las cosas iban a ser complicadas, así que necesitaba de toda su concentración para que el partido fuera lo mejor posible. Sin embargo el partido sería un duelo terrible especialmente por la curiosidad de los presentes. En el fondo un chico de baja estatura con una libreta en mano, no pudo soportarlo más, era ahora o nunca.

―Disculpa Miyagi Buchou ¿Cómo está Sakuragi? ―la pregunta fue recibida como si alguien hubiera esparcido nitrógeno líquido, el dataman no pudo contenerse, había cosas que podía hacer y respetar, pero este no era el caso, las miles de historias inverosímiles sobre Sakuragi no le habían dejado ni dormir, aprovechando la entrada brusca de Sendoh pensó que era el mejor momento para abordar a Miyagi con el asunto, pero al parecer los jugadores estaban más pendientes de lo que pasaba y se decía a su alrededor de lo que imagino.

Las chicas al fondo se quedaron mudas de la impresión, Ayako y Haruko estaban planeando como iba a manejar a cientos de admiradoras, unas de Rukawa y las otras de Sendoh, Fuji y Matsui miraban hacia fuera contando y clasificando a las que se veían más problemáticas, cada uno de los muchachos estaba calentado y preparándose mentalmente para el juego, pero después de la pregunta todo el mundo se puso tenso y los visitantes, ni cortos ni perezosos, miraron al base con insistencia, no importaba que la pregunta hubiera sido hecha sin tacto y con mucha imprudencia, pero qué más daba, todos querían saber de la suerte del mono pelirrojo de Shohoku. Miyagi mientras tanto mantuvo su aplomo, no importaba cuantas veces le preguntaran siempre iba a decir lo mismo.

―Bien, su rehabilitación está detenida por problemas de salud ajenos a su lesión, pero esperamos que la próxima semana continué con el proceso.

Los chicos de Shohoku se tranquilizaron, en estos últimos días Miyagi había aprendido a mantener una clama envidiable y a mentir con tanta gravedad que en la mayoría de casos le creían o simplemente se daban cuenta que no iban a conseguir nada de información. Pero esta vez había algo con lo que Miyagi y el grupo no contaba.

―No sé porque le ponen tanto misterio ―Sendoh reapareció en el tablón, cambiado con su uniforme azul y su típica sonrisa dispuesto a comenzar el partido―.Si no le dieran tanto bombo la gente no estaría tan agitada, porque no dicen simplemente lo que paso, que le dio una conmoción muy fuerte por que ha tenido problemas familiares, ¿acaso les preocupa lo que piense la masa? ¿Y eso qué? Sakuragi es un humano, tiene problemas como todo el mundo.

…Silencio Mortal…

Incluso Rukawa dejo de botear el balón, todo el mundo se quedó viendo a Sendoh como si le hubieran visto decir mil palabrotas indecentes. Miyagi fue el primero en recuperarse, no en vano había tenido que soportar a todo Shohoku.

―Perdón Sendoh, no sé de donde sacas esa información, ¿o me dirás que crees en rumores? ―Miyagi no pudo controlar una nota de nerviosismo y sonar demasiado despectivo, Sendoh bajo una ceja al momento.

―Miyagi por favor, a otro perro con ese hueso, si fueran por los rumores estaría diciendo puras barbaridades, no, la verdad lo sé de buena fuente, así que dejen la pantomima que les queda realmente mal, una cosa es la gente de afuera otra somos nosotros, jugadores de su mismo nivel ―todo el mundo se le quedo mirando ¿acaso esta era una vil táctica de Ryonan?

―Pero capitán, si usted sabía algo sobre Sakuragi ¿por qué no nos los dijo? ―Todos los chicos de Ryonan se acercaron a su capitán.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Fukuda, acaso me preguntaste? Además lo que le pase a Sakuragi no de nuestra incumbencia, en vez de estar chismoseando era mucho mejor entrenar ―No, no era una táctica del Ryonan, Sendoh hablaba en serio.

―Vaya doble moral que tienes Sendoh, ¿pero no sabes tú lo que le pasa a Sakuragi?, si no te importara, como es que andas diciéndolo así sin más ―Maki se acercó al grupo junto a Kiyota, poco a poco Sendoh estaba en el medio de los jugadores.

―Lo sé por mera casualidad, no porque desviva por saberlo, y lo digo porque me enferma la actitud de Shohoku, ustedes y toda la gente que está afuera, ¿Cuál es el condenado problema de que este enfermo? ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo quiere inventar 10 mil cosas sobre él? ¿Y a cuentas de que vienen ustedes a fingir de portavoces cuando tienen la misma curiosidad que el resto?

Los jugadores estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían una cara distinta a la relajada en el jugador estrella de Ryonan, Sendoh tenía una ceja más abajo en señal que tenía el ceño fruncido y en vez de una sonrisa tenía la boca tensa en una mueca de desagrado.

― ¿Curiosidad? Perdón Sendoh pero nosotros, al igual que tú, no tenemos por qué contestarle a la gente por Sakuragi, por si se te olvida él es uno de nuestros jugadores, lo que queramos decir o no decir sobre él es asunto nuestro, lo único que la gente debe entender es que Sakuragi está enfermo y ya, es cierto que nos preguntamos por qué tanto alboroto, pero no puedes venir a nuestro gimnasio a criticarnos por algo que no sabes, porque aunque no lo creas estoy seguro que no tienes ni idea de lo que realmente le pasa.

―Me estás diciendo mentiroso, Miyagi no puedo creer que llegues tan lejos ¿Cuál es el problema que la demás gente lo sepa? ¿Acaso no es mejor la verdad antes que todos esos disparates? ―Eso era lo que molestaba a Sendoh lo que no le cuadraba, el capitán del Ryonan no era dado a involucrarse demasiado en un asunto, pero tampoco era de los que le daba más importancia a algo de lo que le correspondía, así que por eso le irritaba tanto aquelarre.

Sakuragi no era una de sus personas favoritas, de hecho aunque Sendoh parecía más social que Rukawa, probablemente no tenía más amigos que él. Sin embargo no entendía por qué el hermetismo, porque el miedo, como si fueran un equipo estrella manejados por un representante avaricioso que no deseaba que la prensa los destrozara, bueno podía entender que la gente de afuera, que no eran cercanos al chico pelirrojo y que lo único que les importaba era chismosear, no tenían por qué saber nada ¿pero por qué ellos no?, ¿no eran todos jugadores y se conocían?, y sin lugar a dudas lo que menos soportaba es que le tomaran por mentiroso.

― ¿Y tú "fuente" quien es Sendoh? ¿Algún amigo de Sakuragi que no conocemos?, porque te recuerdo que sus amigos estudian en Shohoku y no en Ryonan ―Mitsui se acercó al grupo antes que las cosas empezaran a salirse de control.

―No todos estudian en Shohoku y no todos son estudiantes, y para que vean que no me interesa mentir, mi "fuente" es un amigo de Sakuragi que vive cerca de un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad.

― ¿Cementerio, de que estás hablando hombre y como sabes que son amigos?

―Porque los vi juntos antes de que Sakuragi se fuera para el Nacional.

Mitsui se quedó callado, ¿acaso esto era una treta de Sendoh y Ryonan?, sin embargo el ver la seriedad combinada con el desconcierto del "puercoespín" le indicaban que no era así, Ryonan era un grupo fuerte que no tenían necesidad de recurrir a un truco tan bajo ¿entonces había alguien más que sabía toda la historia? Mitsui volteo a mirar a Kogure y a Akagi que hicieron señales negativas con la cabeza, luego recordó al profesor Anzai, éste escuchaba la conversación sin incluirse en ella, ¿porqué? ¿No se suponía que debían evitar en tema de Sakuragi? ¿O es que acaso el profesor también tenía dudas sobre lo que sabía Sendoh?

―No creen que nos estamos saliendo de contexto, no vinimos a hablar de Sakuragi sino a jugar, no sé si mientes o no Sendoh pero ahora no es el momento indicado para hablar de eso ―Miyagi volvió a tomar el control de la situación, hablar por hablar los dejaría al descubierto, sin saber que sabía el otro podían estar diciendo cosas que perjudicaran a Hanamichi y lo mejor era seguir con el partido. Sendoh analizo la respuesta de Miyagi, las miradas entre los jugadores, la tensión del equipo, ¿Cómo decirlo? Tenía la sensación que había algo que él no sabía pero que ellos tampoco. Así que esa era la razón, había algo turbio que los mantenía herméticos al tema de Sakuragi.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era la misma afable de siempre, no corrijo era unos milímetros más ancha, todos los de Ryonan sintieron un escalofrió recorrer por sus cuerpos, sólo aquellos que entrenaban con Sendoh diariamente podían percatarse del significado de esa sonrisa, porque había una diferencia enorme aunque fuera más ancha que la normal por un margen pequeño, esa era la sonrisa sádica de Sendoh.

―De todas formas, para que vean que no tengo ningún problema con ustedes, les puedo asegurar que, aunque Sakuragi estuvo muy enfermo esta semana, ya está total y absolutamente fuera de peligro, digo por si acaso les preocupa algo antes del partido, no vayan a decir después que por eso perdieron.

La poca calma que había provocado las palabras de Miyagi se fueron al piso con esa afirmación, aunque Kuwata había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones del profesor Anzai, no por eso dejaba de notar el humor de su madre en el cual se reflejaba el estado de su hermana, así que estaba seguro que Sakuragi ya estaba bien, además Yohei también les había confirmado ese mismo día que la semana siguiente podrían hacerle una visita. En conclusión el "puercoespín" decía la verdad o era muy bueno adivinando cosas.

Mientras tanto, los del equipo de Ryonan sudaban la gota gorda, ellos sabían mejor que nadie que Sendoh no era de los que recurrían a trucos para ganar, pero tenía una manía con fastidiar a la gente cuando se combinaban su mal humor y la astucia que le caracterizaba, especialmente cuando alguien no lo tomaba en serio, como esos bebes caprichosos que se echan a lloran cuando no logran que sus madres le presenten atención.

Y efectivamente en estos momentos Sendoh estaba molesto y sobre todo receptivo, quería saber por qué Shohoku temblaba ante el tema, deseaba saberlo porque sí, porque le daba curiosidad pero más que nada porque no quería tener un partido decepcionante con gente tan desubicada. Aunque los dos equipos no contaran con sus centros (y moles de masa), el partido debía ser alucinante, Sendoh había entrenado mucho para este día aunque sus compañeros no lo supieran, realmente le había dolido no ir al nacional pero le emocionaba saber que tendría muchos más rivales a los que enfrentar en su propia prefectura. Además había unas fichas que faltaban en su rompecabezas y esas fichas estaban allí junto a los chicos de Shohoku.

Un balón pasó cerca de su cabeza y aunque iba suave no dejaba duda que había sido lanzado a propósito, Sendoh se volteó para ver a su agresor.

―Mientes ―no tuvo que hacerlo, la escueta palabra ya le indicaba quien fue.

―Hey Rukawa, esperaría todo de ti menos esto, vamos ¿Qué acaso no les alegra que Sakuragi esté bien, les importa más lo que diga la gente hasta el punto de ocultarlo de esa manera?

_**Por eso mientes **_

Aunque la frase fue contenida en su mente estaba escrita en su cara, en la de él, en la de todos, ¿Por qué Shohoku se mantenía tan hermético? Porque el "grave problema" era eso, grave, ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo iban las cosas o cuáles eran las verdaderas implicaciones, pero sabían que era grave, que no era para contar por allí y hablar tan abiertamente como Sendoh lo hacía, por eso no le creían a Sendoh ¿era posible que ese "amigo" no fuera tan consciente como Mito? ¿O acaso es que Mito era el exagerado?

―Bueno la próxima vez que vea al sepulturero le preguntare si lo que me dijo debía mantenerlo en secreto y yo no me he dado cuenta ―Sendoh decidió ponerle fin a la discusión.

― ¿Sepulturero? ―Hikoichi fue el único que se atrevió a hablarle.

―El sepulturero del cementerio de Nishi, por más extraño que suene ¿Cómo era su apellido? Nithodora o algo así, la verdad no me acuerdo la cuestión es que extranjero y no recuerdo bien su nombre, de hecho fue en Alemania donde conoció a Yuki-san, la mama de Sakuragi y... Bueno dejemos esta conversación para después Hikoichi, a lo que vinimos.

Sendoh volvió a sonreír, con su sadisticsmile (sonrisa sádica) como le decían sus compañeros, podía ver como el cerebro de los presentes se revolvía ante la información, _**bingo eso confirman que saben algo más sobre la familia de Sakuragi, condenado sepulturero no me dijo nada en concluso pero bueno dejémoslo así por ahora.**_

Shohoku estaba en shock, Sendoh sabía algo ¿Qué sabia? ¿Cuándo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿Y en donde podrían encontrar a ese quién?

―Dijiste que los viste en un cementerio a la afueras ¿exactamente en donde los viste?

― ¿Para qué quieres saberlo Miyagi?

―Para contratarlo para un funeral, para que más idiota para hablar con él y dejarle claro que no ande de boca suelta con personas no cercanas a Sakuragi ―Mitsui no se tragó la forma en que Sendoh le hablo a Miyagi y su modo irónico salió a flote.

―Pues no se los voy a decir.

― ¿Perdón?

―Lo que escucharon, ¿por qué tengo que decirles? Averigüen por su propia cuenta y si es tanto el problema me comprometo a no decir nada de lo que sé, por lo menos a otros que no sean los miembros de mi equipo, es decir gente "no cercana a Sakuragi" ―Miyagi estuvo a punto de tirársele encima, Mitsui estaba muy lejos y la enorme mano de Akagi le detuvo, pero Kogure podía entender que era lo que buscaba Sendoh.

Era una táctica psicológica parecida a la que habían usado al jugar contra el Sannoh, por esa razón los entrenadores no se habían involucrado, bueno además de que no les quedaba bien meterse en una pelea de niños, Kogure estaba seguro que el profesor Anzai andaba muy preocupado por la tensión que vivía el equipo y quería que se relajaran con respecto al asunto de Sakuragi, era seguro que el entrenador Taoka conocía muy bien a Sendoh como para creer que el chico estaba tratando de desestabilizarlos a costa de algo tan serio y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, y por supuesto el profesor Takato no se iba a meter en medio, con recolectar información le bastaba.

Lo que Sendoh intentaba hacer era convertir a su grupo en "los malos", hacer que los jugadores de Shohoku tuvieran un motivo muy personal para patearles el trasero, en conclusión era una estrategia para despertar al Shohoku y lograr que el partido fuera al menos interesante.

―Bien, vamos a ver que tienen ―por lo menos uno de los jugadores caería en la provocación, Sendoh sonrió de verdad, a pesar que era posible que su zorruno rival de cancha estuviera dispuesto a romperle hasta los huesos.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Yohei ¿estás bromeando verdad?

―No, mi mama hizo todo eso ayer, no pregunten cómo, pero como si fuera una agente de la CIA o alguna organización, logro hacer planes para que Marian-san entrara a Japón.

Noma, Takamiya, Ookusu y Yohei se encontraban reunidos en la habitación del hospital, Hanamichi dormía plácidamente, aunque su recuperación avanzaba se sentía demasiado débil y dormía mucho, de hecho los muchachos le hacían bromas como: falta que pintes el cabello de negro, te estires los ojos y serás el nuevo zorro dormilón. A las bromas Hanamichi fruncía un poco el ceño pero no les hacía ni decía nada, sin embargo era seguro que cuando se recuperara completamente les daría un par de cabezazos que los mandaría al hospital de verdad.

― ¿Y podemos hablar de eso con tanta tranquilidad?― el chico rubio empezó a mirar a todas partes como si de la nada iban aparecer el general y sus lacayos.

―De hecho mi madre me lo recomendó, Marian-san ya está en Japón, que importa que sepan que fue ella la que hizo todos esos movimientos, claro que no lo he dicho todo, pero de malas tocara esperar un poco más.

Yohei les había contado las cosas superficialmente sin incluir a la joven internista, básicamente les había dicho que su madre tenían unos contactos y gracias a ellos Marian-san estaba en Japón a pesar que el mismo general había mandado a traer más de 50000 soldados para evitarlo. Sólo de imaginar qué tipo de "contactos" había hecho Mito-san los chicos se removían, era increíble que fueran a comer de vez en cuando a su casa y siempre hayan pensado que era un ama de casa más y no el súper agente de inteligencia que debía ser de verdad.

―Es que 50000 soldados es mucha gente, sin contar con los equipos y las influencias, estoy seguro que, si fuera por el general, habían declarado estado de emergencia en Japón.

―Takamiya no seas exagerado, es precisamente porque estamos en Japón por lo que tenemos la ventaja.

― ¿A qué te refieres Noma?

―Hay muchas diferencias, cultura, idioma, en Alemania ellos tiene el poder, aquí no, si Hanamichi se va Alemania ni siquiera Marian-san lo podrá proteger, pero en Japón…

―Hanamichi no se quiere quedar en Japón ―Yohei se puso pálido, trato de refrescar las ideas y dejar a lado el pesimismo pero…

― ¿Y eso qué? ―todos se quedaron viendo a la madre del grupo, es decir a Ookusu como si se hubiera vuelto loco, es que Ookusu era el rey del pesimismo.

― ¿Qué? Vamos chicos, ¿no han pensado desde cuándo nosotros mismos estamos en este juego como fichas reutilizables?, ni siquiera tenemos ideas claras de lo que pasa, podemos saber más que el resto, conocer la historia completa y aun así no poder hacer nada ¿o no Yohei? De que vale nuestra amistad en este caso si nos enfrentamos a gente que puede movilizar 50000 soldados, pero aun así ¿qué acaso evitar que Hanamichi se desanime no es nuestra única utilidad?, Marian-san pudo haber pasado por encima de esos soldados pero ¿no somos nosotros los que retenemos a Hanamichi en Japón? Yohei, Hanamichi está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por tu bienestar, porque eres la persona más importante para él ¿y qué? Le vas a dejar irse así nomás.

―Increíble escucharte decir eso y probablemente este sea el comienzo de algo nuevo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ookusu, si te quiere tanto, si nos quiere tanto para irse pues puede quedarse por el mismo motivo, ¿Qué ganamos separándonos? Yohei el día de mañana Hanamichi tendrá que estar completamente solo, sin amigos sin ayuda sin nada ni nadie por miedo a que se los arrebaten, como Marian-san, sacrificados por el bienestar de la mayoría, pero Hanamichi no es Marian-san, por más que ella haya sufrido, ella es más fuerte, es que lo que le ha pasado a Hanamichi es tan…― Noma se detuvo, pero Takamiya continuo.

―Hanamichi no va a resistir, se convertirá en una cúpula vacía y a la merced del general, una imagen que se extinguirá y morirá poco a poco, una cosa que se usa y se tira. Yohei ¿nos vamos a rendir ahora? puede que no seamos agentes o espías, ni tengamos dinero ni armas ni nada, pero somos sus amigos, somos su apoyo, Hanamichi y tú nos brindaron una segunda oportunidad, nos salvaron el pellejo cuando otros nos dieron la espalda, ¿cómo es posible que les debamos tanto y no hagamos nada?

Yohei miro a cada uno de sus amigos, recordado aquel día que se conocieron, probablemente ellos mismos se hubieran dado cuenta desde ese día que Hanamichi no era una persona con una vida normal, se los imaginaba mirando el sol de aquella playa preguntándose si Hanamichi había perdido mucho en su vida, si había sufrido mucho en su corta vida para tener esa mirada, aquella que les dio en ese lugar. Ellos juntos crearon esa burbuja de cristal que Hanamichi deseaba después de la muerte de su padre, ellos juntos animaban al pelirrojo, siempre intentando protegerlo, pero aun así, era Hanamichi quien los protegía. Jamás habían podido deshacerse de esa sensación, de que sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar cuánto insistieran en llevar las cargas cuando iban de compras, la bolsa de Hanamichi terminaba siendo la más pesada.

― ¿Entonces qué hago?

―Bueno primero esperemos noticias sobre Marian-san y luego la visita de Shohoku si nada de eso funciona, puedes amenazarlo con que te tiraras de un tercer piso si se va ―Los cuatro chicos se echaron a reír, lo más bajito que pudieron para no despertar al pelirrojo, tratando que la cargada atmósfera se disipara, de repente sintieron sus estómagos rugir, salieron para traer algunas patatas y refrescos.

Los chicos salieron con sigilo, dejando a un Hanamichi dormido con la cara vuelta hacia la ventana, pero cuando la puerta cerró una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del pelirrojo, alzo la cabeza hacia el techo y miro hacia la puerta lentamente. _Tan lejos y tan cerca._

**START FLASH BACK **

―Hola Sakuragi-kun ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

―Undertaker (sepulturero), ¿nunca has matado al alguien de un susto?

―No, de esa manera no

―Que frío eres, sólo vine a rezar un poco, hoy este Tensai se va para el nacional.

―Entonces es verdad, jejeje ―una sonrisa macabra se muestra en ese rostro―. Dime Sakuragi-kun ¿Por qué sigues en Shohoku? ¿Por qué juegas baloncesto? ¿Lo sabes no?, que la peor de las muertes te espera al final de la esquina por la que doblaste.

― ¿Y eso qué? Al final siempre me ha esperado sin importar el camino que tome.

**END FLASH BACK**

_**Tan lejos y tan cerca ¿Por qué, porque se había quedado en Shohoku a pesar de saber que esto pasaría?**_

_**Porque nunca pensé que tuviera tan mala suerte de ser su hijo**_

Hanamichi dejo que una segunda lagrima bajara por su otra mejilla, hubiera deseado haber nacido en otra época, hubiera deseado no conocer a nadie de los que amaba, hubiera deseado haber sido otra persona, hubiera deseado cualquier cosa menos ser su hijo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, a pesar de lo perfecto que era su plan había cometido un error fatal, había olvidado que él era el hijo maldito de la suerte.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

El partido estaba bastante desequilibrado, el ataque de Fukuda, la habilidad de Koshino junto a un renovado Sendoh marcaban la pauta, definitivamente el Shohoku tendría muchos problemas para suplir a Akagi y si a eso le sumas que Sakuragi no estaba y todo el gentío molesto que se encontraba en el gimnasio que hacía que la temperatura estuviera a 5 grados por encima de lo normal, las cosas no iban a mejorar.

Sin embargo la táctica de Sendoh funcionó, Mitsui no fallaba cuando tenía el balón en sus manos y su resistencia había aumentado a pura voluntad, Miyagi reaccionaba más rápidamente que antes y mantenía una calma envidiable, Yasuda defendía como perro guardián, Hakuta hacía de centro y parecía que había crecido en los últimos minutos de lo imponente que se veía, pero Rukawa estaba que ardía. Incluso el público chismoso había quedado pasmado ante la rivalidad surgida de la nada, pero no era suficiente, aún no se libraban de la presión y del sentimiento de que algo andaba mal, del inconformismo de ser los últimos en enterarse de algo, del desasosiego que sentía bajo esas miradas inquisitivas del público que al no ver a Sakuragi ya se daban por bien servidos, que confirmaban quien sabe cuál chisme estúpido y se burlaban en sus caras.

Lo peor es que otros equipos nuevos habían llegado al partido, con la subida de popularidad del Shohoku habían aparecido rivales de todos los rincones, sobre todo grupos con baja calidad que sólo estaban allí para criticar, personas que creían saber de su equipo más que ellos, gente mal informada que deseaba desmiémbralos a punta de palabras mal escogidas y malintencionadas, en conclusión envidiosos y recelosos.

El equipo iba a perder y aunque trataban que la diferencia no fuera mayor a los 10 puntos, iban a perder y no por calidad, aun acostumbrándose a los cambios al equipo se les veía potencial, pero estaban desconcentrados, era molesto para aquellos que si les interesaba el partido, Ayako estaba afónica de tanto gritar, tanto al equipo como a al público, Haruko trataba de mantener la compostura pero había mandado ya mil miradas de muertes a los que se burlaban, Fuji y Matsui casi parecían manager extras, Akagi estaba rezagado en una esquina para que no comparan su tamaño con el Miyagi, Kogure suspiraba ante cada error minúsculo que se volvía un escándalo para la marea de gente, mientras que los visitantes de Shoyo y Kainan también estaban molestos por la actitud del público.

Afortunadamente sólo faltaban 5 minutos para el final, el público más difícil, como última muestra de burla, se empezó a ir sin haber terminado el partido, los jugadores habían aguantado suficiente, les daba igual y al final sentían que las fuerzas les abandonaban y les quedaba sólo el sabor amargo de la impotencia. Y precisamente impotencia era lo que sentía uno de los espectadores ¿Este era el grupo de Baloncesto de Shohoku?, tenía que tener calma eran sólo unos niños, pero la situación había cambiado, ahora más que nunca tenía que exigirles determinación. Por eso cuando Miyagi dejó ir una pelota hacia la línea, el espectador se acercó hacia el tablón.

―Hey chico, he visto ancianos correr más rápido que tú ―Miyagi levanto la mirada, un chico de unos 1.80 le hablaba como si fuera mayor, tenía una de esas clásicas pintas de niño de secundaria, camisa holgada y pantalones que se caían, aunque tenía buen cuerpo todavía le faltaba desarrollo, su voz todavía era muy fina y sus brazos muy delgados. Miyagi opto por ignorarlo, no valía la pena molestarse por eso.

― ¿Hey tu enano, no me escuchaste o además de enano eres sordo? ―_**Okay esta copa está que se rompe.**_

Los jugadores se voltearon a ver a los chicos, lo único que faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro era una pelea en el gimnasio, algo de gente se quedó en lugar para ver si se daba un espectáculo, algunos con sonrisas tan insulsas como su presencia, los chicos de Shohoku rezaban porque su capitán mantuviera la compostura, mientras Sendoh se dirigió a la dupla, _**que curioso es el mismo chico que había visto antes.**_

―Hola jovencito ¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia? Con tanta gente no es buena idea dejar una dama sola por allí- el chico le miro de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro, pero Sendoh mantuvo su afable sonrisa lo cual irrito más al muchacho.

―Eso no te importa cabeza de púas, además no hablo contigo si no con el enano ―Miyagi contó hasta diez, se dio la vuelta.

―Joven "no sé cómo te llames", ¿no estás muy chico para andar afuera a estas horas? Si eres de esos "niños" que desean entrar a nuestra preparatoria ahórrate el numerito de gallito que todavía estas muy joven para eso.

El muchacho le miro bien rayado, no fue una mirada suave, era hasta peligrosa, por eso los de los equipos se reunieron, los del Ryonan sabían que esto ya no iba para más y los del Shohoku, que debían prepararse para evitar que su capitán se diera de golpes con el visitante.

― ¿Joven? Créeme ni aunque me pagaran entraría aquí, con toda esta mano de perdedores, ¿Quién demonios te has creído enano igualado? Un grupo fantoche que venció de milagro al mejor de la serie y ya son súper estrellas, conoce tu lugar, ni crean que ganaron ese partido por habilidad sino por esfuerzo, esfuerzo que no veo en este partido de hecho ¿o qué? ¿No les quedo claro el significado de la palabra "lucha" o simplemente ese partido fue pura suerte?

Los jugadores del equipo ahora si quedaron a cuadros, se podían aguantar de todo menos esto, que alguien externo les dijera lo que ellos mismos sabían en su propia cara era de locos, Miyagi volvió a contar hasta diez, en este momento el único lugar en el que quería estar era debajo de la tierra a mil metros, el público se dio por bien servido y empezaron a abuchear al grupo.

― ¿Y ustedes que panda de mequetrefes? Ni la mitad sabe lo que es un deporte dejen de burlarse a costa de su propia ignorancia partida de mediocres.

―Oye chico, en serio estás muy niño para meterse en asunto de mayores.

Lo dicho, si por allí llueve acá no escampa, el grupo que se quedó no eran más que Ryu y un nuevo combo de idiotas. Los jugadores de Shohoku suspiraron, el público se había ido antes y ahora Miyagi estaba enfrascado en una pelea con la presencia de nada más que el grupo de maleantes que más odiaba a los jugadores de ese equipo, ¿acaso alguien les había echado una maldición o qué?

―De hecho me recuerdas un poco al idiota de Sakuragi, él también es un idiota que no sabe cuándo callarse y por cierto deberías hacerle caso al "cabezas de púas" y no dejar a tu novia por allí ―Ryu sostenía de la mano a la chica que acompañaba al muchacho desde la tarde, la arrastro hacia el frente para que todos entendieran lo que estaba dispuesto hacer. En ese momento los jugadores se movieron, los entrenadores y las chicas se quedaron al fondo protegidos por Maki, Akagi y Kogure, era obvio que Ryu y su panda estaban algo "prendidos" y no estaban seguros de lo que eran capaces de hacer en ese estado.

Todo el mundo miro a la chica, baja estatura, cabello negro largo y liso, buen cuerpo, bonita y con pinta juvenil. Ninguno sabía quiénes eran sus visitantes, lo que menos querían era exponerla con la banda de Ryu, además la chica les mando tal mirada asustada como si hubiese cometido alguna tontería.

―Mio-chan por si acaso ¿no estabas echándome al agua con L-kun cuando estos tipos te atraparon? ―El chico miro hacia la chica y ésta hizo una señal afirmativa.

― ¿Y gritaste asustada pensando que eran los hombres de Luy? ―la chica volvió hacer una señal afirmativa.

―Yo que ustedes, la soltaría, no quiero hacer un espectáculo con un grupo de niñatos como ustedes.

―Increíble además de ser un bocón como ese imbécil eres igual de idiota…―El sonido de un automóvil a toda velocidad llego hasta el gimnasio.

El chico se hartó de eso y aunque su "novia" en las manos del muchacho le hacía caras para que no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer, se quitó la gorra y una corta cabellera roja callo en cortina y aprovechando el desconcierto de la gente saco una pistola 9 mm.

―Suéltala muchacho y no te pasara nada ―su voz se volvió más seca, mucho más dura y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo le sonrió con el arma fija en su cabeza, Ryu se quedó pálido como la muerte y toda su borrachera se fue enseguida, su banda ya tenía un paso afuera del gimnasio al ver el arma y al muchacho, y es que había algo en esa mirada que les decía que les dispararía y no sentiría ni el más mínimo remordimiento, mientras los estudiantes y los profesores se quedaron atónitos

Pensamiento colectivo: **¿**_**Qué es todo esto?**_

El sonido del auto se detuvo y se convirtió en un sonido zúmbate como el de mil abejas acercándose, la banda asustada quiso salir corriendo siendo detenidos por varios hombres en las afueras que les apuntaron con armas inmediatamente. Una persona apareció en el umbral, cabello negro desordenado con ojeras en los ojos (¿o es delineador?) y con un chaleco anti-balas, junto a un tipo enorme con una máscara, otro tan tenebroso como un vampiro y otro pelirrojo excéntrico en una esquina. La gente en el gimnasio se quedó estática, pero se tranquilizó al reconocer los símbolos de la policía en ellos. El pelinegro se acercó a la chica que había sido liberada por Ryu ante la amenaza del arma y estaba desplomada en el suelo, el pandillero había salido corriendo con los otros sólo para ser interceptado y detenido.

―Supongo que me debes una explicación ―tan mordaz como siempre L se dirigió a Mio hablándole en un susurro, _todo al caño, todo el plan al caño._

―No es mi culpa, no quiso quedarse callada, se metieron con ya sabes quién ―Mio le contesto en el mismo volumen. Ryu y su tropa estaban a la merced de un grupo de policías de la zona que iban tan armados que parecían robocots en busca de terroristas ultra peligrosos. El chico mientras tanto bajo el arma, sabía que las había cagado y en grande pero no importaba, valía la pena, en el mismo instante que piso ese gimnasio descubrió muchas más cosas de las que imagino que vería, demasiadas cosas desagradables, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablarles y dejarles en claro un par de cosas, _**Eres demasiado amable Hanamichi**_. Los jugadores no dejaban de ver a los hombres uniformados y a la muchacha que hablaba con el pelinegro que señalaba al pelirrojo.

― ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? ―El entrenador Taoka fue el primero en salir de la sorpresa inicial, la chica no supo responderle, miro al L que tampoco sabía que decir así que este le paso la bola al culpable, es decir al pelirrojo.

Este se giró hacia los jugadores, se quitó la camisa holgada, dejando ver un gran chaleco, también se deshizo de éste y les dio una vista inolvidable. La mayoría de los hombres se preguntan ¿para qué demonios sirven las tetillas?, bueno el chico en cuestión las tenía bastante más grandes de lo normal y podrías usarlas de alguna manera, de hecho su musculatura era muy marcada pero a aun si lucia muy fino, pecho abultado, caderas pronunciadas y estaban casi seguros que faltaba algo en la entrepierna.

―SOY UNA MUJER IDIOTAS ―Marian-san se cansó de la mirada insulsa de los jugadores y demás presentes, casi la desvisten con la mirada, colocando el arma a un lado en una especie de porta armas, saco un par de guantes de su color favorito, el rojo y una identificación en una billetera.

―Mi nombre es Madame Red soy agente especial de la policía, en estos momentos hay una investigación preliminar sobre un criminal muy peligroso que sabemos se aloja en esta zona del continente y al parecer cuenta con una posible banda de terroristas. Desde hace unos días venimos haciendo operativos sobre un grupo sospechoso que había entrado a Japón con fines delictivos, una llamada anónima nos ha advertido sobre sus movimientos y hemos desplegado grupos de acción en varios lugares en donde era posible se hicieran secuestros masivos o incluso ataques con elementos explosivos.

―Pensando en su seguridad e integridad nos hemos infiltrado, actuando según indicaciones de nuestro grupo de sociólogos y el perfil sicológico de los criminales, por supuesto hemos respondido a la más mínima sospecha de alguna anormalidad. Le agradecemos mantengan la calma, y se acerquen a nuestros hombres que tomaran sus datos y les darán información necesaria para que colaboren con la justicia internacional, por supuesto todo esto será supervisado por un trabajador social que garantizara que los menores de edad sean tratados conforme a los estatutos de su país. Ubíquese por grupos deportivos así podremos tener una charla general, los del Ryonan con L y Mask mientras los del Kainan y Shoyo con el Conde y Freddy, Mio y yo nos encargaremos de Shohoku.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Esto no está tomando grandes proporciones?**_

**A veces las cosas salen diferente a como me las planteo, créeme esto se me está saliendo de las manos, sin embargo en este punto lo importante es hacer ver que Marian no es un personaje bonito, eso lo supe desde el principio, es un personaje amargo y que al principio vamos a detestar. Pero como hermana y miembro de los Leverrier su entrada debía ser explosiva o conflictiva cosa que se entenderá en el siguiente capítulo. **

_**¿**__**Undertaker?**_

**Undertaker es uno de los personajes más misteriosos de la serie Kuroshitsuji y de mis favoritos, de hecho el nombre Madame Red viene de allí y algunos pueden relacionar a Freddy con el mayordomo pelirrojo. Su papel será el mismo aquí y su relación con Hanamichi es la misma que con Ciel, un servidor algo raro y perturbador. **

_**¿Hanamichi y Shohoku parte de un plan? **_

**Vamos creen que alguien tan listo como Sousuke va dejar que su lindo sobrino ante por allí haciendo lo que quiera, bueno la vida de Hana son manipulaciones y aterradoras coincidencias y para salirse de ese círculo vicioso solo tenía una salida (muy bien pensada de hecho) pero al ser hijo de un Leverrier todo cambia, lo cual su adorable tío ya sabia y entonces… véanlo es los próximos capítulos. **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Okay sé que he demorado mucho, pero es lo que llamaría un "cubo de escritor" ya saben un bloqueo, fue horrible pero estoy segura que entenderán mi demora. Es una lástima que no pueda ubicar ninguna temporada navideña pero es probable que haga un capitulo regalo tal vez algún capi especial pero vamos a ver, capitulo 10 a medias pero esta historia está destinada a superar mis expectativas, así que el 11 se demora, en conclusión demorare un ratico. **

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO: **LEVERRIER MARIAN

**APODOS: **MADAME RED

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **03/09/1982

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO:**

**MADRE: **GRANATINEEVELINE

**PADRE: **LEVERRIER REMUS

**CASADO/A CON:**

**HIJOS:**

**ESTATURA: **1.80 m

**CABELLO: **ROJO

**OJOS: **VERDES

**COMPLEXIÓN: **ALTA Y CORPULENTA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES: **ES POCO FEMENINA

**INFANCIA: **ES LA HEREDERA DEL CARGO MILITAR FAMILIAR. ESTUVO EN UN PSIQUIÁTRICO

**RESIDENCIA: ** ¿? – ALEMANIA

**MEJOR AMIGA: **¿?

**MEJOR AMIGO:**¿?

**DATO CURIOSO: **AMA COLOCAR APODOS A TODO EL MUNDO

En el próximo capítulo…

…..-…..

―_Escúchenme, voy a ser sincera con ustedes como nadie lo va ser en sus vidas, quiero que me presten la mayor atención pues no tengo mucho tiempo. Sé que saben algo sobre mi familia, sobre Sakuragi Hanamichi y Leverrier Eberhard, pero eso es sólo la punta de un gran iceberg, uno muy grande. También sé cómo son los japonenses especialmente los jóvenes, no tengo nada en contra del manga pero esto es la realidad, por ejemplo en este momento sus vidas están en mi manos y aunque la justicia llegara a mí nada cambiará los hechos, nada reconfortara a sus familias, el dolor, la frustración, el miedo, nunca se ira de sus vidas. _

…_..-….._

_Ayako casi no reconoció al hombre que estaba a su lado, el rostro siempre alegre ahora estaba serio, su mirada jovial lucia encendida como una noche oscura de luna llena, el aura simple se había trasformado en una gran sensación de fortaleza y seguridad como si fuera todo un hombre, parece que en este equipo todo el mundo tenía secretos que ocultar y facetas inesperadas que mostrar, era increíble que el chico que estaba a su lado fuera su pretendiente incansable Ryota._

…_..-….._

_El rey negro, enseguida todos pensaron en Sakuragi, era posible que su compañero de equipo tuviera una doble vida, que el escandaloso joven fuera realmente un súper agente 007 sin que ellos lo supieran._

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	10. LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Man), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), 0verflow (School Days) y etc … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape: POR FIN VEMOS ALGO DE MARIAN… **

**Resumen Cap: Marian ha descubierto algo grande y desea sacar a Hanamichi de Shohoku, sin embargo las cosas no salen como pensaban y el equipo está a punto de embarcarse en la mejor aventura de sus vidas. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

―_Pensando en su seguridad e integridad nos hemos infiltrado, actuando según indicaciones de nuestro grupo de sociólogos y el perfil sicológico de los criminales, por supuesto hemos respondido a la más mínima sospecha de alguna anormalidad. Le agradecemos mantengan la calma, y se acerquen a nuestros hombres que tomaran sus datos y les darán información necesaria para que colaboren con la justicia internacional, por supuesto todo esto será supervisado por un trabajador social que garantizara que los menores__ de edad sean tratados conforme a los estatutos de su país. Ubíquese por grupos deportivos así podremos tener una charla general, los del Ryonan con L y Mask mientras los del Kainan y Shoyo con el Conde y Freddy, Mio y yo nos encargaremos de Shohoku. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 10**

LAS COINCIDENCIAS NO EXISTEN

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Los chicos de Shohoku no sabían si reírse o llorar, después de dos semanas llenas de chismes donde todo el mundo quería opinar quien sabe que, después de las más extrañas revelaciones, que cambiaran sus vidas por completo llenándola de frustraciones, estaban sentados en el vestidor del gimnasio con un ejecutivo con cara de muerto en vida, una chica con una malla, un chaleco y supuestamente policía y un, hasta ahora joven, que era realmente la mujer más alta que jamás habían visto, todo por un criminal internacional que probablemente era terrorista. Alguien allá arriba no los quería.

―Okay jovencitos, me gustaría decirles que estoy encantada de conocerlos, que me da mucho gusto estar aquí entre ustedes, pero no soy tan hipócrita como para ilusionarlos de esa manera, tal vez alguno de los presentes sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la situación real ¿hay algún genio entre ustedes?

― ¿Quién es usted? ―Haruko hablaba como ratón asustado, aquella alta mujer no le inspiraba la menor confianza y Marian-san le había dirigido tal mirada de desprecio que se sintió infinitamente pequeña.

―Eres la hermana de Sakuragi-kun ¿o me equivoco? ―el profesor Anzai trato de tomar el sartén por el mango, concia la historia y conocía a la pelirroja, sabía que tan peligrosa podría ser cuando se trataba de Sakuragi.

―Lamentablemente somos hermanos ―los ojos verdes se volvieron más oscuros―. Mi nombre real es Leverrier Marian, comandante de fuerzas especiales del ejército Alemán y heredera del cargo militar de mi familia y muchas más cosas sin importancia que me joden cada día de mi vida… la chica a mi lado es Kuwata Sekai y es la hermana mayor de chico pequeño del fondo ―Sekai se quitó la peluca y las gafas, junto con una especie de mascara que hacía que se le viera más mentón, Kuwata perdió todo los colores en ese momento, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada.

―Los de afuera son mis mercenarios de confianza, el grupo de policías son agentes comprados, ya saben gente sin escrúpulos que vendería a su madre si valiera algo y como pueden ver mi familia tiene el suficiente poder e inmoralidad para invadir cualquier lugar, mi tío acaba de hacer cerrar los puertos más importantes por una "arma bioquímica" pero no se preocupen sus ministros no se creerán el cuento durante mucho tiempo, claro que sus amigos afuera nunca sabrán nada de esto por lo menos no de nosotros, así que si alguno tiene la intención de ir de chismoso, les aseguro que la va pasar muy mal.

― ¿Esto es una broma verdad? ―Akagi se quedó blanco, la mayoría no podían ni articular palabra, se sentían en un inminente peligro como si una víbora muy venosa andará cerca. Marian pudo notar el miedo en sus ojos inocentes, tan sólo era niños que no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso en el poco tiempo que compartió con Sekai se había dado cuenta de la abismal diferencia entre ellos, entre la inocencia y su suciedad.

― ¿Tienen miedo verdad? Los entiendo, pero no quiero que crean que esta es una de esas historias donde uno de los personajes tiene una vida común y corriente, pero su hermano menor es James Bond. Hanamichi ha vivido en esto desde antes de nacer, pregúntele a Sekai, en otra vida ella y yo podríamos ser amigas, pero en este mundo eso es imposible a menos que esté dispuesta a hacer todo lo que hizo anoche ―La aludida se sonrojo hasta el blanco de los ojos, en la vida se volvería a involucran en todo eso, sin embargo estaba segura que si era otro el trabajo seguiría siendo "amiga de Marian".

―Nee-san ¿Cómo…?

―Porque era útil Toki, estaba disponible me colocaran en el lugar correcto y me dieron las razones correctas- Los estudiantes miraba a Kuwata y a su hermana

_**Pensamiento colectivo: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?**_

―Eso suena a Mito-san a leguas- Marian miro las caras de desconcierto de los muchachos- Mi tía, la madre de Yohei, hubo una época en la que yo también creía que era una ama de casa común y corriente, pero tengo amigos en la CIA que ya quisieran tener una compañera así- la alta chica tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó al revés, con el espaldar al frente en una posee realmente poco femenina.

―Escúchenme, voy a ser sincera con ustedes como nadie lo va ser en sus vidas, quiero que me presten la mayor atención pues no tengo mucho tiempo. Sé que saben algo sobre mi familia, sobre Sakuragi Hanamichi y Leverrier Eberhard, pero eso es sólo la punta de un gran iceberg, uno muy grande. También sé cómo son los japonenses especialmente los jóvenes, no tengo nada en contra del manga pero esto es la realidad, por ejemplo en este momento sus vidas están en mi manos y aunque la justicia llegara a mí nada cambiará los hechos, nada reconfortara a sus familias, el dolor, la frustración, el miedo, nunca se ira de sus vidas.

―Para su suerte en estos instantes no pasa nada, están limpios, puros y lo mejor de todo ignorantes. Pero les diré un gran secreto, porque tienen que entender para tomar la decisión correcta que espero que tomen, el problema de relacionarse con una familia poderosa e inescrupulosa es que al final todo se resume a lo mismo: las coincidencias no existen. En sus pequeñas cabezas debe flotar la idea de que el mundo sigue su curso natural a manos de personas que sólo hacen su trabajo, que mucho de los hechos que estudian en historia fueron irremediables y lamentables casualidades pero eso no es verdad, el mundo no funciona así sin importar cuánto queramos que sea así, en el fondo lo sabemos, sólo somos marionetas.

―Cuando estás en esa cima, como lo estoy yo y mucha gente mataría por confirmar esto que les voy a decir: hay tres reglas importantes que nunca debes olvidar, uno, si alguien te estorba apártalo, con gracia sin que la masa lo sepa no hay nada peor que un plan previsible la oscuridad es nuestra amiga, dos, si la gente está muy interesada contrata un payaso que los distraiga, envenena sus mentes y sus vidas hasta que no les quede ni una neurona en sus cabezas para pensar, tres, maneja al pueblo, hazlos depender de ti como un gran perro gordo y cuando sea inútil deséchalo. Así funciona mi mundo, el mundo de Hana, no hay otro, no hay héroes nobles intentado mantener la justicia encima de un caballo blanco, si quieres proteger algo y seguir siendo puro no vas a obtener mucho, tómalo, arrebátalo sin piedad y sin escrúpulos, lucha con garras y dientes, porque nadie lo van hacer por ti.

La frialdad de esas palabras hirieron muy profundo el corazón de los estudiantes de Shohoku, pero ni el profesor Anzai ni Sekai tenían intención de detener el discurso tan oscuro que Marian les estaba dando, ellos eran adultos sabían que habían cosas que no estaban bien en este mundo y que la realidad era mucho más dura de lo que jamás imaginaron cuando jóvenes, entendía también a la perfección por que las palabras sonaban tan envenenadas y crueles, saben perfectamente que era relacionarse con los Aizen y los Leverrier.

―Y eso nos lleva a esta situación, en la que debo admitirlo, el único culpable de todo lo que está pasando, es el estúpido de mi medio hermano.

― ¿Tiene otro medio hermano que no sea Sakuragi?

― ¿Kogure no? He escuchado de ti y sé que eres un cerebrito, pero no, no tengo otro medio hermano, no por lo menos que yo sepa, si entienden que nuestro mundo es algo oscuro, deben entender que no se puede sobrevivir siendo un inocente, y mucho menos sin te cuelgan dos apellidos tan falaces, Hana es un Leverrier pero también es un Aizen, ya saben los dueños del Instituto Tsukuyomi, aunque debo admitir que odia serlo, pero lo es y me temo que en un día muy cercano tendrá que aceptarlo.

El apellido Aizen, es un apellido poco común en Japón sin embargo los muchachos jamás los relacionaron con "esa familia", el Instituto Tsukuyomi era una franquicia conocida por ellos, saber que los Aizen a los que se referían eran esos "Aizen" fue como una bomba en el vestidor, era una familia de esas que se asocian con mucho dinero y poder, conocer un Aizen era posible si tenías una chequera con fondo de unos cientos de millones de yenes. Dinero, mujeres, autos, poder, clase y seguiríamos con la lista, pero ninguna de esas cosas se asociaban al pelirrojo.

―Eso no puede ser verdad, Sakuragi Hanamichi un Aizen, o sea esos Aizen ―Mitsui no lo podía creer, Marian se echó a reír.

―Tú si me caes bien, bueno no es cierto pero entre toda esta gente estas por encima de la media "dientes de porcelana" ―Los chicos notaron que la manía de poner apodos a todo el mundo debía ser una marca de los Leverrier, además de poder hacer que el ambiente más frio se volviera cálido con una sonrisa, aunque la de Sakuragi era mil veces más sincera.

―Me crie con ese niño, los años más brillantes y oscuros de mi vida, y te puedo decir que es el mejor actor que he conocido, cuando quiere algo puede tomar la actitud que quiera y te aseguro que lo conseguirá cueste lo que cueste, aunque en aquella época pensé que eso eran cosas de niños. Pero la verdad es que es una persona de dos naturalezas, la que conocen y la que no quieren conocer, como su madre, nuestra madre era así, pero de algo estoy segura, Hanamichi hará de todo para garantizar algo que busca desde hace mucho tiempo, la única cosa que desea un ser humano como él encerrado en ese oscuro circulo: su libertad. Su vida desde Satoshi-otosan murió, se volvió rara, diferente, me imagine que estaba tramando algo pero siguió siendo un inocente, excepto por su desconocida capacidad para sorprender incluso a el "niño bonito" de Aizen, estoy segura de que está muy orgulloso el maldito desgraciado.

―Hanamichi sabía perfectamente que no debía entrar en Shohoku y mucho menos al equipo de Basquetbol, pero lo hizo y al hacerlo los involucró a ustedes en este juego, tengo una idea aproximada de lo que intentaba hacer y tendré que hablar con él de volverse maquiavélico y generar planes como ese, pero había un error en su entramado plan, quizá nunca pensó que sería realmente mi hermano biológico y eso tumbo todos sus locas y disparatadas ideas. Pero no crean que seamos unos despreocupados, estar en la cima también exige responsabilidad y me temo que mi hermano tal vez pensaba que lo abandonarían al primer problema y así estarían sanos y a salvo. Pero aunque lo explique de mil maneras no lo entenderían, en este momento lo mejor es que tomen una decisión, muchas situaciones como las que ha pasado hoy invadirán su vida cotidiana, entraran en el vórtice oscuro y serán fichas del rey, que será Eberhard Leverrier Aizen, les garantizo que serán usados y botados ¿eso es lo que quieren para su vidas?

Un silencio rodeo el vestuario como si hubiera muerto alguien, miles de pensamientos invadieron las mentes de los jóvenes, estaban confundidos, asustados, cansados, con hambre y frustrados, nada en sus vidas los había preparado para esto, el miedo a lo desconocido dominaba sus mentes y lo único que querían era devolver el tiempo y no toparse con nada de eso. No haber conocido a Sakuragi nunca, no saber nada de ese mundo nunca, no involucrarse en algo tan peligroso nunca, un temblor recorrió a la mayoría, la sensación que no era una pregunta lo que esa pelirroja les estaba haciendo, ¿acaso no tenía ella razón? ¿No eran enormes las diferencias entre el mundo pacífico y tranquilo que todo ellos vivían ante el oscuro y revuelto de donde ellos venían? Ninguno de ellos era amigo de Sakuragi realmente, sólo lo había conocido unos meses, de hecho ni siquiera les caía bien.

―Yo me quedo ―el sonido de una voz fuerte y decidida rompió el silencio―.Hanamichi es mi amigo, no me importa todo eso que ha dicho, yo quiero ser parte de esto ―Miyagi se levantó dando por terminada la discusión con un facilidad que todo el mundo volteo a verle, incluso Marian se sorprendió.

― ¿Estás sordo de verdad enano o es que no me has entendido?, esto podría involucrar a toda tu familia ¿sabes? ―Marian alzo una ceja con escepticismo.

―No, no estoy sordo y le entendí perfectamente, pero mi padre también era militar como usted, él creía en sus principios, en la forma como le criaron, en su país y prefirió hacerse matar antes que faltar a ellos y deshonrarse, a mí no me importa lo que le enseñaron sus familiares pero en mi casa, la modesta familia Miyagi, en mi mundo me enseñaron una sola cosa: puedes esconderte de la gente, puedes esconderte de la sociedad, de tu familia puedes engañar al universo entero menos a ti mismo.

―No me importa que se burle de nuestra forma de ver el mundo pero es gente como usted la que es verdaderamente cobarde y débil, mi padre no me crio para convertirme en el tipo de persona que le da la espalda a un amigo, sino en un hombre útil en tiempo de tormenta, que ve semejante injusticia con un ser al que quiero y respeto y puede dormir tranquilo porque está a su lado, no voy a llegar a mi casa a mirarme al espejo y decirme que no ha pasado nada, que no me importa, porque no es verdad. Me importa lo que le pase a Hanamichi y a menos que me lo pida expresamente no le voy abandonar sólo porque su vida es completamente miserable gracias a su estúpida familia en la que usted está incluida.

Ayako casi no reconoció al hombre que estaba a su lado, el rostro siempre alegre ahora estaba serio, su mirada jovial lucia encendida como una noche oscura de luna llena, el aura simple se había trasformado en una gran sensación de fortaleza y seguridad como si fuera todo un hombre, parece que en este equipo todo el mundo tenía secretos que ocultar y facetas inesperadas que mostrar, era increíble que el chico que estaba a su lado fuera su pretendiente incansable Ryota.

El enano ya no media 1.68 era más alto e imponerte que cualquiera de los que estaba allí aunque podía ser el efecto de estar de pie sostenido por esas agiles piernas mientras la mayoría no era capaz ni de moverse, increíble que hubiera creído que temblaba de miedo pero Ryota temblaba de orgullo. Pero era verdad, si el mundo era así, oscuro y cruel, ¿entonces todos deberían ponerse un caparazón como una tortuga y andar por el cosmos escondiendo su vergüenza o su ignorancia, pero acaso no era mejor esconderse y dejar ir los problemas que no tenían nada que ver con ellos?

―Yo también me quedo ―Sekai miro a Ryota, el chico era mayor que su hermano por un año y ya era todo un hombre, no porque sus palabras sonaran bonitas, sino porque había tomado una decisión y estaba segura que se mantendría en ella.

― ¿Vas a convertirte en prostituta otra vez? ―Marian-san hizo que su voz sonara más despectiva, los muchachos voltearon a ver a la chica especialmente Ayako y su grupo de manager extras, mientras Kuwata casi sufre un infarto.

―Ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo ―No iba a torcerse, era ahora o nunca, ¿y si algún día llegaba un paciente difícil? Iba a llorar con sus padres y decirles lo siento pero no puedo operarlo, en lo profundo de su corazón sabía que jamás podría ser quien quería ser si daba un paso atrás justo en ese momento.

―Estás loca, puedo entender al enano ¿pero tú? ¿Es que acaso no valoran sus vidas? ―No era posible, convencer a un par de chiquillos para abandonar toda idea de meterse en el asunto era pan comido, de que venían esas muestras de valor justo en ese momento.

―"Incluso el agujero más pequeño puede romper el dique más grande" Eso me dijo Mito-san ayer y le creo, pase por encima de más de 50000 hombres para que estés aquí- Kuwata ahora si se descompuso.

― ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSADO ONEE-SAN?

―EN QUE AIZEN Y LEVERRIER SON UN DIQUE MUY GRANDE Y QUE SHOHOKU ES HUECO MUY PEQUEÑO.

―Jaque ―el muerto en vida hablo por fin, era un tipo de edad con el cabello blanco y una gran calva en la parte superior, bastante pálido por cierto, de hecho él era el "trabajador social", su intervención fue justa y tranquila, mientras que la pelirroja no dijo nada, se levantó esbozando una sonrisa torcida junto a un brillo peligroso en los ojos, siendo tan alta, musculosa y con un cabello tan llamativo era imposible no compararla con Sakuragi, justo en ese momento esa sonrisa era su viva estampa. Estaba furiosa, pero tenía que contenerse, todavía no había perdido nada.

― ¿Profesor Anzai?- sabía que era fácil lograr lo que quería en ese momento si actuaba con cautela, aunque las palabras de Miyagi había alejado el ambiente de miedo y zozobra que había ganado, probablemente si decía más le daría armas a Sekai, aunque tenía que reconocer que en el fondo sabía que no le importaba realmente, _**valor en tiempos de tormenta, ridículo. **_

―Estoy adentro ―el profesor Anzai tomaba un café salido de la nada y todos sus pupilos le quedaron viendo con una gota en la cabeza, ese hombre no perdería la tranquilidad ni en un millón de años.

_Si alguien le preguntaba cuanto tiempo creyó que el ser una persona honesta y honrada le garantizaría una vida tranquila incluso consigo misma, probablemente respondería que nunca creyó en eso desde que se lo dijeron, bueno eso se justifica siendo que escucho de honradez y honor en Japón luego de años en Alemania bajo la tutela de su padre. Era simplemente ridículo, como las mentes juveniles de esos jugadores todavía conservaban algo de inocencia en este punto de la historia, sin embargo debía reconocer que siempre quiso ver pureza en el fango, como un niño que desea ver las mariposas aun cuando sólo son orugas. _

_Pero la cuestión era ¿Cómo podía evitar lo inevitable? El corazón le latía con fuerza, lo único que ella deseaba era que Hanamichi estuviera lejos de todo eso, que viviera una vida lejos de su pasado, lejos de su familia, lejos de ella. Un dolor horrible recorrió su espalda cuando el pensamiento surco su mente, lejos de ella, lejos de su hermana, lejos de una persona que amaba, pues entonces que se viniera a vivir con ella a Alemania, ingenua, y qué pasaría con Yohei y la tía, con sus amigos, con su futuro, con sus sueños, no, simplemente Hanamichi no era una persona capaz de vivir encadenado, no era un pájaro dócil en un jaula de cristal que se acomoda con el agua y la comida que su amo le sirve._

_No, Hanamichi no aceptaría vivir esa vida, pero tampoco forjaría su libertada en la inocencia de otros, ¿Por qué demonios tenía un hermano así? Era un Aizen, debía ser despiadado, hacer lo que se debía hacer y ya, era un Leverrier, debía ser obtuso por naturaleza y seguir el camino sin importar nada. Él más que nadie debía odiar el mundo ruin en el que había nacido, pero tenía que reconocer que su hermano era simplemente obstinado, porque era también un Sakuragi, no demasiado bueno para ser un estúpido héroe de novela ni demasiado malo para ser un demonio de película. _

-Están locos en mi opinión, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos como nuestro deber como adultos?- Marian le hablo al profesor Anzai y este supo que no hablaba de los muchachos solamente.

-Cuando un ser humano hace algo por sí mismo, todo lo que haga morirá con él, pero todo lo que haga para otros se volverá inmortal. El tiempo pasa y no se detiene, algún día dejaremos este mundo en manos de ellos, nuestro único deber es dejarle algo que perdure por siempre como lo que ha dejado el padre de Miyagi en él.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a su entrenador, conscientes de la solemnidad del momento, entendiendo que no era un chiste, los chicos de tercero cada uno pensando en esas palabras representaban distintas posiciones, Mitsui admiraba al profesor Anzai más que a nadie, le gustaba esa determinación de lucha que se veía intensificada en este momento, debía aprender que no sólo debía ser un tirador de triples en la cancha también debía serlo en la vida, Kogure ya había decidido seguir en el asunto desde antes y sabía que podrían haber graves implicaciones ¿pero qué más daba? Era todo o nada. Akagi se sentía fuera de lugar y sumamente confundido, tenía miedo de que sus futuros se entremezclaran, sabía perfectamente que Sakuragi no lo permitiría, entendía el miedo profundo de los demás y el suyo propio pero precisamente por eso no podía abandonarles.

― ¿Cómo vamos a no estar involucrados Sakuragi es nuestro compañero? ―Shiozaki fue el primero en hablar después de esa renovación de ambiente.

―Lo sacare de Shohoku o les daré la oportunidad de entrar al colegio que deseen, lo único que quiero es que no estén involucrados.

―Que consecuente Leverrier, ¿no querrás decir que los quieres lejos de Sakuragi? ―Sekai ya había aguantado suficiente su hipocresía.

―Los hare irse de su lado a las buenas o a las malas ―Marian le miró fijamente, una orden y sus hombres les daría un buen susto.

― ¿De verdad cree usted que en Japón hay tantos policías corruptos? ―Esta vez el profesor Anzai se veía increíblemente serio y sombrío―. ¿De verdad cree que podría tomar cualquier cosa en un suelo que no le pertenece?

La pelirroja le miro directamente, una batalla de miradas se mantuvo por unos instantes que parecieron horas, podían ver hasta chispas en las miradas asesinas que se mandaban uno a otros, los jugadores jamás pensaron que conocerían al demonio de cabellos blancos de esa manera. El sonido del golpeteo en la puerta les saco de su burbuja, una voz afuera indicaba que los otros grupos ya habían terminado.

_**¿Esa voz no es de….?**_

En ese momento entendió que su jugada era inútil, ya era muy tarde, cerró los ojos disgustada, abrió la puerta y el soldado se hizo para atrás sosteniendo un arma cargada.

_**¿Serias capaz de hacerme daño a mí por ellos?**_

―Un día jugué con Sakuragi-kun al ajedrez, jugaba con las negras a él le gustan las fichas negras, de repente en la encarnizada batalla movió el rey negro a una situación peligrosa, me burle y le dije si no sabía que el rey era la ficha más importante y me respondió: ¿y eso qué? ¿Cómo puede un rey exigir a sus sirvientes sacrificio si el mismo no se mueve con ellos? Un rey debe moverse para que sus súbditos lo sigan sino no tendría sentido tener un rey- el viejo hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta también.

Una sensación de incertidumbre lleno a todos, la sensación de miedo fue rápidamente disipada por una punzada de dolor en el corazón, el cabello rojo cubría las expresiones de Marian y por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo, el lento y cruel tiempo.

―Que desgracia la nuestra, aunque somos adultos les dejamos el sufrimiento a los más jóvenes y no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

―Jiji vámonos se nos hace tarde ―los dos extraños personajes salieron, el policía les indico que ya podían salir, no sin antes explicarles cual debía ser su versión oficial sobre lo que hablaron en el vestuario y les informo que se habían llamado a sus padres. Los chicos no hablaron nada, los de Ryonan ya tenían suficiente y no estaban para espectáculos, la mayoría se congregaron con algunos familiares dispuestos a irse a casa lo más pronto posible, sólo Sendoh se quedó atrás, llevado por una extraña sensación que quiso disipar diciéndose que veía muchas películas de ciencia ficción, pero al ver salir a todos con esa cara de depresión Sendoh no pudo evitar sospechar que todo esto se trataba de algo más grande. Kiyota también tuvo ese presentimiento aunque estaba rumbo a la estación con Maki y los de Shoyo, estaba seguro que había algo que no estaba bien y era su deber averiguarlo.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

El fin de semana comenzó de mala manera, la noticia del supuesto "terrorista" se extendió poco pero no fue televisada y la gente no le dio importancia, sin embargo por razones de seguridad la escuela seria cerrada y revisada ese fin de semana. De todas formas Miyagi no tenía intención de reunirlos el sábado a entrenar, en ese momento todos estaban demasiado nerviosos, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así por un tiempo, dejar que las cabezas se enfriaran para tomar la decisión correcta, aquella que no los hiciera sentir mal con ellos mismos. Fue un sábado muy frio, ya era noviembre y pronto se acercaría las eliminatorias al torneo de invierno, el cumpleaños de Ayako, noche nueva, noche vieja y año nuevo.

Miyagi se sintió fatal después de pensar detenidamente en la situación, no tenía idea de que sucedía con el profesor Anzai o Sekai-san, aunque era lógico que los adultos tuvieran una posición diferente a ellos, pues ya estaban muy mayorcitos para depender de otros y tomar decisiones difíciles debía ser parte de sus vidas, pero en cambio ellos eran jóvenes la mayoría menores de edad o recién cumplidos como los de tercero, pero ni siquiera Mitsui que idolatraba al profesor Anzai había dicho nada, nadie pudo siquiera contestar la pregunta aunque por las caras de miedo la respuesta eran obvia, entonces va él y se alza como un perfecto idiota como si fuera un adulto. ¿Qué estaría pensado Ayako en este momento de él? ¿Qué pensaría su equipo sobre su actitud como capitán?

De tanto darle vueltas al asunto sus padres se empezaron a preocupar y se vio acorralado por ellos y sabía que no le dejarían en paz hasta que les dijera que pasaba, los conocía muy bien sobre todo a su padre, Miyagi Genma, de todas formas siendo tan joven lo mejor era hablar con un adulto responsable así que decidió consultar con ellos, claro omitiendo todo los detalles posibles, resumió la historia en que un amigo tenía un grave problema familiar y unos tíos querían llevárselos a Hokkaido y que como era uno de sus amigos habían hablado con el de manera muy ruda para que les ayudara a llevárselo.

Su padre, tal y como esperaba le dio la razón, no podía alejarse de su amigo a menos que este se lo expresara de esa manera, el viejo militar sabía que había más pero su hijo mostraba aplomo y él estaba lo suficientemente orgulloso de su forma de ser como para obligarlo a decir algo que no quería, sorprendentemente su madre también le dio la razón.

Miyagi estaba seguro que aunque contara todo con pelos y señales su padre lo apoyaría, pero su madre haría un gran escándalo, ¿entonces como hacían Noma, Ookusu y Takamiya? Tendría que hablar con ellos sobre el asunto más adelante pero ¿ahora qué haría con respecto al equipo? Miyagi se levantó del escritorio, ahora estaba decidido a ir hasta el final, si eso significaba dejar su puesto como capitán incluso salir del equipo lo haría, abrió un cajón y saco una foto de Ayako, incluso si Ayako se enojaba con él, una sonrisa triste se asomó en su pequeña boca, Ayako su querida Ayako la chica que quería pero no lo aceptaba, ¿qué esperanzas tenía con ella realmente?, sin embargo esto era algo a lo que no podía renunciar y si Ayako no lo aceptaba él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

―Hijo te buscan en la puerta ―Miyagi bajo con cansancio para encontrarse con las personas en las que estaba pensando justo en ese momento, las figuras de Ayako y Mitsui le esperaban en la puerta, así que tomo aire y salió a verlos.

― ¿Cómo están? ―que pregunta más idiota, Ayako tenía los ojos rojos y una cara de no haber dormido en días, Mitsui por su parte parecía que no se había afeitado en meses.

―Creo que nuestras caras hablan por sí solas Miyagi ―Mitsui tomo aire―. Hable con Kogure esta mañana, de hecho hemos estado investigado junto Akagi algunas cosas sobre los Leverrier y después de lo de ayer Kogure ha sacado más conclusiones.

― ¿Y entonces? ―Miyagi no daba pie con bola y no entendía nada.

―Creo que lo mejor es que nos reunamos mañana ―Ayako se limpió la cara con un pañuelo, ya era suficiente había llorado suficiente.

―Pero Ayako, mañana es domingo…

―No Ryota, esto me está matando, nos está matando, es suficiente ya hemos hecho lo que todo el mundo opinaba que debíamos hacer, es hora que hagamos las cosas a nuestra manera.

― ¿Y qué sugieres?

―Reunirnos en la escuela Toudo, la cerraron hace milenios, de hecho dicen que aparecen espíritus y otras babosadas, nadie se acerca a ese lugar y hay un túnel que guían a unas aulas en buen estado y que mucha gente no conoce ―Mitsui intervino primero, pero Miyagi no entendía el mensaje.

―Ryota ese lugar es perfecto para que hablemos con tranquilidad, tengo el teléfono de todos, si les llamamos ahora podemos organizar una reunión para la mañana de carácter urgente, puede que muchos no quieran saber nada pero aun así lo intentaremos, la escuela no queda lejos…

Miyagi dejo de escucharlos, Mitsui y Ayako empezaron a justificar su plan de reunión urgente, Kogure iría y los hermanos Akagi también, Haruko convencería a Fuji y a Matsui, no estaban seguros de los de segundo y primero, especialmente Kuwata y Rukawa pero había que llamarlos a todos.

― ¿Miyagi no estás escuchando, qué opinas?

―Bien, me parece bien.

― ¿Entonces podemos hacerlo? ―Ayako se tranquilizó, un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué me preguntan eso? ―Miyagi no entendía nada

―Porque eres el capitán idiota, por que más ―Ayako soltó una risita nerviosa, Miyagi los veía con la boca abierta, Mitsui le dio un coscorrón al mejor estilo del gori.

―Yo soy el sub capitán por ahora, pero igual Akagi insistió que necesitamos tu aprobación y todo eso, MIYAGI DESPIERTA.

―Ya te escuche, bien, llamaremos a todos y los citaremos a las 9:00 am, pero necesito que me informen que saben sobre los Leverrier.

―Bien ese es nuestro capitán.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Tori te buscan en la puerta.

Kuwata Tori, 16 años, su única meta en la preparatoria era tener un buen promedio, entrar a un equipo deportivo y mantenerse alejado de problemas. Pero la vida no era como uno quería, su hermana estaba involucrada hasta el cuello en un asunto peligroso y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salirse del cuento.

― ¿Quién es mama?

―Un compañero de equipo, Sasaoka-kun, Sekai te quedas a cargo de tu hermano voy a ir al supermercado- Toki hizo una mueca de fastidio, bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Sasoaka su compañero más cercano en el equipo, sabia porque estaba allí, por la "reunión urgente"

―No voy a ir.

―Eso ya lo imaginaba, ¿tu hermana te ha dicho algo?

―No hemos hablado desde el sábado, se desapareció y apenas hace una hora está encerrada en su cuarto.

― ¿Todavía tiene cuarto en la casa, no que ya era universitaria?

―Sí pero mama insiste en que hay que dejarle un cuarto.

―Me parece bien, entonces no vas a ir, yo realmente no sé qué hacer.

― ¿Hablaste con Ishii, que piensa hacer?

―No está seguro tampoco pero Mitsui fue el que lo llamo y ya sabes que le cogió mucha admiración después del partido con el Sannou.

― ¿Crees que los de segundo vayan?

―Bueno no es una reunión cualquiera, Kogure-senpai va hablar sobre lo que ha investigado, creo que los chicos irán por respeto pero…

Sekai apareció en la salita, algo sorprendida por la conversación de los estudiantes, Kuwata enseguida miro hacia otro lado y Sasoaka le dio un saludo pequeño con la cabeza.

― ¿Se van a reunir para hablar de lo que pasó ayer?

―No ―Kuwata ni lo pensó, aunque era obvio que su hermana estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, parece que la familia estaba cogiendo malas mañas.

―No podemos hablar de eso ―Sasoaka fue más consciente, pero en ese momento ellos no sabían si podían confiar en ella.

―Hey soy tu hermana mayor, estoy de tu lado ―Sekai se acercó a ellos, por favor no era posible que sospechara de ella.

―No estoy seguro de eso, además lo que hagamos no te incumbe.

―No que no piensas ir, pensé que no querías involucrarte en nada ―Kuwata se quedó callado, mientras Sasoaka los miraba como si viera un juego de pin pong.

―No, no quiero, pero uno nunca sabe.

― ¿Qué significa eso? Soy tu hermana.

―No, mi hermana estudia medicina, es residente no una espía, prostituta o quien sabe…

El sonido de una cachetada fuerte lleno el lugar, Sasoaka se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, pero lamentaba no tener una caja de golosinas.

―SUFICIENTE, YO TAMPOCO SABÍA QUE MI HERMANO ERA TAN GALLINA Y GROSERO.

― ¿GALLINA YO, QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE ME RÍA Y ACEPTE FELIZ METERME EN ESTE JUEGO PARA QUE CUMPLAS TU SUEÑO FRUSTRADO DE SER UNA ESPÍA?

―NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO JOVENCITO.

―PUES ENTONCES NO ME GRITES.

―DISCULPEN ―los dos hermanos voltearon a ver a su invitado―. ¿Por qué no vamos a la reunión?

―No voy a ir ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ―Kuwata no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

―Porque ustedes son quienes más saben sobre lo que está pasando, hemos escuchado de todo, a todo el mundo y nadie nos escucha a nosotros, ¿no vamos a la reunión a discutir? ¿Porque no dices todo lo que quieres decir en ese lugar? ¿Acaso ese no es el objetivo de la dichosa reunión? Bueno eso fue lo que entendí de Ayako-senpai.

―Me parece bien que hagan eso, mira Toki, tu amigo tiene razón, si no quieres seguir dilo frente a tus amigos, pero también di tus porqués, por ejemplo ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? Yo estoy bien, ya soy una persona mayor, es una decisión propia, sé que puedo poner en riesgo la familia ¿crees que no he pensado en eso? Todo está bien, tú y mama están seguros no les va a pasar nada.

―Estás loca, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria mama si sabe algo? Si hija va que te mate quien sabe por qué.

―No me va a pasar nada, créeme yo sé porque te lo digo ―la chica acaricio la cabeza de su hermano, pobre niño estaba preocupado por ella.

― ¿Bueno vamos a ir a la reunión o no?, tenemos poco tiempo.

―Ve Toki, gracias Sasoaka-kun.

―Pero me refiero a que vayamos todos ―los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo al chico.

―Sekai-san díganos lo que usted sepa sobre Marian-san estoy seguro que usted es la indicada para hacernos sentir seguros de lo que estamos haciendo.

Kuwata miro a su hermana suspicazmente, Sekai no supo que responder a eso, ¿ahora su hermano sospechaba de ella o qué? Lo único que podía decir es que ella no era la única en la familia que tenía tendencias masoquistas.

―Okay si quieres me pongo una venda en los ojos y me revisas para que veas que no tengo micrófonos.

―Bien así es mejor ―Kuwata se sintió mejor y Sasoaka rodo los ojos _**hay que ver.**_

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Miyagi sintió una ola de nerviosismo y de excitación única, como si fuera a planear como salvar al mundo, cuando llego al lugar junto a Ayako y Kogure se encontraron con Rukawa en el punto de encuentro, por cierto 10 minutos antes de la hora, Miyagi no pudo evitar sonreír ya que esa puntualidad se debía a él. Cada uno de ellos había planeado como llamar a los chicos de primero y segundo, lo hicieron tan bien que consiguieron que todos por lo menos pensaran en asistir. Con Yasuda y Kakuta hablo Akagi, la voz imponente de su antiguo capitán y todavía superior fue suficiente para ellos, Mitsui se encargó de Ishii y Shisoaki que eran de sus admiradores, Ayako se encargó del problemático Kuwata y su amigo Sasoaka con su capacidad de persuasión, Haruko hizo lo propio con Fuji y Matsui, al fin y al cabo son sus amigas, pero él como capitán le tocaba el más difícil, la estrella del equipo, lo pensó mucho de hecho fue el último al que llamaron pero encontró la manera.

**START FLASH BACK**

―Hola Rukawa, mira antes que me cuelgues quiero decirte algo ― _**p**__**or favor no cuelgues, no cuelgues.**_

―hum ―_**tan comunicativo como siempre.**_

―Sé muy bien que después de lo de ayer debes estar muy "asustado," pero vamos hacer una reunión con los chicos sólo para hablar algunas cosas, hemos llamado toda la tarde y casi todos van a ir, pero si tienes "miedo" o algo no te preocupes te entiendo…

― ¿Cuándo y dónde?―_**Bingo, puede que seas la estrella pero yo sigo siendo el rey de las fintas.**_

**END FLASH BACK**

Miyagi se sentó junto a los otros y esperaron por varios minutos más, se les había pedido prudencia y sobretodo estar alertas por si alguien les vigilaba por eso era normal que hubieran demoras, pero para la hora y el punto acordado casi todos llegaron, sólo faltaban Kuwata y Sasoaka, el nerviosismo fue aumentado cada segundo hasta que escucharon un ruido.

―Me vas a matar de un golpe ―era la voz de una mujer.

―Te dije que te agacharas ―era la voz de Kuwata.

―Hola chicos miren a quien traemos ―Sasoaka no podía contenerse, habían traído a Sekai, tomando una ruta alterna y luego se habían internado en un lote baldío mucho antes del lugar de encuentro en donde la había vendado y hasta amarrado, la pobre chica se había ido de bruces varias veces, definitivamente los Kuwata están locos.

― ¿Kuwata que se supone que es esto?

―No te preocupes Miyagi-buchou la revise personalmente y no tenía ningún micrófono.

―Incluso la hizo desnudarse ―Sasoaka les hizo una seña a los demás para que no discutieran con él―. Luego la vendamos para que no supiera a qué lugar nos dirigíamos, también le amarramos las manos por si acaso, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, estamos seguros mi capitán ― Sasoaka trataba de no reírse o sonar irónico pero era muy graciosa esa situación, la mayoría estaban que alucinaban.

―Bueno entonces muévanse que falta un tramo y ya demoramos mucho ―Mitsui sacudió la cabeza ¿de verdad esto eran los futuros titulares de Shohoku?

La vieja escuela estaba en ruinas y para ser sinceros sí que se veía lúgubre, los chicos entraron en fila india por una puerta pequeña que estaba cubierta por matas, una vez allí dentro, caminaron hasta un tramo que daba a un pasillo aparentemente bloqueado, pero Mitsui entro a una habitación que probablemente alguna vez fuera de limpieza, había sólo una escoba y un estante vacio. Mitsui tomo la escoba y abrió un compartimiento en la parte de arriba, todos subieron por allí por medio del estante que hacía de escalera, entrando en un túnel de ventilación. El proceso fue lento pero seguro, para todos excepto para Sekai la cual seguía vendada aunque ya podía mover las manos, una vez empezaron a caminar más lograron llegar a una aulas en un subterráneo. Porque una escuela tenía esa aulas allí, lo mejor era no saberlo, pero la escuela estaba cerrada desde hace mucho tiempo y uno de los edificios era una especie de internado, así que lo más seguro es que fuera aulas extras, bueno eso esperaban los chicos.

Mitsui les indico donde podían hacerse, un aula al fondo cerca de una especie de sala de música, sin embargo por un momento se detuvo en la sala al ver un objeto tirado, habían muchos objetos en ese lugar pero el instrumento se le hizo familiar, saco eso de su mente y continuo su camino.

―Bien aquí estaremos seguros ―Mitsui se detuvo en una aula en muy buen estado, llevaban linternas y unas lámparas de carga que encendieron, de todas formas una ventana superior les daba algo de luz, el lugar no estaba húmedo ni nada hasta parecía confortable.

―Por Dios me siento como en una película de suspenso, realmente todo esto es emocionante y a la vez terrorífico ―Matsui amaba en suspenso y las películas de terror, ya había venido por esos lares antes a ver espíritus pero la sensación de hoy era incomparable.

Los de segundo le dieron la razón, Yasuda arreglo algunas butacas y los demás se hicieron en unos pupitres, la sensación de incertidumbre estaba siendo reemplazada por la emoción y el deseo de ser aún más rebeldes.

―Bueno está bien, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer rápido, he hecho una orden del día, leeremos los puntos, miraremos en que espacio puede hablar nuestra invitada, así terminaremos con esto de una buena vez ―Miyagi tomo una hoja y empezó a leer, básicamente se trataba de una explicación breve de Kogure, una discusión de los acontecimientos y una conclusión final.

―Creo que lo mejor es que comencemos con Kuwata-san, hay algo que me gustaría confirmar ante se proseguir ―Kogure no dejaba cabo suelto, la aludida, ya sin la venda, le miro directamente―. Kuwata-san ayer dijiste que Shohoku era un agujero muy pequeño ¿a qué te referías? ―Los chicos miraron a la "invitada" esperando una respuesta.

―Veras, cuando accedí a ayudar a Mito-san y a Marian-san, lo principal para ellas en ese momento era evitar que Sakuragi-kun se vaya de Japón ―todos los chico se sorprendieron al escuchar esto―. No sé si lo sepan, pero su familia intento algo contra Mito-kun y el general le está convenciendo de irse a cambio de la seguridad de su amigo ―los chicos suspiraron, realmente era muy peligrosa la familia Aizen pero preferían no pensar en eso ahora―. Sin embargo todo cambio, de repente Marian-san quiso todo lo contrario y eso paso cuando llego a Shohoku.

―Pero eso puede ser algo totalmente aislado, tal vez ella ya tenía planeado llevárselo a Alemania ―Kogure le volvió a interrumpir.

―Lo sé, pero hay algunas cosas que me hacen pensar lo contrario, cuando Marian se quedó en mi casa, Freddy y L también, ellos son el pelirrojo excéntrico y el de las ojeras ―un rubor muy ligero cubrió su rostro, uno por L y la bochornosa situación, y el otro por la excentricidad del Freddy―. L estaba hablando con Freddy, pensaban que estaba dormida, pero no decían nada que yo pudiera entender, excepto cuando Freddy le pregunto a L por qué tantas precauciones y éste le dijo que había escuchado el rumor que Kira trabaja con el rey negro.

El rey negro, enseguida todos pensaron en Sakuragi, era posible que su compañero de equipo tuviera una doble vida, que el escandaloso joven fuera realmente un súper agente 007 sin que ellos lo supieran.

―Pero en ese momento usted no sabía…

―Exacto, me desperté temprano y Marian-san decidió que debíamos ir a Shohoku a comprobar algo, armo un grupo de policías de la nada, sentí que había pasado algo, luego me topé con uno de los "policías", estaba distraída caminando cerca de la sede en donde organizábamos los planes, el policía me dijo que se me necesitaba y me hizo ver que algo se me cayó, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era esto.

Sekai saco lo único que su hermano le dejo llevar, casi no logra convencerlo, pero después de echarlo al agua y pasar por un supermercado con detecta metales el chico pareció más tranquilo, lo que Sekai tenía en las manos era una ficha de rey negro, bastante grande lo suficiente para tomarlo con la mano como si fuera un lápiz, el negro era brillante y su corona era puntiaguda con un cruz encima de ella.

―No puede ser… ―Mitsui enseguida fue por la ficha.

―Mitsui-senpai hicimos distintas comprobaciones la posibilidad que sea un micro…

―No, no es eso, esto es de Sakuragi lo reconozco, cuando iba a... ―Mitsui se calló un momento y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, Akagi y Kogure no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita que extraño a todo el mundo―, es de Sakuragi una vez se lo vi, tiene un compartimiento secreto.

Mitsui logro acallar a sus dos compañeros con esa afirmación, estaba en frente de todos cuando toma la ficha por la cruz, la giro unas veces a la izquierda y otra a la derecha y de nuevo a la izquierda y el sonido de un cerrojo abierto les advirtió que efectivamente era una ficha especial. Con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, como si tuviera una granada, Mitsui retiro la parte superior encontrándose con un frasco de vidrio en el cual había un rollo con unas pintas en negro, Mitsui frunció el ceño enseguida.

_**Es posible… **_

Sin decirles nada se llevó el frasco y salió hacia la otra aula, la sala de música, recogiendo lo que le había llamado la atención antes.

― ¿Una caja de música, Mitsui?

―Cállate Miyagi sé lo que hago ―Mitsui saco el rollo del frasco, en el centro la cruz terminaba en una llave, todos le miraban hipnotizados, el tirador de 3 puntos, tomo la caja que era de tamaño medio, un baúl de madera oscura decorado con tornillos y pernos dorados, muchos símbolos caballerescos, las patas pequeñas y bonitas, un cerrojo dorado bastante elaborado el cual Mitsui abrió con la llave de la cruz.

Por dentro estaba forrada por una fina felpa roja, detrás de la tapa había incrustaciones, una linda bailarina de cristal estaba en el piso, Mitsui retiro el fondo, abriendo el compartimiento secreto del tambor, pero una pieza de madera tapaba el resto, el ex pandillero tomo el tambor y enrollo el papel, todos pudieron ver que la caja de música tenía una piezas de más cerca del xilófono, parecía como uno de esos taquígrafos antiguos.

Mitsui armo de nuevo la caja y la volteo encontrando la entrada para darle cuerda, volvió a introducir la llave en el agujero y ésta empezó a hacer su música. Pero no eran suaves tonadas de un xilófono o agudas notas de una cuerda, era el sonido de una máquina de escribir.

Miyagi casi se cae del asombro, el silencio fue tal como si fueran los únicos el todo el universo, sólo se escuchaba el tap tap de la maquina interna, cerca de uno de los símbolos empezó a salir una cinta con algunos caracteres japoneses, el mundo empezó a girar en torno a la caja de música, pero Mitsui seguía dándole cuerda, Akagi se arrodillo cerca de la cinta, el mensaje no era claro era como un juego de palabras.

―Es un código ―Mitsui suspiro _**es posible que lo hiciera a propósito**_―. Yo visitaba a Sakuragi en la clínica de vez en cuando ― Mitsui espero bromas, pero lo que menos le importaba a la gente en ese momento eran sus dotes desconocidos de senpai―, una vez me mostro un caja de música, bueno la vi y me burle de ella y se defendió diciendo que permitía escribir claves secretas, tenía varios rollos y si lo colocabas en el tambor se trasformaba en una máquina de escribir, era muy parecida a esta, por eso me detuve cuando la vi pero me pareció una…

―Coincidencia ―Sekai termino la frase antes de él―, también te mostro la ficha y te enseño como abrirla ―_**tan claro como el agua**__―._ No se ustedes, porque a mi realmente no me cabe la menor duda, pero todo esto es una prueba de que Sakuragi-kun es el rey negro y Kira debe ser uno de sus hombres como L es uno de los de Marian-san, es probable que el policía fuera uno de sus hombres, Marian se fue furiosa ayer y ella no es de las que pierde así no más.

―Está diciendo que Sakuragi-kun es una especie de yakuza ―la voz escéptica de Haruko los devolvió a la realidad.

―La familia Leverrier es lo más parecido que he visto a una familia yakuza y eso que vivo en Japón Akagi-chan, sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero después de hablar con Mito-san ya no hay nada que me sorprenda, todo lo que he visto en las últimas horas no me indica nada más que Marian-san tiene razón: las coincidencias no existen cuando se trata con esta gente y aunque no lo quieran ni imaginar esto es una guerra.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Cortaste cierto?**_

**Bueno era eso o esperar más, como una semana, pero lo que sigue es igual de misterioso el próximo cap Sekai cuenta lo que paso con Yohei, Naoko y Marian con más detalle y sus sospechas sobre Kira, además Kogure sale con una bomba…**

_**¿Por qué demoraste tanto?**_

**Sorry, he estado como loca organizando mi vida para este año que bueno ya saben siempre hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, sin embargo espero mantener un buen ritmo.**

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Esta vez público de volada, sin personaje y sin avances, sólo espero que en menos de 15 días tenerles el cap 11. **

RESPUESTAS:

A todos disculpas por demorar tanto, ojala este capítulo les guste, pero bueno tratare de actualizar pronto.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	11. EL SUEÑO DEBE TERMINAR

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****0verflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Bueno volvamos al ruedo con esta historia, pronto podré seguir mi ritmo habitual de cap por semana, digamos que mi futuro se aclara cada vez más pero por ahora no los ilusiono. **

**Resumen Cap: Sekai les cuenta todo lo que sabe a los muchachos, Kogure hace sus propias suposiciones y al final develan el misterioso mensaje, es hora de tomar una decisión, pero al final simplemente todo tiene que terminar. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

―_Está diciendo que Sakuragi-kun es una especie de yakuza ―la voz escéptica de Haruko los devolvió a la realidad._

―_La familia Leverrier es lo más parecido que he visto a una familia yakuza y eso que vivo en Japón Akagi-chan, sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero después de hablar con Mito-san ya no hay nada que me sorprenda, todo lo que he visto en las últimas horas no me indica nada más que Marian-san tiene razón: las coincidencias no existen cuando se trata con esta gente y aunque no lo quieran ni imaginar esto es una guerra._

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 11**

EL SUEÑO DEBE TERMINAR

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Sekai tomo aire y se sentó en un pupitre alto preparada para el mayor discurso de su vida, en ese instante recordaba las palabras que su madre le dedicaba en la preparatoria, ya que siempre le decía que ella se metía en demasiados problemas por su inexperta habilidad para encontrarlos.

Sucesos como aquella vez que quiso ayudar a una amiga a cuadrase con un universitario y el tipo resultó drogadicto y robándolas o cuando decidió ir a donde unos amigos para ayudarles en un bazar y se incendió la casa al dejar un fogón encendido, cada vez que tomaba una decisión llevada por el deseo de ayudar y ayudarse a sí misma se metía en un lió de proporciones mayores. Qué ironía que justamente ahora le pasara lo mismo ¿Qué acaso no había madurado?

―Okay, creo que por mí misma no puedo darles motivos para hacer lo que sea que quieren hacer, mi vida no es un gran ejemplo así que les diré los hechos que me llevaron a tomar mi decisión y ustedes decidirán cual es el mejor camino para ustedes, sé que muchos no son mayores de edad, pero a veces hay decisiones que pueden cambiar nuestras vidas y no tomarlas a tiempo puede ser aquello de lo que nos arrepintamos siempre- todos los jóvenes la miraron expectantes- Hace unos días, como mi hermano les habrá contado, Sakuragi-kun ingreso al hospital donde soy internista, no voy hablarles sobre su enfermedad ni lo que le pasa por que no sería ético, pero sí puedo decirles que es un chico con muy mala suerte.

**START FLASH BACK**

―Doctora ¿Qué paso? Viene lo más rápido que pude y…

―Cálmate Sekai, tuvimos que intervenir de emergencia, pero ahora está en cuidados intensivos, de todas formas debes estar lista por si ocurre alguna novedad así que vístete.

―Si doctora enseguida ―la muchacha menudita se dirigió hacia una sala con batas y aparentemente "zona limpia".

―Hey… Sekai… ―una joven de la misma edad se acercó a ella, tenía un cabello horrorosamente rosa pero una mirada ágil y penetrante.

― ¿Qué quieres frentona? ―Sekai odiaba ese color de cabello, pero la chica ni se inmutaba con los comentarios sobre su apariencia a menos que sus jefes se lo exigieran, de hecho le había tocado bajar el tono a un suave rosa, pues antes era de color chicle.

―No me llames así, es HA-RU-NO tontarrona, en fin ya sabes las nuevas, tuvimos que intervenir al joven Sakuragi.

―Sí, por eso nos llamaron ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―Haruno Sakura era una nueva residente, condenada en los otros hospitales por su apariencia, sus ojos inusualmente verdes y su cabello color chicle te hacía no querer verla por mucho tiempo, a eso le sumas lo poco femenina y basta que era, pero para desgracia de muchos era una joven sumamente talentosa para la medicina, además de una especialista en la "información de pasillo" o sea rumores y chismes.

―Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero sus amigos se quedaron en la habitación con él, ya sabes la de la terraza, según lo que escuche un tipo entro por ella, al mejor estilo de película de acción con paracaídas incluido. Todos saben que la habitación estaba protegida por un rubio con cara de nazi y otra gente, pero el agresor, como todo un espía profesional se las arregló para llegar a la habitación e intentar matar a uno de sus amigos, el bajito de cabello color alga ¿cómo se llama?…

―Creo que Mito Yohei.

―SÍ, ese mismo, pero que crees, después de atravesar la seguridad con más silencio que un gato, en vez de hacer el "trabajo" rápida y limpiamente, se le ocurrió hacer ruido antes de "matarlo", según Kuroda, que lo atendió después, le puso una bolsa a Mito para ahogarlo y los otros estaban amarrados, sin embargo le mando un golpe al pelirrojo con un pisapapeles, eso unido al ruido de los guardaespaldas porque ya se habían percatado de la presencia del agresor, despertó a Sakuragi-kun y sorpresa: están matando a mi mejor amigo.

― ¿Estás bromeando?

― ¿Tengo cara de payaso o qué? Y si dices alguna broma con mi cabello te mato, de todas formas en ese mismo instante entró el rubio y se oyeron disparos y todo, fue de película y al final a Sakuragi le dio una ataque. Por todos los dioses, ¿Quién demonios es ese niño? Está más claro que el agua que fue a propósito, según Kuroda el agresor dijo algo, porque el tal Mito esta hecho una fiera, uno no sabe que esperar de la gente que se atiende en este hospital te acuerdas del tipo que llego con un hacha en la espalda pues ¿a que no adivinas que….?

**END FLASH BACK**

―Así fue como produjeron el ataque, es claro que si deseaban matar a su amigo debieron hacerlos como dijo Haruno rápido y limpio, pero prefirieron producir esa escena para asustar a Sakuragi-kun y bajo su situación médica, pudieron matarlo, de una forma que considero bastante miserable.

Los chicos de primero se agazaparon unos con los otros, una historia como esa no se recibe con agrado y todos se miraban buscando apoyo excepto Rukawa que miraba todavía el papel con el código con el ceño fruncido, totalmente confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Los demás sólo suspiraron, esos "tal vez" o "quizás" les estaban cansando, acaso ¿ellos mismos entrarían a ser parte del juego macabro de ese alguien que deseaba hacerle daño a Sakuragi?

―Pero el ataque no lo mato, lo que hizo fue asustarlo hasta lograr que hiciera todo lo que sus familiares le indicaban, todo con tal de que no le hicieran daño a Mito ―Kogure se sentía en su salsa, sonaba ridículamente cruel pero cada vez más tenía en claro quién era el malvado de la historia.

―Si es cierto, ahí fue donde hable con Mito-san, antes me había visto con su tía y su abuela y me parecieron personas bastantes desagradables, pero luego de esas casualidades definitivamente algo se cocía en ese lugar. Entonces Mito-san me dijo en pocas palabras que la familia Leverrier y Aizen querían secuestrar a su sobrino en Alemania y que sólo Marian-san podía evitarlo, en fue en ese momento donde ella me dio indicaciones de cómo ayudar a Marian-san a entrar a Japón puesto que su tío, el General se lo impedía.

En este punto todos le miraron expectantes, estaban seguros que la historia de la "prostituta" era lo que seguía en el relato y los chicos, por muy niños que fueran, estaban interesados en esa experiencia en particular. Después de tantas malas noticias un poco de comedia en la historia no les molestaría.

―Bueno al final Marian-san logro…

―O-nee-san no deberías contarnos como logro entrar al país ―la chica menudita miro a su hermano con muy mala cara, pero todos los jóvenes le miraron con curiosidad y para su desgracia hasta las chicas querían escuchar el relato así que no tuvo más remedio que contar todo lo sucedido con tal de relajar el ambiente.

Todo desde su entrada al hostal de Anita, el supuesto amigo con los súper-cargamentos, como logro la riña, como tuvo que esperar por la comida y todo lo que paso con Anita y el Duque, historia que no conocía muy bien. Todo para finalizar en la dichosa reunión en el hotel con L, omitiendo el detalle que casi la había violado, suprimiéndolo por "luego fingimos estar teniendo relaciones y hay llego al policía", los caminos por el acueducto y la salida en la Van.

Contaba la historia mientras se sonrojaba por las expresiones de sus oyentes, sus risas mal disimuladas cuando dijo que se metió en el burdel con un traje de cuero, la curiosidad que les producía saber quién era la tal Anita, quien rayos era el Duque y como la mujer logro distraer a la guardia costera, o lo peor, las miradas divertidas por la escena del hotel en donde claramente su sonrojo llego a niveles peligrosos.

―"Fingieron tener sexo" ¿en serio paso eso O-nee-san? ―la chica le mando un zapato a Kuwata que casi lo priva y los demás dejaron de reír.

―El punto es que ella pasó los controles y terminamos en Yokohama en la mañana, la lleve a mi departamento donde descansamos del ajetreo y ahí conocí al resto del grupo.

― ¿Grupo? Se refiere a los cuatro chiflados que la acompañaban ―Mitsui tomo el papel con el código cerca de él, por ahora ese mensaje lo dejarían a un lado, no recordaba claramente cómo se resolvía pero sí que tenía que ver con los puntos intermedios en las frases, de todas formas estaba seguro que leerlo significaría que aceptaban estar "adentro" de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Uno de ellos es L-san, es obvio que es un alias, es el tipo de las ojeras ―el sonrojo apareció de nuevo pero esta vez los chico no se burlaron―. Es muy inteligente y muy hábil con las computadoras, creo que se encarga de esa parte tecnológica, luego esta Freddy, el pelirrojo excéntrico ―el sonrojo se intensifico.

― ¿Y qué te paso con él O-nee-san? ― ¿Kuwata era inmune a los golpes o qué?

―Es que es… homosexual y no lo disimula para nada, de hecho fue él la "chica" que fingió ser Marian-san para distraer al Duque, al conocerlo pensé que era una chica pues estaba vestido como tal, pero luego me di cuenta que no cuando empezó a coquetear a L-san y bueno… ya saben cuándo los hombres se…ponen en ese estado pero con otros…

―ENTENDIMOS NO DIGAS MÁS, es mucha información para mí en un solo día ―Kuwata quedo curado de sus ansias de hacer ridículas preguntas con eso, mientras las chicas parecían más interesadas en el relato.

―Bien un nerd, un travestido y que sigue ―Akagi puso orden en la sala con su potente voz.

―Bueno Freddy es su mayordomo, le dicen así por su afición al rojo y a un personaje de película Freddy Krueguer, puede ser todo lo travestido que quieran pero se nota que es él de los "trabajos sucios" es muy fuerte y maneja muy bien cualquier objeto corto punzante ―Las chicas de inmediato le dejaron de prestar atención, mientras los varones no sabían si sentirse aliviados que el gay del grupo fuera varonil.

―Pero eso no es nada comparado con Mask, es uno de sus amigos del ejército, esta demente pero puede ser muy agradable, tiene contactos de muchos oficiales y gente de varias agencias digamos que se encarga de la "milicia" es como su propio comandante, pero para completar el cuadro está el Conde, y ese no le envidia nada a Drácula, le gusta mucho el vino rojo y por el cielo que al principio pensé que era sangre real, no sabría decirles que hace, creo que es su contacto con un mundo muy oscuro en el cual no me quiero involucrar, es suficiente con su apariencia sobrenatural, siempre he escuchado que hay muchas leyendas de Hitler y su afición por las ciencias ocultas así que supongo que el Conde va por esa rama.

La mayoría le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, ¿ciencias ocultas?, ¿que eran un grupo de frikis en busca de demonios? ¿Acaso el tal conde era HellBoy o algo así?

―Te refieres a la parte mafiosa/religiosa de la familia, es normal que ciertos grupos familiares tengan alguna rama oculta que se encarga de muchas cosas no aceptadas moralmente, ¿pero que más pasó en ese lugar?

―Pues supongo que es una manera de verlo Kogure-kun, sin embargo los cuatro chiflados y su ama trabajan como un relojito suizo, se supone que Freddy hizo de travesti para engañar al duque, pero Mask saboteo los grupo militares que venían de Alemania a detener a Marian, fue en ese momento en donde el General jugo una última carta haciendo creer a nuestros ministros que un terrorista Nazi había entrado por la frontera…

**START FLASH BACK**

―El General esta cabreado con el Duque, parece que se comunicó con agentes del gobierno Japonés, ahora somos un grupo terrorista del neo-nazismo alemán, Freddy deja de jugar con eso que vas a matar a alguien.

Los cuatro hombres de confianza de la pelirroja se encontraban en el apartamento de Sekai, que había sido previamente acondicionado para recibirlos, el apartamento se encontraba en un edificio en una zona bastante industrial. La entrada guiaba a una sala con un sofá y un sillón, al lado estaba una sala-comedor pequeña y una cocina abierta con una mesa bar que separaba las salas. Hacia el fondo se encontraba la única habitación del apartamento, todo aglomerado en un espacio muy reducido.

L-san se encontraba sentado enfrente de la mesa del comedor, tenía a su lado dos computadoras portátiles y otra computadora personal algo grande fijándose en detalles y códigos, parecía que la zona era un centro de detección de señales con tantos aparatos electrónicos. En el sofá estaba el Conde con una botella de vino a su lado en una pose chula digna de un hombre acostumbrado a la grandeza, recostado al lado contrario cerca de la salida, la imponente mole de carne conocida como Mask descansaba contra la pared, Freddy afilaba un cuchillo en la cocina con tanto agrado como si estuviera seguro que la carne que cortaría sería bastante dura.

Sekai se encontraba agazapada en su habitación fingiendo dormir como si fuera una intrusa en su propia casa pero la puerta semi-abierta le permitían ver hacia un espejo en el fondo sin que se dieran cuenta, Marian estaba en el sillón cerca del sofá mirando unos papeles en la mesita del centro, al sólo escuchar la palabra neo-nazi la mujer había lanzado una mirada feroz. Para su fortuna o desgracia, los intrusos habían escogido hablar en su idioma natal puesto que temían más a la intervención del duque que a la del mismo Aizen.

― ¡Qué miedo Red! Debías esperar algo así es una estrategia digna de él, sin embargo pareciera que el General está preocupado por algo más- el Conde alzo una copa de vino rojo dejando ver su reluciente dentadura en donde sus colmillos le daban el aspecto aterrador que lo caracterizaba. L mientras tanto medito sus palabras, pero siguió conversando con el pelirrojo que había dejado el cuchillo para molestarlo.

― ¿Tú qué piensas L-chan?

―El general espera que Sakuragi se vaya Alemania, pero Aizen parece querer evitarlo a toda costa, eso significa que hay alguna discrepancia entre ellos aunque tenemos que estar listo por si acaso sucede algo…

―Suéltalo de una vez L-chan ¿Por qué demonios tantas precauciones? ―Freddy odiaba ese tono serio del hacker.

―Hay una posibilidad del 5% de que Kira trabaje con el rey negro ―un aura oscura envolvió la sala de estar, hasta que se escuchó una carcajada gruesa.

― ¿Bromeas verdad? Si eso es verdad definitivamente venir a Japón se convertirá en una misión de rango S ―Mask le restó importancia al asunto, incluso parecía divertido y emocionado como si fuera una gran noticia, mientras Marian sólo suspiro.

― ¿Qué tanto hace Kira?

―Si piensas que de ser verdad lo está manipulado estas equivocada, es bueno, tanto como tú, Red ―el chico ojeroso ni siquiera aparto la mirada del computador.

―No importa que tan bueno sea, sino que tanto este dispuesto a lograr, ¿Qué es lo que desea? Sabremos qué medidas tomar cuando podamos entender que tanto ha evolucionado, es posible que Aizen sepa algo que nosotros no ―el Conde le miro por encima de los lentes que traía, su mirada fría y vigilante apareció detrás de ellos.

―Debes estar lista para todo, Red, no puedes bajar la guardia ni siquiera ante eso, su potencial es fantástico tanto que puede superarte algún día y apartarte si te metes en su camino, entonces ¿Qué harás?

―Porque sé que tanto potencial tiene es que debo evitar que se desarrolle a cualquier precio, que me supere a mí no me aterra, si no que sea incluso superior a él, en ese punto haga lo que haga llevare las de perder ―la mujer miro los documentos tomando un papel en sus manos en él se mostraba imágenes de la preparatoria Shohoku― baka otooto ¿Qué tipo de colegio es ese? Quiero ir a ver qué tal es ese lugar, si paso más tiempo encerrada empezare a disparar a todo lo que se mueva. Mask reúne un grupo de mercenarios, Freddy ayuda con las preparaciones del puesto de control. L sigue revisando los datos sobre todo lo que se relacione con asuntos internos, Conde acompáñame iremos hacer una visita a Undertaker, no demoraremos mucho espero que todo esté listo para antes de las diez, eso es todo por ahora.

Sekai sintió que la fuerte presencia de Marian invadiría su espacio personal pronto, en total habría dormido unas tres horas y hace unos minutos una pesadilla le había despertado, pero estaba segura que nadie le había notado, la pelirroja la zarandeo un poco y Sekai se hizo la dormida para luego despertar perezosamente.

―Iremos a Shohoku, ¿sabes algo sobre lo que hay hoy en la tarde?

―Pues… Toki dijo algo sobre un partido contra el Ryonan…

―Perfecto, nos adentraremos de incógnita, necesito que nos ayudes con eso, Mito-san no te hablo de un pago definido ¿Cuánto quieres? ―Sekai se sonrojo por lo insultante y fría que sonaba la pelirroja.

―No estoy haciendo esto por dinero, con que me prometa no meterse con mi familia está bien

―No tendré que hacerlos si ellos no se atraviesan en mi camino es lo único que puedo prometer, iremos a Shohoku a comprobar algo y si todo sale bien, te daré una buena cantidad y tu familia estará bien, duerme para recuperar fuerzas iremos a ver ese partido.

Pero Sekai no pudo volver a dormir, a las 10 ya estaban rumbo a una sede diferente y las órdenes de Marian habían sido ejecutadas en el acto. Sekai salió a tomar aire, todos esos hombres preparados para la guerra no le inspiraban ninguna confianza, Marian había salido con el Conde pero pronto llegarían, estaba segura que la vigilaban por si quería escaparse o intentaba alguna cosa pero ni loca haría absolutamente nada.

El lugar estaba prácticamente en medio del centro de la ciudad con fachada de un edificio de oficinas, en la parte de abajo hacia el sur tenía un pequeño lago junto a un bosquecillo, Sekai estuvo mirando los patos hasta que cansada decidió volver, entonces un policía bastante alto se le acerco con un casco que cubría gran parte de su cara.

―Sekai-san, la necesitan en la sala de junta.

―Arigato ya iba a entrar ―sólo había dado unos pasos cuando el policía le detuvo

―Sekai-san creo que se le cayó esto ―el hombre le entrego una ficha negra que Sekai no había visto, sin embargo al final la tomo y la metió en su bolsillo.

Una vez en la sala de juntas, Marian hablo sobre la forma en cómo entrarían en Shohoku, tan sólo estarían como espectadoras, mientras L y los otros buscaba la manera de despistar a todos aquellos que les seguían el rastro, lo importante era que Marian pasara desapercibida en el lugar, mientras Freddy volvía a transformarse en ella. Sekai no entendió la mitad de las cosas que se dijeron pero L la llamo aparte.

―Okay Mio estas son tus ordenes, bajo ningún motivo debes alejarte de Red, además de ser su compañera debes vigilarla y prestar atención a lo que sucede en el perímetro.

―Hey L-san ¿ordenes? ¿Qué crees que soy, un soldado?

―Es bastante evidente que no lo eres, sin embargo tu presencia es importante en esta misión, pero si te ayuda a pensar más claro las cosas te lo pongo de esta manera, si fallamos y el Duque ubica a Marian tu hermano y sus amigos podrían quedar en medio de fuego cruzado

― ¿Cómo?...- la chica no pudo decir nada más ¿en qué momento había perdido el rumbo en medio de toda esa locura?

―Si haces todo lo que se te indica nadie tiene por que saber que ustedes dos se encuentran allí, pero Red puede perder el control de un momento a otro si las cosas son como las imagino, el Duque tendrá espías en ese lugar sin lugar a dudas, si ves algo anormal, detenla y si no puedes llámanos. Ahora ponte esto.

La chica miro el disfraz, parecía hecho por profesionales, en su mente el pesimismo era una constante pero al final accedió al plan. Si todo salía bien y Marian no llamaba la atención ellos tendrían información clave y al final ella y su familia quedarían libres de todo ese embrollo con una buena cantidad de dinero, su plan era muy simple hacer todo lo necesario para salir de una vez por todas del control de esos dementes.

**END FLASH BACK**

―O-nee-san si esa era tu idea ¿Por qué ahora piensas lo contrario?

―Por todo lo que dijo en el vestidor, Kira, el rey negro, la ficha de ajedrez empecé a pensar que si cedía simplemente debía esperar que se deshicieran de mí. Ella entro en el gimnasio bastante ansiosa, una vez el partido comenzó se mantuvo en silencio y los vio a cada uno de ustedes, cada persona cerca de la cancha, sobre todo los jugadores, sé que los ha investigado a fondo y por su mirada supe que ella los veía como enemigos, incluyendo a Toki, no sé qué es lo que sucede con Shohoku y si tiene que ver con ustedes o no, una mujer como esa no se dejaría llevar tan tontamente a menos que estuviera realmente molesta.

―Cuando empezaron a perder, su ira se fue concentrando y al final estallo en Miyagi-kun sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, salí a llamar a L-san, los chicos de esa banda me capturaron y mi grito debió alertar a L. Todo el plan se fue al caño en ese instante, pero luego cuando los acorralo de esa manera para presionarlos, sentí que algo andaba mal, a veces la mejor defensa es el ataque sobre todo si tu contrincante es más fuerte que tú, supongo que hice una apuesta arriesgada.

―Pero no entiendo que pudo haberla hecho enfurecer de esa manera ―Miyagi recordó la actitud altiva de la pelirroja, ahora que lo pensaba ella estaba tratando de convencerlos como si tuviera que tener un cuidado especial con ellos.

―Tal vez es demasiado pronto para hacer conclusiones pero dijiste que ella y el Conde fueron a visitar a un tal Undertaker, si no estoy mal eso es sepulturero en Ingles ―Kogure se acomodó las gafas en un posee intelectual que jamás le habían visto.

― ¡Sendoh! ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver con todo esto? ―Miyagi recordó su altercado con el capitán de Ryonan y la mención de un tal sepulturero.

― ¿Te refieres a Sendoh Akira, el chico con ese peinado tan raro que dijo que éramos novios?, ahora que lo recuerdo nosotras entramos por una malla a lado de la preparatoria y él entro por allí, se quedó a cierta distancia al principio me pareció extraño puesto que Marian-san se puso muy tensa cuando lo vio seguirnos.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, Sendoh Akira, de hecho Kira podría ser un acope de su nombre Akira, o tal vez era la razón por la cual Marian-san había perdido tanto el control.

―Ponernos a pensar sobre eso no nos ayudará en nada, en ese lugar había mucha gente, muchos espías de quien sabe que bandos, son muchos cabos sueltos pero estoy empezando a entender ¿ella no miró o dijo algo en especial? ―Kogure hacía preguntas con un tono punzante, Sekai se sentía como un testigo en el banquillo de los acusados.

―Cuando Sendoh-kun entró al gimnasio les oímos un poco por una ventana, la verdad yo no oía mucho pero ella estaba muy pendiente, frunció el ceño varias veces y al final me pregunto si yo podía identificar a las personas que estaban hablando y mostrárselas en el partido, le dije que sí, cuando entramos esperamos a que todos se acomodaran y le indique quien era quien, comencé con los entrenadores, no hizo mayor caso pues ya conocía al profesor Anzai, luego seguí en la banca, pero para cuando le presente a los titulares de Shohoku ya estaba muy enojada.

―Le pregunte qué pasaba y sólo suspiro…

**START FLASH BACK **

―Alguna vez tu hermano menor ha hecho algo realmente estúpido por culpa de algo que no vale la pena.

―Varias veces ―Sekai no sabía a donde quería llegar la pelirroja.

― ¿Y cómo reaccionaste ante eso?

―Bueno le regañamos fuertemente para que no lo volviera hacer.

― ¿Sólo eso? ¿Y te hizo caso entonces?

―Creo que sí ¿Por qué preguntas por eso? ―la pelirroja se quedó viendo por un instante a la chica bajita.

―Ser hermano mayor es muy difícil ―Sekai se asustó por la mirada tan severa que tenía hacia todos los jugadores y sintió que ella estaba segura que los culpables de lo que le pasaba a su hermano eran los jóvenes en la cancha.

―Su enfermedad no tiene por qué verse afectada por su desenvolvimiento deportivo, su lesión en la espalda es algo totalmente aislado.

―Lo sé, no es eso lo que me preocupa, sin embargo a ti puede parecerte que su comportamiento fue muy admirable pero para mí sólo es una muestra de su debilidad que le convirtió en una presa. Lo peor de todo es que todos esos niños están allí sin entender el enorme sacrificio que significo para él, ríen sobre su sufrimiento y no se esfuerzan por recompensarle. Es como una mala inversión en una empresa destinada a cerrar, sólo son perdidas.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Sekai se asustó por el tono mordaz de la alta mujer, pero Marian sonrió relajándose un poco.

―Que están jugando sin ganas de luchar, saben lo que deben hacer pero tienen miedo y dudas, quieren ganar sin sacrificar nada dirigidos por una idea demasiado idealista, la idea de que son buenos jugando y eso debe bastar, Hanamichi no es así. El mundo no se conquista en un día y sin sacrificios, en esta selva tanto la presa como el depredador deben correr si quieren sobrevivir y deben eliminar a la competencia si es necesario, en otras palabras estar dispuestos a hacer lo que se debe hacer cuando se debe hacer y no quejarse, sin embargo si tus aliados no están dispuestos a seguir esa norma, salvarlos es inútil, simplemente déjalos hundirse en su propia mediocridad. Esos niños sólo son perdedores, el que Hanamichi se sacrifique por ellos es como salvar a un leproso en un incendio, no son más que lastres inservibles, más que un acto de compasión es simple estupidez.

**END FLASH BACK**

Los chicos no podían creer que la hermana de Sakuragi se refiriera a ellos de esa forma tan gráfica y despectiva, con razón Sekai le hablo de esa forma tan fuerte en los camerinos, después de verlos como fichas inútiles los trataba como una adulta preocupada porque se alejaran de su hermano y su oscuro mundo, menuda hipócrita.

― ¿Perdedores?, pero si Sakuragi apenas aprendió a jugar hace unos meses ―todos miraron a Kuwata.

―Creo Toki que Marian no se refería al basquetbol ―Sekai se avergonzó de la forma tan relajada como su hermano expresaba sus ideas.

― ¿Pero entonces a qué?, no sé ustedes pero que puede importarle a una familia extrajera y poderosa un par de muchachos en un preparatoria al otro lado del charco, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga un secreto familiar, que ni siquiera sepan, yo no veo la relación.

BINGO

Todos se miraron, ¿Qué tanto sabía cada uno de sus familias? ¿Qué relación podía haber entre Alemania y Japón, entre ellos y los Leverrier? ¿Y que tenían que ver los Aizen en todo esto?

―DIOS MI CABEZA VA ESTALLAR ―Matsui se agarró las moñas desesperada, mientras sobresaltaba a todos a su alrededor―. Esto es demasiado pero ya me acorde donde vi esos putos puntos.

― ¿Matsui-chan de que estás hablando? ―Fuji y Haruko le quedaron mirando avergonzadas y los demás se preguntaban como una chica tan imperativa era amiga de dos jóvenes tan tranquilas.

―El código que tienes en la mano Mitsui-senpai, tengo una amiga que estudio en una secundaria en Tokio, había una chica bastante loca que los hacía, repartía una especie de revista sobre cosas paranormales, extraterrestres y eso, como mi amiga sabe que me gustan esas cosas me las regalo, ese código salió de esa revista y estoy segura que puedo descifrarlo.

COINCIDENCIA

―Están varios pasos adelante, sabían que Mitsui-kun nos traería a este lugar dejaron la caja de música, yo le entregaba la ficha y Matsui-chan nos ayudaba con el código. A eso es a lo que se refería.

Los chicos volvieron su atención a Sekai, mirando a Matsui de vez en cuando, otra vez sintiendo que los envolvían en un remolino de incógnitas.

― ¿Se refería quien de qué?

―Él, cuando salimos el viernes en la noche, el policía que nos dijo que debíamos decir. En ese momento Toki estaba muy molesto y no quería que me hiciera un escándalo con mi madre, yo estaba asustada por lo que había hecho, le había declarado la guerra a una mujer tan peligrosa y me sentía mareada, él se me acerco y me di cuenta que era parecido al que me dio la ficha, me puse más nerviosa pero me dijo: No tiene por qué temer, ya estamos varios pasos adelante, todo está asegurado por los caballeros negros. En ese momento pensé en todo menos que estaba del lado de Sakuragi, por eso no me ha pasado nada, fui al hospital ayer como si nada aunque evite a Mito-san cuanto pude, pero me vio y no me dijo nada como si no nos conociéramos.

―Okay suficiente, esto es una locura ―por primera vez escuchaban la voz de Akagi impregnada de desconfianza y duda―. Yo vi a ese tipo hablar con el profesor Anzai ¿significa que el profesor también está aliado con Sakuragi y es un "caballero negro"? ¿Y nosotros que, qué papel jugamos en su tablero de ajedrez, peones? ¿Desde hace cuando estamos metidos en su juego, desde que Sakuragi entró a Shohoku? No me importa apoyar a ese idiota con sus problemas, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar mentiras y manipulaciones, no podemos confiar ni en nuestros amigos más cercanos, es simplemente ridículo no somos cosas que se pueden utilizar y desechar.

―No creo que este juego comenzara desde la entrada de Sakuragi, esto lleva muchos años cociéndose, para ser más exactos desde 25 de Noviembre de 1936, cuando Alemania y Japón firmaron el Pacto Antikomintern- todos miraron a Kogure mostrando sus caras de ignorancia sobre lo que hablaba.

―Cállate Kogure, eso es imposible, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces- luego volvieron sus cabezas a Mitsui― Alguno de ustedes verán más adelante en historia sobre la segunda guerra mundial, Japón fue uno de los primeros países en apoyar a Alemania en su guerra, muchos años después formaron junto a Italia las llamadas potencias del eje en su pacto tripartito, el eje Roma-Berlín-Tokyo, pero eso paso hace añales.

―La familia Leverrier se considera los descendientes reales de Hitler. No sé sobre árboles genealógicos, pero mucha gente comenta que uno de los hijos de Hitler se escapó de la muerte y le fue otorgado otro apellido, esa teoría se ha hecho fuerte por que el actual líder de esa familia se le parece mucho ―Kogure saco unos papeles de su mochila―, Leverrier Malcom

―El general, él es el tío de Sakuragi-kun y aunque esa idea me parece extremista debo decir que se parecen mucho.

―No Sekai-san no le de cuerda, Hitler estaba loco y mato a todos sus hijos y en el caso que estuvieran vivos ¿por qué sus hijos querían seguir sus pasos? Además el mundo es muy diferente ahora, no le veo lógica en ningún lado.

Sekai reacciono a la palabra locos, mirando a Kogure directamente, el chico le hizo una seña pequeña.

― ¡Oh no! ― ¿Qué?

―La enfermedad de Sakuragi es genética y pertenece a un grupo de enfermedades de donde se sospecha que unos de los primero casos fue… Hitler, no necesariamente tiene que ser… bueno pero podría ser un familiar algo cercano.

El mundo se detuvo en seco, dejaron de escuchar los ruidillos del lugar, dejaron de sentir el aire en sus pulmones, dejaron que sus mentes se desconectaran por completo.

―Okay, hemos jugado todo este tiempo con el bisnieto de Hitler y ahora hacemos un consejo extraordinario para ayudarlo a evitar la tercera guerra Mundial- todos volvieron su mirada a Kakuta sin saber si lo que había dicho era en serio o por ironía ―Con todo respeto Kogure-senpai, Sekai-san ¿están dementes?

―Yo sé que suena irracional y no estamos ante evitar una guerra, es algo más económico y político, los Leverrier bien pueden ser una familia escondida del odio de cientos de miles de familiares de judíos y otras minorías, pero el mundo se siente seguro al saber que Hitler y su descendencia están muertos aunque pueda ser mentira, pero aun así nadie les va dejar tomar el poder con tanta tranquilidad, el mundo aprendió la lección. Pero son personas orgullosas embebidas en su orgullo de pertenecer a una raza superior, siendo escondidos y humillados, la familia Leverrier ha tenido que devorar el poder por medios no convencionales y mucho menos legales, porque no acudir a un antiguo aliado. Japón hoy en día es cuna de tecnología, mantiene buenas relaciones exteriores con antiguos enemigos, maneja un mercado amplio y es objetivo perfecto, con el mundo evolucionado moviéndose por el dinero, poder y sexo, ¿por qué no usar las tres para lograr lo que se desea?, desde la antigua Roma lo hacían, hacer un contrato familiar con un grupo influyente en la política a través de un matrimonio concertado. Dinero, poder y sexo

―Eres un cerebrito ¿de verdad tienes 18 años? ―Kogure se sonrojo por el comentario y cumplido de la chica universitaria, mientras sus compañeros no terminaban de convencerse, aun así Sasaoka se levantó, tomo una tiza, limpio el viejo pizarrón y empezó a escribir cual secretario de estado. La figura era un árbol genealógico donde Hitler encabezaba representado a Alemania y los Aizen por el lado de Japón, sobresalían los nombres de "abuela desalmada" y "la tía bruja", o Sousuke-san a los que nadie conocía al final se unían Yuki-san y el padre desconocido para finalizar en Hanamichi.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Kakuta-senpai, con todo respeto Sekai-san ¿ese último golpe no pudo afectarla?

―Si lo ves así toma algo de sentido ―Yasuda decidió intervenir, acercándose a la pizarra y dibujando en ella―. Los Leverrier desean recuperar su lugar, obtienen dinero y poder pero no estabilidad por que se mueven en la oscuridad, pero los Aizen son todo lo contrario, dueños de grandes hoteles y centros de relajación, albergan miles de políticos, deportistas, personas influyentes, mujeres casadas y dominantes, maridos y amantes, ellos tiene un importante posición política sin parecerlo y además internacional ―Kogure también se acercó.

―El poder armamentista de los Leverrier combinado con el poder político y social de los Aizen, la pareja perfecta, un hombre de una dinastía de raza pura casado con un chica extranjera dulce y animosa, la familia Leverrier empezaría a obtener aceptación en la sociedad mundial sin que los vieran como un peligro, unirían a Alemania y Japón por medio del comercio, la familia Leverrier obtendría un estatus más socioeconómico en Alemania, les daría paso libre para negociar en Europa y obtener una fuerte influencia. Mientras la familia Aizen repuntaría en tecnología de armamento y aprovecharía para entrar en un negocio más amplio logrando entrar en Corea y China quizás Irak y otras naciones musulmanas, con la guerra santa ambas familias se beneficiarían poder y dinero a través del "sexo".

― ¿Iban a lograr todo eso con una boda? ―por primera vez escuchaban a Rukawa un tono burlón en un tema que no tuviera que ver con básquet.

―Por supuesto que no, eso debían consolidarlo por medio de su descendencia ―Kogure subrayo el nombre de Hanamichi y escribió abajo Eberhard, luego agrego el apellido Sakuragi al árbol―. Yuki-san destruyo sus planes al escapar con Sakuragi-san, ofendió a los Leverrier, dejo en vergüenza a su familia pero quedó embarazada muy pronto, empezaron a sospechar cuando Sakuragi creció y empezó a tener rasgos occidentales, el tamaño de sus ojos, su altura ¿su cabello? ―todos se miraron, cada uno daba por sentado que Hanamichi no era pelirrojo, aunque se bañaban juntos en las duchas todos evitaban prestar demasiada atención a las zonas intimas de los otros, pero debían reconocer que el "pelirrojo" no era muy velludo y que nadie le vería tan fijamente sin miedo a recibir uno de sus famosos cabezazos, lo único que les hacía pensar así era el color de su cejas pero bien podría tinturárselas.

― ¿Entonces el do'aho debe ser el conquiste el mundo? ―Rukawa volvió a usar su tono irónico.

―Es un medio, las familias son las que ejercen el poder, en otras palabras el General y Sousuke-san.

― ¿Pero qué tenemos que ver en todo eso? ―Fuji miraba al tablero con curiosidad, semejante plan concebido sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de una joven mujer que al igual que Eva había tomado la manzana prohibida

―Dominación, sus padres están muertos, Sakuragi-kun odia a su familia materna y ellos también, sólo los Leverrier siguen interesados y por supuesto… Sousuke-san.

―Sekai-san, ¿Sakuragi se lleva bien con ese tío en particular? ―la pregunta era retórica, Kogure sabía de antemano sobre eso―. Aizen Sousuke, empresario, devorador y un auténtico hijo de perra, este tipo es un hombre de temer es muy inteligente y no se detendrá por nada para obtener lo que quiere, un verdadero desgraciado ―los chicos se sorprendieron de escuchar al siempre tranquilo Kogure hablar de una manera tan grosera.

―Mi padre lo conoce de lejos, cuando Kuwata nos contó lo que había sucedido en su casa, asocie enseguida con esos Aizen, es algo ridículo pero algo en la cara de Sakuragi me recuerda a él ―Kogure se quitó los lentes―. No tiene caso darle vueltas, suena ilógico, suena mal y una total locura pero esto es lo que tenemos así que para finalizar esta reunión les daré mi opinión, después de todo lo que he investigado y lo que escuchamos de Sekai-san ―los chicos volvieron a sentarse alrededor de su senpai―. Después de eso cada uno tomara su decisión.

―En mi opinión, las familias hicieron un trato, pero no para conquistar el mundo, sólo para ampliar sus negocios beneficiándose una de otras, quisieron concretar el trato con una boda, sin embargo Yuki-san abandono a su esposo y su posición en los Aizen, según lo que sé esa familia hereda al primogénito sea hombre o mujer. La pequeña familia sufre de represarías y odio, pero luego de un tiempo la sospecha de que Sakuragi es un Leverrier se hace fuerte, Aizen-san decide ser el tío bueno de manera de tener una buena influencia sobre su sobrino, luego viene la confirmación sobre la falsa paternidad de Sakuragi-san, pero aun así nadie dice nada puesto que el hombre era su padre aunque no fuera biológicamente. Pero luego muere Sakuragi-san quien sabe en qué condiciones y Sakuragi queda a merced de un orfanato, su tío bueno seguramente le ayuda junto a su desconocida hermana.

―En algún punto Sakuragi se da cuenta que algo grande se le viene encima, siendo menor de edad su tío pretendería manipularlo y empieza a reunir una "caballería". Aizen-san genera algún plan con respecto a Shohoku, Sakuragi entró en este colegio por recomendación de un amigo del profesor Anzai, el cual no sabemos quién es y de qué lado está, además éste lo insto a entrar a un grupo deportivo. Los Aizen son promotores de deporte, sobre todo extranjeros, tenis, futbol, atletismo, básquet, entonces Sakuragi estaría en el mapa, no peleando en las calles, su familia le vería en un medio donde ellos se movían sobretodo su abuelo materno. Sorprendido o tal vez influenciado por Sousuke-san el abuelo, tal vez consciente de su cercanía a la muerte, planea heredar a su hijo menor a través de la artimaña de adoptar a Sakuragi.

―Sin embargo en ese momento la familia Leverrier entra en acción, probablemente porque era el mejor momento de soltar la noticia del verdadero padre de Sakuragi, pero la abuela no se iba a quedar tranquila y le suelta la noticia produciendo el ataque, Sakuragi vulnerable a los ataques de su familia materna a él y a sus amigos no ve otra salida que irse a Alemania donde su tío el General espera ponerlo de su lado, pero Sousuke-san no está de acuerdo, ayuda a Marian-san que al llegar se da cuenta que Shohoku representa algo más, un plan de Sousuke-san en el que Sakuragi ha caído y por supuesto ahora está de acuerdo en llevárselo a Alemania. Sólo y sin poder hacer nada más que proteger a sus amigos, Sakuragi está destinado a irse de Japón, excepto que prometa lealtad a su "tío bueno". Conclusión: la persona que planeo todo esto es Aizen Sousuke para tener a su sobrino comiendo de su mano.

Un silencio mortal lleno el aula, una persona normal no podría planear algo tan maquiavélico y cruel de esa manera y mucho menos alguien normal podía dar con el plan de esa forma tan sagaz ¿convivían con el bisnieto de Hitler, Aizen Sousuke era el anticristo y el Sherlock Holms japonés estaba en frente de ellos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta?

―Es una locura Kogure, Sakuragi no es el agente 007, ¿no puede todo esto tratarse de cosas plantadas para que creamos en ellas? ¿O tal vez estamos viendo duendes donde sólo hay arbustos? Primero que todo no creo que el amigo del profesor Anzai este del lado de Aizen, pero pensar en "los caballero negros" es totalmente absurdo, las cosas no pueden ser tan complicadas. Esas conspiraciones y sucesos extraordinarios sólo se ven en los mangas, no es posible que estemos en el medio de una gran confabulación de esas familias y con un nombre tan pesado como Hitler. No sé lo que es verdad y lo que no, pero esta es nuestra última clave, yo ya no doy un centavo por esto, pero que sirva para que no queden cabos sueltos ―Mitsui alzo el papel con el código y se lo extendió a Matsui, la chica tomo el papel y saco uno de sus cuadernos con ceremonia y empezó a escribir con las miradas puestas en ella y el dichoso papel, mientras cada uno se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos.

Sekai ya tenía claro que estaba metida hasta el cuello y para arreglar la paz que ella había arrebatado a su hogar debía seguir en su posición esperando lo mejor para el mañana. Toki fue más consciente de las razones por las cuales su hermana tomo las decisiones que había tomado, pero no sentía que fuera alguien capaz de soportar tanta presión, todavía era un adolecente. Akagi no sabía que pensar, demasiadas dudas y mentiras, cosas que detestaba profundamente, al parecer el pelirrojo no era tan inocente como pensaron al principio, no era sólo la víctima, también se defendía como podía ¿entonces ellos que tenían que ver en todo eso? Para Mitsui las cosas eran de otro color, primero estaba la participación del profesor Anzai, sin embargo era de esperarse que el hombre al que admiraba no sería capaz de exponerlos al peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia pero los hechos decían otra cosa ¿entonces por qué había dicho que estaba adentro y al mismo tiempo tratado de alejarlos del asunto?

Para Kogure las cosas estaban claras, iría hasta el final, este caso le interesaba por motivos más profesionales estaba completamente consciente del peligro ¿pero los abogados no se enfrenta a la muerte por sus acciones? En cambio Miyagi no podía opinar, su forma de ver las cosas no había cambiado, alguien dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por proteger un amigo era digno de admirar y eso era lo que veía él en el pelirrojo, le parecía totalmente asqueroso como hombres de edad manipulaban tanto la vida de una inocente persona que no se le hacía extraño que Hanamichi hubiera buscado ayuda de alguna manera. Aunque le asustaba la posibilidad de agregar un peso más a la cruz del autodenominado tensai.

Para Ayako las cosas se veían más claras pero más atemorizantes, Sakuragi podría estar enfrentándose a una maquinaria política y económica con las uñas, y apenas tenía 15 años ¿todo eso era real y producto de la imaginación retorcida de Kogure-senpai? Haruko en su opinión no entendía nada, no podía conectar al joven que alentó a entrar al equipo con el "rey negro", pero a veces le daba la impresión que los amigos de Sakuragi-kun deseaba que el rey de los rebotes fuera simplemente lo que era: un adolecente como todos ellos, quizás todo lo que sucedía era un intento desesperado por evitar un destino inexorable y eso le parecía toda una lucha titánica. Por otro lado Yasuda estaba intrigado, sus padres tenían negocios en la bolsa y su familia era del tipo administrativa, sabia de que iban los matrimonios por conveniencia y su influencia en el mundo actual, así que creía en esa absurda idea y por alguna razón deseaba estar un tiempo más metido en el embrollo.

Shiozaki prefería no meterse en problemas, pero en el interior algo le decía que estarían envueltos sí o sí, por ahora tomaría la postura de la mayoría a ver qué pasaba, Kakuta en cambio seguía pensado que era una locura al igual que Sasaoka, no podían ocurrir cosas tan sorprendentes a la gente normal como ellos. Ishii y Fuji por otro lado no pensaban en nada, era demasiada información para procesarla y asimilarla, se sentían en la deriva por una persona que ni conocían.

Que pensaba la súper estrella era difícil de imaginar puesto que su cara de poker no había cambiado ni un milímetro, pero sus ojos revelaban que se sentía mínimamente traicionado, el do'aho era un verdadero idiota, a menos que el mensaje tuviera algo que valiera la pena de escuchar, tomaría sus cosas y se desentendería del tema. Ya suficiente tenía con que Sendoh le hubiera hecho la vida imposible en ese partido como para seguir dándole bombo a un asunto en el que Sakuragi no era capaz de ser sincero con ellos.

―Creo que ya ―la voz de Matsui les despertó y se aglomeraron en torno de ella, la joven de coletas pensaba que todo esto era demasiado emocionante sin embargo…

_El sueño debe terminar, debe terminar para que sigan adelante y le vuelvan una realidad, no importa cuánto se disfrute de este tiempo de pausa al final se debe despertar, así como Kaguya-Hime que sabía que no pertenencia a este mundo y que tarde o temprano debía volver a su lugar, ¿porque? Porque era necesario. _

― ¿Qué rayos significa eso? ―Miyagi tomo el cuaderno tratando de darle un significado menos parabólico a la pragmática frase.

―Si no estoy mal Kaguya-Hime es la protagonista de una leyenda antigua, ella vino de la Luna para cumplir el deseo de una pareja de ancianos de tener un hijo, muchos le pretendieron pero ella nunca correspondió a ninguno puesto que sabía que debía volver a la Luna ―Matsui recordaba aquella romántica pero trágica leyenda- supongo que Sakuragi se identifica con ese personaje.

―No necesariamente, lo que significa es que todo este tiempo ha sido como una cuenta regresiva ―los chicos y chicas se asustaron al ver a alguien más en el aula, en el fondo recostada a la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro bastante atractiva.

― ¡ANITA-SAN! ―Sekai la reconoció enseguida, aunque ataviada con un sencillo pantalón y una camiseta ajustada seguía teniendo ese porte y belleza que ya había visto. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron de encontrarse con esa mujer en ese lugar.

―No se preocupen los Black Knight tenemos el lugar completamente vigilado, Sakuragi-sama estaba seguro que Mitsui-kun les traería aquí si decidían tener una reunión clandestina, sobre mí les aseguro que mi lealtad esta con Sakuragi-sama solamente, es el dueño de mi vida y puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca- los chicos no ocultaron su sorpresa ante esas raras palabras ―no piensen mal, ustedes tan sólo son unos niños que vienen de un mundo amable que desean vivir un sueño, pero deberían abrir los ojos y despertar, su sueño termina aquí.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿WTF**__**?**_

**Jajaja bueno creo que la historia se está formando ahora sí, desde el principio identifique a Hana con su descendencia alemana pero al escribirlo se oye demasiado inverosímil… el bisnieto de Hitler jajajaja, que tan real sea o no la historia lo dejare a su razonamiento, de todas formas suena tan fuera de lugar que me pregunto si la que se ha dado un golpe no soy yo. Sobre toda la m… que han hablado en este capítulo era necesario, tenía que poner las cosas en contexto para evitarme repetir más adelante toda esta información**

_**¿Alemania-Japón**__**?**_

**No, no va haber tercera guerra mundial, tal como Kogure lo dijo la cuestión es económica, Hana representa la unión de dos familias poderosas que se beneficiaran la una a la otra por medio de las relaciones que se generen. Al final la idea de sus tíos es que Hana debe ser preparado, estudiar una carrera económica y casarse con una mujer escogida según su estatus social y servir a los intereses familiares por encima de todo mientras ellos se llenan de dinero y poder. **

_**¿No estás desviándote mucho?**_

**Lo sé, pero Fantasmas es una historia donde predomina el crossover, no sólo uso los personajes de otras series sino que la historia tiene contenido de otras. Por ejemplo algo de la complejidad de Code Geass o de Death Note. Un poco de profundidad y fantasía como D. Gray man o un malo intelectual como en Bleach. Fantasma se fundamenta en Slam Dunk pero al final absorbe no sólo la personalidad de los personajes crossover sino la misma densidad de las historias donde provienen. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a olvidar lo importante, pero esta historia es un reto diferente a cualquier fic que me haya imaginado.**

_**¿Por qué demoraste tanto**__**?**_

**Bueno ha sido algo accidentado este comienzo de año, tenia este ****capítulo hace semanas pero no me pareció correcto publicarlo sin darme el tiempo suficiente para recompensarlos, ya faltan 4 capítulos para que cerremos el primer arco de Fantasmas y de esos ya tengo pulido dos, publicare rápido de nuevo como debe ser. **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Publicare en una semana probablemente, ya tengo hecho el cap solo falta revisarlo, no lo hago inmediatamente para mantenerlos en suspenso, pero pronto lograre volver a mi ritmo habitual.**

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

Esta vez hablare sobre los miembros del equipo de Shohoku en general, ya que he medito a todo el grupo y se preguntaran quien es quien, si buscan en Google una foto del equipo los pueden ubicar con los números de camiseta. Para explicar las fechas de cumpleaños deben saber dos cosas: Uno, Fantasmas se encuentra ambientada en noviembre del 2002. En Japón los estudiantes ingresan al colegio dependiendo de su edad, es decir un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria debe tener 15 años cumplidos para el 1 de abril si el chico fue de malas y nació el 2 de abril pues ni modo. Por eso Hanamichi es el menor del grupo y entro de coletazo en el colegio. Si hacen las cuentas tendremos que los que están en 3, 2 y 1 año debieron haber nacido en:

02/04/84-01/04/85 tercer año

02/04/85-01/04/86 segundo año

02/04/86-01/04/87 primer año

Ahora la lista del seleccionado que jugó en el nacional.

Takenori Akagi, # 4, Tercer año, 197 cm, 10/05/84

Kiminobu Kogure, #5, Tercer año, 178 cm, 12/07/84

Yasuharu Yasuda, #6, Segundo año, 164 cm, 28/03/86

Ryota Miyagi, #7, Segundo año, 168 cm, 31/07/85

Tetsushi Shiozaki, #8, Segundo año, 170 cm, 23/09/85

Satoru Kakuta, #9, Segundo año, 180 cm, 4/11/85

Hanamichi Sakuragi, #10, Primer año, 188 cm, 01/04/87

Kaede Rukawa, #11, Primer año, 187 cm, 1/01/87

Kentaro Ishii, #12, Primer año, 170 cm, 18/01/87

Satoru Sasaoka, #13, Primer año, 171 cm, 13/10/86

Hisashi Mitsui, #14, Tercer año, 184 cm, 22/05/84

Toki Kuwata, #15, Primer año, 162 cm, 28/07/86

En el próximo capítulo…

…..-…..

_Miyagi se quedó viendo por unos segundos el hilo de sangre correr de su mano derecha hacia el piso embaldosado tiñéndolo de rojo carmesí, volvió alzar la mirada hacia un punto al frente para encontrarse con una imagen que no se veía todos los días, un chico moreno de 17 años le miraba con los ojos rojos y un rastro de lágrimas saliendo de ellos, la cara de aquel chico era la imagen misma de la desolación, de la frustración, del desagrado por sí mismo o por algo que le sucedía._

…_..-….._

_¿Quién no ha soñado con involucrarse en algo tan grande que nadie te pueda creer, hacer algo heroico y que lo cuentes a tus hijos? El mundo normal es muy aburrido, pero lo normal es que el protagonista del manga tenga poderes, dinero o alguna ayuda sobrenatural, aquellos que estaban por allí de paso y que normalmente eran secuestrados o asesinados por los malos, eran los personajes secundarios, en conclusión ellos era los que sobraban en esa historia. Hasta el protagonista les lanzaba una patada y los sacaba del set para que no molestaran, entones ¿ellos que podían hacer? Nada._

…_..-….._

_El hombre mayor tomo el rostro de su joven hijo- Ryota ¿quieres ver ese rostro el resto de tu vida? Hay cosas peores que el dolor y la muerte, y puede que tu madre me mate si te digo esto, pero es mejor morir siguiendo tu instinto que sobrevivir como una rata que no es capaz de mirarse al espejo. Siempre hay una solución, siempre, aunque no lo veas claro ahora, siempre hay un camino,__ ahora ve al hospital y dile eso a tu amigo._

RESPUESTAS:

A todos disculpas por demorar tanto…

Auro: Aquí está el 11, pronto espero volver a mi ritmo habitual.

Dark-ekin: No, no me he olvidado de este fic, lo que pasa es que estoy en una transición y se me hace difícil inspirarme y tales, pero bueno ya está el 11 y el 12, espero volver a mi ritmo normal. Me gusta que te guste Marian, supongo que en este cap también te va agradar

Fanet: Gracias, si voy a seguir, siento mucho la demora pero no me he olvidado de esta historia en ningún momento.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	12. LA VISITA DEL EQUIPO DE SHOHOKU PARTE I

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****0verflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Me encanta como va esta historia, espero poder llenar sus expectativas tanto como he llenado las mías**

**Resumen Cap: Ante la imposibilidad de hallar una solución, Miyagi decide arriesgar el todo por el todo sin importarle las consecuencias, pero será su determinación la que guie a su grupo a encontrar eso que buscan desesperadamente. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

―_No se preocupen los Black Knight tenemos el lugar completamente vigilado, Sakuragi-sama estaba seguro que Mitsui-kun les traería aquí si decidían tener una reunión clandestina, sobre mí les aseguro que mi lealtad esta con Sakuragi-sama solamente, es el dueño de mi vida y puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca- los chicos no ocultaron su sorpresa ante esas raras palabras ―no piensen mal, ustedes tan sólo son unos niños que vienen de un mundo amable que desean vivir un sueño, pero deberían abrir los ojos y despertar, su sueño termina aquí. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 12**

LA VISITA DEL EQUIPO DE SHOHOKU (PARTE I)

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Miyagi se quedó viendo por unos segundos el hilo de sangre correr de su mano derecha hacia el piso embaldosado tiñéndolo de rojo carmesí, volvió alzar la mirada hacia un punto al frente para encontrarse con una imagen que no se veía todos los días, un chico moreno de 17 años le miraba con los ojos rojos y un rastro de lágrimas saliendo de ellos, la cara de aquel chico era la imagen misma de la desolación, de la frustración, del desagrado por sí mismo o por algo que le sucedía. Escucho un ruido a lo lejos, pero no pudo determinar de qué se trataba, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y la agilidad mental que le caracterizaban como base en el equipo había desaparecido por completo. Se escucharon pasos apresurados y fuertes, como quien sube una escalera a toda velocidad, de repente alguien abrió una puerta y la sombra de una mujer apareció en el recinto.

La señora Miyagi estaba preocupada por la manera en que llegó su hijo a la casa y luego escucho un fuerte ruido que se produjo en su habitación, subió las escaleras y entró enseguida en un pequeño baño, donde se encontró con que Miyagi había golpeado el espejo de su baño con fuerza y algunos vidrios se le habían enterrado en la mano.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo Ryota...? – la mujer miro a su hijo de pies a cabezas, no entendía cómo podía estar tan deprimido, cómo un joven tan enérgico como él tenía esas marcas de tristeza tan profundas. La mujer no quiso darle cantaleta, fue inmediatamente al botiquín, situado en una esquina, para curar la herida provocada por los vidrios.

Miyagi mientras tanto estaba perdido en otro mundo, al principio habían planeado la reunión de ese día para aclarar las dudas que tenían sobre lo que realmente le pasaba a Hanamichi, pero en medio de todo lo que se había dicho, la insulsa e increíble historia de que el pelirrojo era un descendiente real de Hitler y todo su papel en la ascensión al poder de los Leverrier y los Aizen le parecían una idea demasiado fantasiosa para siquiera tomarla en cuenta. Claro, eso antes de que llegara esa mujer y sus peores pesadillas se volvieran realidad.

**START FLASH BACK**

― ¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso? ―los chicos estaban nerviosos, Miyagi sabía perfectamente que la presencia de Anita-san en ese lugar supuestamente seguro, les hacía temer a una redada de alguien involucrado con alguna de las familias, ya sean los Leverrier o los Aizen, sabían que las cosas podían terminar muy mal.

―Pueden estar completamente tranquilos, este lugar es realmente seguro, sin embargo hay que desplegar una enorme fuerza para garantizar su seguridad. Sakurgai-sama no desea que otras personas se vean involucradas en sus asuntos, especialmente inocentes como ustedes. Sabemos que Sousuke-san quiso usar a Kuwata-chan como chivo expiatorio y así enredar las cosas con respecto a ustedes, sin embargo Sakuragi-sama no lo puede tolerar, para nuestra misión requerimos de muchas cualidades y ninguno de ustedes las tiene, así que por favor les pido amablemente que se alejen de este asunto. No porque se los ordene alguien, sino porque así evitaran ser una carga para Sakuragi-sama, él no se perdonaría jamás si algo les pasara por su culpa.

El silencio invadió el aula antigua, la mujer les hizo una reverencia, como si agachar la cabeza fuera un requisito para convencerlos, su voz no sonaba imperiosa como la de la pelirroja que los había encerrado en el camerino, simplemente era una voz quejumbrosa y triste como si fuera un suplica vital.

―No sé lo que piensen mis compañeros, pero yo ya he sido claro en lo que voy a hacer, a menos que Hanamichi me pida expresamente dejar de ser su amigo no me importa lo que usted u otras personas piensen ―Miyagi no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, si Hanamichi deseaba alejarse de él que por lo menos lo llamara y se lo dijera en la cara, la bella mujer abrió sus ojos negros ampliamente, para luego volver a tener una expresión entre triste y llena de fraternal cariño que hizo que el base se sonrojara furiosamente. La había hecho llorar.

―No saben cuánto placer me da conocerlos al fin, les agradezco inmensamente que hayan compartido con Sakuragi-sama esos meses tan llenos de alegría, que le hayan brindado su amistad tan incondicionalmente ―las lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza y la voz se torcía entre los sollozos―. Han sido como un roció cálido de primavera sobre una herida dolorosa, como la nieve pura que tanto le gustaba a Yuki-sama, no importa cuánto tiempo pase les estaré profundamente agradecida.

Anita-san unió sus manos como si estuviera rezando y volvió a inclinarse, suspiro pesadamente limpiándose los ojos para encararlos de nuevo y no hacerlo con esa voz débil y triste que haría llorar hasta el más viril de los hombres.

―Pero… imaginen por un momento que están en un gran rio sobre un bote pequeño que es arrastrado por una gran corriente, el río es demasiado profundo y peligroso para nadar hasta la orilla pero al final del trayecto hay una gran cascada, en la que seguramente, si caen no podrán sobrevivir. Imagínense solos y tratando de evitar el funesto destino remando con pequeños palos que se parten en pocos minutos, intentando con manos y pies hasta sangrar todo por lograr llegar a una roca que les de la salvación, imaginen que ven a la gente en la orilla cansados, con hambre y frio, y por un segundo empiezan a soñar como seria su vida si estuvieran en la orilla, como sería su existencia si no tuvieran que luchar contra el enorme rio y no existiera la fatídica cascada. Sin embargo la cascada sigue allí a pesar de su constante lucha, ella les espera al final de todo, entonces despertarían de su sueño y abandonarían todo para caer solos sin arrastrar a nadie consigo. Imagínenlo por un segundo y estarán viendo el mundo como lo ve Sakuragi-sama.

― ¿Se lo llevaran a Alemania? ―Kogure fue el primero en reponerse, la horripilante visión de estar solo rumbo a un nefasto destino era lo suficientemente cruel como para no dejarle dormir en la noche―. ¿Y nadie hará nada?

―Lo hemos intentado y lo seguiremos intentado hasta el fin, pero Sakuragi-sama desea sacar todas las cargas en su corazón. Hay momentos en donde debes tomar una decisión, grandes hombres toman grandes decisiones, este es el momento en donde debes sacrificarlo todo para lograr un objetivo, él está dispuesto a eso y ninguno de nosotros puede evitarlo. Así que se los ruego de todo corazón, no se arriesguen y no agreguen un nombre más en la lista de personas que ha perdido en esta lucha.

**END FLASH BACK**

¿Qué puede hacer el pueblerino para evitar la pérdida de su casa cuando son órdenes del Rey? ¿Qué puede hacer el pequeño cuando el grande le aplasta sin consideración? ¿O qué puede hacer el trabajador si su sustento depende de que tan bien le caiga al jefe? Siempre en la vida habrá cosas más grandes que tú, como las estrellas, y más pequeñas que tú, como los átomos, por lo cual saber que es pequeño o grande es relativo.

Pero en esos momentos los jugadores de Shohoku y compañía se sintieron infinitamente diminutos, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para enfrentarse a semejante cascada? ¿Y aunque lo intentaran que harían? Como se podía enfrentar algo tan grande cuando no sabían ni lo que era. Anita-san salió primero que ellos, esperando que tomaran una decisión en medio de la soledad, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a volver sobre lo mismo.

Los chicos recogieron todo en sumo silencio y salieron hacia el exterior por grupos pequeños, como esas procesiones religiosas en donde se carga alguna gran cruz, para la mayoría de ellos, Sakuragi era un extraño, bueno después de saber tantas cosas sobre él, definitivamente era un extraño para todos, pero querían creer con firmeza que había algo de verdad dentro de su extravagante personalidad. La cuestión no era si querían hacer algo o no, de hecho el suceso era injusto véase por donde se vea, pero la aterradora pregunta era ¿Qué debían hacer? Tal vez como David y Goliat, sin embargo hay que reconocer que el personaje bíblico había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarse con la piedra y lanzarla con la suficiente fuerza y puntería para matar al gigante de un solo golpe.

¿Cómo demonios podrían ellos hacer una hazaña similar si ni siquiera esa gente "los Black Knight" habían logrado algo? Si se ponen a analizarlo con cuidado, al encontrarse con una persona rumbo a una cascada en un rio muy caudaloso, habrían muchas variables a tener en cuenta, ¿Qué tan lejos estaba de la orilla? ¿Qué tan rápido iba el rio? ¿Qué tan pesado era el bote? Lo primero en lo que uno piensa es en lanzar una cuerda, lo suficientemente larga, fuerte y resistente para jalar el bote. Otra vez David y Goliat ¿Dónde iban a encontrar una cuerda así, en medio de la rivera de un río? De allí a que se perpetre un plan de rescate la persona estaría muerta.

A la salida, pudieron observar una gran mole de masa junto a un auto bastante pequeño y que no llamaba mucho la atención, a los lejos un chico que vendía helados atendía a una pareja con sus hijos algo adolecentes, hacia la esquina unos electricistas hacían un trabajo de emergencia puesto que era domingo, más abajo unos chicos jugaban en patineta aprovechando de que la calle iba en bajada y estaba vacía. La típica escena de un barrio no muy habitado con gente por allí, pero para los jóvenes la sensación que cada una de las personas presentes, incluyendo un viejo con bastón que caminaba con una bolsa de mercado pequeña, eran sin lugar a dudas agentes de quien sabe quién.

Cada segundo fuera de ese instituto en ruinas confirmaba su sospecha de que cada persona con la que se cruzaran estaba involucrada con algunos de los nombres que se mencionaron en esa junta de emergencia, nombres de personas llenas de poder, no podían dejar de pensar que desde la sombra alguien los veía, algunos para protegerlos pero otros para usarlos y en el peor de los casos para hacerles daño. La sensación de control, siempre genera rebeldía en los jóvenes por pura tercera ley de Newton, pero ¿Cómo combatir semejante maquinaria, cuando no era más que niños soñando?

¿Quién no ha soñado con involucrarse en algo tan grande que nadie te pueda creer, hacer algo heroico y que lo cuentes a tus hijos? El mundo normal es muy aburrido, pero lo normal es que el protagonista del manga tenga poderes, dinero o alguna ayuda sobrenatural, aquellos que estaban por allí de paso y que normalmente eran secuestrados o asesinados por los malos, eran los personajes secundarios, en conclusión ellos era los que sobraban en esa historia. Hasta el protagonista les lanzaba una patada y los sacaba del set para que no molestaran, entones ¿ellos que podían hacer? Nada.

La firmeza de ese razonamiento era muy contundente, si era cierto que Sakuragi tiene alguna relación con un emblema de la crueldad como Hitler, las cabezas rodarían, sólo pensar en eso era escalofriante, ¿Quién los iba a llamar cobardes por salvar su pellejo? Nadie, por lo menos nadie que estuviera en sus lugares, no había nada que hacer, no tenían que hacer nada, ni decir nada ni siquiera pensar nada. Sólo dejarlo ir, es irónico que ahora que sabían más o menos la verdad, se sintieran peor que cuando no sabían nada, así que era cierto que la ignorancia trae algo de felicidad, pero ellos tenían que ser rebeldes y saber ¿y de que valía eso? Si a final de cuentas lo único que habían logrado era martirizar sus ya magullados corazones.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Ryota no has probado ni un bocado ―una escena familiar, la señora Miyagi sentada frente a una rica comida oriental, su marido a un lado leyendo el periódico matutino y el joven Miyagi cambiado listo para regresar al colegio sin haber dormido ni un minuto y con más ganas de echarse a hacer nada que de aguantarse una clase. Esa mañana como era costumbre nadie había visto el televisor, de hecho en la noche anterior ni lo prendieron, esperaban encontrarse con las noticias por el periódico que primero leía el marido y luego su mujer.

―Dile algo a tu hijo Miyagi-san ―la mujer apelo a su marido, por alguna razón era el hombre de la casa. El viejo hombre soltó un bufido, dejo a un lado el periódico y se retiró las gafas con lentitud.

― ¿Tu amigo se va ir para "Hokkaido"? ―Ryota sólo asintió tratando de tragar un pedazo para que su madre se calmara. Sin embargo la susodicha no estaba calmada, había jurado que el asunto tenía que ver con Ayako, el amor juvenil de su hijo, ¿pero tanto problema por amigo, un chico? Se removió incomoda en su asiento, su hijo no era gay ¿o sí? O tal vez el chico tenía una enfermedad terminal y apenas se habían enterado.

― ¿Y no es mejor que viva allá con sus familiares, que es de sus padres ―la mujer decidió tomar el asunto.

―es huérfano.

―oh pobrecito, ves es mejor que se vaya con aquellos quienes lo quieren a que este solo.

―Ellos no lo quieren, es sólo por dinero- a Ryota no le gustaba mentir a sus padres, pero al fin y al cabo eso era verdad.

― ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?-

―Averiguamos ―Ryota debía estar muy triste para hablar como el kitsune, con pocas palabras.

―Entonces ustedes deben quererlo mucho, ¿por eso se reunieron ayer?

―Sí.

―Bueno, esas cosas legales son muy difíciles, pero algún día será mayor de edad y esos familiares no podrán hacer nada. ¿Quién es?

―El pelirrojo, el que se lesiono en el nacional.

―El chico alto, es un muchacho bastante raro ¿y él que dice?

―Sus familiares están presionándolo, así que accedió.

―Qué triste ―la mujer volvió la mirada a su joven hijo, lo dudo un segundo pero al final se decidió―. ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo al hospital? Con esas heridas puedes "ir a emergencias", llamaré al colegio y les diré que no puedes ir hoy.

― ¿Para qué si él ya se rindió?

―Ryota hablas como si fuera una guerra, mira que hoy prepare unas galletas, si esperas una hora te las tendré listas para que vayas y lo animes. Piensa que es tu amigo y quizá no se vean en mucho tiempo ―la menuda mujer tomo sus platos y se dirigió a la cocina a comenzar su labor, sintiéndose satisfecha por la solución que le había dado al problema.

Por otro lado el viejo hombre no había dejado de observar a su hijo, la idea de que ese repentino interés era sospechoso también cruzo por su mente pero era tanto lo que molestaba Ryota por Ayako que la descarto al final, de modo que lo único en concluso era que el asunto era más grave de lo que quería admitir su joven hijo, además lo que acaba de leer en el periódico le preocupo aún más, en ese momento agradeció que su familia tuviera esa costumbre de enterarse de las noticias de ultimo por medios no televisivos.

― ¿Te he hablado de mi amigo Jhon, en las milicias en Europa, hace siglos? ―el joven miro con intensidad a su padre, la absurda imagen de que su padre haya participado en la segunda guerra mundial y supiera algo de Hanamichi cruzo por su mente, pero su padre no era tan viejo, recordó que su padre estuvo en el ejército y que probablemente participara en la guerra fría.

―Bueno no importa, un día el muy imbécil se metió con una belleza que tenía terribles pretendientes, una mujer muy mundana pero lista y bella. Al final, lo que parecía ser una aventurilla, resulto en propuesta de matrimonio, pero uno de los tipos lo amenazó para que no se casara con la chica. Jhon estaba muy asustado, el hombre con quien se las veía era un tipo que daba miedo y yo no estaba menos asustado que él, al contrario. Entonces Jhon decidió dejar de insistir en ese amor después de un tiempo y unas balas, lo vi llorar como un niño y ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No tendría sino unos años más que tú y apenas era un soldado razo. Entonces en una cantina, conocimos a Jeremías, un mercader de la zona, nos preguntó por qué tomábamos y palabras más palabras menos le contamos la historia.

En ningún momento Ryota tuvo la idea de interrumpir a su padre, cuando éste quería decirle algo de suma importancia, por lo general alguna enseñanza, le hacía una introducción de este tipo, así que seguramente su padre le iba a dar un consejo en relación con su problema. Además esa historia le sonaba familiar, un amigo con problemas al que no puedes ayudar.

―En medio de su borrachera Jhon decía que se haría rico, se desharía del tipo y volvería por su chica, y el hombre se echó a reír del pobre Jhon, me moleste mucho y el también y al final me dijo que en vez de compasión debía tomar a mi amigo y darle unos buenos golpes por tener esas ideas tan insulsas.

―Sino sacrificas nada no vas a obtener nada y vivirás la vida con miedo al pasado, hay veces que los problemas parecen demasiados grandes, pero no hay muralla que no se pueda demoler con paciencia y dedicación, en una larga lucha puedes sentir el cansancio y desfallecer, que las fuerzas te faltan y le empiezas a echar la culpa a Dios, al diablo, a los dioses, a quien sea. Cosas como: no quiero que sufras por mí, sandeces, los amigos somos familia de verdad, sufrimos por quienes amamos, eso del auto-sacrificio no es más que una excusa para convencernos de que hacemos lo correcto.

―Para no alargar la historia, Jhon y su chica lograron escapar con mi ayuda y sorpresivamente la de Jeremías, pero le costó una pierna a Jhon, a mí una herida que espero no veas nunca y a Jeremías un ojo pero al final todo resulto bien. Bueno por lo menos unos años, al final su chica lo dejo por otro tipo pero vivieron su idilio de amor ―El hombre mayor tomo el rostro de su joven hijo―. Ryota ¿quieres ver ese rostro el resto de tu vida? Hay cosas peores que el dolor y la muerte, y puede que tu madre me mate si te digo esto, pero es mejor morir siguiendo tu instinto que sobrevivir como una rata que no es capaz de mirarse al espejo. Siempre hay una solución, siempre, aunque no lo veas claro ahora, siempre hay un camino, ahora ve al hospital y dile eso a tu amigo.

El joven base se sintió mucho mejor, esas palabras era justo lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento, era cierto que ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de que hacer, pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y cinco mucho más, aunque no llegaran a nada no iba a dejar a Hanamichi sentirse solo y derrotado. El pellirrojo los había animado incluso cuando ellos habían perdido por completo la esperanza, ahora era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor, incluso puede que sucediera algo sorprendente.

―Gracias papa, iré a visitar al idiota ese y le daré el mensaje.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

La emoción y el buen clima de la semana anterior habían disminuido drásticamente para convertirse en una tormenta de nubarrones que demostraban que el invierno estaba llegando. Pero no era sólo el clima el que se veía más negro, la preparatoria Shohoku cuyo único tema de conversación en esos días era Sakuragi pronto se convirtió en un grupo, cual secta religiosa, que presagiaba el fin del mundo.

En las horas de la noche del domingo una noticia de última hora alertó a todo Japón, la captura de un grupo terrorista Nazi escapado de quien sabe dónde el cual había ingresado ilegalmente al país y había intentado varios atentados el cual ninguno fue real sino mero terrorismo informativo, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo y demostrando la eficacia de la policía y unidades de inteligencia de Japón los supuestos criminales había sido atrapados y serían deportados a su país de origen para que ellos resolvieran el problema.

Es por eso que la novela del partido del viernes, era tan fuera de lugar en la pequeña localidad que fue lo primero en todos los tablones de los periódicos y programas televisivos de la mañana del lunes, el inusual partido que termino en un operativo anti terrorista le dio la vuelta a toda la región afortunadamente como un incidente que no tenía nada que ver con los jugadores pero que se unió al conjunto de sucesos anormales en todo el país en ese fin de semana. De inmediato los países fronterizos pidieron explicaciones por medio de sus cancillerías y algunos al otro lado del charco también, pero tanto el gobierno Japonés y el Alemán se defendieron y catalogaron el incidente como menor. Un grupo neo-nazi extremista de origen Alemán que serían judicializados y encarcelados por delitos de terrorismo menor, pero que como todo país en busca de la paz y armonía mundial en pro de los derechos humanos, Alemania no toleraría.

Así que los medios de comunicación, por iniciativa propia y de sus dueños, que por supuesto no tenían que ver con política (valga la ironía), había diseñado un boletín especial sobre los acontecimientos, cuyo objetivo era minimizar el impacto que producía la información dejando en claro que no había ningún peligro gracias a la rápida intervención de las autoridades, ensalzando de una manera heroica los esfuerzos conjuntos de los dos gobiernos y por supuesto mandando un mensaje de no tolerancia hacia el terrorismo y la discriminación racial que parecía salido de una campaña electoral adelantada.

Para la población mundial en general, era sólo una muestra de lo desadaptados que eran algunos en el globo terráqueo y de que las autoridades siempre vigilantes habían hecho bien su trabajo, lo sucedido en el partido y en otros lugares, mostraba lo rápida que era la reacción de los policías aunque fueran un conjunto de falsas informaciones que dejaba el grupo neo-nazi para evitar su captura. Sin embargo las imágenes de los "aterrorizados" estudiantes u otras personas a los cuales por supuesto enviarían ayuda sicológica, uno nunca sabe, convertía estos operativos de fracasos a sucesos inevitables para la protección del ciudadano japonés. Lo que es el poder de los medios ¿no?

Sin embargo había un buen conjunto de personas que sabían que no había ningún grupo terrorista y que todo fue una vil estrategia para evitar que una persona se fuera de Japón, o más bien una cortina de humo de un conflicto por "quedarse" con esa persona. Muchos miembros de ese grupo eran los mismos autores y gente con poder, otros se escondían en las sombras y eran algo así como una resistencia, y por irónico que suene, el grupo final eran los mismos jugadores de Shohoku.

―No puedo creer esto ―y es por eso que estaban confinados en un salón por ser las pobres victimas del supuesto ataque.

Aunque el boletín especial ya estaba dando lata, tratando de calmar a la población y mandar su insulso mensaje subliminal, muchos dejaron de mandar a sus hijos al colegio sobre todo los padres de los estudiantes de Shohoku, algunos del equipo se habían quedado en casa pero la nómina de titulares estaba en pleno, excepto por uno.

―Vamos Mitsui deja de quejarte.

A primera hora hablaron el director y una sicóloga que había enviado el departamento de policía, también había un funcionario del dichoso departamento, reunieron a todos en el patio principal y les calmaron diciendo que todo el operativo fue sólo preventivo, que sólo habían sido falsas alarmas y que los culpables ya estaban detenidos. De todas formas dado a que muchos estudiantes no asistieron, ese día los alumnos saldrían temprano (antes del medio día) y habría una reunión en la tarde con los padres de familia.

― ¿Cómo quieres que no me queje Akagi? Todos nosotros sabemos que nada de lo que dicen es cierto, no sabes que sorpresa me he llevado al ver los noticieros en la mañana y encontrarme con que el embajador de Estados Unidos había solicitado una reunión para pedir explicaciones de algo que no sucedió.

Al grupo implicado los separaron de la enardecida población que había tenido la valentía de venir a colegio para mirar que chisme atrapaban, volvieron a hablar con ellos, indicándoles que este proceso se realizaba en cada escuela en especial Ryonan y las otras involucradas en el partido. Por su seguridad, ya que había uno que otro camarógrafo y periodista al acecho, se quedarían allí separados.

―Baja la voz Mitsui y déjalo en paz Akagi, ya hemos quedado en que nadie sabe nada de lo que sabemos y que le seguiremos la corriente a todo el mundo ¿Por cierto Ayako donde esta Ryota? ―la chica morena hizo una señal de negación, su familia estaba muy preocupada y casi no la dejan venir al colegio pero no tenía el valor de ser hipócrita y quedarse en su casa, estaba de acuerdo con Mitsui, esto no podía estar pasando, por lo menos no a un nivel mundial.

―Chicos préstenme atención ―una figura conocida apareció en el salón, después de hablar con todo tipo de docentes, se esperaban otra larga charla, pero estaban equivocados esta vez era el profesor Anzai, su cara rechoncha y tranquila que les producía calma la mayoría de las veces en estos momento sólo los hizo palidecer hasta confundirse con la pared.

―Sí, ya sé porque esas caras y ya que no veo a ninguno haciendo escándalo, asumo que han decidido seguir el consejo que recibieron ayer ―el profesor Anzai no tenía tiempo para reclamos, aunque estaba seguro que no podía evitarlos, prefería tomar el camino directo. Para los presentes la duda de si el profesor era amigo o enemigo se hizo más profunda.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Porque nos han mentido tanto tiempo? ―Mitsui fue el primero en recuperar el habla, ya estaba harto de todo ese teatro. A su lado los únicos que habían venido Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa, Haruko, Ayako, Yasuda, Sasaoka y Matsui se agarraron a sus pupitres como si esperaran que una bomba explotara en algún momento.

―Mitsui-kun yo no les he mentido en ningún momento, cuando preguntaron sobre lo que pasaba ¿no les dije que no sabía bien la historia? y era verdad, hasta el viernes la información se me fue dada con pelos y señales. Y de todas formas no les dije que a Sakuragi no le gustaría que estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas, y miren que resultó cierto.

―Pero usted sabe que nada de eso que dicen afuera es verdad

― ¿Y qué esperas que haga al respecto? ¿Decirle a la sociedad que sus dirigentes usan su poder y los medios de comunicación para lograr intereses personales? Me temo que eso no será nada nuevo para nadie por ende nadie me creerá y los pondré en un peligro mayor.

Mitsui se quedó sin aire, ¿Qué significaba eso, que debían unirse a la corriente? Al pensar en corriente, se imaginó a si mismo rumbo a la gran cascada, desde que Anita les dio esa analogía no había ni un minuto en que su imaginación lo traicionara y le dejara expuesto a esa pesadilla.

―Sé que están enojados y confundidos, ¿creen que yo me siento mejor? Recuerden que soy mucho más viejo que ustedes, he visto que el mundo funciona así desde hace muchos años y la gente no hace nada por evitarlo, pero me complacía a mí mismo diciéndome que todas esas cosas debían tener una razón de ser. Pero cuando el nombre Sakuragi Hanamichi llegó a mi vida las cosas empezaron a cambiar aunque debo reconocer que siempre me han mantenido fuera del "campo de batalla", de verdad hubiera preferido que este asunto se manejara en la clandestinidad como fue programado el viernes pero eventos desafortunados lo hicieron salir a la luz pública, no se pregunten por qué. Dejen que el mundo sea manejado por otros que ahora hay cosas más importantes que les preocupan ¿no?

― ¿Qué va a pasar con Sakuragi?-

―No lo sé Kogure, yo estoy igual que ustedes, mi amigo me pidió que me mantuviera al margen, él pertenece a los Black Knight por si se preguntan de qué bando esta, no saben las sorpresas que me he llevado todo este fin de semana.

Así que el profesor Anzai no estaba involucrado, por lo menos no directamente, Mitsui y muchos de sus compañeros sintieron que una corriente suave atravesó su pecho, era alivio, pero con tantas preocupaciones no supieron identificarlo.

―Sin embargo aquella vez con Marian-san, ¿Por qué le dijo a la hermana de Sakuragi que no debía pensar que había tantos policías corruptos en Japón? ―Anzai se quedó viendo a sexto hombre, como le decía Sakuragi a Kogure, consciente que no podía mentirle.

―Mi amigo es policía y no estoy hablando de uno de bajo rango, es mi mejor amigo lo conozco bien y sabía que había algo más si se trataba de un asunto gubernamental ―el profesor bajo la cabeza sintiendo el peso de ese secreto calarle tan hondo que dolía y los acerco en un cirulo―. Escúchenme bien, no tienen ni idea de los crímenes que han cometido los Leverrier y los Aizen contra los Sakuragi aquí en nuestro propio suelo, en donde se supone vive una de las sociedades más desarrolladas del mundo. Puede parecerles que Sakuragi-kun y mi amigo han sido muy crueles al mantenernos ignorantes de la situación, pero la realidad lo han hecho por nuestro bien y debemos agradecer eso, créanme es una historia que no podrías mantener dentro de ti sin que te ahogara todos los días como si tuvieras una sandía en la garganta.

― ¿Qué…?

―No Rukawa-kun, no es mi secreto y no lo revelare y ustedes tampoco deberían saberlo, no quiero ser repetitivo pero por ahora dejemos el asunto así, si les sirve de consuelo yo tengo la plena seguridad de que Sakuragi-kun encontrará una solución tarde o temprano, ya que si él no puede hacerlo ninguno de nosotros podrá.

Los muchachos no supieron que contestar a esa afirmación puesto que el profesor Anzai estaba muy seguro de esas palabras, de hecho el "gordito" no necesitaba ni aclararles que debían mantenerse al margen del asunto, con toda la algarabía internacional había entendido que ellos sólo eran una minucia en medio de esa cadena alimenticia de poder y sonara como sonara preferían no involucrarse más en el asunto. Sin embargo el entrenador conocía bien a sus jóvenes estudiantes, necesitaba hablar con ellos y calmar cualquier acto de rebeldía que se presentara, tenía seguridad en que las cosas se arreglarían si actuaban con calma, no quería que ninguno se convirtiera en un títere de Aizen Sousuke, viéndolos a todos allí reunidos se sintió más tranquilo, todos parecía haber entendido el mensaje. Bueno no todos.

― ¿Dónde está Miyagi-kun? ―ninguno supo que decir a la pregunta que les había cogido desprevenidos, pero antes de que continuaran, una mujer bajita toco en la puerta del salón, era la señora Miyagi.

―Profesor Anzai, chicos, ¿Cómo están? Vine enseguida me entere de todo lo que paso, Ryota no me dijo nada- los estudiantes y el profesor se le quedaron mirando por un rato.

―No se preocupe Miyagi-san, ya hemos hablando con los chicos, sé que fue muy impresionante el operativo policial puesto que yo estuve allí, pero fue preventivo, debió escuchar en el noticiero que los terroristas fueron capturados.

―Sí, pero ese chico debió decirme algo, si lo hubiera sabido no le dejo salir el domingo ―la mujer volteo a verlos con una mirada entre acusadora y compresiva―, ustedes también chicos, sé que su amigo tiene muchos problemas con lo de Hokkaido, pero debieron tener en cuenta lo que paso el viernes, pudieron hacer la reunión en la casa ―El profesor Anzai entendió las palabras de inmediato, así que Miyagi había contado en su casa los problemas de Sakuragi por medio de analogías.

―No se preocupe señora Miyagi ya hemos hablado con ellos y haremos una reunión con los padres, me imagino que viene a eso, por cierto ¿Dónde está Miyagi-kun? ―la mujer le miro distraída, cuando vio el periódico no lo podía creer, enseguida se comunicó con varias madres de familia y al final el director había llamado para una reunión urgente en la tarde. Sin embargo como cualquier madre preocupada no se pudo aguantar, de todas formas quería avisar personalmente que su hijo no iba a venir por la herida en la mano, a ella no le gustaba que pensaran que en su familia había cobardes.

―Ryota llegó a la casa muy enojado porque no pueden evitar que… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

―Sakuragi-kun

―Sí, el chico pelirrojo, estaba tan enojado porque no pueden evitar que esos familiares se lo lleven para Hokkaido y porque Sakuragi-kun ya se estaba dando por vencido, que la rabia que tenía la desahogo con el espejo de su baño ¿puede creerlo?, le cure ayer pero como estaba tan deprimido en la mañana le dije que fuera al hospital a urgencias, de paso visitara a Sakuragi-kun y le llevara unas galletas que le hice para animarlo, además Miyagi-san hablo con él, como todo hombre lo insto para que hiciera lo que todo amigo debe hacer en estos momentos difíciles, darle una paliza a ver si reacciona ―la mujer se echó a reír de su marido- la verdad estaba más animado, dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una, lo acabo de dejar en el tren, así que ya va camino para allá.

El profesor Anzai tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse pálido, de todos sus estudiantes Ryota había sido el más contundente a la hora de dejar en claro que no se alejaría de Hanamichi a menos que éste se lo pidiera claramente, es decir allí estaba el acto de rebeldía que quería evitar. Sin embargo lo jugadores no tenían tanto autocontrol y al sólo escuchar a la madre de su capitán hablar de hospital palidecieron como hojas de papel, así que el profesor Anzai diestramente distrajo a la señora Miyagi con preguntas por la herida y cosas banales, se despidió de los jóvenes diciéndoles que se dirigieran a sus casas de inmediato y que esa tarde tampoco tendrían entrenamiento.

Los chicos obedecieron al instante para evitar el continuo murmullo de sus conciencias, ellos no era cobardes, de hecho estaban haciendo lo correcto, alejándose como se les pedía, manteniendo la distancia como debían, entonces ¿por qué demonios sentían la necesidad de hacer algo? ¿Por qué sentían que debían decir algo? Porque alguien lo estaba haciendo por ellos.

―Eso debimos hacer desde el principio, si me hubieran hecho caso no tendríamos tantos problema ―Mitsui fue el primero que salió seguido rápidamente por Kogure que conocía tan bien al tirador de tres puntos que le veía las intenciones, Akagi sintió la pesadez de volver a lo mismo pero aun así les siguió con toda la tropa detrás.

―Mitsui quedamos en algo ―Kogure intento razonar.

―Al demonios con lo que quedamos, al demonio con lo que digan todos los demás.

― ¿Incluso el profesor Anzai?

― Incluso él, debimos ir al hospital hace mucho tiempo y si Miyagi se dirige para allá no me quedare aquí esperando.

―No podemos hacer eso no entiendes…

―No Akagi, ustedes son los que no entienden, él lleva 15 años luchando solo, enfrentándose solo a todas estas calamidades, por eso no sabe pedir ayuda, por fuerza de la costumbre, no podemos esperar a que nos llore desconsolado por la magnitud de un problema que no puede enfrentar, nunca ha podido hacerlo, eso es lo que Miyagi entendió, lo que deberíamos entender, debemos ir apoyarlo ¿Cómo vamos a dejarlo solo ahora?

―Está bien, te entiendo, pero yo voy contigo, lo demás esperen noticias nuestras.

―Yo también quiero ir Kogure-senpai

―Ayako no es buena idea…

―Estamos hablando de Ryota, yo lo conozco mejor que ustedes- era obvio que la chica de pelo rizado no daría su brazo a torcer.

―Iré a hablar con Kuwata, podríamos contactar a Sekai-san y ver en que nos puede ayudar en el hospital, aunque necesitamos como comunicarnos- Sasaoka dio un paso al frente sorprendiendo a todos, mientras los demás vigilaban el pasillo donde se encontraban, éste daba a la salida pero no había nadie por allí.

―Yo tengo un celular- Rukawa saco un aparato de su bolsillo ¿desde cuándo un chico como él tenía una aparato como ese?―, pero tengo una condición.

― ¿Quieres ir? ―Akagi suspiro pesadamente, si Ayako se movía por Ryota su hermana lo haría por el moreno y por ende él también tendría que ir.

―Aja―Haruko miro a su hermano y éste le hizo una señal afirmativa.

―Ayer hable con mi amiga sobre los códigos ―todos miraron a Matsui―, disimuladamente claro, me dijo como encontrar a la chica que los hace, me dio el numero de un chico al que le dicen Kyon y que es como su novio, le invente una excusa sobre una revista del colegio y se sorprendió que fuera de Shohoku, dijo que probablemente tenía un senpai en esa escuela, el punto es que me encontrare con él por internet hoy mismo en una sala publica ―todos empezaron a ver a Matsui entre sorprendidos y alarmados, la chica de coletas ni se inmuto por esas inquisidoras miradas―. Aceptémoslo de una vez, ninguno de nosotros quiere dejar este asunto así, nos hacemos los idiotas porque no sabemos qué hacer, pero todavía no nos hemos rendido.

―Mejor hacemos la entrevista en un lugar privado, en esas salas de internet pueden hackearte fácilmente, mi computador no es de la CIA, pero sé cómo hacerles difícil el acceso, es en mi casa y no tendremos problemas, pensaran que sólo vamos a estudiar y así averiguamos por esa parte ―esta vez, todos miraron a Yasuda, todos en ese grupo tenían con que sorprender.

―Bueno Sasaoka ira por Kuwata, Yasuda y Matsui se reunirán e informaran a Sasaoka que nos mantendrá al tanto por medio de Rukawa. Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako, Rukawa, Haruko y yo iremos al hospital a ver cómo nos colamos ¿alguien tiene algo que agregar? ―todos hicieron una señal negativa y como si fuera un ejército cada uno se fue por su lado, mientras Akagi guiaba al resto.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Ryota se acercaba cada vez más al hospital, estaba de diario pero se veía bastante formal, con unos pantalones de color marrón que le hacían justicia a sus nalgas y que no se ponía en años, pero como no había crecido mucho le quedaban bien además de una camisa polo blanca con una cazadora de un color marrón más claro, su cabello siempre rizado estaba peinado hacia atrás con un poco de agua de una botella que llevaba, había sacado una gorra de estilo militar de su padre, unas gafas de sol y un bolso de mano, cada vez que se veía en la ventana de al frente le parecía ver un golfista y no un basquetbolista, incluso se había quitado el pendiente.

Su madre se había puesto muy contenta ya que le gustada ver a su hijo vestido como un chico "decente", y es que Miyagi era un muchacho muy juvenil en su forma de vestir pero si hubiera llevado guantes blancos o una corbata cualquiera diría que iba para una entrevista de trabajo, lo que hace uno por los amigos. Aunque estaba seguro que su "disfraz" no engañaría a nadie por lo menos se echaba un farol, sin embargo estaba pendiente de cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado o de aquellos que parecían seguirle, pero todavía no había pescado nada. Su mano vendada era lo único fuera de lugar en su impecable forma de vestir, trataba de parecer tranquilo y cool, con un éxito en las chicas de su alrededor que no se imaginaba y justo ahora que no tenía tiempo. La noticia de los "atentados" estaba en uno de los televisores LCD del tren y ahora más que nunca sentía la urgencia de llegar a su destino, era extraño que en vez de miedo sintiera tanta paz y seguridad, probablemente eso era lo que lo hacía ver como un semental ante las coquetas chicas que le miraban del otro lado.

_**Eres todo un toro Miyagi, nadie se resiste a tus encantos varoniles, hay ojala pudiera verme Ayako en estos momentos.**_

El sonido de un pitido lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, era su parada, el joven atleta se bajó rápidamente, caminos unas cuadras y el imponente hospital apareció delante de él.

―Disculpe, ¿a dónde se dirige? ―un vigilante en la zona de urgencias le hizo tapón, había cierto número de gente en el lugar, pero su vestimenta tan formal con la venda en la mano hablaba por sí sola.

―Un accidente, un accidente con un espejo, tuve cortadas pero me están doliendo muchísimo no sé si se han infectado ―incluso su forma de hablar era más pausada y decente.

―Siga hacia el fondo, ahí lo valorara una enfermera y vera que necesita.

Miyagi se fue hacia el lugar indicado pero había unas personas delante, así que esperaría mientras trataba de divisar el mapa del lugar y la manera de llegar al último piso, donde estaba su objetivo.

― ¿Miyagi-kun? ―Pero de repente una mujer se le acerco.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Akagi y compañía apenas se había subido al tren cuando tuvieron que hacer una parada, Sasaoka les había llamado por el celular de Rukawa, todavía no se habían comunicado con Sekai pero Kuwata había dado con un dato brillante.

_Como demonios van a ir 6 personas todos con uniforme y de la preparatoria Shohoku, estamos en los noticieros por favor, mejor píntense de blanco con un punto rojo…_

―Tenemos que reconocer que tiene toda la razón, bueno de todas formas tenía que comprar algo de ropa ―Se habían detenido a unas cuadras de la casa de Mitsui, tomaron lo que pudieron pero no era suficiente, sin embargo cerca había un centro comercial en donde estaban comparando algo de ropa con dinero prestado del pelinegro.

―Espero que esto valga la pena, pareciera que vamos a la guerra ―Kogure sabía que era inevitable que llamaran la atención, Akagi era reconocible a metros, así que decidieron separarse para mitigar el efecto. No querían que las chicas fueran entre ellas, así que se repartieron en tres grupos con unos palillos marcados, si te tocaba de color rojo ibas con una chica sino en la pareja sobrante.

Al final a Kogure, vestido como un renegado, no había otra manera de describirlo, pantalón negro de cuero, camisa blanca chaqueta negra de cuero también (de las épocas de rebeldía de Mitsui) con el cabello desordenado y sin gafas iría con Akagi que parecía un guardabosques, pantalón caqui con una camiseta y una chaqueta grande a juego, además de una gorra.

Por otro lado volvieron a echar a la suerte quien iría con quien para evitar malentendidos, al final Mitsui, que parecía profesor de universidad con un conjunto de saco y corbata, iría con Ayako, vestida como secretaria, camisa blanca manga larga, una falda hasta las rodillas y unas botas negras, naturalmente a Haruko, que parecía un personaje de candy candy, con un vestido de tiras y una chaqueta encima le había tocado con Rukawa, el cual se había puesto gafas y una camisa en un intento desafortunado de parecerse a Clark Kent. Había varias rutas para llegar al susodicho lugar, como Mitsui y Akagi tenían viejas lesiones podían colarse con sus acompañantes, pero necesitaban al fin y al cabo la ayuda de Sekai-san así que Rukawa y Haruko llegarían primero para coordinar todo y para eso era mejor irse en un taxi.

La pelicastaña no podía creer su suerte, estaba ella allí embarcada en un sencillo trasporte junto al chico más popular de su escuela, bueno eso pensaría la anterior Haruko sobre esa situación tan especial. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el nacional, no incluso desde antes, la hermana del gori había vivido tantas experiencias los últimos años que casi no lo podía creer, el silencioso viaje le daba tiempo para reflexionar, pues aunque fuera el trasporte más rápido todavía estaba lejos de su meta.

Akagi Haruko es una mujer que se define a sí misma como infantil y soñadora, por eso le impresionaba la lucha y esmero de su hermano haciéndole pensar que era lo máximo. Se unió al equipo de básquet de su secundaria esperando ella misma seguir ese camino, lo cual la llevo a conocer a Rukawa. Ese día quedo tan impactada por el joven moreno que no pudo dejar de mirarle desde lejos y suspirar como otras tantas, por eso cuando por fin entró a la preparatoria estaba convencida que Rukawa Kaede era el amor de su vida y aunque podía ir a otro instituto si quería, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y se apuntó en Shohoku. Pero Haruko no era tan atrevida para ser una de sus porristas, ni tampoco tenían tanta autoestima para declarársele abiertamente, prefería como toda fanática de cuentos de hadas, mirar desde lejos y conformarse con eso. Entonces conoció a Sakuragi Hanamichi. 

Haruko suspiro suavemente y su compañero le miro de reojo sin prestarle mucha atención, Rukawa miraba concentrado alguna cosa fuera de la ventana pendiente de su celular a ver si había nuevas noticias de Sasaoka. La chica a su lado se volvió a sumergir en un mundo de recuerdos, la claridad de la escena en el pasillo donde le pregunto a Sakuragi si le gustaba el basquetbol se le hizo presente. Lo que le llamo la atención del pelirrojo fue su altura comparada con la de Rukawa, de hecho fue lo primero que le dijo, luego pudo ver en él una buena musculatura, en general un deportista sano que sería una clave en un equipo deportivo, por eso no lo pensó dos veces y le propuso unirse al equipo de básquet antes que otro lo hiciera.

Haruko no tenía ni idea quien era ese chico, lo único importante era que podía convertirse en un jugador del equipo que su hermano dirigía y al que su amor entraría, era alguien que podría convertirse en el salvador del equipo. No es que Haruko no pensara que Rukawa podría llegar a ser una pieza clave en Shohoku, pero con todo y lo bueno que es el Kitsune, había que reconocer que el juego en equipo no era su fuerte. Un centro como su hermano no sólo necesitaba un alero como él o una buena base como Miyagi, sino también un jugador de apoyo como lo podía llegar a ser Sakuragi con su altura, su musculatura y sobretodo su potencia de salto. Al final de ese encuentro lo más impresionante era lo fácil que era relacionarse con él, viviendo en la misma casa de Takenori y admirando a Rukawa desde lejos ella sabía que la comunicación no era la especialidad de ninguno.

Tal vez esa indiferencia a la cuestión ¿Quién es Sakuragi? La que la llevo a decirle tan campante que le gustaba Rukawa aunque fuera evidente, todo para que luego se topara con que el chico pelirrojo era un peleador de barrio y que intentaba lastimar al amor de su vida.

La joven volvió a suspirar por segunda vez y Rukawa empezó a fruncir el ceño, las relaciones sociales no eran su especialidad y no pretendía aprender en ese momento. Para Haruko el recuerdo de la bochornosa confusión, el partido de Sakuragi contra su hermano y todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces tenía un matiz totalmente diferente que antes del nacional, antes la chica veía a Sakuragi como un gran jugador en potencia que tenía muchas ganas de sobresalir y de ganar. Jamás se le cruzo por la mente que todos esos esfuerzos fueran por llamar su atención, ella no era tonta, era despistada eso sí, pero aquel día, en el partido contra el Sannoh algo cambio, con aquellas palabras de: lo amo y esta vez no miento.

Haruko desconecto su mente por la emoción del momento, pero días después, junto a sus inseparables amigas, pudo ver la realidad detrás de las cortinas, bueno ellas les mostraron la realidad que no podía vislumbrar. Lo peor es que Ayako le propuso ser la segunda manager, pero no estaba segura de cómo se sentiría al respecto de Sakuragi, al final al preguntarle a su hermano éste ni siquiera se esforzó por disimular que todo el mundo sabía que Sakuragi gustaba de ella menos ella misma. Se sintió muy mal, puesto que su corazón ya tenía dueño y se lo había dicho a Sakuragi sin pensarlo, aun así tanto su hermano como sus amigas esperaban alguna respuesta por parte de ella y no sólo tenía que ver con el puesto.

¿Pero que tenía que responder? Estaba enamorada de otra persona, ella no podía corresponderle, eso era todo, no podía entrar en el equipo.

**START FLASH BACK**

― ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ―la tres chicas se encontraban en la casa de Fuji.

― ¿Pero qué esperas que haga Matsui?

―Que lo consideres, puede que Rukawa este buenísimo pero ni siquiera te da la hora, tú misma lo dijiste cuando se puso a entrenar como loco, que no había espacio en su corazón para ti.

―Pero si no le gusta Sakuragi-kun no se puede hacer nada.

―Ves, Fuji si me entiende.

― ¿Te gusta Rukawa?

―Por supuesto que sí Matsui-chan.

― ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien que no conoces? Haruko escúchame bien, no sabes nada de él, nadie sabe nada de él, excepto que le gusta el basquetbol y dormir, todas las chicas que suspiran por él lo hacen por lo buen jugador o lo guapo que es, pero y lo demás, ¿cómo se comporta con una chica? ¿Cómo se relaciona con otras persona? ¿Cómo sería en un noviazgo? ¿No estarás confundiendo admiración con amor?

Haruko no supo que responder a eso, por esa razón la gente esperaba un cambio, Sakuragi era especial con ella, era real mientras Rukawa era una ilusión ¿Por qué no aceptar y darse una oportunidad?, o por lo menos eso creía en esos instantes.

―Entiendo el punto de Matsui, pero eso no quiere decir que sientas sólo admiración por Rukawa- esta vez se encontraba en un parque.

― ¿Qué quieres decir Ayako-senpai?

―Dime Ayako solamente, Haruko he estado muchos meses aguantado al trió Ru-ka-wa y toda su horda de fanáticas, pero ninguna de ellas va más allá. Tú en cambio te diste cuenta enseguida de su cambio cuando íbamos hacia los nacionales y de la importancia de este juego para él, tú te preocupaste por su enfrentamiento en la cancha contra Sawakita, incluso ahora te preguntas por ¿Quién es Rukawa Kaede? Yo no creo que sólo sea admiración, sientes con él sus triunfos y fracasos, de modo que te interesa, eso está más que claro.

― ¿Entonces tengo razón y no debo entrar en el equipo para evitar problemas?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

―Pero…

―Haruko, no puedes sólo conformarte con verlo de lejos aunque reconozco que tampoco puedes echártele encima, pero si tú te preguntas quien es él, él también se preguntara quien eres tú. Tienes que darte a conocer y conocerlo tú también pero para eso debes seguir con tu vida, sal con otros chicos si es necesario, relájate un poco ante su presencia, trata de ser más tu misma y no una chica tartamuda, entonces tal vez dentro de un año se conozcan lo suficiente para ser sólo amigos y te des cuenta que Sakuragi-kun es tu chico especial o quizá sea Rukawa el que este contigo. Pero nada de eso va suceder si no haces nada, Sakuragi entro en el equipo por ti y ha hecho muchas cosas por ti, no puedes decir que no le puedes corresponder porque te gusta Rukawa y no hace nada por nutrir esa relación. Sakuragi nunca lo aceptaría, sólo vería una chica masoquista como todos nosotros.

**END FLASH BACK**

Esa fue su motivación para aceptar el puesto, no podía a negar que todavía tuviera muchas dudas, aun hoy en día evitaba a los amigos de Sakuragi por ello, pero después de empezar a cartearse con él se sintió más confiada, en aquellos días Rukawa estaba en la selección y cuando volvió no sabía cómo tomarlo pero Ayako estuvo a su lado. En el pasado el sólo hecho de estar en un taxi con Rukawa la habría hecho desmayar pero ahora sólo sentía la incomodidad del silencio, esa era una diferencia fundamental entre esos dos chicos e incluso con otros que había mirado. Al final había entendido que no puedes poner todos tus huevos en una cesta ni esperar a que las cosas vengan a ti por si solas, debes ir por ellas sin pensarlo, el amor era una palabra muy grande para alguien tan joven y si era cierto que sus sentimientos por Rukawa aún eran especiales, ya no lo veía como el señor perfecto, estaba creciendo y dándose cuenta que era construir una relación verdadera. Era increíble como una persona puede cambiar tan rápido la perspectiva del mundo, como Sakuragi había hecho tantas huellas en ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

La amistad con Miyagi, su influencia en la forma de ser de su hermano (el que no sabe hablar), la relación senpai-kohai con Mitsui, incluso aquello que Ayako le había confesado de sí misma, tal vez algunas cosas en Rukawa, el hombre a su lado, cuyo única motivación era el basquetbol. Haruko volvió a suspirar, terminado con los nervios de Rukawa, que sentía la mirada del conductor sobre él a través del retrovisor, como si le exigiera que dijera algo.

―Akagi si no quieres venir, puedes devolverte ―bueno tal vez era mejor que no dijera nada.

― ¿Ah porque lo dices Rukawa-kun?

―Haz suspirado muchas veces ―el chico de ojos zorrunos miro de nuevo su celular, ya estaban por llegar y nada que Sasaoka se comunicaba con ellos.

―Estaba pensando… ―el chico la miro con cara de: ¡que novedad!―. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que Sakuragi-kun nos ha influenciado ―el pelinegro alzo una ceja―, no me refiero a lo que pasa, sino a antes, todas esas huellas que ha dejado en nosotros, sus ganas de luchar, su fuerza, su valor, su deseo de superación, todo, antes de que todo esto pasara, él ya era una parte importante de nuestra vida, sino fuera así no estaríamos aquí.

El moreno le miro directamente, Haruko sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada, pero se contuvo, la idea de que el moreno no le importaba entender lo que le dijera cruzo por su mente molestándola, así que le hablo como si fuera un pequeño niño caprichoso.

―Dime ¿no esperabas cierto comportamiento de parte de la gente que está a tu lado? Hay cierta lógica en las cosas por si no lo sabes, si algo es muy difícil te rindes, si hay alguien muy importante le tratas con pleitesía, si te topas con alguien mejor te haces a un lado, pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, Sakuragi-kun no es así, bien podrías ponerles todas esas reglas por delante y se las pasaría por el forro, sin lugar a dudas es porque Sakuragi-kun es alguien realmente especial.

― ¿El punto es…? ―bufo el pelinegro molesto por ese tono burlón.

―Los vínculos, él creó lazos con todos nosotros por esa forma de ser, ya sea de rivalidad o amistad, él nos afectó de una manera u otra ¿y nosotros que hicimos por él? Sakuragi-kun estaba allí para nosotros pero nosotros no estábamos con él, no realmente. Todo este tiempo no ha sido real pero para él, no es él el que es una ilusión somos nosotros los que somos una ilusión para él, porque al final cuando todo esto termine nos tendremos los unos a los otros pero es Sakuragi-kun el que está solo, atrapado sin poder hacer nada en el río.

Rukawa volvió a mirarla con fijeza, detallando su rostro de perfil puesto que Haruko había vuelto su mirada al frente al no poder sostener su mirada azulina ya sea por intimidación o por satisfacción, de modo que el ambiente rápidamente se volvió mucho más frío. Y de repente…

―No te pareces en nada a tu hermano ―Haruko sintió que le cayó una piedra encima.

― ¿Nunca hablas en serio verdad? ―Haruko bufo molesta, se había dado cuenta que Rukawa tenía un pesado humor negro que sacaba a flote en los momentos menos esperados.

―No me gustan los ambientes pesados ―Rukawa se quedó en silencio por un rato, mientras la chica le bajaba unas décimas a su agresividad―. Pero creo que tienes razón ―y volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que el sonido del celular los saco de su sopor.

―Habla Rukawa.

_Pudimos contactarla pero esta histérica_

― ¿Entonces?

_La convencimos, al final dijo que Akagi podría entrar por urgencias simulando una dislocaci__ón, Kogure y Haruko podrían entra con él ya sabes por lo grande, pero que necesita que Haruko se ubique por urgencias para cuadrar. Sobre Mitsui puede pedir una cita médica, mientras Ayako y tu pueden averiguar por los programas de protección sexual que ella se encarga de lo demás_

― ¿Protección?

_No te quejes que fue difícil, dijo que Sakuragi está en el último piso y que no ha visto a Ryota, pero las charlas sobre Sexualidad las dan en el antepenúltimo piso, el radiólogo está en el bloque siguiente pero también en los últimos piso__s, así que el gori debe exagerar, sobre Mitsui los médicos generales están hacia el fondo pero ella puedo ubicarlo con uno del ala norte cerca de donde esta Mito, es lo único que puede hacer, una vez adentro ella se desentiende_

― ¿Y sobre lo otro?

_Yasu__da-senpai dijo que grabo la conversación, se entrevistaron con el tal Kyon y la chica del código, se llama Suzumiya Haruhi, según Yasuda-senpai ha sido lo más raro que le ha pasado en la vida y que no hay forma de describir a la chica a menos que miremos la conversación, sin embargo dijo que no tocaron mucho el tema para no ser evidentes porque Suzumiya-san pareció sospechar, al final lograron sacarle que había conocido en la ciudad de Mooka en Tochigi a una persona que estudiaba en Shohoku pero no sabía mucho de él hace tiempo, pero que también era un SH y se desconectó, no sabemos si podemos hablar con ella después, pero sospechamos que SH es…_

―Sakuragi Hanamichi

_Exacto, pero luego una persona se conectó como YN__ de la misma ip y dijo que quería saber algo sobre Shohoku, Yasuda-senpai dijo que ese tal YN es un hacker y que le reviso todos los documentos, encontró la palabra Sakuragi tres veces tecleada. Yasuda-senpai dijo que era increíble, había rastreado conversaciones de hace meses pero no había nada comprometedor puesto que el computador tenía una súper seguridad. Parece ser que YN tampoco confía en nosotros. Yasuda-senpai dice que es probable que sea un hacker conocido, de hecho él es uno de ellos ¿puedes creerlo? Entonces trato de hablar con YN para saber por qué está interesado en esa palabra, claro le dijo que era una casualidad encontrarse puesto que una amiga le pidió prestado su computador, por ahora le va seguir el juego y hacerse su amigo a ver qué averigua, en la noche van a volver a hablar. La verdad no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo así que toca esperar a que nos encontremos._

―Okay, les llamaremos cuando tengamos algo ―Detectives, Hackers, solucionadores de códigos, gente sensible, por Dios ¿cuántas sorpresas más le iban a dar sus compañeros?

― ¿Qué dijo?

―Hablamos afuera, los otros tardaran bastante.

Haruko y Rukawa pagaron y bajaron del taxi rápidamente, se ubicaron en una cafetería por allí cerca para hablar cómodamente, el taxista los vio alejarse embebidos en su mundo y tomo su radiocomunicador.

―Los pichones acaban de abandonar el nido, me copian.

_Fuerte y claro ¿Cu__ál es su objetivo?_

―El rey negro.

_Ya veo ¿Quiénes son?_

―Fox y Alice, pero puede que otros estén adentro y lleguen refuerzos.

_Enterado, vuelve a la base_

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿HARUKO Y RUKAWA**__**?**_

**Jajaja antes de**** que acribillen por eso, les debo recordar que Fantasmas no se basa en el romance (aunque hare parejas), aun así quise darle un espacio a Haruko para expresar sus sentimientos. Es claro que ese último partido debió cambiar algo y la entrada de Haruko en el equipo también significa algo, el trío RU/HA/SA no es como otros triángulos amorosos puesto que Ru no está enamorado de Haruko, es más bien como el NaruSasuSaku de Naruto, sólo que Haruko no es Sakura no es tan fuerte, así que quise darle algo de carácter buscando entender su punto de vista sobre esos dos hombres en su vida, eso no quiere decir que pretenda emparejarla con Ru o con Hana, de hecho se supone que esto es Yaoi pero ni en eso me he puesto a trabajar (okay el amor no me va en las historias de suspense), pero como se desarrollan los hechos debemos ver el cambio de los personajes y sobre todo como maduran gracias a las situaciones. Esta historia no es precisamente romántica.**

_**¿Ayako tiene un secreto?**_

**Pues recordaran unos caps atrás que ambas tenían muchas dudas y problemas personales, bueno Haruko tiene su dilema sobre su "amor" por Rukawa y Ayako también tiene lo suyo aunque lo de la pelirizada es algo un tantico diferente, pero no les diré nada por ahora.**

_**¿Quién llamo a Ryota**__**?**_

**Es claro que no fue Sekai, pero eso no lo sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo. **

_**¿Quién los está vigilando?**_

**Hay muchas opciones Aizen Sousuke, la familia Aizen, los Leverries, Marian, los BK, bueno es claro que Fox es Rukawa y Alice es Haruko (Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¿le pega no?).**

_**¿Quiénes son los del código?**_

**Viejos amigos ¿tal vez? Me gusta armar embrollos en todas partes, hay tantos personajes que hasta me confundo, pero ellos son la conexión con el pasado de Hana lo cual no ser revelara sino hasta uffffff. **

_**¿**__**Dos partes?**_

**Me encarnice en los sucesos y sentimientos lo acepto, puede parecer que sea muy punzante a la hora de hablar de cosas políticas pero vivo en un medio que me permite ser critica, además la historia se nutre de eso. Sobre lo de Haruko, se me alargo bastante, ¿pero a quien no?, menudo lío amoroso el de esa chica, de todas formas el capítulo es muy largo para estar en uno solo, de hecho la primera parte es el cap más largo que he escrito en lo que va. **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Uhmm, pues esta semana me mudo de ciudad, me demorare un ratico pero espero no sea más de semana y media mientras me acomodo y eso****. **

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO: **AIZEN DAISUKE

**APODOS: **EL JEFE

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: **20/12/1941

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO: **25/10/2002

**MADRE: **NIWA NAKBIN

**PADRE: **AIZEN SASUKE

**CASADO/A CON: **(12/10/1965) SOU SUMIRE

**HIJOS: **AIZEN YUKI

AIZEN NAKBIN

AIZEN SHUICHIN

AIZEN KANNA

AIZEN SOUSUKE

**ESTATURA: **1.80 m

**CABELLO: **CASTAÑO COBRIZO

**OJOS: **ALMENDRADOS BRILLANTES Y GRANDES

**COMPLEXION: **ALTO Y TOSCO

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES: **UNA BERRUGA EN LA NARIZ

**INFANCIA: **¿?

**RESIDENCIA: **LA MANSION AIZEN (TOKIO)

**MEJOR AMIGA: **¿?

**MEJOR AMIGO: **¿?

**DATO CURIOSO: **LE GUSTABA EN BASQUET Y EL TENIS

En el próximo capítulo…

…..-…..

_Por un segundo se dijo a si mismo que eso no podía ser, primero porque se supone que Kogure no vestía como un rebelde sin causa, luego recordó haberle visto ese atuendo a otra persona, la imagen de sus tiempos de pelea con Mitsui le fue clara y por un momento estuvo a punto de reír._

…_..-….._

―_Disculpe ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? ―Miyagi se giró con cuidado con las palabras: no gracias en la boca pero quedo petrificado. Una chica de su estatura con el cabello increíblemente rosa le estaba mirando con unos ojos verdes. _

…_..-….._

_Si su mad__re se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho le haría una altar a quien sabe que santo, probablemente la abuelita le haría llegar la historia en algún momento y su madre lo celebraría como si hubiera descubierto petróleo en su casa. Se sentía mal al usar a una persona, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, después se castigaría por ello. _

RESPUESTAS:

Fanet: Bueno es chévere ver que me dejas un RW con tu opinión y me siento obligada a darte la mía, me gusta que te guste el fic, siempre pienso que la idea es algo loca pero bueno un poquito de picante no hace daño.

Auro: Jajaja esa es la idea, mantenerlos en la duda, este capítulo es una parte, cuando vine a ver ya llevaba como 35 hojas y me dije hay que dividirlo, espero que te guste.

Dark-ekin: jajaja si ese Kogure y sus deducciones, pero es el Megane quien más representa peligro para muchos, es demasiado inteligente y sagaz. Sobre Anita por ahora no voy a hablar de ella, me concentrare en no dejar que Hana abandone Japón.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	13. LA VISITA DEL EQUIPO DE SHOHOKU PARTE II

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****0verflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Bueno la segunda parte de la historia para complementar **

**Resumen Cap: Ante la imposibilidad de hallar una solución, Miyagi decide arriesgar el todo por el todo sin importarle las consecuencias, pero será su determinación la que guie a su grupo a encontrar eso que buscan desesperadamente. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

_Haruko y Rukawa pagaron y bajaron del taxi rápidamente, se ubicaron en una cafetería por allí cerca para hablar cómodamente, el taxista los vio alejarse embebidos en su mundo y tomo su radiocomunicador._

―_Los pichones acaban de abandonar el nido, me copian._

_Fuerte y claro ¿Cuál es su objetivo?_

―_El rey negro._

_Ya veo ¿Quiénes son?_

―_Fox y Alice, pero puede que otros estén adentro y lleguen refuerzos._

_Enterado, vuelve a la base_

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 13**

LA VISITA DEL EQUIPO DE SHOHOKU (PARTE II)

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Miyagi no podía creer su suerte, parece que los dioses estaban con él por fin desde que todo ese embrollo había empezado, la mujer que se le acerco era una vieja amiga de su abuela, una mujer bajita, vieja, con la cara arrugada y un vestido de flores ya desentonarte con la época, era la señora Mikami, ya estaba entrada en sus años pero se mantenía fuerte como la recordaba en sus días de infancia. Miyagi enseguida le pregunto qué hacía en el hospital central, pues se suponía que vivía en una de las veredas fuera de la ciudad.

―Imagínate que Hiro-chan está muy enfermo, te acuerdas mi nieto el menor, el que sufre de los riñones, sus padres siempre están tan ocupados así que decidí venir a ayudares, el caso es que necesita unos exámenes y lo remitieron acá, le dije a mi hijo que no se preocupara que yo podía venir con él para que ellos no se inquietaran. Pero hijo ¿a ti que te paso?

―Un accidente con el espejo, pero de todas formar Mikami-obaasan no cree que es mucho para usted sola, me imagino que los doctores deben estar molestando mucho.

―Bueno, eso sí, le han hecho varios exámenes, pero tuvieron que ingresarlo por urgencias para aprobar algunos más, no tengo idea de que son, pero es probable que este por aquí todo el día- Miyagi se sentía tranquilo, al parecer la anciana no había visto nada en los televisores y no estaba enterada del supuesto ataque terrorista, con eso podría crear una cortina para subir a los pisos superiores del hospital.

Una enfermera se le acerco después de un rato en el que estuvo conversando con la abuelita y lo evaluó rápidamente, le hizo seguir a una zona limpia para luego desinfectar la herida, tomar algunos puntos y cambiar las vendas. Le recomendó no hacer deporte con la mano por lo menos en una semana, aunque los vidrios no habían tocado ninguna vena de importancia, era mejor dejar que se curara por completo y no arriesgarse. Miyagi agradeció la atención y se acercó a la vieja mujer quien le pregunto que le habían hecho, él sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer pero a papaya puesta…

―Mikami-obaasan si quiere me quedo acompañarla un rato, mi madre me mata si se entera que la vi y la deje sola.

― ¡Ah! querido muchas gracias, la verdad me serviría, pensé que era algo rutinario pero no me gusta la cara de los doctores más no quiero alarmar a mi hijo con falsa impresiones, sin embargo me gustaría un poco de compañía y mira que he conseguido una muy buena.

La vieja le guiño el ojo y se echó a reír mostrando sus pocos dientes al ver que algunas enfermeras miraba al bajito con miradas muy explicitas, es que no todos los días te encuentras un joven atlético vestido de forma tan formal, viéndose tan seguro, varonil y además de eso que ayudara tan desinteresadamente a una vieja anciana. Ryota mientras tanto se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose algo culpable, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y menos cuando no era intencional, pero prefirió no echarle cabeza al asunto.

Tal y como esperaba, el pequeño Hiro-chan necesitaba varios exámenes que se realizaban en los pisos superiores, la cosa iba para largo pues el niño apenas tenía 7 años y estaba bastante asustado por lo que Ryota se dedicó a hacerlo reír, el doctor viendo que el chico era de ayuda para la anciana y el niño le permitió acompañarlos. Una vez en el piso antepenúltimo Ryota se sintió más seguro, no podían echarlo del lugar ya que se estaba comportando a las maravillas y la vieja Mikami se lo agradecía constantemente. El jugador se mantuvo al lado de la señora en todos los exámenes hasta que por fin a la mujer le dio sed, le dio un poco de agua de su botella pero el chico le dijo que debían buscar algo para comer o por lo menos a una enfermera que les indicara donde podían almorzar. Así que para que la anciana no tuviera que caminar el hospital él amablemente iría averiguar, esa acción le significó un aumento en sus admiradoras.

Ryota se mantuvo alejado de los doctores con cara de estar más que seguro del camino por donde iba, aunque no tenía ni idea como subir al último piso pues no veía ninguna escalera o ascensor en ese sector, se acercó a una ventana para observar el panorama, preguntándose si acaso el piso donde se encontraba Hanamichi era en otro bloque. Pero le sorprendió ver a una gigantesca mole conocida que para colmo iba vestida de guardabosques, pero que era inconfundible vieran por donde le vieran, Akagi estaba abajo con lo que parecían Kogure y su hermana. Por un segundo se dijo a si mismo que eso no podía ser, primero porque se supone que Kogure no vestía como un rebelde sin causa, luego recordó haberle visto ese atuendo a otra persona, la imagen de sus tiempos de pelea con Mitsui le fue clara y por un momento estuvo a punto de reír.

Si era lo que pensaba, sus compañeros habían tenido la misma idea que él de venir al hospital vestidos de forma diferente para despistar a alguien, tenía que reconocer que Kogure no parecía ni el mismo, la pequeña Haruko se veía muy infantil pero se le podía reconocer, pero Akagi no podría ocultarse ni aunque lo intentara. Su mente empezó a trabajar en un plan para entender que estaba pasando, Akagi y compañía estaban entrando por urgencias y su ex-capitán cojeaba.

_**Así que fingen una dislocación y ¿Quién más está aquí? **_

No había manera de que bajara y subiera sin ser visto, pero la zona de radiografías estaba cerca, Miyagi se fue directo al mapa de ese piso, tal y como lo pensaba habían tres bloques uno para urgencias que era el B donde se encontraba él, era probable que si esperaba podría encontrarse con sus amigos, sin embargo los cuatro no lograrían nada si el no averiguaba donde estaba Hanamichi. Miro de nuevo el mapa concentrado en los dibujos, el bloque A parecía el correcto, en él habían habitaciones de recuperación y la unidad de cuidados intensivos, pero se percató que todos los bloques se conectaban por unos puentes, el bloque C estaba más cerca y hacia el norte.

―Disculpe ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- Miyagi se giró con cuidado con las palabras: no gracias en la boca pero quedo petrificado. Una chica de su estatura con el cabello increíblemente rosa le estaba mirando con unos ojos verdes.

Haruno Sakura estaba en ese sector cuando se percató de que el joven miraba con insistencia el mapa del hospital, asumió que estaba perdido pero el chico al voltear se la quedó mirando con cara de bobo, como todo el mundo que le veía el color de cabello.

―Es tinturado, los ojos si son reales, ¿puedo ayudarlo señor? ―gracias a Dios que tenía una apariencia tan única, Miyagi recordó claramente que esta era la chica de la que hablaba Sekai-san, cuando tuvieron aquella conferencia el domingo, por un segundo quiso preguntarle por la chica pero se contuvo.

―Oh lo siento, que pena con usted, pero sí puede ayudarme, estoy buscando alguna cafetería o restaurante cerca, o si es posible algún servicio de habitación. Una amiga de mi familia está aquí con su nieto y parece que va demorar, pero ella ha hecho un viaje largo y no quiero que se canse mucho, creo que hay uno en el bloque A pero no sé cómo llegar ―la chica pelirosada le vio un instante.

―Puedo enviar a alguien para que les tome dato, la cafetería central tiene un servicio de esos pero debe preguntarle al doctor si el paciente puede comer, si quiere dígame en qué lugar están y con mucho gusto le ayudo.

―Seguro, estamos esperando los resultados de unos análisis, pero podría decirme ¿cómo llego a esa cafetería? quiero llevarle algo de agua, sé que estoy siendo exigente, pero ¿podría acompañarme? ―la chica le vio de nuevo, Ryota sentía que la enfermera desconfiaba de él, pero al pedirle que lo acompañara podría ganarse su confianza.

―Es mejor, lo llevare pero ¿Dígame cual doctor los está atendiendo y quien es el paciente?

―El Doctor Hanamura si no estoy mal, el paciente es Mikami Hiro.

―Okay, déjeme hago una llamada y resolvemos el asunto de la comida ―La pelirosada llamó para confirmar toda la información, sintiéndose satisfecha por eso, acompaño a Ryota al bloque A en donde arreglarían el asunto.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Akagi tienes que fingir más dolor.

―Es todo lo que puedo mentir Kogure, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

―Nii-san por favor, simplemente recuerda cómo te dolía en el partido y haz las mismas muecas, no es tan difícil.

Akagi, Kogure y Haruko se encontraban en el primer piso, en donde minutos antes Ryota estaba sentado esperando que le atendieran. El "gorila" trataba de calmar la vena que amenazaba con explotar, estaba tan molesto que la presión le salió un poco fuera de lo normal.

―No entiendo que pudo haber pasado Akagi-kun, tu historia clínica dice que no deberías tener problemas ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente Kogure-kun? ―un doctor de urgencias les atendía.

―Estábamos en la casa de un amigo y empezamos a discutir, en medio de todo se tropezó con unas cajas en donde habían varios objetos pesados, al tratar de no caer de bruces se sostuvo muy fuerte con el pie lastimado, pensamos que no era para tanto pero no puede mantenerse en pie ―Kogure estaba más que listo para estudiar derecho, o por lo menos su capacidad de convencer a cualquier jurado iba ser una de sus mayores virtudes.

―Bueno, eso es de esperarse, Akagi-kun es un chico muy grueso, si sostuviste tu peso con un sólo pie de apoyo seguramente esté se resintió, pero me preocupa lo rojo que estas, mejor te hacemos unas radiografías para descartar cualquier lesión ―el hombre escribió en su computador y luego en unos papeles― deben llevar esto a recepción, puedo llamar a un enfermero para que lleve a Akagi-kun en sillas de ruedas ―Akagi apretó los puños tratando de clamar su ira, la cual el doctor malinterpreto como una punzada de dolor.

―No se preocupe doctor, yo lo llevo, Akagi no es tan pesado como cree, Haruko-san puede llevar estos papeles ¿verdad? ―el de lentes le miro abiertamente.

― ¿Ah? Pues sí creo que no hay problema ―la chica asintió rápidamente, el doctor le entrego los papeles con algunas indicaciones.

―Esto es inadmisible, ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayamos engañado así y como se te ocurre mandar a Haruko a quien sabe dónde?

―Vamos señor rectitud, camina apoyándote en mi hombro, Haruko-chan ¿crees que tengas problemas? Trata de no estar sola.

―No, no creo, además el hospital siempre está lleno, vamos nii-san que es por una buena causa.

Akagi no supo que responder, sabía que su hermanita había madurado mucho desde que comenzó en Shohoku, ya no era un borrego detrás de Rukawa, ella estaba allí como todos ellos preocupada por el mocoso impertinente que tenía como kohai.

―Le cobrare este favor a Sakuragi de mil maneras ―los tres se echaron a reír, Haruko tomo camino hacia la recepción mientras los dos chicos iban hacia la sección de radiografías.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Miyagi siguió a la enfermera con mucha calma y mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad, llegaron a la cafetería y por supuesto el base ya se sabía el camino de memoria, así que la chica se dirigió a hablar con un encargado para que tomara nota sobre los almuerzos mientras Miyagi compró algunos pasabocas y algo de beber, tardo cuanto pudo pues le pareció ver a Noma a lo lejos, al llegar a la caja se cruzaron como dos desconocidos.

―Disculpe señorita, ¿el agua es oxigenada?, mi abuela no tolera ese tipo de agua además está haciéndose unos análisis.

―No señor, pero si están sacándole sangre le recomiendo esta otra ―Noma compro unos pudines y gaseosa para llevar, pero capto perfectamente el mensaje haciendo una pequeña seña de entendimiento.

―Ann, ya sabes que he comprado, lo mismo de todos los días, para los sexys chicos del pasillo 10 ―la joven en la caja se echó a reír del pelinegro, pero Ryota también capto el mensaje, si no estaba mal ese pasillo estaba en el último piso a la izquierda siguiendo hasta el fondo. Bien ya sabía cómo llegar a Hanamichi o por lo menos a sus amigos.

Rápidamente y sin dar la más mínima señal de conocerse, los dos tomaron caminos contrarios, Ryota volvió con Haruno quien le esperaba en la puerta mirando su comunicador, la chica de cabello rosa lo guío de nuevo para que no se perdiera.

―Bien sigo con lo mío, una persona ira a la habitación con el almuerzo, el doctor le asigno la 512 parece que hay que mantenerlo en observación.

― ¿En serio, es grave?

―No lo creo, pero eso deben hablarlo con el médico, de todas formas ahora no lo vas a encontrar, el cambio de turno empezara en 20 minutos, el hospital es un caos por los siguientes 5 minutos, ya sabes el almuerzo, así que ya debió dejar indicaciones, nos vemos.

Ryota vio alejarse a la chica con la fuerte sensación que eso último se lo había dicho a propósito, sin embargo no quiso ser un paranoico y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, si era cierto en 20 minutos podrían escabullirse para llegar al objetivo.

―Miyagi-kun ¿Por qué demoraste tanto y como supiste que estábamos aquí?

―Lo siento Mikami-obaasan me perdí y una enfermera me ayudo, ya arregle todo para el almuerzo y le traje algo de comer y de beber ¿Cómo esta Hiro-chan?

―Está bien, el doctor le dio unas paletas y se fue, dijo que por ahora lo dejáramos aquí y que una hora probablemente podríamos salir, pero hay televisión así que no es tanto el problema

―Qué bueno, Mikami-obaasan ¿estará bien aquí sola?

―No soy una bebe muchacho, has hecho mucho hoy, ve a tu casa a descansar.

―No es por eso, es que me pareció ver a un amigo entrar en urgencias y quiero averiguar.

―Oh por Dios, ustedes los jóvenes sí que se enferman y lastiman, no te preocupes por esta vieja, anda a mirar y mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte.

Miyagi no se hizo de rogar, se despidió de la anciana diciéndole que pasaría de nuevo por si acaso y recordándole que su casa estaba a la orden. Si su madre se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho le haría un altar a quien sabe qué santo, probablemente la abuelita le haría llegar la historia en algún momento y su madre lo celebraría como si hubiera descubierto petróleo en su casa. Se sentía mal al usar a una persona, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, después se castigaría por ello.

Así que recordando donde estaba radiografías se escabullo hacia ese sector, evitando de nuevo a cualquier doctor, espero un minuto hasta que la figura de Akagi y Kogure aparecieron y les recibió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

―Hola Akagi-senpai, ¿Qué le paso? ―los dos chicos no creían lo que veían, un clon de Ryota finamente vestido en medio del hospital les estaba hablando―. Kogure-senpai se ve muy bien con ese ropa ¿es nueva? ―además se estaba burlando de ellos de forma descarada, okay eso si sonó a Ryota.

―Tuvimos un accidente en la casa de Mitsui y Akagi necesita unas radiografías.

―Disculpen chicos, ¿perdón tu eres…?- un enfermero los recibió y se extrañó de la presencia de Ryota.

―Miyagi Ryota, compañero de preparatoria, estoy con una amiga de la familia y su nieto, el doctor Hanamura le están haciendo unos exámenes ―el enfermero lo vio extraño puesto que no llevaba ninguna escarapela de visitante―. Vine por mi mano y me la encontré, el doctor dijo que no habría inconveniente.

― ¡Ah! bueno si es así, supongo que no hay problema, Akagi-kun síganme para que hagamos la pruebas ―el joven enfermero les apuro rápidamente, Akagi entró a una sala de rayos X ayudado por los muchachos y el enfermero les pido a Kogure y Ryota que esperaran afuera.

― ¿Y dónde está Mitsui-senpai? ―Ryota miraba fijamente hacia el frente, tratando de parecer lo más cool que podía.

―De casualidad tenía una cita para hoy en el hospital, así que debe estar donde el doctor en estos momentos ―Kogure le sigo el juego rápidamente.

― ¿Y los demás, también estaban allí?

―Haruko-san estaba con nosotros, ella se está encargando del papeleo ―Kogure sonrió antes de soltar la última cosa, a sabiendas de que la respuesta que podría dar Miyagi destruiría toda su fachada de chico confiado pero no podía evitarlo―, pero nos encontramos con Rukawa y Ayako, ambos iban a una charla sobre métodos de prevención, ya sabes educación sexual ―añadió con un tono sospechoso.

Miyagi al escucharle abrió los ojos de sobre manera para luego cerrarlos lentamente, sabía que no era verdad, su Ayako no estaba con Rukawa, de hecho pensar que el moreno tenía un lio amoroso de esa magnitud era risible desde cualquier punto de vista, pero la sensación de estar siendo meticulosamente observado le hizo pensar en la repuesta con conciencia ¿Cómo se sentiría si una noticia así fuera verdad?

―Eso no quiere decir nada, pero si es así, no tengo nada que decir ―Kogure se sorprendió por esta respuesta, era obvio que nada de ese teatro era cierto, pero parecía que Miyagi estaba muy metido en su papel puesto que el ambiente se volvió muy pesado.

―No es lo que crees, al parecer es parte de un castigo de un profesor a Rukawa por quedarse dormido, algo así como una investigación y Ayako le está ayudando o burlándose de él probablemente.

―Pues sonó como si quisieras decirme otra cosa senpai, de todas formas, todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho reflexionar sobre la importancia de muchas cosas ―la voz de Miyagi sonó increíblemente diferente a su acostumbrada voz alegre, tanto que Kogure si se extrañó, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando Akagi salió de la sala, enseguida Miyagi fue ayudarle puesto que "el dolor" era tan intenso que no podía mantenerse en pie, Kogure recordó el papel que le tocaba y enseguida fue a ellos.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer todo esto para ver a Sakuragi- Ayako estaba sentada en un anfiteatro esperando a que la charla más aburrida y tétrica de su vida terminará, y era la peor charla que había recibido no sólo por el tema sino también por su fría compañía, el cual parecía un maniquí al que ella arrastraba.

Rukawa y Ayako se separaron del grupo casi en el instante que entraron al hospital, Sekai los guiaba como a otros tantos a una zona de conferencias que el hospital tenia para este tipo de actividades, el grupo de jóvenes adultos se dirigieron a un salón donde parecía haber una feria del cuidado a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales, gracias Dios que no había parejitas de colegio en esos lares o Ayako podría darse por muerta cuando la gente la viera con Rukawa Kaede en una convención por la buena vida sexual, sin embargo sus pintas poco convencionales los hacían parecer una pareja de recién casados que buscaba información de anticonceptivos, como las muchas otras que estaban por allí. Las miradas burlonas, la curiosidad fuera de lugar, las preguntas inadecuadas, los "aparatitos" del placer, todo lo que jamás imagino ver de los hombres y las mujeres, todo junto en ese lugar, se sentía tan equivocada de su sitio que sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Rukawa por su lado no decía nada, no pensaba nada, su cerebro había quedado desconectado del mundo (con sus viseras esparcidas en la pared) en el momento en que una de las expositoras (una señora de la edad de su madre) había mostrado a uno de los jóvenes que un condón no evita la sensibilidad a la hora de recibir sexo oral. La mujer había puesto el condón sobre los dedos del hombre (hábilmente con la boca) y había fingido hacerle una felación (como si sus dedos fueran un pene y se había entretenido en ello) y luego con toda normalidad le había preguntado si lo había sentido todo. El chico asintió totalmente avergonzado, y como Rukawa opinaba (al igual que el resto) todos ellos lo habían sentido "todo" en vivo y en directo, especialmente en una zona muy íntima, ya que la susodicha doctora era "buena" en su demostración, pero por Dios esa mujer tenía la edad de su madre, el sólo imaginar que ésta también tenía esas habilidades, había sido como un disparo directo.

―Vamos acéptalo Rukawa, las mujeres sobre los 35 años son mucho más expertas en ese tipo de actividades que las jóvenes, además está en sus derechos sexuales, tu madre puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida ―por lo menos Ayako podía burlarse del súper Rookie a sus anchas. El moreno le miro robóticamente más pálido que una pared, para luego alzar una ceja de forma acusadora como diciéndole: ¿has hecho eso alguna vez Ayako?

―Sabes, podríamos ir a ver sobre enfermedades de trasmisión sexual y llevarnos unos folletos, para que esta visita no sea en vano ―Bueno el moreno no se la "iba dejar montar" tan fácilmente.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Mitsui rezongaba por lo bajo, los contactos de Sekai no contaban con que los doctores estaban terriblemente ocupados, su seguro médico era bueno pero eso no le ponía por encima de otros que necesitaban atención medica con urgencias, principalmente por el hecho de que él no necesitaba esa cita en ese momento. De todas formas pudo cuadrar una cita para la tarde, pero no tenía ni idea que hacer hasta entonces, debía volver a la recepción y esperar en alguna sala puesto que no iba a abandonar el barco ahora, además su casa quedaba muy lejos para ir el volver, así que nadie le diría nada. Sin embargo ese no era el punto, ¿Cómo iba a cuadrar o comunicarse con alguno de sus compañeros? Definitivamente debía comprarse un celular.

Los estudiantes de la preparatoria Shohoku pertenecían a la clase media en general, si bien no había niños asquerosamente ricos (bueno Sakuragi se puede contar como uno) muchos venían de buenas familias, la cuestión no era por el dinero, no mayoritariamente, sino que los aparatos como esos eran indispensables para un adulto, comunes en los universitarios, pero eran raros en los estudiantes. No sólo por el costo en sí, sino por la responsabilidad que ello representaba, los padres solían regalarles a sus hijos un celular cuando salían de la preparatoria para afírmales que ya eran "adultos". Mitsui sabía que era ridículo, puesto que en muchas zonas del país los jóvenes ya tenían acceso a esos aparatos y los que venían de una familia con ingresos tenían celulares con distintas características, aunque era consciente que podían tomarle una foto mal parado y armar un lio tremendo. De hecho eso le había ocurrido con una vieja novia, cuando hizo un viaje de verano a Tokio en sus épocas de bandolero, el tirador de tres puntos sacudió la cabeza para olvidar tantas tonterías en las que se había distraído y centrarse en buscar una forma de comunicarse con los otros.

En el momento en que llego a la recepción totalmente preocupado por no hallar una solución, reconoció a Haruko esperando en unas sillas.

―Haruko-san ¿y Akagi? ―la chica se percató de su presencia.

―Esta con Kogure-senpai, le están tomando unas radiografías y me mandaron para acá por unos papeles, pero hay mucha gente.

―Esos dos si son despreocupados, mejor te acompaño, a mí me toca esperar hasta la tarde por mi cita médica.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Muchachos voy a llevar estas placas al doctor, sin embargo pronto será cambio de turno, mejor llevan a Akagi-kun a la sala de espera para que no lo estén paseando por allí. Por lo que vi, no creo que sea el hueso, pero puede ser un desgarre muscular aunque no hay hinchazón, así que tampoco es grave.

― ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería? Muero de hambre ―dijo Miyagi recuperando su voz animosa como siempre.

El enfermero les hizo una señal positiva y salió con los papeles, los dos jóvenes siguieron con su teatro, Akagi no estaba tan mal para necesitar una silla de ruedas pero era mejor que alguien le ayudara, sin embargo el alto hombre también sintió el pesado aire que se respiraba.

― ¿Qué está pasando?

―Nada, Akagi-senpai, es que Kogure-senpai me ha jugado una broma muy pesada, por cierto ¿no deberíamos avisarle a Haruko-san sobre dónde estamos?

Akagi miro a Kogure por explicaciones pero el Megane estaba más perdido que él, lo peor es que malas sensaciones se les estaban agolpando todo el tiempo, como si fueran guiados por una correa invisible y ni siquiera pudieran evitarlo. Al final llegaron a la dichosa cafetería sin decir más nada, se sentaron en una mesa cerca del pasillo por donde Miyagi vio desaparecer a Noma, mientras Kogure se acercó a una de las jóvenes que atendía pidiendo indicaciones para llegar a la recepción de urgencias.

― ¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

―La hermana de mi amigo está haciendo algo de papeleo y queremos informarle que estamos aquí.

―Si quieres la llamo desde aquí, ¿Cómo se llama?

―Akagi Haruko ―la mujer de forma solicita arreglo el problema, Miyagi vio su reloj que estaba en modo de cronometro, no sabía cómo llegar a Mitsui, a Rukawa y a Ayako pero por ahora no tenían de otra que ir con los que estaban, faltaban menos de 15 minutos para el cambio de turno que les daría una oportunidad.

―Haruko-san ya viene para acá, se encontró con Mitsui, al parecer no pudieron ubicarlo con un doctor hasta la tarde, pero como ya es hora de almuerzo podemos "comer en la cafetería".

―Okay, pues entonces primero vamos a pasar a ver un amigo que me encontré por aquí de casualidad ―Akagi y Kogure se miraron, esperando por la información.

―Me pareció verlo en la cafetería y dijo que estaba con otros en el pasillo 10, me debe dinero y debo hablar con él, pero con tanta seguridad será difícil.

― ¿Y quieres que vayamos todos?

―Akagi-senpai no voy hacer un escándalo en un hospital, pero sé por buena fuente que en unos minutos hay cambio de turno y podremos escabullirnos rápidamente. Es probable que alguno se tenga que quedar en la retaguardia pero al final mientras llegue uno y le de mi mensaje no hay problema.

A Akagi no le agradaba la idea de exponer a nadie, después de ese teatro del pie su paciencia se estaba colmando rápido, pero no podían darle marcha atrás, cuando trataba por todo los medios de buscar alguna excusa aceptable, su hermana y Mitsui aparecieron en la cafetería, los vio sentarse y Miyagi les hablo rápidamente en su lenguaje de claves (después de que ambos recuperaran la postura al verse el uno y el otro vestidos como personas decentes)

―Bien entiendo la idea, pero debemos comunicarnos con Ayako y Rukawa, esa conferencia "para parejas" ya debió terminar y no tendrán como quedarse en el hospital ―al parecer Mitsui también deseaba burlarse de Miyagi, a lo que el bajito se estaba cansando, ¿Por qué todos creían que se arruinaría todo el plan por algo como eso? Mientras Haruko se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, lo dicho ni los Kohai le respetaban.

―Okay me parece bien, pero ¿cómo nos comunicamos con ellos? Que yo sepa no tiene poderes mentales Mitsui-senpai ―Miyagi puso una voz melosa de niño bueno y respetuoso, cosa que hizo enojar a Mitsui.

―Rukawa-kun tiene un celular ―Haruko decidió meter la cucharada para evitar una pelea innecesaria. Superando la sorpresa de imaginarse al kitsune con semejante aparato para comunicarse (siendo que el moreno no hablaba nada), Miyagi volvió la vista a su cronometro, no era tiempo de pelas, era cierto que tenían tiempo pero no era suficiente necesitaban un plan.

―Pero necesitamos idear un plan, espera y les hago un mapa.

Miyagi saco un papel de su bolso y empezó a dibujar un mapa, desde la cafetería hasta el pasillo, recordaba claramente el bosquejo que había visto horas antes, aunque alzo la cabeza para ver si en ese lugar había algún mapa del complejo. Afortunadamente había una guía para emergencias con varios atajos señalados, estaba cerca y anexo lo que pudo a su croquis. Mientras, los chicos se dedicaron a disimular, habían pedido dos bandejas de almuerzo que no era suficiente para ellos pero en esos momentos no era precisamente hambre lo que tenían. Miyagi miro hacia todos lados con disimulo, había demasiada gente almorzando lo cual era una cortina perfecta, vio algunas cámaras hacia las salidas pero ninguna les enfocaba directamente, era hora de hablar claro.

―Ya es demasiado sospechoso que estemos todos juntos, pero hay manera de lograrlo si nos dividimos ―Miyagi les mostro el mapa que había dibujado, ubicando las posiciones y tres caminos a seguir, con nombres y distintas indicaciones. Era increíble lo bien dibujado y marcado del bosquejo, parecían planos (algo burdos) de esos ladrones de bancos profesionales que se veían en las películas. Los presentes los miraron con cuidado entre sorprendidos y ansiosos, y es que iban a hacer algo ilegal por primera vez en sus vidas pero todo sea por ayudar a un amigo.

―Estás loco, se supone que me duele el pie como voy a dar tantas vueltas ―Akagi no deseaba meter en el asunto su hermana ni a ninguno de ellos, se sentía demasiado mayor y demasiado responsable ¿Por qué no podían ir a donde el pelirrojo directamente? Ellos tenían todo el derecho de verlo.

―Este ascensor lleva hacia el parqueadero, con tanta gente es normal que esté lleno, podrán ir hacia allá sin ser vistos, aunque los atraparan lo único que tendían que decir es que no se habían ubicado correctamente y temían que esa masa de gente lastimara tu pie. Ese sector se presta para confusiones, ¿Quién les va criticar por preferir las escaleras? Sólo que no bajaran sino subirán, si alguien pregunta algo dirán que están perdidos.

―Increíble plan Miyagi ¿hay alguien en este grupo que no tenga alguna habilidad o secreto aterrador? ―Mitsui no se iba a quedar con la espinita, desde que ambos eran capitán y sub-capitán sus bromas mutuas eran el pan de cada día.

―Tan gracioso Mitsui, llamaremos a Rukawa y Ayako, estoy seguro que pueden ingeniárselas para que entren por esta puerta, creo que es un sector de operaciones pero al lado hay una escalera de emergencias, tendrán que subir rápido y abrirnos esta otra puerta, así cuando nosotros subamos por esta escalera y pasemos esta sala podemos encontrarnos en la habitación aledaña al pasillo ―Miyagi señalaba con habilidad los pasadizos y caminos, los chicos preguntaron cuanto pudieron y cuando se sintieron satisfechos, Kogure y los hermanos Akagi partieron en su teatro de salir primero, puesto que el pie "adolorido" de Akagi los retrasaría bastante.

―Una tregua Miyagi ―dijo Mitsui mientras miraba como el primer grupo se alejaba.

―Muérete ―dijo Miyagi mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

―Está bien te dejo de molestar.

Dado a que los teléfonos se encontraban hacia una zona cerca de unas escaleras, Miyagi y Mitsui tomaron esa ruta, Mitsui llamó a Rukawa y le informo que debía hacer con una precisión tan milimétrica que daba miedo, pero el moreno se tragó sus palabras para más tarde cuando lograran coronar. El cronometro de Miyagi marco la hora de cambio de turno, había ya demasiado volumen de gente y como lo esperaban un desorden considerable, sin embargo se mantuvieron en el más bajo perfil que pudieron.

Para los tres grupos no había duda de que tenían mucha suerte, demasiada, Kogure y compañía hicieron lo que les ordeno Miyagi al pie de la letra, pero al llegar al penúltimo piso una discusión distrajo a los guardias que ninguno de ellos había contemplado, subieron las escaleras con todo el sigilo y la rapidez para llegar a la sala interior, caminar unos metros más hasta la habitación en donde se suponía Rukawa y Ayako ya debían estar con Mitsui y Miyagi, Kogure tomo aire para tocar (una marcha: tres golpes, pausa y de nuevo dos golpes).

Rukawa y Ayako habían subido por la escalera de emergencias, luego de que el moreno le coqueteara descaradamente a una enfermera ante la mirada atónita de la pelirizada para poder llegar a la dichosa puerta que había mencionado Miyagi. Entraron por una ventana chica para encontrarse con una pequeña habitación vacía y blanca, se notaba que la habían desocupado hace poco, que removieron los vidrios, cualquier ventana hacia los pasillos y que habían hecho algún trabajo de albañil en ella, de repente el sonido especifico que esperaban se escuchó, Rukawa respondió a la señal y abrió la única puerta de esa extraña habitación.

Miyagi, al entrar, centro su mirada en Ayako, cuyo vestido de secretaria debía estar entre sus fantasías más deseadas, pero rápidamente, al percatarse del vacío de la habitación, muchas preguntas se agolparon en ellos. Antes de poder articular alguna palabra y con una sincronización perfecta Kogure y los hermanos Akagi también llegaron, Miyagi no tenía tiempo de planear algo más era estar adentro o ser descubiertos ya que el caos por el cambio de turno se acabaría pronto, no sabían que tan lejos o cerca estaban de su objetivo así que para cuando sintieron que habían caído en alguna trampa, todos estaban adentro.

Sin que pudieran siquiera pensar en algo, una doble puerta escondida se abrió hacia el fondo de la habitación y un hombre que jamás había visto los recibió con una sonrisa, era un hombre extranjero vestido de mayordomo negro. Detrás de la enorme puerta se veía algo totalmente fuera de lugar, una habitación exquisitamente decorada de forma muy europea. El miedo y la duda los asalto de inmediato, pero Miyagi les dirigió una mirada serena, el pequeño era consciente que había algún bando vigilando sus movimientos, algo en su interior se lo decía ¿es que sus compañeros realmente creían que habían llegado hasta allí por pura suerte?

―Bienvenidos jóvenes los estábamos esperando ― ¿quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Porque?―. No se asusten por favor, no les hare daño, yo soy sólo un simple mayordomo. Sebastián Michaelis.

El sencillo mayordomo parecía modelo de portada, media más de 1.83 metros, el cabello negro lacio y brillante, con dos mechones negros que enmarcaban una cara perfecta de piel suave y clara. Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo exótico y su boca parecía una tentación, junto a su sonrisa y el atlético cuerpo que se veía tras el traje negro con guantes blancos que se le ajustaba perfectamente parecía todo menos un mayordomo. Su actitud complaciente y su voz sensual más querían decirles que les haría daño pero de todas formas sentirían un placer masoquista. Lo chistoso del caso era que seguro Haruko y Ayako le seguirían hasta el fin del mundo, tenían caras de que habían conocido al padre de sus hijos, para los chicos era obvio que las niñas estaban tan idiotizadas por el "mayordomo" que entraron a la extraña habitación antes que ellas mismas se pusieran en bandeja de plata.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos, el cuarto era mucho más grande, estaba bien iluminado y decorado, pinturas, cerámica, estatuas, todo lo que se ven en esa viejas películas sobre la era victoriana, en el centro había un juego de sofás muy finos y una delicada mesita de estar, incluso había una chimenea. Pero lo que definitivamente atrajo su atención fue la pantalla plana en frente de la mesita dándole un aspecto raro puesto que el aparato electrónico no formaba parte del ambiente. El mayordomo espero a que los jóvenes admiraran el sofisticado lugar y decidieran sentarse enfrente del televisor, consientes que habían caído en un juego ¿de quién? Eso era lo que debían averiguar.

― ¿Desean una taza de café, jugo o alguna cosa en especial?

― ¿Por qué nos ha hecho pasar hasta aquí, porque hay una habitación como esta en un hospital?- Miyagi tomo el mando de nuevo, antes de que las chicas aceptaran embobadas cualquier cosa que el mayordomo les ofreciera, el mayordomo le miro con cuidado para luego sonreír suavemente.

―Esta habitación ha sido creada exclusivamente para recibirlos ―la sorpresa se expandió sobre las caras de los presentes―. ¿Les sorprende? Era de esperarse que siendo tan buenos amigos y tan jóvenes desearan ver a Sakuragi-obochama, así que Aizen-sama ha preparado todo esto para ustedes.

―Se refiere a Aizen Sosuke.

―Exacto Kogure-san, mi amo es muy complaciente y meticuloso cuando se trata de su joven sobrino, él era consciente del peligro al que se exponían en su noble tarea de darle ánimos a Bocchan, es por eso que hemos facilitado su entrada en el hospital y acordado una reunión con ellos lejos de las miradas del General.

Todas esas elegantes palabras fueron dichas con un semblante entre serio y divertido, como si la ironía de esas frases no fuera suficiente. Entonces el último jugador hacia su entrada, por fin la mano oscura de Aizen Sousuke llegaba a ellos, los jóvenes se imaginaban hasta qué punto les habían ayudado, desde cuando los estaban vigilando y cómo era posible que lo hicieran sonar todo con ese tono estúpido de preocupación cuando seguramente Aizen Sousuke esperaba usarlos como carne de cañón.

―Yo me largo ―pero no tenían que aguantarse a semejante ente, por lo menos eso pensaba Rukawa, era cierto que deseaban ver al do'aho pero no era para que les echaran en cara que era un "favor", el mayordomo fijo su mirada en él con insistencia para luego sonreír de manera insultante.

― ¿Se irá después de todo lo que ha hecho?, entonces es usted mucho más débil de lo creímos ―Rukawa se picó con aquella insinuación y esa cara de burla― Todos ustedes han hecho mucho para llegar a este lugar, aunque obviamente nosotros les hemos ayudado facilitando las cosas, su prudencia e inteligencia nos ha impresionado.

―Rukawa cálmate por favor, le agradezco sus halagos Michaelis-san pero quédeselos, no los necesitamos y déjeme preguntarle algo ¿Qué es lo que gana Aizen-san de esto? Por más que quiera usarnos su sobrino no es precisamente un niño indefenso.

―Vale usted todo su peso en oro Miyagi-san, Aizen-sama entiende mejor a nuestro bocchan de lo que creen y es por eso que ha decidido arriesgarse y apostar a ustedes.

― ¿Apostar? ―el efecto tentador del Mayordomo había acabado en Ayako y es que el hombre se estaba burlando de ellos en su cara.

―No hay mejor palabra para describirlo ―el hombre se dirigió a la pantalla y apretó un botón, la imagen se hizo clara, era un tablero de ajedrez, dos personas jugaban una partida ya avanzada―. Ambos han apostado algo en este juego, no tengo que decirles cuales son las fichas de bocchan, a Sakuragi-sama siempre le han gustado las fichas negras y como pueden ver Aizen-sama no le lleva mucha ventaja.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver el juego sin entender su propósito, una mano rauda y grande tomo una ficha negra con rapidez y con ello reconocieron las manos grandes de Sakuragi, sin embargo no tenían idea como iba la partida, muchos de ellos sabían jugar algo de Shogi, pero una cosa era el ajedrez japonés y el occidental, por lo que podían entender, gracias a Kogure, Sakuragi, tenía el rey, una torre, dos caballos, tres peones, mientras que Aizen tenía su rey, su reina, una caballo, un alfil y dos peones. No sabían qué iba a pasar pero ese no era el punto querían saber que habían apostado.

― ¿Apostaron por nosotros? ―Kogure sabía algo de ajedrez, cuando vio a Sakuragi mover un peón supo más o menos que éste estaba desesperado por ganar.

―Puede ser, pero más bien es algo con mucha relevancia que tiene que ver con ustedes, algo que podría liberar a Sakuragi-sama y darle la paz que siempre ha querido ―esta vez el mayordomo no fue irónico, había en su rostro algo que no cuadro con su comportamiento, ¿sentía pena o lastima?

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ―Haruko también se recuperó del efecto embriagador del hombre mayor, sin embargo no podía entender como todo dependía de un juego.

―Bocchan sabe que ustedes están aquí y sabe que están en esta habitación, pero también sabe que no les haremos el más mínimo daño, sin embargo en este lugar su poder está limitado, dividido en el mejor de los casos, aquello por lo que está luchando podría "desparecer" ante sus ojos, ha arriesgado su vida por impedirlo. Aizen-sama le está ofreciendo una salida, si gana esa preocupación desaparecerá, pero si pierde tendrá que ceder a ello ―Ninguno de los presentes entendió que quería decir ese sujeto, pero las ideas empezaban a aflorar.

―Algo que está dividido, ¿A qué se refiere a nosotros los miembros de equipo? ¿Qué es lo que…? ―Kogure no quería sorpresas, quería saberlo, quería saber qué era lo que usaban para chantajear a Sakuragi.

―Creo que hallaran más respuesta en la pantalla que en mí, por qué no miran la partida, ese es el objetivo de este lugar.

Los demás volvieron sus ojos a la pantalla, no tenían ni idea a que se refería el mayordomo cuando hablaba de "desaparecer" o más preferían no pensar en todos esos artilugios y palabras raras, ¿Qué sus vidas no podían volver a ser normales? No entendían nada del dichoso juego, así que no era muy tranquilizador verlo por la pantalla, lo único que les llamo la atención fue que Sakuragi movió la ficha del rey muy cerca de sus enemigos ¿Qué no debía protegerla?

―Tú y tu costumbre de mover el rey para que sus fichas lo sigan, ya lo había olvidado ―la voz de un hombre adulto resonó en la pantalla, era una voz parecida a la de Sakuragi pero mucho mayor y sagaz, los muchachos rápidamente entendieron que se trataba de Aizen Sousuke―. Entonces te tomare palabra.

De repente el rey blanco también se movió ¿y ahora qué, guerra de reyes? Sin embargo Kogure no lo podía creer, Aizen había puesto al rey en jaque, bueno si Sakuragi movía su rey en diagonal, Aizen perdería.

―Va a ganar ―los chicos le miraron―. Sólo tiene que mover su rey y Sakuragi ganara, ¿Aizen perderá a propósito?

Sin embargo el mayordomo sólo sonrió, conocía a Aizen Sousuke desde hace años, prácticamente desde que era un niño, no había cosa que ese hombre no planeara con antelación. A pesar de la oportunidad, Sakuragi no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa humillación y menos cuando las dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza, él sabía mejor que nadie que podía ganar por sus propios medios no necesitaba que su tío se lo facilitara, primero que todo porque su tío era del tipo de persona maquiavélica que le gustaba jugar con aquellos que estaban en su camino, como un gato cruel que angustiaba al ratón antes de comérselo, no él no lo iba aceptar. Sakuragi movió su rey a otra posición, ante la mirada atónita de Kogure ¿Por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad?

―Si seguimos así habrá una repetición de jugadas puesto que no puedo mover mi rey a otro lugar sin ponerlo en jaque, creo que quedamos en tablas, has desaprovechado la oportunidad ―los chicos no entendieron nada, al parecer Sakuragi pudo ganar pero no quiso ¿por qué? Cuando esperaban escuchar la voz ruidosa de su compañero, el silencio se hizo profundo.

―Tu orgullo puede nublarte a veces, ¿Qué estarán pensando tus amigos? Pudiste tomar revancha y ayudarlos ―el silencio volvió―, ja ja ja, es cierto no debes confiar en mi bajo ningún concepto, pero para serte sincero no había ninguna doble intención en esa jugada sólo quería saber algo, realmente has desperdiciado una oportunidad, tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de esa decisión ―otro silencio, ¿por qué Sakuragi no hablaba?―. No, esa es tu opinión, pero es claro que no estás dispuesto a tomar algo por la fuerza sin importar las situaciones en las que se den las oportunidades ―de nuevo silencio ¿Qué acaso podían leerse la mente?―. Entiendo, supongo que esa es la diferencia que tienes con tu padre biológico.

De repente la mano que movía las fichas negras tumbo el rey blanco y lo aplasto con fuerza, los jugadores casi podían imaginar a su alto compañero enfrentarse a su tío, era algo concurrente, al parecer Sakuragi encontraba insultante la relación padre-hijo con el tal Leverrier Remus. Pero les preocupaba no escuchar su voz ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

―Lo siento, me retracto de lo que dije, aunque es un cumplido no una ofensa ―la mano volvió a su lugar―. Sebastián, deja entrar a nuestros invitados.

El mayordomo se dirigió al final de la estancia, abriendo otra puerta doble hacia afuera, la suave brisa entró en el lugar y los jóvenes aun temerosos y confundidos salieron de la habitación. Era una terraza, estaba muy bien decorada, llena de plantas y vida. La atmosfera era tan agradable, que les hacía olvidar que estaban en un hospital, cuando fijaron su vista al centro, vieron la mesita de ajedrez y a dos hombres cerca de ella.

Los jóvenes posaron sus ojos sobre Aizen Sousuke, el hombre era tan alto como Mitsui, vestía un traje marrón oscuro, debajo una camisa blanca seguramente de lino y corbata roja con negro, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con un mechón sobresaliendo, esta vez no traía sus gafas y su cara era en cierta forma parecida a la de Hanamichi. Sin embargo era mucho más maduro, sus facciones no eran agresivas todo lo contrario, tenía las manos en el frente con los dedos tocándose, su pierna ligeramente cruzada y los hombros relajados, la mismísima imagen del confort, además los zapatos se veían brillantes y lujosos, eso combinado con su reloj Rolex le hacía parecer un importante hombre de negocios. Tal vez porque eso era.

En contraste Sakuragi está irreconocible, cuando los muchachos viraron a verlo casi les da un infarto, apenas había pasado menos de tres meses desde que lo vieron en el nacional y un poco menos de un mes desde las veces que le vieron en la rehabilitación, es cierto que la comida del hospital no le gustaba y había bajado unos pocos kilos, pero ahora estaba raquítico, su piel de color canela estaba pálida y deslucida, su cabello siempre rojizo no parecía el mismo, tenía el cabello bastante largo y las raíces era marrones, del mismo color de cabello que su tío. Su apariencia era demasiado desalineada, se veía ojeroso, pálido, enfermo como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal.

Para hacerlo más preocupante, uno de sus brazos estaba lleno de intravenosas de todos los colores, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, junto a algunos aparatos clínicos y con unos tubos en la nariz que seguramente se conectaban al tanque de oxígeno que estaba a su lado derecho ¿Qué no se suponía que Sakuragi estaba estable? Sus ojos llenos de energía y alegría estaban oscuros y acuosos, el aura siempre vibrante a su alrededor brillaba por su ausencia, él que era como la luz del sol ahora sólo parecía una fría noche de inverno, no había forma que alguien los preparara para esa visión tan fuera de lo normal ¿Qué demonios había hecho esa gente con el pobre Sakuragi?

No había rastros de nadie familiar, nadie que le apoyara mientras esa víbora desgraciada le seducía a un juego desesperanzador, un odio irracional se apodero de ellos al verlo tan desvalido ante ese hombre tan tranquilo. Sakuragi arrugo el rostro y se quedó mirando fijamente las fichas, sintiéndose impotente y desdichado ¿La oportunidad que había desaprovechado era tan grande? Suspiro con algo más de confianza y pudo alzar la vista a ellos, sus ojos relampaguearon por un instante y saco un extraño aparato de su regazo. Era como una tabla, pero los botones en ellas indicaban que era algo electrónico, un lápiz de color negro estaba en su mano y empezó a escribir en él.

―"Hola ¿cómo están?" ―Sakuragi seguía sin poder hablar, pero los chicos no supieron que responder―. "Tengo problemas en la garganta, pero se pasara pronto y podré hablar de nuevo" ―Ese era el colmo, era la gota que rebaso el vaso, el punto donde no había retorno, desde ese mismo día se declaraban enemigos acérrimos de quien sea que fuera el culpable de esto.

―No tienen por qué preocuparse y alterarse de esa manera, sé que su apariencia dice todo lo contrario pero si no estuviera en buenas manos hace tiempo que lo habríamos trasladado a una clínica de mayor renombre ―los chicos se sintieron intimidados ante esa mirada inteligente, pero no dejaron de demostrar su odio por todos los poros―. Perdonen mis modales, no me he presentado ―dijo levantándose con una cortes soltura―. Mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke, soy el tío de Hanamichi.

―Miyagi Ryota, mucho gusto de conocerlo señor ―la voz de Miyagi sonó con una tonalidad totalmente diferente a sus palabras, parecía que más que gusto maldijera su destino por haberse topado con esa persona.

―Kogure Kiminobu

―Mitsui Hishashi

―Akagi Takenori

―Akagi Haruko

―Sanada Ayako

―Rukawa Kaede

Cada uno se presentó con fingida cordialidad, no podían ser groseros abiertamente puesto que su cultura no se los permitía, además no le darían el placer al enemigo de darse cuenta cuanto los desestabilizaban, en sus jóvenes cabezas la idea de que el elegante hombre al frente de ellos no era más que un vil aprovechado sería algo difícil de quitar. Hanamichi se extrañó un poco, a diferencia de sus amigos, al parecer sus senpais detestaban a morir a su tío, bueno Sousuke-san no era menos desgraciado que sus otros tíos, pero Yohei y compañía no opinaban nada de él, eso significaba que Sebastián les había dicho algo que les molesto y pensaban que su estado se debía a él y no a otras situaciones. Por supuesto también cabía la posibilidad que ante tantas malas opciones siempre elegía a su tío Sousuke por encima de los otros, si sus compañeros conocían a su abuela sabrían realmente que era una persona desalmada.

―Parece que tus amigos no me estiman en lo absoluto ―Aizen miro a su sobrino con una sonrisa extraña―. Debería presentarles a mi madre ¿no crees? ―Hanamichi frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de forma algo infantil lo que hizo que su tío se riera―. Pues a mí en lo personal me alegra conocerlos al fin, he escuchado mucho de ustedes y supongo que la mayoría tiene una idea de los inconvenientes que mi sobrino ha pasado en estas últimas semanas, eso es un ejemplo que la grandeza no siempre es una bendición ―el hombre tenía una cara amable y al parecer Sakuragi no se llevaba mal con él, pero aun así no les inspiraba confianza, su voz sonaba demasiado melosa aunque se suavizaba cuando decía "mi sobrino", como si fuera lo único real en su vida.

―Espero de todo corazón que nuestros problemas familiares no les causen inconvenientes, sé que tal vez puedan tener algo de miedo o tal vez ira, pero les garantizo que las cosas se normalizaran tarde o temprano.

―Nosotros esperamos lo mismo Aizen-san, es por eso estamos aquí y nos agradaría hablar con Hanamichi, claro si no hay inconveniente ―Kogure suavizo su voz, este tipo de víbora no se trataba a las patadas había que ser inteligente y audaz ¿y quién mejor que él?

―Por supuesto que pueden hacerlo Kogure-kun ―el hombre volvió a sonreír―. Sé por buena fuente que ustedes han hecho mucho por llegar hasta aquí y me imagino que tienen muchas cosas que decir para haberlo intentado con tanto ahincó ―el hombre se fijó en cada uno de ellos con una mirada fuerte―. Siento mucho si los he molestado de alguna manera, pero tenía que probar si sus intenciones eran correctas ―dicho eso miro a Rukawa por unos segundos para luego reposar su mirada en Miyagi―. Yo volverle en unas horas pues tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, los dejare con Sebastián por si les ofrece algo, Hanamichi necesita algo de atención al fin y al cabo pero creo que no le gusta mucho su mucama personal, sin ánimo de ofenderte Roberta.

Los chicos ser sorprendieron por esas miradas tan asesinas para luego ver hacia una de las esquina, allí como una estatua se encontraba una mujer con dos trenzas largas, vestida impecablemente como una sirvienta europea y con una gafas de vidrio grueso.

―No hay problema Aizen-sama ―la voz mecánica y peligrosa no había sido una ilusión, la escena del gimnasio cuando todo esto comenzó volvió a la mente de los jugadores.

―Entonces los dejo, espero hablar con ustedes una próxima vez con más calma ―de repente el hombre se dirigió a Sakuragi y ni corto ni perezoso aparto unos mechones rebeldes de su cara y le dio un beso suave en la frente, que el pelirrojo no rechazo sino que cerró los ojos en respuesta. A pesar de cuan mal se podía portar, su tío era lo más cercano a una familia dentro de los Aizen, Hanamichi le quería aunque lo negara todo el tiempo, por eso es que era consciente de que tan peligroso podía ser el hombre que salía por la puerta de su habitación del hospital, sin embargo la idea de que podía ser tan sobreprotector como su hermana Marian empezaba a formarse en él, le vio alejarse y suspiro de nuevo preguntándose cuando había perdido el rumbo de tal manera.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo afrontar esta conversación de la que huía desesperadamente? ¿Cómo mentir con habilidad para sacarlos de la jugada? Sólo conocía una manera de alejar a la gente de él, siendo el mismo, o más bien su yo más oscuro.

―"Roberta, Sebastián traigan unas sillas y pasabocas"- el japonés escrito era mucho más difícil de entender que el oral para aquellos que provenían del occidente, una cosa era entender el significado de las cosas, otro era entender los Kanjis, así que Hanamichi opto por escribir en el lenguaje más popular, en inglés. La sirvienta y el mayordomo obedecieron sus órdenes rápidamente, en menos de un minuto unas sillas y una mesa estaban en la terraza, en la mesa había de todo tipo de entremeses, desde pescado hasta bolas de arroz y otros.

―Hanamichi no hemos venido a comer ―Ninguno sabía cómo comportarse, se sentaron en la mesa tratando de encontrar una forma de conversar.

―"Debo ser un buen anfitrión Miyagi-senpai" ―Miyagi lo miro desde su puesto, era increíble como la actitud podía cambiar tanto el semblante de alguien, Hanamichi parecía todo menos el insolente chico que conoció en Shohoku, de hecho parecía un clon del hombre que acababa de dejarles.

―No es necesario que te comportes así, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

―"Lo sé y les agradezco la preocupación pero no recuerdo haber pedido su ayuda"

El estupor fue general, Hanamichi estaba cortante, tal vez malhumorado por su partida perdida o por sus propias frustraciones, pero no era para que los tratara así.

―Entonces vayamos al grano para evitarnos perder el tiempo ―Akagi tampoco creía lo que veía, pero si ese era el juego él también sabia jugar, estaba harto de mentiras, trampas, odios y lo que sea―. ¿Cuándo demonios nos pensabas decir que te ibas para Alemania?

―"No lo sabía, no hasta ahora" ―_**un hombre irónico y manipulador**_

― ¿Y te ibas a ir sin decirnos nadas? Porque Yohei no quiso darnos ningún tipo de información

―"Es una historia difícil de contar y preferiría que no os involucrases" ―_**que no mide sus palabras ni es consciente de sus acciones siempre que cumpla su objetivo.**_

―Lo sabemos, creo que esa mujer, Anita-san, nos los dejo muy claro, de hecho tú mismo nos lo estás dejando muy claro ahora y si eso deseas por mí no hay problema, yo sólo estoy aquí porque los muchachos han insistido en que tal vez estés tan agobiado con tus problemas que por eso no nos pidas ayuda ¿Dime Sakuragi, donde demonios está el chico que creí conocer en Shohoku?

Hanamichi ya se esperaba eso, de todos sus mayores Akagi era el que más respetaba, su apariencia de mole no era lo único que era imponente, su misma personalidad seria y medida era un gran ejemplo en un joven de tan sólo 18 años.

―"Esa persona nunca existió".

― ¿Nunca, entonces fingiste todo este tiempo, no eres nuestro compañero, ni kohai, ni amigo ni nada?

―"No necesariamente, las personas sólo ven lo que quieren ver".

Eso casi hace estallar a Akagi, mientras los demás no lo podían creer, tanto esfuerzo para nada, para que Sakuragi ni les mirara a los ojos.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres?

―"Que se vayan y no miren atrás".

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Miyagi, una anciana y una pelirosada**__**?**_

**Recuerdan como apareció Sekai, la china parecía una más y resulto tremendo personaje, por eso me gusta meter algunos más, uno nunca sabe que personaje es importante o no. **

_**¿Qué le pasa a Miyagi?**_

**No se está volviendo gay jajaja, lo que pasa es que ha quedado muy afectado por lo que ha sucedido, es el personaje más occ de este cap, de todas forma la bina Ayako-Ryota será diferente en esta historia. **

_**¿Rukawa en las nubes, coqueteando y enojado**__**?**_

_**Me molesta que este personaje se vea tan soso, en esta historia el buen kitsune no es tan inocentón que digamos, sobre su trauma con la expositora, me acorde de una amiga que le paso eso en una feria en la universidad, fue algo tan aterrador que lo metí en la historia sin pensarlo dos veces. Sobre el coqueteo me pareció una buena manera de exponer lo que es capaz de hacer por ayudar a un amigo/compañero, además es gracioso imaginarlo coqueteando descaradamente. Sobre su enojo era de esperarse todos estaban enojados, les estaban restregado en la cara que les estaban haciendo un favor, eso es para enojar a cualquiera. **_

_**¿Sanada Ayako?**_

**Ayako no tiene apellido así que toco ponerle uno y pues… esto tiene su razón de ser… pero como siempre les dejare la intriga.**

_**¿Sebastián?**_

**Es el tipo más sexy del anime Kuroshitsuji (de hecho esta dentro de los 10 más sexy del anime), me agrada mucho su sadismo, el mayordomo perfecto para Aizen, después del buen Ichimaru. **

_**¿Qué quiere Aizen?**_

**¿****No creerán que podían entrar al edificio así como así?, era obvio que alguien los ayudaba, bueno el buen Sousuke es el interesado que Hana se quede en Japón así que la presencia de sus amigos le conviene o eso cree él. **

_**¿Qué le pasa a Hana?**_

**Esa es una historia para contar en el próximo capítulo, de todas formas sigue siendo cabezón incluso con su "cara oscura"**

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Uhmm, oh por el cielo, por fin tengo compu e internet en mi house, bueno poco a poco me voy acostumbrando así que ya volvemos a nuestro ritmo semanal. **

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO****: **SOU SUMIRE

**APODOS****: **LA ABUELA DESALMADA

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO****: **12/07/1946

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO****: **

**MADRE****: **FUJIWARA KANNA

**PADRE****: **SOU TAMAKI

**CASADO/A CON: **(12/10/1965) AIZEN DAISUKE

**HIJOS: **AIZEN YUKI ¿?

AIZEN NAKBIN

AIZEN SHUICHIN

AIZEN KANNA

AIZEN SOUSUKE

**ESTATURA: **1.62

**CABELLO****: **CASTAÑO CLARO Y ONDULADO

**OJOS****: **CAFÉS CLARO

**COMPLEXIÓN****: **BAJITA Y ENCORVADA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES****: **LAS CEJAS CAÍDAS

**INFANCIA **¿?

**RESIDENCIA****: **LA MANSIÓN AIZEN (TOKIO)

**MEJOR AMIGA **¿?

**MEJOR AMIGO **¿?

**DATO CURIOSO****: **IBA A SER MONJA

En el próximo capítulo…

―"_¿Qué quieres que te diga Kogure-senpai? Que no me quiero ir de Japón, bueno ya está, ahí lo tienes, no quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero irme a Alemania, no quiero que me sigan manipulando como lo hacen, no quiero que nadie sea lastimado sin que pueda hacer nada, pero el hecho que no quiera nada de eso no significa que no vaya a pasar ¿entonces qué quieres que haga? Si lo único que los calmara será mi rendición absoluta, pues entonces me rendiré, es tan simple como sumar"_

…..-…..

_Pero algo que llenaba su vida eran el básquet ¿y por qué no? Sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente después de aquel torneo, del nacional y de aquel partido tan vibrante en el que sus vidas se habían entrelazado sobre todo con el pelirrojo, Rukawa sentía algo de admiración por su tenacidad, por esa fuerza sobrenatural que despedía, es por eso que se esforzaba en criticarle esperando a que reaccionara y eso haría ahora, puesto que era la mejor manera de tratar a ese cabeza hueca._

…_..-….._

_El mayordomo seguía al lado derecho tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa y la mucama parecía inmutable a los comentarios, sólo había una persona calmada en ese lugar. _

…_..-….._

RESPUESTAS:

A todos disculpas por demorar tanto…

Auro: Te gusto lo que dijo Mitsui en el 12, a mí también, pero alguien los tenía que hacer reaccionar, el único problema es si el tirador tendrá que tragarse sus palabras con la actitud tan arisca que ha tomado Hana.

Fanet: Gracias, jajaja y si voy a seguir de eso no hay duda, espero que te guste este cap también.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	14. LA SERPIENTE, EL HALCÓN Y LA RULETA

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****0verflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** El primer arco toca su fin (la ida de Hana), así comenzaremos un juego vertiginoso hacia el verdadero pasado del pelirrojo. **

**Resumen Cap: Rendirse es fácil, luchar no, sin embargo la decisión es tuya, Hanamichi, con mascara o sin mascara, sigue siendo un luchador. **

―conversación―

_**Pensami**__**entos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capítulo anterior…

―"_Esa persona nunca existió"._

― _¿Nunca, entonces fingiste todo este tiempo, no eres nuestro compañero, ni kohai, ni amigo ni nada?_

―"_No necesariamente, las personas sólo ven lo que quieren ver"._

_Eso casi hace estallar a Akagi, mientras los demás no lo podían creer, tanto esfuerzo para nada, para que Sakuragi ni les mirara a los ojos._

― _¿Entonces qué quieres? _

―"_Que se vayan y no miren atrás"._

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**CAPITULO 14**

LA SERPIENTE, EL HALCÓN Y LA RULETA

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Akagi se quedó blanco como si le hubieran abofeteado sin piedad, como si hubiera caído en un hoyo sin fondo, como si le hubieran quitado el aire de repente, y es que no era para menos, tantos esfuerzos para recibir semejante respuesta, todo lo que habían hecho desde sus vergonzosos disfraces hasta la mentira y el engaño, todos los planes y las esperanzas puestas en esa visita, todo eso para llevarse semejante decepción. No era justo que después de lo todos esos obstáculos se encontraran con tanta terquedad y sobre todo con tanta indiferencia, no después de lo que habían arriesgado.

― ¿Estas bromeando verdad grandísimo idiota? ―pero Mitsui no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esas repetidas palabras, parecía que todo el mundo los quería lejos de Sakuragi, incluso el mismo―. Si no tuvieras cara de muerto en vida te daría una paliza sin pensarlo, deja de fingir, sabemos toda la verdad, todo desde tu procedencia Alemana hasta la boda arreglada de tus padres, ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? ―de repente toda su ira se agolpo en su cabeza y estallo de la manera como solo él sabe hacerlo―. ESCÚCHAME BIEN SAKURAGI HANAMICHI, NO QUEREMOS LA MIERDA DE TU COMPASIÓN POR QUE TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO AQUÍ QUE LA NECESITA.

― ¡MITSUI CÁLMATE QUIERES! ―Kogure también estaba enojado y estupefacto, sentía un punzante dolor de cabeza, pero los gritos no iban ayudar a nadie, en ese momento debían responder con la misma frialdad―. Sakuragi todos hemos venido con algo que decir a este lugar y nos vas a escuchar te guste o no, porque nos hemos arriesgado mucho para llegar aquí, ya Akagi ha sido claro en lo que piensa y ya le has respondido, pero ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso yo Sakuragi? ―Hanamichi se encogió de hombros ante Kogure, y aunque estaba consciente que el megane era la mente brillante que descubrió la verdad de su procedencia, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

―Pienso que jamás has considerado en irte a Alemania, que en el fondo estas buscando una salida desesperadamente pero no quieres aceptar la ayuda de nadie, que te remuerde la conciencia por la oportunidad que desaprovechaste hace unos momentos, que tienes miedo, ira y sientes una frustración enorme al no poder hacer nada y que lo único que se te ocurre es alejar a todos en un acto hipócrita para no sentirte más frustrado, puesto que la realidad es que te vas por culpa de tus amigos y quizás nosotros ―Hanamichi le quedo viendo frunciendo el ceño y empuñando las manos, esa imagen se parecía más al revoltoso al que estaban acostumbrados, pero al final sólo suspiro tratándose de calmar y atizo su voz(escrita) en forma de burla.

― "¿Qué quieres que te diga Kogure-senpai? Que no me quiero ir de Japón, bueno ya está, ahí lo tienes, no quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero irme a Alemania, no quiero que me sigan manipulando como lo hacen, no quiero que nadie sea lastimado sin que pueda hacer nada, pero el hecho que no quiera nada de eso no significa que no vaya a pasar ¿entonces qué quieres que haga? Si lo único que los calmara será mi rendición absoluta, pues entonces me rendiré, es tan simple como sumar".

― ¿Te estás escuchando Sakuragi, o mejor dicho ese aparato que tienes está funcionando bien, esos son tus pensamientos, tu realidad? ¿Desde cuándo eres un chico que se da por vencido tan rápido? ¿Dónde está el "tensai", o eso también era mentira? ―esta vez era Ayako que no podía creer lo que escuchaba/leía con la cara casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo cual movió el corazón de Hanamichi.

―"Por favor no me hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es ¿De verdad quieres saber qué me pasa Ayako-senpai? ¿De verdad quieren ayudarme? Ustedes no entienden mi posición, ni las cosas que he tenido que vivir, Ayako-senpai la vida no es como un juego de básquet, no es tan simple, a veces no sólo se gana o se pierde, muchas veces ni siquiera puedes controlar eso, entiéndalo por favor, no es que no tenga ganas de luchar es que no puedo, ya no quiero sufrir más".

―Cobarde ―no hacía falta mirar de donde salió esa palabra puesto que Hanamichi reconocería ese tono donde sea. Rukawa le miro directamente, desafiante, molesto y decepcionado, con la idea de irse antes que las cosas tomaran otro color.

Rukawa Kaede, el ser más asocial, el mejor jugador del equipo Shohoku, el tipo más atractivo de la escuela, el hombre de hielo o "Super-Idol", la persona más opuesta a él o por lo menos eso decía o creía la gente, esa "persona" estaba allí diciéndole cobarde, con los ojos negruzcos llenos de desengaño y enojo, tratando de comprender, de conectar al antiguo Sakuragi con el actual, tratando de entenderle, Hanamichi ya había recibido muchos golpes pero este fue sorpresivo, porque era Rukawa, para él un kitsune apestoso, pero fuera de eso no había nada más, nadie sabía de sus padres, sus hermanos, su familia, probablemente la gente se preguntaba a estas alturas si tenía familia, a menos que naciera de un tubo se suponía que sí pero no había señales de ellos, por lo que se sabía su único hobby hasta ahora era dormir, sus únicas metas eran ser el mejor de Japón, su único interés era redondo y naranja (entiéndase la pelota de básquet) así que tampoco tenía amigos ¿por qué? Ni idea ¿Qué importaba? Así era Rukawa Kaede.

Más eso no era cierto, Rukawa no era tan frío como ellos creían, no era tan antisocial como ellos pensaban, no era un extraterrestre concebido en la nada sin otras metas e intereses que no fueran el juego y dormir. Pero algo que llenaba su vida eran el básquet ¿y por qué no? Sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente después de aquel torneo, del nacional y de aquel partido tan vibrante en el que sus vidas se habían entrelazado sobre todo con el pelirrojo, Rukawa sentía algo de admiración por su tenacidad, por esa fuerza sobrenatural que despedía, es por eso que se esforzaba en criticarle esperando a que reaccionara y eso haría ahora, puesto que era la mejor manera de tratar a ese cabeza hueca. Sin embargo Hanamichi apretó más su endeble corazón, no iba ceder, no ahora, no en ese momento, no más, su fría y desconocida lógica era su única defensa.

―"¿Por qué crees eso? Por si no lo sabes hay una gran diferencia entre el valiente y el estúpido" ―Porque no había mucha gente que conocía a Aizen Hanamichi, el lado oscuro del pelirrojo.

―"Cuando una situación difícil se le presenta a una persona valiente éste se arriesga, como el hombre que entra a edificio en llamas para salvar a una persona, porque el precio a pagar vale lo que hay que ganar, porque está lo suficientemente seguro de sus capacidades para enfrentarse a un problema como ese sin importar lo doloroso que sea, puesto que la situación lo amerita. Pero el estúpido es todo lo contrario, no tiene ni idea de sus limitaciones ni de las condiciones en que se desarrollan los problemas, se va hacia el fuego sin siquiera pensarlo, sin saber que en vez de hacer las cosas más fáciles las empeora, puesto que no será una vida en peligro sino dos"― y porque hasta ahora nunca ha habido alguien fuera de su círculo que pudiera hacerle frente.

―Entonces siempre has sido un estúpido sin causa, especialmente cuando juegas, ¿acaso no es por eso que ahora estás lesionado y enfermo? ―no, Rukawa no era de hielo, sentía lo mismo que sentían todos, una profunda ira, el enojo de Rukawa amenazaba con desbordase haciéndole hablar más de dos palabras. Una extraña rivalidad y su racionalidad se mezclaban en una pelea por dominar, por vencer a un contrincante inexistente, en un ring donde las palabras sobraban ¿Acaso podían leerse la mente?

―"Realmente crees que entiendes mi cuerpo mejor que yo, que sabes más que yo sobre mi enfermedad, el hecho que juegues desde hace más tiempo no quiere decir que puedas juzgar mejor a un deportista y mucho menos entender por qué estoy así, además a que viene todo eso si de todas formas estamos hablando de cosas distintas, una cosa es la cancha y otra cosa es la vida" ―_No seas metido zorro engreído, no me vengas con palabras de ánimo, no tú, no ahora. _

―Para mí son exactamente iguales, si podías luchar antes puedes hacerlo ahora ― _**¿Por qué no quieres pelear? ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? Dame una explicación racional**_

―"Joder, despierta ya kitsune, la vida no es un juego de básquet, no todo es blanco y negro o mejor dicho naranja y negro ¿lo sabías? Si soy un cobarde por sopesar mis propias opciones, por pensar con claridad, con cabeza fría, por no ser un estúpido desbocado, si eso es lo que piensas, pues entonces soy un cobarde" ―_**Porque no me da la gana de luchar ahora, por eso no te metas**__. _Los ojos de Hanamichi empezaron a ganar brillo, pero no era su luz acostumbrada, ésta era más turbia, más peligrosa.

Mientras, los muchachos alrededor no podían creer lo que veían, un Rukawa dejando fluir su enojo y un Hanamichi controlando el suyo.

― ¡SAKURAGI-KUN YA BASTA, ES SUFICIENTE! NO TIENES POR QUÉ HABLARLE ASÍ A RUKAWA-KUN ―una voz a lo lejos se quebró―. No tienes por qué hablarle así a ninguno de nosotros ―y empezó a sollozar―, no entiendes que nosotros sólo estamos preocupados por lo que te está pasando ―Hanamichi cerró los ojos al reconocer esa dulce voz, sintiéndose mucho más miserable que hace unos minutos.

En menos de una hora había destrozado toda su imagen, había insultado Akagi cuando éste sólo quería entenderle, había ignorado a Mitsui cuando éste sólo quería hacerle entender, había sido grosero con Kogure cuando éste le había dicho más de una verdad. Había hecho llorar a Ayako cuando ésta quería darle fuerza, había vapuleado a Rukawa con sus palabras cuando, sorprendentemente, éste le pedía explicaciones y ahora debía responderle a Haruko, o mejor dicho ignorarla, a ella, alguien que siempre había confiado en él. El fuego de la culpa amenazó con encenderse pero no iba a ceder, era ridículo pensarlo, debía recordar que todo lo que había vivido era absurdo, una novela irreal.

Hanamichi volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a sus compañeros que estaban atónitos, Haruko contenía algunas lágrimas inútilmente, ellos sólo habían venido apoyarle no ha ser maltratados por aquella fría lógica, Mitsui miraba al piso con los nudillos blancos, Rukawa está furioso o por lo menos eso dejaba ver su expresión extremadamente malhumorada, Kogure miraba decepcionado una copa a lo lejos, Akagi parecía indiferente como si ya esperara menos, Ayako no sabía ni donde esconderse. El mayordomo seguía al lado derecho tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa y la mucama parecía inmutable a los comentarios, sólo había una persona calmada en ese lugar.

―Si no sacrificas nada no vas a obtener nada y vivirás la vida con miedo al pasado ―Miyagi le miro directo esperando alguna fría respuesta a las propias palabras de su padre, totalmente consciente y calmado como si estuviera hablando del estado del clima y Ayako no estuviera a su lado con la cara llena de lágrimas.

―"Por favor Ryota no me hagas esto, tú no sabes lo que estás diciendo, tú no conoces mi vida ni mi pasado y prefiero que así sea, no quiero que se involucren más ¿En serio es tan difícil de entender, de aceptar? Me canse de luchar y sacrificar tantas cosas, ya no puedo más"―Hanamichi tembló de arriba abajo, ¿le tenía miedo al pasado? Por supuesto que le temía.

―Hay veces que los problemas parecen demasiados grandes, pero no hay muralla que no se pueda demoler con paciencia y dedicación.

―"Puede ser cierto, pero mientras hallo una solución hay cosas que no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar, no tengo la paciencia ni el tiempo para eso, me duele reconocerlo pero esta vez alguien ha encontrado la horma de mi zapato".

―En una larga lucha puedes sentir el cansancio y desfallecer, que las fuerzas te faltan y le empiezas a echar la culpa a Dios, al diablo, a los dioses, a quien sea.

El sonido de un ave hizo eco en el cielo, Hanamichi miro hacia el cielo como pidiéndole ayuda a algún santo, luego poso sus ojos sobre Miyagi consciente de que esas palabras no eran de él, no podían ser de Miyagi, eran de una persona mucho más experimentada que esos jóvenes que apenas estaban pañales, no tenía caso, no era necesario esforzarse por romper la defensa del base, lo había logrado. Aun así…

―"No quiero que nadie salga lastimado".

―Cosas como: no quiero que sufras por mí, sandeces, los amigos somos familia de verdad, sufrimos por quienes amamos, eso del auto-sacrificio no es más que una excusa para convencernos de que hacemos lo correcto.

Un silencio invadió la terraza, el enojo se disipo un poco, la frustración era evidente, los muchachos se asombraron de la tranquilidad de Miyagi, pero ¿Cómo podían hacerle entender a ese terco que ellos están allí para él? ¿Realmente querían ayudarle después de cómo les había tratado? Hanamichi mientras tanto bajo la cabeza, sintiendo el peso de esas palabras.

―Eso era lo que tenía que decirte por mi parte, son palabras de mi padre por si te preguntas, te traje también unas galletas que hizo mi madre para que te calmes y te animes ―La voz de Ryota sonaba seria pero vibrante, con un enojo medido, una decepción controlada pero sin perder la esperanza. Hanamichi le miro por unos segundos, jamás pensó que alguien que no fuera Yohei llegaría tan lejos por él.

―"Tu padre es un hombre muy sabio, el mío era igual"

―Me hubiera gustado conocerlo entonces, a mi papa también, se harían buenos amigos.

―"¿Qué quieres que haga Ryota, cual es el objetivo de tus palabras?"

―No tengo idea, he venido aquí para apoyarte, para ofrecerte mi ayuda, todos vinieron por lo mismo aunque a ti no te guste, todos hemos obedecido nuestra conciencia pero parece que tú no deseas palabras de apoyo, ahora no deseas luchar, no quieres sufrir, así que es obvio que no podemos hacer más de lo que hemos hecho, sin embargo déjame preguntarte una última cosa ¿Qué te diría tu padre que hicieras ahora? ¿Él podría convencerte, animarte? ¿Estaría contento de que te consideras tan poca cosa para no encontrar una solución según tus "capacidades"? ¿Estaría feliz con que simplemente te rindieras con un "ya no puedo más"? ―Miyagi le hablo sin prisa y sin ganas de pelear, como regañando un niño pequeño con total paciencia. Hanamichi sabía que ninguno de ellos se merecía su frialdad, pero no esperaba que alguien respondiera tan bien.

―"A mi padre le gustaban las historias de samurái, supongo que me diría algo como que siempre puedes vencer a un rival"

―Estamos de acuerdo con él, ves, todo se puede solucionar, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, para apoyarte, no para criticar lo que has hecho o no, así que escúchanos, entiéndenos, no nos lastimes, nosotros no somos tus enemigos ―los presentes esperaban algún arranque caprichoso del pelirrojo, pero en vez de eso, sonrió un poco.

―"No te vas a echar para atrás hasta que lo entienda y lo intente ¿verdad?"

―Exacto, para eso son los amigos, aunque no los valores ―Ryota le miro sonriéndole también, bajando su enojo y la atmosfera pesada desapareció como por arte de magia. Hanamichi miro a cada uno de ellos sintiéndose culpable, pero ¿que debía decirles? ¿Porque tenían que ser tan tercos? Y lo peor ¿Cómo lo tomarían cuando supieran la verdad?

―"Okay, si eso desean les tomare la palabra…"―su cara cambio totalmente viéndose mucho más relajada y sonriente―. "Y ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que mi padre me contó alguna vez, que según grandes maestros de la espada, hay una técnica para vencer a un rival más fuerte" ―los jóvenes le miraron curiosos y pasmados ¿Acaso Sakuragi tenía problemas de doble personalidad, como pudo haber cambiado de parecer tan rápido?–. "Una brecha en medio de la lucha, un descuido cuando la victoria está a la mano" ―De repente Hanamichi dejo la tabla electrónica a un lado y les miro con intensidad, la misma a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

―Deja que tu rival te atraviese con su espada ―Hanamichi empezó a hablar de repente como si nada―. Que sienta que el filo corta la carne y tritura los huesos, que la herida sangra, que te mueres lenta y dolorosamente ante su ataque ―el mayordomo le miro con los ojos desorbitándose cada vez más mientras Sakuragi atizaba la voz―, y justo en el momento que baje su guardia, que sienta la victoria completamente en su bolsillo, que has perdido toda la esperanza, arremete contra él, con todo, incluso si es con tu último suspiro ―la mucama empezó a fruncir el ceño, esas palabras estaban tintadas de arrogancia y seguridad, totalmente diferente al desespero que mostraba hace unos minutos―. Ve a él como un halcón que va hacia una serpiente que sólo tiene ojos para una presa en el suelo, porque ese es el lugar que ella tiene, porque es una criatura que jamás podrá volar y estará confinada a arrastrase por la tierra ―Hanamichi hace mucho que había recuperado la voz, hace mucho que estaba consciente que sólo muerto lo sacarían de su país, hace mucho que estaba dispuesto a todo sin importar las consecuencias.

―Sakuragi ¿qué?… ―Kogure le miro confuso, como todos los demás mientras el mayordomo no pudo ocultar más su sorpresa y la mucama se puso en guardia rápidamente, el sonido de click interrumpió a Kogure, dentro de la silla de ruedas un compartimiento ocultaba un celular bastante moderno que Sakuragi saco con avidez y en vez de contestar lo colocó en altavoz.

―La operación Hebi esta lista, procederemos con Taka ―una voz masculina y juvenil se oyó en el aparato, mientras la sonrisa de Hanamichi se ensancho ¿cobarde él? Jamás y mucho menos estúpido. Porque él era un Halcón dispuesto a salir de su nido a cazar.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En alguna parte de Alemania…

(Conversación en Alemán)

―Ya ha llegado la confirmación de la información, esta codificada, los ejecutores lo planearon muy bien, además sobornaron a una buena cantidad de gente, si nos movemos rápido podremos detener la invasión a nuestras bases, pero nuestros expertos prevén que, gastando una buena suma de dinero, a lo menos podremos parar a estos rebeldes en 3 días, si tan sólo…

― ¿Si tan sólo qué? Si estás pensando hacerle daño a mi sobrino, descarta la idea ―una mujer mayor estaba sentada en un cuarto oscuro. Era una habitación muy bien amoblada, una gran biblioteca cubría casi todas las paredes, un escritorio de madera fina quedaba hacia el fondo en cuya silla principal estaba sentada la mujer, la chimenea estaba encendida dándole un aspecto lúgubre y antiguo.

Aquella mujer debía tener más de 40 años pero se veía bastante conservada, su cabello era rubio ondulado y estaba atado en un coleta alta, dos mechones sobresalían por sus sienes, el cabello estaba muy largo y llegaba más allá de los hombros a pesar de la coleta, sus ojos eran azules y penetrantes, con una mirada serpentina y una gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho, como una quemadura. Vestía un conjunto de chaqueta y falda de corte ejecutivo, además de una gran gabardina que sostenía con los hombros mientras mantenía un puro cubano en su mano, en una pose chula y dominante. Un hombre estaba a su lado de pie, probablemente un guardaespaldas, vestía de negro, pantalón y camisa, además tenía un soporte con una arma de alto calibre, el cabello negro y hacia tras con esas miradas asesinas que no dudaban en aniquilar los obstáculos. El que le hablaba tenía varios años encima, era gordo, bajito y su cabello ya estaba blanco, además el bigote exuberante le hacía parecer chistoso.

―Por supuesto que no, pero si no podemos apuntar alguna de las cabezas bajo su mando no vamos a lograr evitar el golpe a tiempo, debo decir que esta vez el joven Eberhard ha jugado la partida de forma maestra.

―Lo sé, Malcom está furioso por ello, ya me ha confirmado que viajará a China para arreglar un acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que responder ―la mujer sonrió abiertamente, como si la idea le agradara en vez de enfadarla―. Sin embargo mi sobrino no pudo acertar el golpe sin perder gran parte de su ventaja, si analizamos esta información podríamos obtener mucho más de lo que estamos perdiendo ahora.

―Discúlpeme Vladilena-san no quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero supuse que me llamaba para alguna consulta especial, no sabía que tiene usted un sobrino. No sé de qué hablan, pero si está planteándolo de esa manera será muy difícil ayudarle, ¿entonces para qué me ha mandado a llamar? ―un chico con cara de ejecutivo japonés le hablo con cuidado.

―Es una larga historia Rock, sin embargo no creas que me estoy dejando llevar por un sentido de maternidad y protejo a ese muchacho ―la mirada de la mujer se volvió demonial, el llamado Rock no dudo de esas palabras―. ¿Estás asustado? Pues ten mucho más miedo pues mi sobrino lo que menos necesita es mi protección, dale unos años a ese pequeño cachorro de león y enterrará sus garras y dientes con elegancia sobre cualquier presa, sólo con pensarlo me hace temblar de placer, por fin podremos descasar sobre las preocupaciones que nos producía la herencia de nuestra familia.

―No hables así como si no estuviera presente Madre ―una jovencita pelirroja también estaba en esa habitación, sin embargo estaba en la parte oscura y no se podía ver bien.

―Lo siento Asuka, sabes que no era mi intención ofenderte, para mi Marian y tu son valquirias a las que no se puede vencer fácilmente, lo sé porque yo las he criado, pero me preocupaban esas aves de rapiña que hay a su alrededor, un hombre, que sea útil para variar, era lo que necesitaban, pero se sincera ¿no te sientes feliz de que tu primo haya vencido a tu tío de esa forma tan bella?

―Puede ser, aunque sólo es una batalla en la guerra que se le avecina pero tendría que conocerlo para juzgarlo mejor ―la mujer sonrió ante las ideas de su hija, ella mejor que nadie conocía los alcances de su joven cría, al parecer las mujeres Leverrier sentían una debilidad inusual por el joven varón de la familia y de seguro no era algo maternal.

―Es por eso que te mande a llamar Rock, es posible que tengamos que actuar en Japón lo más pronto posible y necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Y que pasara con el Black Lagon? Sabes que somos "trasportadores", bueno a menos que esa ayuda implique algo que "trasportar" ―La alemana volvió a mirarle con maldad, a ella no le importaba el miedo al potencial de Eberhard que sentían Malcom y tal vez Aizen, todo lo contrario ella sería la primera en hacerlo evolucionar.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Un silencio pesado cubría la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban, Hanamichi estaba en la cama con un plato de gelatina verde limón, ya no se veía tan pálido y ojeroso, los sueros eran menos y parecía hasta más sano. Al lado de la cama en un sofá estaban Yohei, Noma, Ookusu y Takamiya con cara de circunstancias, acostumbrados a los tumbos de su líder podían imaginar que algo maquiavélico se estaba gestado, pero no estaban menos enojados por ello. Hacia el fondo de la habitación un humo negro se expandía como la cólera, los jugadores de Shohoku y sus Managers parecía leones enjaulados, esperando el momento de lanzar sus zarpas a quien sea, pero ninguno de los presente podía salir de la habitación, la puerta estaba fuertemente custodiada por varios hombres de verde y el chico rubio que vieron hace unos días en el gimnasio. Sea lo que sea todo era una trampa ¿de quién? De la persona que menos esperaban.

―Uhmmm… Yohei ¿Dónde está mi tía? ―Hanamichi no podía mirar a sus compañeros de equipo a los ojos, ya había visto mucha gente querer matarlo en su vida con la mirada, pero su sentido de supervivencia le alertaba que esta vez iba en serio.

― ¿Por qué, necesitas mandarla a hacer algún trabajo de la CIA? ―Yohei no estaba más calmado que el resto ni mucho menos y es que Sakuragi los había utilizado a todos.

**START FLASH BACK**

― ¿Sakuragi que significa todo esto, no se supone que no podías hablar? ―Kogure se quedo blanco como un papel, era su imaginación o aquella voz en el celular había sonado como la de un joven de su edad.

―Recupere mi voz hace rato, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse Kogure-senpai, bueno no ustedes ―Sakuragi cerro uno de los sueros, en el compartimiento secreto había una pequeña jeringa que se inyecto rápidamente a través de la intravenosa que quedo cerrada.

―Joven Eberhard le ruego que me acompañe a su habitación para una inspección ―la mucama le hablo de forma tajante en su mal japonés como si fuera una orden mientras se dirigía a retirar la jeringa.

―Eres mi sirvienta Roberta, no te permitiré ese tono nunca más, así que quédate donde estas ―antes que alguien pudiera opinar algo, la puerta del fondo hacia la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un joven rubio y bastante impresionado.

―Joven no sabía que tenía visitas ―el rubio era el mismo que habían visto en el gimnasio, Horward Link, éste le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a la mucama.

―Roberta no tiene nada que ver, eso es culpa de mi tío Sousuke, mira este es su mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis, él hizo que mis amigos pudieran entrar sin ser vistos.

_**¿Lo había planeado todo desde ese punto? ¿Los hizo venir para usarlos como escudo? Quien iba a pensar que tenia semejante sangre fría, pero es raro que Aizen-sama falle de esta manera, por lo menos en sus años de servicio jamás lo había visto fallar. **_

―Aizen-sama deseaba que Bocchan estuviera lo más cómodo posible, unas visitas inofensivas harían que se mejorara, claro que no tengo idea sobre el contenido de esa jeringa ni de dónde ha salido ese celular.

―Que conveniente ¿no? ―el rubio le mando una mirada asesina al moreno y Hanamichi se controlo rápidamente, plantar la manzana de la discordia entre sus tíos era la cosa más fácil del mundo―. Joven amo veo que ha recuperado su voz, aunque me preocupa que se auto medique, es mejor que retiremos esa jeringa y le lleve al doctor inmediatamente para que lo revise, no se preocupe por su visita haremos que sus amigos sean llevados a sus respectivas casas.

―Dudo mucho que eso pase Link, por cierto el suero que he cerrado tiene un contenido medido de veneno de cobra, ya sabes con mi sistema inmunológico tan decaído esas dosis hacen estragos en mi cuerpo, lo que me acabo de inyectar es el antídoto para evitar la muerte para variar ―los presentes le quedaron viendo como si fuera una broma ¿Sakuragi estaba loco?―. ¡Ah! y Sebastián, cuando hables con mi tío, agradécele por la dosis que me facilito, me fue muy útil, por cierto llamara en 3…2…1―el sonido de un celular se escucho en la terraza, el mayordomo cerró los ojos ante la precisión del joven, tomo el aparato y con total elegancia hablo en un claro ingles británico, mientras los demás no sabían si reírse o gritar.

―Sakuragi-sama su tío desea…

―Dile que no necesito ninguno de sus discursos habituales, es tan simple como un sí o un no, acepta o no acepta, lo mismo va para mis tíos Link, esperare por la respuesta en mi habitación con mis amigos y mi visita, así que los quiero allí ahora mismo ¿tiene algún problema con ello? ―Hanamichi miro a los extranjeros con decisión y esa prepotencia que tienen los hombres de mundo, el mayordomo dijo algunas palabras escuetas por el celular y la persona al otro lado de la línea se echo a reír.

―Será como usted desee bocchan, Aizen-sama le manda sus felicitaciones por su increíble partida de ajedrez, está muy orgulloso de su habilidad.

― ¿De verdad? Dile que cuando quiera volvemos a jugar. 

**END FLASH BACK**

― ¡NOS MENTISTE Y NOS USASTE! ―Yohei estaba fuera de sí, la sensación de que el Hanamichi que conocía se alejaba más de él se hacía tan intensa que no le dejaba respirar.

―Eso no es del todo cierto… ―Hanamichi empezó a conciliar consiente de aquellas miradas de ira que todos sus amigos le mandaban.

―No me hables como un Aizen ―pero Yohei no tenía ganas de escuchar sus palabras medidas y planeadas―. Ya no sé quién eres ―aquellos ojos dolidos fueron lo peor del día para Hanamichi pero no iba a ceder.

―Si lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, sólo que veías lo que querías ver, pero tienes razón les mentí y los use, se que está mal pero no pediré disculpas por ello ―Hanamichi le hablo con algo de desesperación y Yohei le miro sorprendido como si hubiera comprendido algo.

― ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera vas a darnos una explicación ―pero para Ayako y compañía las cosas no estaban ni medianamente claras.

―Ustedes son diferentes, siento la sinceridad, pero una cosa son mi gundam y otra cosa son ustedes ―Hanamichi alzo la mano rápidamente, antes que alguien le gritara por lo que acaba de decir―. No tiene nada que ver con el tiempo o los derechos como amigos, si no con lo que saben sobre mí. Sé que está mal, pero ya no voy a pedir disculpas, yo soy quien soy, estoy vivo por que deseo estar vivo y no voy a seguir torturándome por ello ―Los jugadores no entendieron esas palabras, pero los amigos de Sakuragi sí, así que era "eso", de eso se trataba todo lo que había pasado.

―Toda mi vida, desde que mi rueda del destino comenzó a girar, he tenido un sólo deseo, un sólo sueño estúpido, siempre pienso en eso antes de acostarme, en que al día siguiente me despertare y me daré cuenta que todo esto es sólo una pesadilla, un producto de mi imaginación retorcida después de una comida que me cayó mal, que los Aizen y los Leverrier son sólo familias normales, que mi vida es sólo una vida aburrida, que soy un chico común en una casa decente y diré: ¡oh gracias a Dios! ―la voz de Sakuragi empezó a vibrar, cerró los ojos y su mente viajo a otro lugar, a ese lugar de sueños.

―Me despertare y mi madre estará arreglándose para trabajar, será más bajita que yo pero igual de bella como la recuerdo, mi padre estará terminado los quehaceres porque mama no sabe cocinar, pero no le importara por que la ama, ella se despedirá de él con un beso lleno de ternura y yo mirare a otro lado hastiado para encontrarme con una foto de Marian alegre y sonriente, ella estará en la universidad estudiando alguna cosa difícil y tendrá un novio al que odiare con todas mis fuerzas. Iremos a casa de la tía Naoko, que vivirá a unas cuadras por complacer a mi madre, Yohei saldrá con pereza, las dejaremos a ellas hablar un rato y de repente veremos a la mole de Sado con Ichigo a lado…

―Espera un momento Hanamichi, ¿te imaginas en Mooka? ¿Y qué pasarías con nosotros, no nos conoceríamos?

―Takamiya no seas burro, te has cargado el momento ―Noma le dio un golpe al gordo con lentes por haber interrumpido al pelirrojo.

―Pero es natural, si nada de esas cosas pasaron no abrías dejado Mooka, de hecho no abrías dejado Tokio en primer lugar entonces sólo conocerías a Yohei y no…

―Ookusu, chicos, no creo que eso importe en estos momentos ―una gota resbalo por la nuca de Yohei y los otros se echaron para atrás por puro instinto, Hanamichi los veía con cara de malas pulgas y una nube negra salía de su cabeza, al final sólo suspiro pesadamente.

―No saben cuantas veces he tenido ese estúpido sueño, pero la realidad es cruel y ahora estoy aquí aceptándolo, dejando atrás todas mis ilusiones, ¿no debí mentirles?, por supuesto que no, ustedes son personas importantes para mí, ¿tampoco debí usarles? Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿qué hago, me echo a patalear por lo que puedo hacer o no hacer? Estoy cansado de esa falsa moral, he perdido todo lo importante de mi vida, mis padres, mi hermana, mis antiguos amigos, mi libertad, mi dignidad. Lo abandone todo con la esperanza que algo cambiara, pero ¡Sorpresa! Tu vida apesta más que antes.

―No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí, tal vez esos cuatro sí pero nosotros no somos adivinos.

―Mitsui…

―No Kogure, creímos que te habías rendido, nos preocupamos por nada porque estabas planeando quien sabe que por debajo de cuerda, vas hacer lo que tienes que hacer, usar a quien tengas que usar, es tu decisión pero el problema sigue siendo el mismo: No pues con todo eso tu solo, no sabes pedir ayuda, es cierto, eres el "Rey Negro", pero nosotros estamos aquí ¿Qué habría pasado si alguno hubiera metido la pata o la hubiera regado en alguna ocasión? ¿Crees que puedes controlarlo todo? ¿Soportarlo todo tu sólo? Eso no es vida, no eres una isla, no sé qué paso en el pasado, pero nosotros estamos aquí y ahora, todos nosotros, ¿no merecemos por lo menos una explicación?

―No sé qué decirles, son tantas cosas…― Efectivamente Hanamichi se quedó sin habal ante el fervor de esas palabras, eran demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Yohei suspiro cansado y decidió acudir a su ayuda.

―Hagamos una ruleta de la verdad, se lo merecen ―Hanamichi giro la cabeza impresionado para mirar a Yohei como si quisiera leer su mente pero el bajito mantuvo la mirada serena.

― ¿Eso qué es?

―Un juego de preguntas Miyagi, lo usamos cuando estuvimos en su lugar, la idea es que cada uno de los presentes le hará a Hanamichi una sola pregunta, debe ser la pregunta correcta, si Hanamichi puede contestarla lo hará sólo con la verdad sino puede lo dirá abiertamente y se justificará, puede comenzar cualquiera, pero piensen detenidamente en como formular la pregunta ―Ookusu entendió lo que pretendía Yohei.

― ¿Algo del Sakuragi Hanamichi que conocimos estos meses fue real, parte de tu verdadero yo? ―Haruko fue la primera en hablar sorprendiendo a todos por la rapidez al formular su pregunta, pero la morena no tenía ni que pensarlo era eso lo que más deseaba saber, aquel joven delante de ellos hizo tambalear sus sentimientos por Rukawa como ningún otro, no podía decir que le interesaba el pelirrojo pero era la persona que había cambiado la vida de todos ellos de una forma tan aterradora que necesitaba saber si era un fantasma o una realidad. Pero Hanamichi pudo ver la pregunta oculta en esas palabras ¿realmente te gusto o lo fingiste, realmente te gusta el básquet? Lo único seguro de todo eso es que no la amaba locamente, pero lo que menos quería era analizar sus sentimientos ahora, tanto sobre ella como sobre el equipo.

―Si por ejemplo…

―Aquí vamos de nuevo…

―Soy un Aizen al fin y al cabo Yohei ―Hanamichi miro de su amigo a la muchacha sintiéndose un poco culpable―. Okay, el concepto de real o verdadero es muy ambiguo, para los demás, no hagan preguntas como esa, son muy fáciles de evadir y soy un genio experimentado en evadir preguntas que en realidad no quiero responder, si hubiera una carrera sobre eso yo tendría un Phd.

―Bueno es seguro que eres un presumido sin remedio ―el bajito se hecho reír, con toda esa fina capa de intelectual, Hanamichi era Hanamichi.

―No soy inseguro Ryota, si soy bueno lo soy y ya, no necesito que la gente me lo diga para auto complacerme ―los muchachos le miraron impresionados, no sabían que Sakuragi tenía tanta confianza―. Sobre lo quieres saber Haruko-san la gente ve que lo quiere ver, lo he dicho muchas veces. He tenido muchas experiencias en mi vida que han cambiado mi personalidad, sé cómo comportarme según el ambiente y los sucesos, de un dulce niño inocente hasta un desgraciado hijo de perra, pero la esencia es la misma, la terquedad, la tenacidad y… bueno ¿porque no?, mi prepotencia, todas esas cosas son constantes. El Sakuragi Hanamichi que ustedes conocieron es la versión de mi sueño, es mi yo más real, quiero que sepan que no lo fingí para ustedes en ningún momento, lo que paso es que me libere de mis ataduras y fui, yo y nadie más, sin apellidos sin pasado pero también sin futuro. Créanme, no hay nada mejor que jugar en la cancha, con un grupo de personas a tu alrededor sin el miedo a perder ya que la vida de nadie está en tus manos, pero ya se los he dicho las cosas a veces son diferentes a como quisiéramos que fueran.

Los jugadores no se sintieron contentos con esa respuesta, les daba la impresión de estar caminando por un terreno minado, ¿y ahora que el pelirrojo tenía todas sus ataduras, quien era?

―Entonces eres como un camaleón, depende del ambiente cambias de color, ahora eres Aizen pero mañana puedes ser Leverrier o Sakuragi ―Miyagi miro la confusión en sus compañeros―. Creo que prefiero pensar que no nos conocemos tanto como pensábamos y que es mejor que volvamos a empezar de nuevo, me pregunto muchas veces que hubiera hecho en tu lugar y lo entiendo, pero por lo que he visto estoy seguro que podrías sobrevivir a todos estos problemas fuera del ring, sin involucrarte pero empezaste a jugar, les seguiste la cuerda a tus tíos ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo y porque te convertiste en el "Rey Negro"? ―Ryota no era de los que planeaban fríamente, pero su pregunta era un arma de doble filo y Hanamichi lo sabía.

―Porque descubrí algo sobre mi padre después de su muerte, por eso me convertí en el Rey negro ―Yohei estuvo a punto de preguntar qué, pero se mantuvo callado necesitaba ser el último en preguntar.

― ¿No puedes…?-

―Espera Ayako, le estarías haciendo una pregunta

―Ya comenzó hacerla debe terminarla Kogure-senpai ―Hanamichi les miro triunfante, ese juego había sido creado por él, conocía muy bien las estrategias para evitar que le sacaran información de más, era un juego difícil de jugar con alguien como él, pero Ayako no era de las que se asustaban.

― ¿No puedes decir a que padre te refieres? Tienes dos, por lo que sabemos, el adoptivo y el biológico ―Hanamichi se puso pálido inmediatamente y sus ojos se agrandaron para achicarse en un imitación clara a la mirada del kitsune.

―Yo sólo tengo un padre Ayako-senpai ―estaba furioso―: Sakuragi Satoshi, sobre "esa persona" no tengo nada que ver con él ―ninguno de ellos había esperado una respuesta tan mordaz y con tanta rabia contenida ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre que desestabilizaba al pelirrojo (en modo Aizen) con tanta facilidad? Yohei rápidamente tomo la mano de Hanamichi en un intento de calmarlo.

―Sé que si te pregunto por qué odias tanto al tal… ¿cómo se llamaba?… Leverrier Remus ¿no?... no importa... supongo que contestaras que no es de mi incumbencia pero tengo una idea, el profesor Anzai nos dijo que los Leverrier y los Aizen había cometido muchos crímenes contra tu familia ¿Eso fue lo que paso, tu padre fue asesinado por ellos? ―la potente voz de Akagi llamo su atención como la de todos, la oscuridad de los sucesos volvieron hacer acto de presencia, debían recordar que no estaban hablando con un chico traumado por unos cuantos golpes, sino con una persona cuya vida era muy desdichada y cruel, manejada por personas inescrupulosas.

Para el pelirrojo, de todos sus senpais, Akagi era al que más respetaba, aquella voz suave pero firme logro calmarlo, el recuerdo de su bochornosa actuación forzada en la terraza apareció de repente haciéndolo sentirse de nuevo culpable y sonrojarse, se aclaro la garganta tratando de volver a ese estado calmado y cool típico de los Aizen.

―Es complicado explicar, y si me lo permiten no quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero papa murió de un infarto, eso es todo lo que sé. De todas formas todo ese tiempo pensé que mi madre era la que ocultaba secretos, pero papa también tenía los suyos, no era un simple jardinero que había venido a Japón, de repente una cosa llevo a la otra y un día me eche a la piscina, entre en el juego ―Esa fue toda una revelación para su Gundam la cual lo miro sorprendido.

―Entonces creaste la BK, para ser sincero suena bien, necesitabas defenderte de esas alimañas y tener algo de poder ¿pero qué demonios tiene que ver Shohoku y el Basquet en todo esto? ―Esta vez era Mitsui quien tomaba el sartén por el mango, parecía que estuvieran haciendo una bitácora de un caso criminal.

Hanamichi lo miro por unos segundos, luego bajo su mirada hacia la sabana, los cuatro chicos a su lado también habían escuchado esa nueva teoría, había algo en Shohoku por lo cual Hanamichi arriesgaba incluso su vida.

―Cualquier criminal vigila a su víctima para conocer sus hábitos, si la persona en cuestión es predecible puedes hacer una trampa elaborada, esto es lo mismo, Sousuke-ojisan sabía que tarde o temprano descubriría el secreto de mi padre, eso me llevaría al amigo de Anzai-sensei, éste trataría de apartarme de las decisiones que tomaría seguramente, siendo hijo de mi madre, desearía para mí una vida feliz y tranquila, querría que entrara a una preparatoria donde pudiera tenerme vigilado y qué mejor lugar que Shohoku, con mi físico y tenacidad sería un buen elemento en un equipo deportivo, un joven normal con una vida normal, es por eso que decidió interceder, no es algo físico, ni la institución como tal, sólo aprovecharon la oportunidad.

― ¿Si sabias eso porque no lo evitaste? ―esta vez Ookusu no se pudo aguatar, ¿bajo qué lógica retorcida funcionaba ese cerebro?, Hanamichi alzo las cejas mostrando una cara petulante.

―Es raro que ustedes no sepan jugar este juego.

―No me importa, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

―Más cerca del peligro, más lejos del daño, cuando me mude a Yokohama tenía planeado reconstruir mi vida, luego papa murió y descubrí tantas cosas, incluso mucho más de lo que mis tíos saben, estaba seguro que abría alguna treta en Shohoku, pero tengo confianza en mí mismo, puedo soportarlo ―un silencio incomodo recorrió la habitación, ¿Eso significaba que estaba dispuesto a exponer su vida de la manera que lo había hecho?

―Tu hermana nos odia a todos por ser "lastres inútiles", esto tiene que ver con nosotros específicamente no sólo con Shohoku ¿Qué apostaste en la partida de ajedrez? ―la voz fría de Rukawa resonó en ese silencio y Hanamichi le miro intensamente considerando con cuidado lo que debía decir a continuación, luego sonrío de forma burlona.

―No sabía que podías decir más de dos palabras ―el tono usado era sumamente irónico

―No sabía que podías pensar, y menos tan fríamente ―Rukawa le hablo en el mismo tono.

―Que genio tienes Kitsune, en fin, no les puedo decir nada.

―Debes justificarte Hanamichi ―Yohei le hizo una mueca chistosa.

―Lo sé, pero es lógico ¿no?, si entras a una tienda con la amenaza de inmolarte, no vas a decir el tipo y número de serie de la bomba que llevas, eso sería lo mismo que decirle a la policía: atrápenme.

―Eso no es una justificación, es un juego de palabras.

―Está buscando distraernos Ayako, ofrecernos una presa menor por la grande, eres increíble Hanamichi.

―Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas Noma.

―No quiere ceder y eso es lo más importante chicos, además le da unos puntos a Rukawa en el juego ―el moreno lo miro extraño pero el gordito siguió―. Sin embargo es mejor algo que nada; el manejo de la información es el arma mortal del mundo moderno, así que es posible que exista algún secreto como la ubicación del santo grial ―Hanamichi frunció el ceño, de todos los que habían jugado a la ruleta, Yohei y Takamiya en traban entre los mejores―. Es algo que todos quieren saber pero cuando se sepa correrá sangre y supongo que ahora estás haciendo de templario y que los herejes son tus tíos, ¿Cómo piensas librarte de tu extradición con la operación Hebi o Taka?

― ¿"Piensas"? ―los jugadores no podían seguirles la cuerda.

―No lo has logrado completamente Sakuragi eso es obvio ―la voz de Kogure volvió a escucharse en la habitación, por un segundo el pelirrojo tuvo la sensación de que no estaba considerando que el megane estaba allí pendiente y vigilante de todo lo que decía y que a estas alturas ya abría descubierto el truco del juego.

―No es irónico, vinieron aquí con la firme intensión de apoyarme en mi intento desesperado por quedarme en mi país de origen y ahora me hacen preguntas como si fuera un preso en un estrado.

―Vas a cometer tu tercera falta si no respondes correctamente y ya sabes lo que pasa Hanamichi, se supone que tu creaste este juego ―Yohei le miro divertido mientras los demás esperaban la explicación pues ya sentían que algo no cuadraba―. En la ruleta de la verdad, regodearse y evitar las preguntas genera faltas, a la tercera falta la persona que está en el estrado, "el acusado" ―Yohei señalo al pelirrojo que simplemente se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero extremadamente gracioso―, debe responder dos preguntas a la persona de turno o "Fiscales" ―Yohei los señalo a todos―. El que contabiliza las faltas es el fiscal con mayor puntaje en el juego o "el juez" ―Yohei se señalo a sí mismo con gracia―. La idea de la ruleta es hacer que el acusado cometa faltas, ya que la cuarta permite dos preguntas a los fiscales que no han preguntado y la quinta una pregunta más a aquellos que ya preguntaron, por cierto el puntaje se relaciona con la habilidad para formular preguntas y hacer que el acusado cometa faltas

― ¿Por qué no explicaron eso desde un principio?

―No tendría gracia el juego Mitsui-senpai, la idea es que lo descubran por ustedes mismos, de todas formas hasta aquí llegan con las faltas, esto va ser algo difícil de entender pero palabras más palabras menos use un principio de defensa/ataque muy sencillo cuando formule la operación Hebi ―de repente Hanamichi saco debajo de su cama un tablero pequeño en el cual había varios dibujos, papeles, fotos satelitales, en fin la pizarra de un general, y lo peor es que todo estaba en ingles.

―Invadí una de las centrales de operaciones del gobierno Alemán a cargo de los Leverrier, esta de aquí ―Hanamichi les señalo algo en un sector con un mapa―. No se preocupen no he matado a nadie, la BK hizo una silenciosa labor de espionaje hace unos meses por este otro sector ―el pelirrojo volvió a señalar varios puntos―, recopilando toda la información en varios puntos estratégicos pude ubicar ciertas personas que están dispuestas a testificar en contra de unos procesos ilegales que relacionan a otras personas ―Hanamichi señalo varias lista que estaban pegadas en el dichosos tablero―. Con esa información llegamos a buenos acuerdos con las personas relacionadas. Para cuando mis tíos asestaron el golpe sobre la "verdad" tenía la suficiente información para garantizar un pase seguro y solucionar el asunto "Shohoku"- Hanamichi volvió a señalar otros puntos donde reconocieron una foto de la institución -pero todos mis planes se fueron al traste con mi recaída, una vez en su poder e incomunicado use mis agentes Q para reorganizar nuestra estrategia ―ahora señalaba un último papel, que si no estaban mal era una guía de formulas medicas―. Entonces usando gran parte de esta información les puse contra las cuerdas y les propuse un acuerdo, pero no lo habría logrado sin la distracción necesaria, así que fingí todo desde el día anterior al intento de asesinato de Yohei, eso es el resumen del plan, es bastante simple.

Las caras de todos estaban formadas por tres bolitas, dos de ellas eran los ojos desorbitados y la otra las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa, el tablero parecía de esos que salen en películas de estrategias y conflictos de guerra, mientras el pelirrojo hablaba como un súper militar entrenado en quien sabe qué país en guerra. ¿En qué momento y a qué horas había pasado todo eso?

―Wuaohhh, tenemos un estratega de nivel mundial en el equipo ¿Por qué nos preocupamos por los partidos? ―Miyagi puso cara de comprender el mayor secreto del mundo―. Estas regodeándote, ¿eso no es una falta?

―No, es la respuesta Miyagi, aunque reconozco que es bastante sorprendente ―Yohei le dirigió una mirada dura y molesta a Hanamichi el cual puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado y el bajito aparto los ojos antes de que cayera en ese viejo truco como en sus épocas de infancia―. Palabras más, palabras menos perdiste tu oportunidad de librarte de tu problema mayor a cambio de quedarte en Japón, tus tíos guardaron la información sobre tu procedencia como un as bajo la manga.

― ¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación Yohei?

―Es una afirmación…

―Dijiste que empezaste a fingir desde un día antes del intento de asesinato de Yohei, ¿Sabías que eso iba a pasar? ―Noma interrumpió a Yohei bruscamente y todos miraron al pelirrojo.

― ¿Crees que dejaría a Yohei expuesto? ―un brillo oscuro cubrió los ojos del chico y su mirada se volvió fiera―. En el momento que alguno de los bandos intente algo contra los míos, lo sabré y me asegurare de evitarlo sin importar el precio, así que soborne al asesino que contrataron y deje que el teatro continuara pero bajo mis reglas ―algo en su voz resonó con seguridad y todos los presentes pudieron entender que ellos, o por lo menos Yohei, eran el mundo para Hanamichi y que el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerlos.

― ¿Por qué, porque te esfuerzas tanto? ―el pelirrojo miro al megane que le veía con cara de extremada curiosidad, le extraño su pregunta porque para él era el fiscal más peligroso del equipo.

―No entiendo tu pregunta Kogure-senpai, no sé, supongo que soy así.

―Esa no es la respuesta, es tu tercera falta ―aquello le sorprendió más―. Puedes llevar tres apellidos contigo, pero eres diferente a lo que debería ser. Tienes 15 años Sakuragi, pero hablas como un militar entrenado, con habilidad y sobre todo con filosofía, no me digas que naciste así, no puedo entender tu forma de pensar, las cosas que haces son diferentes a lo que la lógica o la historia dicen y créeme sé de lo que hablo. Mi sueño es ser un abogado y por ello he leído mucho sobre el comportamiento humano, sobre el altruismo y todo eso; eres un espécimen único ―Hanamichi bajo una ceja, tampoco tenía que ser tan directo―, yo sé que debe haber una razón muy profunda por la cual eres quien eres aunque ni tú mismo sepas cual es. Dijiste que ya no ibas a pedir disculpas por estar vivo ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué, porque te esfuerzas tanto, porque no te rindes?

El pelirrojo le quedo viendo como si fuera un fantasma, no sabía que Kogure fuera de las personas que necesitaban darle un sentido a las cosas para entenderlas, pero si era sincero era la primera vez que se sentía atrapado por una pregunta, no era algo que podía responder con su fría anticipación, no podía decir que era un santo, que luchaba por un sueño, que quería la paz mundial, todas esas eran puras tonterías ¿Qué debía contestarle? Hanamichi trago en seco preparado para todo, puesto que era su tercera falta debía responder las dos preguntas, menos mal que estaban relacionadas.

― ¿Qué significa: estoy vivo? La respuesta es simple y dura a la vez, siempre me he sentido frustrado por mi "destino", no tienen ni idea de cuantas veces he visto la muerte, de cuanto he maldecido a este mundo, de cuanto he deseado que la gente entienda mi dolor y sufra lo mismo que yo, es en esos momentos que tengo miedo de mi mismo, pero la realidad es otra: estoy vivo, y lo estoy porque quise sobrevivir aun si era por encima de otros ―los demás se estremecieron ¿significa eso que Sakuragi había derramado sangre?

―Entonces cuando murió papá me rendí de verdad, pensé que era lo mejor, que estaba maldito y lleno de pecado, pensé que era mi culpa y lo merecía, que el mundo estaría mejor sin mí ―Hanamichi hizo una pausa y los jóvenes vieron por los aparatos, a los cuales estaba conectado, que su presión había bajado unos puntos, el pelirrojo se sentía escaneado, juzgado pero la pregunta estaba hecha y llegaría hasta el fin.

―Luego mi hermana llego a mi lado con una botella de veneno y me dijo: yo no puedo decirte que hacer y no lo voy hacer, es tu dolor es tu decisión, pero no culpes al mundo por ello; dejo la botella a mi lado y se fue, fue desde ese entonces que empecé a preguntarme que debía hacer y el camino que escogí me llevo de nuevo a un callejón sin salida, a una verdad dolorosa y cuando pensaba dejarlo todo Sousuke-ojisan hizo lo mismo que Marian.

Hanamichi volvió abrir otro compartimiento secreto en la cama y extrajo dos botellas de vidrio, una de ellas era muy simple como esas botellitas con muestras de perfume, la otra era más grande y con forma de florero, pero el contenido era mucho menor.

―Toda mi vida paso por mi mente en esos instantes y por fin pude entender que he buscando tanto mi lugar en este mundo que no me había dado cuenta que no soy el único que sufre, que lucha y que culparme por las cosas no las hará cambiar, todo lo contrario, estaré insultando la memoria de aquellos por los que estoy aquí, no voy a pedir disculpas por lo que hice, hago o haré, simplemente lograré lo que debo lograr, aunque condene mi alma al inferno, ya no voy a ir en contra de rio, en vez de eso iré más rápido, porque viviré y moriré cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera ¿Por qué no me rindo? Si no tengo por lo que vivir entonces buscare algo por lo que morir, ya no tengo miedo de vivir o de morir, sólo quiero que mi existencia en este mundo signifique algo.

Un silencio sepulcral se poso sobre la habitación, sólo el sonido de las maquinas se escuchaba en el fondo, las palabras dichas eran como dardos ardientes en sus corazones, era una historia tan horrible y desesperanzadora que probablemente sintieran una alegría inmensa por llevar una vida tranquila y en paz aunque fuera aburrida, la mayoría podían ver una película de la vida de Sakuragi, una infancia feliz, el descubrimiento de la verdad sobre su madre, su posterior muerte en circunstancia que no conocían, el acoso de los Aizen y los Leverrier, la superación de traumas y el deseo de comenzar de nuevo para luego enfrentar la muerte de su padre y descubrir su lugar en el mundo. Todo para llegar a obtener su ansiada libertar y entonces, como una historia de terror, todo se derrumba y te das cuenta que no puedes huir, así que decides ir hacia el final por tu propia voluntad. ¿Sonaba tétrico no?

―Suena como si estuvieras dispuesto a renunciar a tu futuro Hanamichi ―Yohei tomo una de sus manos, el pelirrojo estaba pálido y era seguro que el peso del miedo y la verdad le harían recaer sino se tranquilizaba―. Es muy extraño la verdad, todos nosotros y creo que no sólo hablo del equipo y nosotros, sino también tus otros amigos, los miembros de los BK, tu hermana, todos los que te conocemos, todos queremos protegerte y ayudarte en tu planes pero al final eres tú quien carga esa pesada cruz ―La voz de Yohei era profunda y dolosa, casi al borde las lagrimas―. Es por eso que hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte, aunque sea el que mejor conoce tu historia es obvio que has estado guardando muchos secretos, ahora entiendo a los chicos.

―Bienvenido a nuestro mundo ―Miyagi le dio ánimos con la mirada a lo que Yohei agradeció con una sonrisa.

―Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber para poder comprender como ayudarte, saber sobre los BK o como lograr hacer menos pesada esa cruz que cargas pero creo que evadirás mis preguntas con maestría, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo. No contestaras todas nuestra dudas sobre todo aquellas relacionadas con el pasado ―el pelirrojo le miro intensamente―. No tengo nada que preguntarte sobre ello, no importa si son dos o mil, si no quieres decirnos sobre esas nuevas decisiones debes tener tus razones para ello y voy a respetar eso. A pesar de todo, no creo que haya manera de preguntarte algo con el suficiente tacto para no pisotear y poner en vergüenza tus sentimientos, para no herirte y hacer tu carga más pesada, por eso esperare a que te sientas listo para hablar de ello, sólo quiero saber una cosa Hanamichi… ¿Cuando estés listo, cuando lo necesites de verdad, vendrás a nosotros, confiaras en nosotros y hablaras? ―La mirada oscura de Yohei se clavo en Hanamichi, su mano se cerró en la del pelirrojo con fuerza y poco a poco la fría capa de hielo que azotaba el lugar se fue derritiendo.

―Sí, lo haré ―Hanamichi se sintió tan bien con esas sensación cálida en su mano que decidió arriesgarse y levanto su mirada a los presentes―. Sé que no lo han preguntado, pero no les dije nada sobre mí porque no los quería a mi lado en este asunto y eso no es porque no los quiera o por que tenga miedo de no poder protegerlos, pero ustedes tienen todo lo que yo he deseado toda mi vida: una vida limpia y normal; y eso es un tesoro valioso que deseo proteger a toda costa. No quiero que tengan miedo de mí o del mundo, quiero que vivan en mundo limpio, es por eso lucho cada día y no es por hacerme un santo, es porque lo necesito, necesito saber que mi existencia tiene un objetivo, que lo que ha pasado conmigo u otros tiene una razón de ser, que podemos aprender de los errores y construir a partir de ellos. No voy a pedir disculpas por desear eso, por desear ser yo, no lo hare.

Una extraña sensación invadió a los jóvenes, era como una cálida admiración o una callada euforia, como ver algo tan raro y exótico, pero tan lógico al mismo tiempo. Todos ellos tenían tantas ganas de saber la verdad, de comprender los sucesos que no se habían dado cuenta de cuánto daño generaba ello en Sakuragi, de cuan especiales era ellos aun si no tenían un pasado de película, se dieron cuenta que los aparatos a los que estaba conectado el pelirrojo habían titilado varias veces mostrando cambios en sus latidos y su presión, que su cara había ido de la ira a la tristeza pero no había dicho nada, que lo que guiaba a ese joven era tan fuerte que no importaba la carne y sangre, que lo que vivía en él era tan extraordinario que parecía que tenía vida propia y lo hacía libre, aunque cada partícula de su cuerpo fuera a morir, aunque nunca pudiera evitar la cascada, no importaba porque una parte, una pequeña y frágil parte de él, era libre ¿Entonces porque, por qué deseaban saber tanto de él, de eso que lo guiaba?

―Eres un hombre muy especial Sakuragi, pero creo que tú también tienes algo que nosotros no tenemos ―Hanamichi se sorprendió por esa voz, casi al punto de pensar que estaba soñando―. Te han quitado todo, tus padres, tus amigos, tu hermana, tu futuro, todo menos tu vida, pero no importa porque hay algo más valioso, es algo hermoso y eso te hace libre del miedo ―los chicos voltearon hacia el fondo de la habitación sin poder creer que el rey de Hielo pudiera sonar tan dramático y sublime, que pudiera llamar a Sakuragi de otra forma que no fuera su típico Do'aho, que tuviera otro rostro que no fuera el apático de siempre, pero lo que decía tenia tanto sentido que dolía, esa era la verdad por más extraño que sonara, la razón por la que estaban allí no era por Sakuragi, era por ellos mismos.

―Nosotros estamos aquí Sakuragi porque no queremos seguir viviendo en el miedo o la ignorancia, siempre estaremos allí buscando el mismo sentido, el objetivo de nuestra existencia, queremos compartir contigo esa vida "normal" y cuando estés listo también puedes hablar con nosotros ―Hanamichi miro a los demás y una ola de aprobación recorrió los ojos de los integrantes del equipo, todos asintieron apoyando las palabras de la estrella, sorprendidos por la solemnidad del momento.

Akagi se había sentido muy decepcionado en esos días, pero ahora entendía cuando Aota, después de aquella ocasión en que intento convencer a Sakuragi para que entrara el club de Yudo, le dijo que se había defendido instintivamente del pelirrojo porque algo en su mirada le había hecho reaccionar de aquella manera, ahora él podía verlo, el gran y aterrador hombre que era ese pequeño idiota. Kogure por su lado se prometió a si mismo preparase mucho más, a veces los libros y las experiencias de otros no son suficientes, puedes encontrarte algo realmente sorprendente en donde menos los esperas.

Mitsui se sentía mucho más reconfortado, aunque no supieran nada sobre el pasado de Sakuragi, ellos por si mismo hacían mucho más por Sakuragi de lo que hubieran imaginado y eso era lo importante. Ayako en cambio se sintió algo tonta, habían venido con la creencia de que ayudaban a un pobre niño descarriado y necesitado, y se habían dado cuenta que los únicos realmente perdidos eran ellos mismos. Ryota se sintió simplemente feliz, no tenia como describir la sensación que lo embargaba en esos momentos, era algo tan contrario al sufrimiento que había tenido hace unas horas que le hacía pensar en lo simples y complejos que son los humanos.

Haruko no podía decir ni media palabra, el momento era tan mágico y tan profundo que su cerebro prefirió irse de paseo y dejarle disfrutar del instante. Rukawa también dejo de pensar, ahora comprendía por qué tanta gente se quedaba prendada del do'aho, como le gustaría a él ser así, era irónico que la persona que conocía con mayores ataduras físicas y mentales en el mundo, fuera también la más libre.

Para el pelirrojo aquello significaba tanto, había esperado que el miedo a un futuro incierto alejara a sus compañeros, pero en vez de eso, ellos seguían allí y eso era suficiente. Unas lágrimas salieron rebeldemente de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco viéndose endemoniadamente infantil, trato de limpiarlas con el brazo rápidamente tratando de calmarse y mostrarse tranquilo pero se sintió tan abrumado por esa cálida sensación de verlos allí con él y no alejándose que le era imposible, lo peor es que era muy chistoso verlo moquear a lagrima viva entre pequeñas risas.

Takamiya le pasó unos pañuelos, Ookusu y Noma decidieron sentarse y relajarse un rato, mientras Yohei llevo su mano al deliñado cabello rojizo y café, desordenándolo con fuerza, el resultado: un pelirrojo con raíces cafés con el cabello hecho una bola, con los ojos y la nariz rojos moqueando cual sifón, al final Mitsui no pudo evitar reírse un poco de esa situación inusual y su risa fue tan contagiosa que todos soltaron una risotada relajante que se escucho en la habitación 512 del pasillo 10 en el Hospital Central de Kanagawa, pero tranquilos sólo eran un grupo de amigos normales en un mundo normal.

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Eso es un final**__**?**_

**Por supuesto que no, cuando hablo de un arco, me refiero a un conjunto de capítulos sobre una temática común, ya saben por ejemplo esos mangas donde hay un malo y luego lo matan y aparece otro, tipo Sailor Moon con el megaverso y luego llegaron los de la Luna Oscura. Bueno los 15 primeros caps de Fantasmas están dedicados a la posible ida de Hana y como se resuelve el problema, además es una introducción, el 15vo cap es como un cap de conclusión, pero eso es otra historia, pero les aseguro que voy a seguir, aquí hay mucha tela por cortar. **

_**¿Taka y Hebi?**_

**Hebi significa serpiente, Taka, Halcon, bueno la parte en donde Hana habla sobre esa técnica samurái la saque de ****Samurai Champloo, así vence Jin al malo final que era refuerte, luego recordé a Sasuke decirle a Orochimaru que estaba tan concentrado en verlo a él como una presa que nunca pensó que lo atacaría y me pareció lo mismo, de ahora en adelante Hana deja de ser un mono, ahora es un Halcón. Sobre la operación tampoco les voy a dar una manual de cómo conquistar al mundo, es más si lo supiera ya estaría de presidente en algún lugar jajaja, no ya en serio el capi era demasiado denso (mucha blablabla) como para darle bombo pero eso sí hay muchas cosas que no deben pasar por alto. **

_**¿Qué fue eso de la ruleta**__**?**_

**Me lo invente con el capi, de hecho en este capítulo sucedían las cosas diferente, sin embargo decidí hacer una pequeña pausa y dejarles servida la historia de Sakuragi (por lo menos un boceto), lo que planee lo dejare para el 15 (otro cap dulzón), aunque debo decir que muchas frases han sido tomadas de distintos mangas, por ejemplo eso de esperar del buen Yohei fue tomado de Ichigo de Bleach (uno de los últimos caps en donde aparece el papa resulta que es un shinigami y él queda WTF pero no le pregunta nada) otras cosas salieron de V de Vendetta (amo esa película) especialmente eso de ser libre y tales. No crean que los estoy copiando, es que esas historias han sido tan importantes e influyentes que se refleja en todo lo que escribo, no lo puedo evitar, o que tal la alegría que sintió el pelirrojo al saber que sus amigos no se iba de su lado, fue lo mismo de Harry Potter con Ron y Hermione cuando les dijo que era el elegido. **

_**¿Qué fue lo que paso con Ru?**_

**Eso fue hermoso no? Pero me abstendré de decir algo más, ¿porque? Es mucha información por el día hoy… me expuse mucho en este cap. **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Pronto, creo, bueno no dejo mi típico en el prox cap por que va ser muy especial, su titulo es "El regreso de un Genio" es algo como un final de serie, si el típico donde salen cuadros y música cutre que te hace sentirte como si te hubieran pateado el c… **

**PERSONAJES DE FANTASMAS**

**NOMBRE DE NACIMIENTO****: **LEVERRIER VLADILENA

**APODOS****: **LA LEONA

**FECHA DE NACIMIENTO****: **15/02/1958

**FECHA DE FALLECIMIENTO****: **

**MADRE****: **MÜLER SOPHIE

**PADRE****: **LEVERRIER ALBERT

**CASADO/A CON: **¿?

**HIJOS****: **¿? ASUKA

**ESTATURA****: **1.80

**CABELLO****: **RUBIO ONDULADO

**OJOS****: **AZUL OSCURO

**COMPLEXIÓN****: **ALTA Y MUSCULOSA

**RASGOS IMPORTANTES****: **TIENE UNA CICATRIZ EN EL OJO DERECHO

**INFANCIA****: **PARTICIPO EN UNA GUERRA

**RESIDENCIA****: ** ¿? (ALEMANIA)

**MEJOR AMIGA****: **¿?

**MEJOR AMIGO****: **¿?

**DATO CURIOSO****: **LE GUSTA FUMAR PUROS CUBANOS

RESPUESTAS:

A todos disculpas por demorar tanto…

Auro: Si a mí también me sorprendió su actitud (inner: no se supone que tu eres la escritora? Deja de regodearte) Sorry, sorry, lo siento pero necesitaba que fuera así, para luego mostrarnos que él también puede ser maquiavélico, sin embargo no deja de ser él, si alguien terco y testarudo pero luchador.

Fanet: Gracias, a mí también me gusta que sea frio y calculador pero creo que a Hana no le gusta ser así, sin embargo todo el proceso que va seguir le hará mostrar caras que ni el mismo conocía, espera y veras como el pelirrojo le da tres vueltas a su linda hermana, sus tías, sus tíos, su prima y media docena de gente, jejejej.

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	15. EL REGRESO DE UN GENIO

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****Overflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Bueno este capítulo es re largo, pero hombre quería que el final del arco fuera en el 15 y toco meterlo todo de sopetón. **

**Resumen Cap: El regreso ya está confirmado, Hanamichi ha ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, nuevas cosas han de venir y sobre todo el nacimiento de un nuevo rey. **

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

En el capitulo anterior…

_Para el pelirrojo aquello significaba tanto, había esperado que el miedo a un futuro incierto alejara a sus compañeros, pero en vez de eso, ellos seguían allí y eso era suficiente. Unas lágrimas salieron rebeldemente de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco viéndose endemoniadamente infantil, trato de limpiarlas con el brazo rápidamente tratando de calmarse y mostrarse tranquilo pero se sintió tan abrumado por esa cálida sensación de verlos allí con él y no alejándose que le era imposible, lo peor es que era muy chistoso verlo moquear a lagrima viva entre pequeñas risas. _

_Takamiya le pasó unos pañuelos, Ookusu y Noma decidieron sentarse y relajarse un rato, mientras Yohei llevo su mano al deliñado cabello rojizo y café, desordenándolo con fuerza, el resultado: un pelirrojo con raíces cafés con el cabello hecho una bola, con los ojos y la nariz rojos moqueando cual sifón, al final Mitsui no pudo evitar reírse un poco de esa situación inusual y su risa fue tan contagiosa que todos soltaron una risotada relajante que se escucho en la habitación 512 del pasillo 10 en el Hospital Central de Kanagawa, pero tranquilos sólo eran un grupo de amigos normales en un mundo normal. _

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

CAPITULO 15

EL REGRESO DE UN GENIO

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

El fuego crepitaba en el interior de una chimenea bastante antigua con corte europeo, gracias a la luz que emanaba el fuego se podía ver un sofá fino y de época en el que estaba una mujer joven con una copa de vino en la mano, la mesita de al frente, hecha de una madera muy trabajada, estaba llena de papales de todo tipo. En ese momento la chica sostenía una carpeta con nombres y fotos en varios idiomas, observaba con avidez cada párrafo, cada imagen pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, dejo la copa a un lado y llevo sus manos a su sienes en un intento por disipar el estrés que se estaba acumulando, pero no había forma de que pudiera para su angustia.

Bajó la cabeza derrotada al no encontrar ninguna salida coherente en las dos horas que llevaba en la misma posición, tenía que reconocerlo, y aunque le pesara, el plan era bueno, jodidamente bueno.

―Si quieres mi opinión, yo diría que todos nos confiamos demasiado Red ―otra persona entró en la habitación, apareció de la oscuridad misma como si de un vampiro se tratase, de hecho su fisionomía era como un chupasangre, su aura sombría, sus colmillos grandes, sus uñas largas, todo envuelto en un traje de sastre elegante y negro, junto a un cabello del mismo color tan largo como el de una mujer.

―No me jodas ahora Conde, no estoy de humor ―la chica de cabellos rojos siseo las palabras con molestia aun con la cabeza baja.

―Bueno, no te culpo, pero ¿no deberías sentirte orgullosa? ―la mujer le miro directo ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

―Todos esperábamos un final según nuestras conveniencias y nuestras apreciaciones, la familia Aizen por ejemplo sólo quería desaparecer a tu pequeño hermano, Aizen Sousuke esperaba hacerle un aliado a su voluntad, los Leverrier esperaban un heredero sujeto a las costumbres ¿Qué esperabas tu Marian? ―la pelirroja le dirigió la mirada al fuego.

¿Qué esperaba ella? Simplemente que Hanamichi tuviera una vida feliz y normal ¿no era por eso que había entrado al ejército, no era la razón por la cual había hecho todo lo que había hecho? Quería que ese pequeño cabeza hueca pudiera tener lo que ella no tenía, que sus manos permanecieran siempre limpias y puras tan diferente a la suyas, llenas de sangre y odio. Esperaba que la amargura nunca llegara a su vida, que no tuviera que vivir esa pesadilla nunca más, que fuera el faro brillante que la guiaba a casa incluso en las noches más oscuras, que su alegre y jocosa sonrisa sólo fuera para ella.

―Es mejor que no digas lo que estas pensando en voz alta, sonaría tan cursi que no podría volverte a mirar a los ojos ―el pelinegro mostro su blanca dentadura, en donde los caninos resaltaban por su longitud.

―Entonces para que preguntas ―la mujer miro de nuevo a los papeles tratando de huir al interrogatorio, pocas personas en su vida le influían miedo o respeto, el Conde era una de ellas, no por nada era su mentor.

―Para que entiendas que lo que esperabas era tan sólo por ti ―la chica le miro con duda en los ojos―. ¿No es natural? Queremos que nuestros seres queridos estén con vida para no estar solos, aunque tengan diagnosticada muerte cerebral y no puedan moverse de una cama. Así es la naturaleza humana Red, ¿nunca se te ha pasado por la mente, que esperas algo que tú deseas pero que no quiere Sakuragi Hanamichi? ―La alemana-francesa le miro fijamente, para luego centrar su atención en un punto en el suelo, evitando la realidad.

―No sé de que hablas, que puede saber él de lo que quiere en la vida.

― ¿Realmente piensa que me engañas? Viniste a Japón decidida y cuando pisaste tierra nipona algo cambio, especialmente cuando fuiste a Shohoku. ¿Pero no es curioso? No dijiste nada al General ¿De verdad no lo entiendes, todo lo que ha pasado desde el viernes? ―el hombre le lanzo una mirada filosa y la pelirroja suspiro derrotada. ¿Si lo entendía? Claro que lo entendía.

**START FLASH BACK**

―Red ¿Qué está pasando? ―una mole enorme se dirigía a ella en la salida de la preparatoria Shohoku.

―"_Él" _está aquí, estaba infiltrado, mande a Jiji hacer trabajo de cortina ―la chica miraba hacia afuera, varios padres de familia y algunos policías estaban llegando a la escuela avisados seguramente por la intervención de un grupo antiterrorista.

―Entonces podemos…―la excitación de Mask se hizo evidente a la mención de la palabra "él".

―Nada de idioteces Mask, Jiji se encargara de todo, reúne al grupo de mercenarios, págales y mándalos lejos, no los quiero ver. Tú, L, Freddy y el Conde diríjanse a la base ahora mismo.

La alta mujer lo único que quería era desaparecer ahora mismo, nada en el mundo le irritaba más que ser manipulada, ella mejor que nadie entendía que no se podía ser un santo toda la vida si estabas involucrado con familias tan poderosas, pero no esperaba que a sus 15 años su estúpido hermano tuviera tanta influencia. ¿Pero realmente era así o había alguien más manipulando a Hanamichi? Después de esa fatídica reunión no estaba segura de cómo afrontar las situaciones, había llegado decidida a mover sus fichas para ayudar a Hanamichi pero ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada de convertirse en su enemiga. Marian y su tropa se reagruparon en la base rápidamente después de deshacerse de los policías, al llegar la pelirroja, sin motivo alguno y pidiéndoles no moverse de sus puestos, se encerró en uno de los cuartos y destrozó todo lo que se puso en frente, pasó la noche entre la ira y la molestia, con ganas irremediables de matar a alguien.

Sus secuaces evitaron molestarla, no había nada peor que la histeria de esa fiera mujer, era mejor dejarla calmarse por sí sola y luego volvería a ser la misma. Tal como lo pensaron, una vez el sábado llegó y como si nada, la mujer repartió órdenes de máxima prioridad con el propósito de averiguar cuánto se pudiera. ¿Acaso no estaba segura de que lo mejor era que Sakuragi se fuera Alemania? Lo estaba, pero no podía tomar una decisión sin confirmar las sospechas que se agolparon al saber de qué Kira y _"él",_ habían metido la cucharada.

―Menuda organización, deberías ver sus estados de cuentas ―horas más tardes L había hecho un trabajo excelente, todo en menos de dos días. Mientras, Freddy y Marian miraban los papeles como si fuera una broma y Mask junto con el Conde se encontraban encubriendo a la mini sociedad del General y el Duque.

―Me disculparas Red, pero Sakuragi-kun es un genio muy diferente a ti si todo esto es verdad.

―Cállate Freddy ―la pelirroja se encontró con una pila de información que no podía procesar ni imaginar, su inocente y dulce amigo del alma, su pequeño y recién descubierto hermano era el crio con más poder en el mundo y no bromeaba, los Black Knight era un grupo demasiado organizado como para considerarse una pequeña guerrilla insurgente, más que armas, enfilaba miembros de calibre en el poder, las comunicaciones y los negocios, tanto así que se le podía calificar como una mafia de mediano alcance ¿Hanamichi había construido todo eso de la nada? Imposible, debía haber más.

De repente, la dulce pero fuerte mirada de su "padre" le vino a la memoria, no la del hombre que le dio la mitad de sus genes sino la del hombre que le hizo su hija a pesar de todo, aquel ser que era el más tranquilo del mundo, el único cuerdo y razonable en esa alocada travesía pero que también tenía un misterioso pasado, Sakuragi Satoshi ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto y hasta estas alturas venia a comprenderlo todo? Lo que era un secreto para Hanamichi, no lo era para ella, pero no quería ahondar en las habilidades de su padre adoptivo en medio de toda esa situación, no podía creer que su tía Naoko, Anita y el viejo Kagura no estuvieran haciendo lo posible por proteger al pequeño idiota de Hanamichi, así que ese no era el problema, seguramente los BK eran una continuación de aquel grupo, por eso había aparecido _"él"._

―Tenemos problemas Red ―L empezó a teclear con rapidez en su portátil.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―el ruido y la urgencia en la voz del ojeroso la saco de sus cavilaciones.

―Los compañeros de Sakuragi se reunieron hoy a las 9:00 en un colegio abandonado.

― ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora? ―la mujer se acerco rápidamente a los aparatos electrónicos.

―He estado interceptando las llamadas de todos los involucrados a ver si captábamos algo, pero no había ningún indicio de movimientos sospechosos, pero hoy volví a confirmar y he descubierto un programa para evitar la conexión, es un programador muy bueno ―los ojos de L se volvieron oscuros y su boca se abrió de excitación, la pelirroja decidió no molestarlo sabia que ahora se encontraba en un fiera lucha por la información―. ¡Demonios!, es una trampa, nos han ubicado, le mandaron un aviso al Duque.

― ¿Cómo es eso posible L-chan? ―Freddy se acerco rápidamente, no era muy común que L y su grupo de Hackers perdiera una batalla informática.

―El Duque esta buscándonos, asumo que BK sólo tuvo que pujar, sin embargo deben tener uno de sus miembros en el gobierno Japonés, probablemente de seguridad Nacional y otro en la NASA, ahora no estoy seguro, al parecer tenían programado que en el momento que tratáramos de ubicarlos enseguida se activaría una alerta en una computadora en la central de Hamburgo, esto requiere mucho trabajo, la alerta roja esta activada pero tenemos al menos de cuatro horas ¿Qué hacemos Marian? ―el ojeroso chico volvió su mirada a la pelirroja la cual observaba el cursor en la pantalla como hipnotizada.

Su mente trataba de encontrar esa conexión que le indicara que rumbo tomar, Hanamichi no se daría por vencido ante la presión de las dos familias, estaba dispuesto a todo incluso revivir los horrores de su pasado, incluso hacerle daño a ella. Marian cerró los ojos en un acto para calmarse, Hanamichi no le haría daño, el muy idiota se haría daño el solo con tal de salvaguardar aquello que quería y para su pesar ella no era la única en su mundo, aquel que se conformaba no con mapas sino con personas amadas.

―Ubica a Sekai quiero saber que paso en esa reunión, ahora ―el pelinegro la vio sorprendido pero enseguida se puso a trabajar.

―Algo malo está pasando ―Freddy le hablo de forma grave, esa que sólo usaba en momentos difíciles.

― ¿Alguna vez has sentido que algo importante está a punto de suceder y que por más que quieras evitarlo hay algo en tu interior que lo impide?

―Sí, pero puede que sea interesante ―el chico pelirrojo se ajusto una gafas rojas que levaba puestas, estaba vestido de negro y una gabardina roja, su largo cabello caía hacia atrás y sus manos estaban envueltas en guates blancos, no le gustaba ver a su joven ama tan estresada ―. Especialmente cuando veo a Sebas-chan ―su tono se volvió dulzón como si fuera una dama coqueteando.

― ¿Todavía te gusta el mayordomo de Aizen, mi querido amigo Grell Sutcliff? ―la chica alzo una ceja en claro gesto de burla.

― ¿A quién no le gustaría ese pedazo de carne? Con ese… ― pero Grell no pudo terminar de hablar, L ya había hecho su tarea.

―Está protegida ―la pelirroja maldijo por lo bajo―, pero logré hablar con ella, no preguntes como ―Grell sonrió de forma peculiar―. Es algo que sólo puedo hacer una vez, pero le prometí que desapareceríamos de su vida, al final me dijo que no importaba, que al parecer Sakuragi había mandado Anita para que ellos dejaran de involucrarse, los estudiantes están devastados, no van a intervenir más, Sakuragi se ha rendido.

Aquello fue un golpe para la joven, nunca pensó escuchar esa frase en su vida, ¿era cierto o había alguna trampa? No tenían el tiempo para corroborar la historia, no había manera de comunicarse con su hermano sin delatarse, debía concentrarse y analizar la situación de la manera como la veía el chico de ojos miel, por un lado estaba la amenaza a sus amigos, Yohei sobre todo, pero lo peor era "el secreto", eso sí era algo malo. Si era lo suficientemente objetiva su pequeño hermano estaba atrapado y sin poder moverse ni hacer nada sin arriesgarse a perder algo, si su familia llegaba enterarse de su secreto, las cosas tomarían otro color. Ahí las cosas no cuadraba ¿Hanamichi se sacrificaría para evitar esa desgracia o realmente tenía algún plan secreto?

―Mierda, llama al conde y a Mask, iré con el General directamente.

― ¡¿Qué? ―el pelirrojo y el pelinegro se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

―Es una orden chicos ―la mujer dejó a los muchachos con la palabra en la boca y salió arreglarse, esa sería una noche larga.

El general le sorprendió lo rápido que actuó su sobrina, pero sobre todo por la decisión que había tomado, sabía perfectamente que los hombres del Duque no los habían encontrado por un aviso externo sino por un supuesto error en el acceso a una central en Alemania ¿Entonces qué hacía allí plantándole la cara, estaba reconociendo sus errores quizá o era alguna treta? Por eso sentía esa impaciencia en el pequeño restauran en donde había quedado hace menos de una hora, aunque la zona estaba bien protegida no dejaba de temer alguna redada de su incauta familiar.

El general era una eminencia en su familia, un líder poderoso con gran poder que simplemente no pudo controlar a su alocado hermano menor, sin embargo después de todo lo que había sucedido con él, dejó que su sobrina fuera a parar a Japón con la esperanza de minimizar el impacto negativo producido por los problemas que trajo Remus. Cuando la diosa de la fortuna volvió a sonreírle, fue cuando decidió recibir a Marian de nuevo a cambio de su lealtad, su compromiso con la familia y por supuesto su ayuda en temas que incluían al pequeño Sakuragi, claro sin que ella lo supiera. Pero en cierta forma le tenía cariño, era de notar que desde pequeña aquella chica se comportaba demasiado rebelde como para tener esperanzas de que se convirtiera en una dama de sociedad, sin embargo le gustaba su tenacidad y fortaleza, además no tenía ninguna duda sobre ella, claro en el aspecto militar.

Pero si el tema era Sakuragi Hanamichi, la chica se convertía en una fiera demasiado peligrosa, dejando a un lado el asunto de sus deberes, él mejor que nadie sabía que aquella relación era peligrosa, simple y llanamente porque era incestuosa. Desde hace muchos años que el General estaba casi seguro de que Hanamichi era su sobrino, pero no fue hasta hace poco que pudo obtener una confirmación científica y darle la notica a su endemoniada sobrina, pero ahora lo más importante era controlar a la pelirroja y evitar que la maldición de su familia siguiera extendiéndose.

― ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que estas buscando Marian? ―el general uso una voz suave a la vez que una mujer elegantemente vestida se sentó en su mesa.

La chica había llegado hace unos minutos, ambos estaban bien vestidos, el general con un esmoquin impecable, de color negro, camisa blanca y con una corbata del mismo color, además que lo llevaba puesto con su porte militar característico. Marian, en cambio, se presento con un vestido en corte campana que dejaba ver sus hombros, el color del vestido era un blanco hueso con una cinta negra en la cintura, le quedaba como un guante y sus cabellera roja se alzaba en un moño elegante. Visto por cualquiera incluyendo al camarero, que amablemente había traído una botella de vino, parecían dos personas adineradas sentadas en un restaurante caro hablando de temas demasiado triviales para ser tomados en cuenta.

―El Apoyo de los Zeppelin, ya sabes un poco de ayuda no me sentaría mal ―el general tomo una copa para evitar que su palidez fuera mayor, imitando la posición de su sobrina la cual ya le servían una segunda copa. Como todos en su familia su sobrina tenía cierta influencia en las familias bien posicionadas que los apoyaban, pero esas familias tenían rabo de paja y Marian era un fuego bien peligroso.

―He tolerado todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por una sola razón ¿sabes cuál es esa razón? ―controló su tono mordaz pero fue suficientemente claro y amenazante.

―Porque no encontrarías una heredera mejor para dejar tu cargo militar como yo y no me vengas con amenazas sobre Luy ―el viejo hombre le miró con algo de sorpresa, su sobrina era toda una experta en salir con la respuesta menos esperada.

―Definitivamente tienes el carácter de tu abuela ―el hombre le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes―. Pero seamos sinceros ¿realmente crees que nadie pueda igualarte? Dejando a un lado que eres mi sobrina, eres tan capaz como muchos otros ―el hombre empezó a girar el vino en la copa, bajando el tono de su voz.

―Aun así te seré más leal que cualquiera de ellos, claro si cumples tu parte del trato, pero mira que sorpresa, no lo estás haciendo ―la chica empezó a usar el mismo tono dulzón como si regatearan por un negocio―. ¿Desde hace cuanto sabias que era mi hermano, General Leverrier, desde cuando me usas como un as bajo la manga? ―el austero hombre le quedo viendo con profundidad, era cierto que había muchos otros a los cuales delegar las responsabilidades de la familia, pero ¿no era mejor que fuera un familiar y más si le chantajeaba correctamente?

― ¿En serio haces esto por él o por ti? ―el general dejo la copa a un lado y la chica alzo las cejas con incredulidad―. Marian, tanto tú como Eberhard creen que hacen algo por alguien más, creen que deben limpiarse de la sangre que ha venido con ustedes por culpa de sus ancestros, creen que deben cambiar y negar de donde vienen ―el hombre se calló un momento mientras el camarero les arreglaba la mesa con dos platos muy bien decorados y hechos por el chef―. Pero ¿Te digo un secreto? Eso es sólo una muestra de su debilidad para con el mundo. Eres una Leverrier, eres una mujer destinada al poder, eres una persona forjada en un fuego que otros no resistirían ¿Cuál es el condenado problema con ello?

La chica le miro expectante, era la primera vez que su tío le hablaba con ese tono tan impropio de él, la familia Leverrier no era como los Aizen que estaban acostumbrados a conseguir sus propósitos con astucia y malicia, hablándole a la gente con el susurro de un demonio. Los Leverrier más bien usaban el miedo y las armas para sus logros, lo cual no dejaba de ser menos fructífero, pero era extraño ese tono en su tío, el general era un hombre de pocas palabras y muchas acciones, especialmente si había armas de por medio, ¿entonces a que venía todo eso?

― ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir directamente, tío Malcom? ―la chica tomo la servilleta y los cubiertos y su tío le imitó.

―Nada en especial Marian, pero piensa ¿realmente quieres que se quede en Japón con Aizen? ―el general empezó a cortar una pieza de carne, mientras la pelirroja pensaba a mil, algo pasaba entre esos dos, aunque no era para menos, Aizen Sousuke no tenía fama de buena gente e imaginárselo trabajando con complacencia al lado de su tío era una ilusión bastante vaga. Entonces ¿su tío sospechaba que el heredero de los Aizen tenía alguna treta bajo la manga? ¿Si era así que debía responderle?

―No, pero aquí están sus amigos, su vida…

―Sus problemas, su familia que lo quiere más muerto que vivo, el pasado ―el hombre tomo un poco de vino y algunos vegetales del plato―. ¡Oh por favor Marian Leverrier! ¿Me crees idiota acaso? Aquí está pasando algo grave y tu y yo conocemos a su ejecutor ¿de qué lado estás Marian, que es lo que está pasando?

―No lo sé, tu sobrino es el que te puede responder ―el general la miro por largo tiempo, esperando ver algún indicio de duda, pero la chica no tenía nada que decirle, tampoco es que estuviera segura de que hacer, pero no podía soltarle a su tío aquel secreto, sin embargo podía ceder algo de información con tal de distraerle ―Sabes que Hanamichi estudia en la preparatoria Shohoku, fui a darle un vistazo el viernes, el equipo de Baloncesto al cual pertenece es dirigido por el profesor Anzai, él es el mejor amigo de Yagami-san ¿lo recuerdas? Eso me hizo dudar un poco puesto que… ―la pelirroja no pudo terminar, el general dejó a lado los cubiertos junto con la servilleta de forma brusca y con su cara ardiendo de ira, lo sabía, Aizen estaba planeando algo sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que las cosa fueran más lejos.

― ¿Y aun así estás de acuerdo con que se quede en Japón, crees que los Knight of Round harán algo por él de gratis? ―aquello la desencajo por completo.

― ¿De qué estás hablando, que tiene eso que ver con Yagami-san? Sabes muy bien que ellos fueron "eliminados" hace tiempo, pero no voy a negar que es posible que se haya formado una nueva fracción llamada los Black Knight por culpa de ese cabeza hueca, para tenerlo vigilado no estás tan enterado de sus últimos movimientos ―por un segundo se quedaron mirando entre ellos, pillados con las manos en la masa y sin saber que decir.

―Ese malnacido y desgraciado de Aizen, lo ha estado encubriendo todo desde el principio, enredándolo todo para sus planes ¿crees que no me habría dado cuenta si Eberhard se estuviera moviendo en la misma dirección que "ese hombre"? ―el general llamo rápidamente al mesero por la cuenta, necesita irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

―Ese hombre del que hablas es nuestro "padre" te guste o no, y no es Eberhard, sino Sakuragi Hanamichi ―la pelirroja mostro las garras, temía haber dicho algo que perjudicara a su hermano, o más bien esta tan choqueada por tanta información que no sabía ni a quien matar por ello.

―No me interesa tus raíces japonesas salidas de no sé donde, él es un Leverrier y tu también, pero esto no se va quedar así Marian, Eberhard se irá a Alemania con nosotros y tú me vas ayudar, aplastare sus esperanzas cuando vea que sus amigos le dan la espalda, cuando este país le repudie sin darle el beneficio de la duda.

En ese momento la pelirroja no opuso resistencia, su tío ya daba órdenes a gritos por su celular para cuando salieron del restauran, ella no sabía ni dónde meterse, como asimilar todo ese enredo, sabe quién era el que manipulaba todos los hilos. Lo único en concreto era que si las cosas involucraban a alguien como Anita, Hanamichi estaba rodeado de gente leal, entonces ¿por qué había tanta información y desinformación en el aire?, parecía como si alguien les tendiera una telaraña. La imagen del petulante de Aizen le vino a la mente, sin embargo era mucho trabajo para una persona, ¿Por qué parecía que medio mundo estaba metido en el asunto? ¿Quién o quienes estaban moviendo los hilos esta vez?

―De ahora en adelante trabajaras bajo mis órdenes ―la chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su tío, estaban en una limo rumbo a nuevas instalaciones―. Haremos público tu intento de historia, será algo típico de estos tiempos, un terrorista antisocial y medios de comunicación bien enfocados ya sabes como es.

Por un segundo lo reconsidero, era probable que su tío hubiera planteado su estrategia pensando que tal vez algunas migas de los KR estaba apoyando a Hanamichi, pero si pensaba que la BK sólo era un grupo nuevo, se sentiría mucho más confiando, pensando que alguien de allí sería fácil de sobornar.

―Como diga, pero debo advertirle que hay poderes en Japón que están en contra de nosotros, general ―el viejo hombre sonrió con satisfacción, por lo menos Marian era un problema menos el que preocuparse.

―Lo sé pero en términos políticos tengo ventajas, para mañana lunes tendré la atención del público y el pánico se extenderá, la gente que sabe la verdad, con los que hablaste, estarán tan asustados de nuestro poder que retrocederán. Las familias de esos chiquillos se asustaran como todas las otras, en menos de lo que piensas esos niños repudiaran a Eberhard y temblaran de miedo en sus casas, sin ellos y sin su pandilla lo suficientemente cerca para protegerlos, Eberhard no tendrá de otra que irse con nosotros.

― ¿No crees que él los alejara por su propia cuenta, sabes cómo es? ―la pelirroja evito una sonrisa ladina, estaba segura que BK tenía el poder político para evitar ese plan, pero no quiso darle vueltas al asunto.

―Igual que tú, un par de chiquillos contradictorios, ninguno de los dos aceptan lo que realmente desean ―Marian volvió a sentir que su tío quería decirle algo en medio de sus palabras―. De todas formas si me muevo rápido lograre desmantelar su poder político y los demás vendrá por añadidura, hemos logrado romper mucho de su temple y eso que pensábamos que estaba contando con ayuda de los KR, esta nueva organización debe tener alguna piedra floja, cederá ya lo veras, cederá y se rendirá ante mí.

**END FLASH BACK**

Recordar aquello debería hacerla reír, su tío estuvo con ella unas horas y al final la obligó a permanecer en una cabaña a las afuera de Tokio, sus órdenes era no inmiscuirse y esperar nuevas noticias de la investigación, por suerte ella ya había dado órdenes a sus secuaces de eliminar toda la información relacionada. Aunque para nadie era un secreto que Grell era su mayordomo (y encargado de asuntos oscuros), no todos conocían la estrecha relación con los otros tres. El conde era un allegado al general y actuaba como doble espía, Mask pertenecía al ejército desde hace años pero era más partidario de su tía Vladilena, por otro lado L era la persona más misteriosa del mundo y no era fácil saber su identidad.

Sea como sea ella se sentía segura de que su tío no ganaría la partida, pero cuando todo salió a la luz esa mañana, se sorprendió de que los BK no hubieran hecho nada por impedir que la historia del terrorista nazi saliera a los medios, incluso en horas antes del medio día, cuando recibieron un reporte de Roberta que confirmaba el estado anímico y depresivo de su idiota hermano, casi juraba que Hanamichi se había rendido, que era consciente que con el apoyo de los BK o los KR o de Satanás mismo no iba a poder impedir que "el secreto" estuviera lo suficientemente a salvo. Irse y ceder, dejar todo atrás de nuevo y complacer a otros como si fuera una puta barata, el sólo imaginar cómo se sentía su pequeño hermano le hacía sentirse tan mal, pero ella estaría con él a su lado dándole su amor y cariño para que pudiera salir adelante.

Sonaba egoísta pero una parte de ella estaba feliz, Hanamichi sería sólo para ella, ya no tendría que compartirlo con nadie más y eso lejos de entristecerla la emocionaba, además que ninguna de las arpías de los Aizen, incluido Sousuke, intentaría clavar sus garras sobre el pelirrojo, además la unión hace la fuerza si estaban los dos tal vez…

Pero llegó el medio día, no sólo se enteraron que Aizen hizo pasar a los amigos de Sakuragi por un complejo en el hospital frente a sus narices, los cuales lejos de estar asustados como había esperado el general estaban más comprometidos con el asunto, que Sakuragi los había vapuleado en una muestra de rendición total para salir después con un tono arrogante y prepotente autoproclamándose un Halcón. Que su pequeño e idiota hermano era mucho más Aizen que el mismo Sousuke y que de una manera elegante había puesto en jaque a todos sin siquiera salir del hospital, aunque infringiéndose un daño considerable.

Pero a todas, la había usado, había dejado que su fracción encontrara toda esa información sobre los BK sin saber si era verdad, gracias a eso ella había distraído la atención de su tío y había guardado aquel secreto haciéndole creer al General que la desinformación sobre KR y BK era culpa de Aizen, haciendo que la rivalidad de los dos hiciera el camino más fácil. Un simple divide y vencerás, finge debilidad y ataca.

Pero para su sorpresa no sólo la había usado a ella, sino a su grupo, a sus amigos, a sus familiares, a cualquiera que pudiera vender al mejor postor y estuviera a la mano, había vendido su cuerpo, su mente y alma ¿para qué? Por ese secreto, por sus amigos, por joderle la vida a sus tíos o simple y llanamente por sentirse vivo.

―_Si tú eres una asesina, entonces yo también seré un asesino, si te conviertes en un monstruo entonces yo también me convertiré en uno, si le entregas tu alma al diablo entonces yo también se la entregaré, compartiré no sólo la alegría y el amor, sino tu dolor y tu carga, hoy y para siempre._

La bella pelirroja suspiró con una sonrisa mirando el líquido rojizo en la copa recordando aquellas palabras dichas hace varios años, cuando se dio cuenta que Hanamichi había tinturado su cabello del mismo color que el de ella, ¿Qué deseaba su hermano? Ser libre, pero ¿que era la libertad para él?, lamentablemente ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, aunque sus historias eran parecidas había un punto que los diferenciaba, aquella experiencia dolorosa que había trasformado a su hermano lentamente por casi 9 años.

―Está bien lo acepto, todos, absolutamente todos los que conocemos su historia, esperábamos que no sacara las garras, que se mantuviera limpio y casto, que nunca dejara que la oscuridad entrara a su vida porque créeme Conde, no te estoy mintiendo ni exagerando, cuando huimos tanto de lo que odiamos poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta nos convertimos en ello, una vez que Hanamichi entienda eso, será tarde y se convertirá en el nuevo rey demonio. 

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Hanamichi tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron aguantar sintiéndose enormemente feliz, definitivamente no le gustaban de a mucho los hospitales y además hace días que quería estirar sus piernas sin sentirse amenazado o estresado planificando la conquista del mundo. Iba en dirección de la preparatoria Shohoku con Yohei a su lado tarareando su famosa canción del tensai, y aunque había venido en un auto conducido por un chofer asignado y con Link como su escolta, le había pedido al chofer que los dejara a unas cuadras antes para no hacer una entrada dramática, mientras Yohei se había escaqueado de las ultimas clases para recibirles, el rubio militar iba detrás de ellos vestido como un civil tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, pero alerta en su deber.

El pelinegro mientras tanto trataba de ignorar el comportamiento infantil del pelirrojo, que no sólo tarareaba y caminaba chistoso sino que no podía quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro haciéndolo ver demasiado fresco, con esa actitud era difícil conectar al frio y astuto "Rey negro" de hace unos días con el inocente (y tal vez tarado) jovencito que iba a su lado, pero para Yohei era preferible ver a Hanamichi en ese estado natural (aunque tonto e infantil) que verlo como un oscuro líder.

A todas estas, habían pasado apenas cuatro días desde el incidente del hospital, ese día, el lunes, justo cuando estaban todos riéndose a rienda suelta, la madre de Yohei apareció con un papel en sus manos que seguramente era alguna especie de contrato o acuerdo. Los estudiantes de Shohoku esperaban poder ver más sobre el documento y cuales serian los cambios, pero al final los habían sacado de la habitación con la escusa de que Hanamichi debía descansar mientras les facilitaban unos taxis que los llevaron a sus casas sin siquiera desviarse, lo más curioso, por no decir sospechoso, es que eran los mismos choferes que los habían traído con anterioridad al centro médico.

Una vez el martes los chicos volvieron a la "normalidad" escolar, la reunión de lunes en la tarde calmo, un poco, a los preocupados padres de familia y varios de ellos volvieron a mandar a sus hijos al colegio, además a eso se le sumaba los muchos boletines noticiarios que habían tomado un tinte mucho más tranquilo, tachando el suceso de menor y a la respuesta de la gente como exagerada. Aunque la mañana fue movida con tanta gente preguntando y cuchichiando a sus espaldas, al final pudieron reunirse en el gimnasio a puerta cerrada en el fondo de los camerinos, encerrados en la más recóndita de las habitaciones para evitar a los enardecidos chismosos y fans.

La pequeña comitiva de la llamada "Visita del equipo al pelirrojo", se sorprendieron al saber que mientras ellos batallaban en el hospital (disfraces, jugadas y coqueteos), los demás se habían reunido para averiguar un poco sobre Suzumiya y YN. Luego de que Sasaoka llamara a Rukawa, Ishii llegó buscándolos después de escabullírsele a sus padres, cuando le contaron toda la historia el ambiente se les volvió pesado, tanto él como los otros no pudieron esperar y quedarse allí tan campantes sin hacer nada mientras los demás estaban en el hospital así que se dirigieron a casa de Yasuda-senpai para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Fuji, Shiozaki y Kakuta habían sentido lo mismo.

―_Genial vinieron todos, van a convertir mi casa en un blanco._

―_Yasuda-senpai tu casa ya es un blanco fichado por el FBI seguramente ―los chicos casi se caen de para atrás cuando entraron a la pequeña casa y bajaron a un sótano lleno de computadoras y elementos electrónicos por todas partes. Parecía que una central de la CIA funcionaba en esa casita, o algún grupo de esa índole, de tantos aparatos complejos que seguramente eran capaces de hacer caer un avión que pasara por ahí._

―_Cállate Sasaoka, no ves que está de moda tener un súper secreto en este grupo, tenemos un detective, un millonario, un hacker, yo podría ser un espía profesional… _

― _¡Matsui-chan! ―__Fuji la regaño con insistencia._

―_Bueno menos charla y más trabajo, dejemos al "genio de las computadoras" trabajar en lo que sea que está trabajando y ustedes ayúdenme con esto- Kakuta había traído un cuaderno y distintos materiales de papelería en un intento de crear un bitácora del caso "Sakuragi", había tanta información que era como un rompecabezas de mil fichas, valía la pena detenerse a pensar y a buscar la manera de entender todo es embrollo._

Así que ambos grupos (el de la visita y el de la reunión) contaron sus respectivas historias, la escena se parecía a un viejo capitulo de los Simpson en donde cada persona de la familia daba su historia desde su punto de vista, estaban todos reunidos en una especie de mesa redonda, platicando y exponiendo sus vivencias, por supuesto al final Kakuta les mostro el resultado del trabajo puesto que había traído la "bitácora" que más parecía una biblia enorme de lo mucho que contenía.

―…_Y no saben lo que nos costó, estuvimos pegando fotos, recordando palabras, estudiando sobre la Alemania Nazi, hasta hicimos un calendario y una lista de tareas para averiguar distintas cosas en cierto tiempo, de hecho por estar trabajando toda la tarde ni siquiera hice mi tarea de ciencias ―Miyagi estaba a punto de reírse de Matsui, pero es que imaginarlos a todos en ese plan era muy chistoso._

―_B__ien chicos debo decir que esto es…―tenía la bitácora, mejor dicho el tocho libro, en sus manos, realmente habían hecho un trabajo supremamente excepcional―, es algo increíble, pero ya les contamos lo que quedamos en el hospital, __no vamos a investigar por cuenta propia sobre el misterioso pasado de Hanamichi y dejaremos que nos cuente todo a su tiempo._

―_Sin embargo, guardemos el libro, todo esto lo averiguamos antes de ese acuerdo, no estamos rompiendo ninguna clausula al guardarlo ―Kogure se ajusto las gafas con un aura profesionalmente maligna―. Además no podemos impedir que Yasuda se relacione con YN, son Hackers es natural que hablen entre ellos._

―_Lo vuelvo a decir, aquí todo el mundo no es lo que parece ―la voz divertida de Mitsui se escucho entre las risas de Akagi, que recordaron su "sesiones" de historia con Kogure en aquellas épocas que trataban de vislumbrar sobre los Leverrier. El megane les miro de mala manera lo que hizo más liviano el ambiente, era bueno estar tan tranquilos sin sentir esa pesadez en sus conciencias._

―_Bueno, está bien, pero sería mejor que le comentemos a Hanamichi sobre esa tal Suzumiya y compañía, no quiero problemas con él o con alguno de sus "planes", aunque podemos pregúntatele a Yohei mañana ―los demás le miraron fijamente―. Me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que todo estaba saliendo muy bien, que ellos salían del hospital esta tarde y mañana volverían al colegio, Mito-san ajustará algunos asuntos con respecto a la temporada que Hanamichi ha durado en su rehabilitación, pero Hanamichi vendrá el viernes para terminar de arreglar con los profesores y reincorporarse el lunes, parece que esta mejor de salud y volverá al colegio ―Miyagi no pudo evitar la sonrisa triunfal que se poso en su rostro, mientras los demás no dejaron de sorprenderse y de sonreír al mismo tiempo._

―_T__enemos que hablar con ellos mañana y planearle una bienvenida al tonto ese para el viernes, hagámosla aquí, en el gimnasio, aprovechando que podemos tirarle la puerta en la cara a cualquiera ―Ayako estaba emocionada, después de tantos problemas, traumas y confusiones había que celebrar, las demás chicas parecieron emocionarse también, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de que pasaría de ahora en adelante, podrían relajarse un poquito al menos._

Tal y como se lo había dicho Yohei a Miyagi, el miércoles el moreno se presentó en la preparatoria muy temprano para volver a encontrarse con Miyagi, el capitán de equipo ya estaba emocionado por las nuevas noticias, esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran y el pelirrojo volviera al equipo, todos prometieron colaborar en la fiesta de bienvenida cuando Yohei confirmara la información, por eso se levanto temprano para llegar a la preparatoria.

―_Entonces está confirmado, Hanamichi asomará su cara por acá el viernes en la tarde, ¿podemos hacerle una fiesta? ―era temprano, pero habían algunos estudiantes merodeando, era chistoso que hace algunos días ver a Yohei le hubiera hecho dar un infarto a la mayoría por los rumores de Sakuragi. Pero ahora Miyagi era más reconocido por el supuesto ataque terrorista, aun así los que estaban alrededor no les prestaron mucha atención. _

―_Creo que le agradará la idea, ha estado muy contento desde ayer ―el pelinegro se veía mucho más saludable que la primera vez que lo vieron, hace más de una semana, era increíble que apenas hubieran pasado unos 15 días en ese suplicio._

―_Mito, ¿a ti no te podemos preguntar nada tampoco? ―el aludido le sonrió._

―_Preferiría que no, por lo menos sobre su pasado, pero creo que si las cosas empiezan a salirse de control pueden recurrir a mí, yo también he sido muy irresponsable, he visto las señales pero me he hecho el sordo, de ahora en adelante me comportare más como un Mito._

― _¿A qué te refieres? ―__Miyagi le miro interrogante. _

―_La familia Mito siempre ha sido una familia de sirvientes de los Aizen por siglos, se puede decir que somos sus más fieles servidores._

―_Ey Yohei eres su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano, dudo mucho…_

―_Lo sé, pero me llama la atención la profesión de espía personal, supongo que lo llevo en la sangre ―Ryota terminó riéndose._

―_A todos nos llama la atención ―__ahora le tocaba a Yohei mirarle interrogante―. Bueno, hablamos con todo el equipo el pleno, todos estamos juntos en esto, de hecho parte del grupo averiguo por su cuenta ―Yohei ya iba a protestar―, tranquilo ya les he dicho que acordamos dejar eso atrás. _

― _¿Y qué averiguaron? ―__Ryota estuvo a punto de responderle pero una maligna idea cruzó por su mente. _

―_D__ejaremos todo eso atrás, así que no te preocupes por ello ―Yohei le miro insistente, sabía que de alguna forma era una pequeña venganza por todo lo que ha pasado._

―_Sabes que le pueden traer problemas a Hana, si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero por lo menos hablen con él. _

―_L__o haremos el viernes en la fiesta, pronto comenzarán las eliminatorias luego los últimos exámenes, vamos a estar muy estresados ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?_

―_No lo sé, Hanamichi no ha querido soltar nada, la verdad ya no importa, está mucho más calmado que hace unos días, dice que por ahora seguirá siendo Sakuragi Hanamichi y no lo sacaran de Shohoku pero igual tendrá que ceder un poco, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, nos pidió que volviéramos a nuestra vida normal como si nada _

― _¿Y el resto?_

―_Vienen __ más tarde, supuse que querrías hablar temprano conmigo y si no estoy mal tienes miles de preguntas. _

― _¿Y lo dudas? Pero por alguna razón siento que no es necesario, necesito relajarme de todo esto, es una carga enorme ser capitán y ahora con lo del "ataque" no tienes ni idea de los días que se avecinan, así que tenemos tiempo por delante. _

―_Tienes razón, entonces el viernes nos la pasaremos en grande…_

Aquel día los muchachos soportaron de nuevo a la ola de chismosos que aparecía por todas partes, afortunadamente la gente no hizo mucha bulla por la reaparición de Yohei y compañía, definitivamente la masa era un bebe grande y caprichoso que se contentaba con cada juguete nuevo. A pesar de llevar un secreto en común todos se mantuvieron al margen los unos de los otros, tampoco tenían que forzar las amistades pero era cierto que algo nuevo se estaba formando entre ellos. El jueves paso como el miércoles y sin darse cuenta el viernes 15 de noviembre había llegado y Hanamichi (tal y como se contaba al principio) se encaminaba hacia Shohoku.

―Joven Sakuragi ―el rubio militar llamó la atención de su amo, pero se le notaba que tenía un desprecio al mencionar ese apellido.

― ¿No te gusta mi apellido Link? ―Hanamichi dejó de tararear y le dirigió al alemán una mirada extraña e inteligente.

―Quisiera entrar en la preparatoria con usted.

―Pero por eso he venido tarde, vamos hacer un montón de vueltas, lo que menos quiero es que estés metiendo tus narices por allí ―una vena empezó a palpitar en al frente del rubio, el tono que usaba Hanamichi era muy infantil.

―Joven Sakuragi, le recuerdo…

―No te preocupes he mandado a verificar la zona, se te olvida que yo también tengo mis medios ―la cara de Hanamichi se volvió más seria y Yohei le miro directamente.

―Link-san no tiene por qué preocuparse, estaré a su lado todo el tiempo, de todas formas los profesores con los que necesitamos hablar ya deben estar desocupados, luego iremos al gimnasio a saludar a los chicos, ellos entrenan a puerta cerrada con un permiso especial, han dejado a los otros club lejos del de baloncesto, seguramente podremos pasar desapercibidos y si quiere puede entrar con nosotros ―Yohei trato de sonar conciliador, a veces le daba la impresión que Hanamichi era demasiado retador con el militar.

El aludido sólo suspiro e hizo una señal afirmativa, lo mejor era hacerlo entrar, mientras no se estuviera paseando con ellos no llamaría la atención. Los dos jóvenes hablaron con el portero que dejó pasar a Link, al creer que era un familiar o amigo de Sakuragi (y ver algunos billetes de por medio), le indico que podía esperar en unas sillas que había en la zona boscosa a unos metros del gimnasio. Sin moros en la costa Hanamichi y Yohei se dedicaron a cumplir con todas las citas programadas, de verdad Hanamichi tenía mucho que hablar y hacer para recuperar esos meses de estudio.

Lo raro de todo es que Hanamichi parecía el mismo de siempre y al mismo tiempo no, su cabellera rojiza (hasta la raíz) era más larga y ondulada de lo habitual, no tenía su típico peinado pomposo con copete, el cual fijaba con mucho gel. Su cabello había crecido muchísimo en comparación a como siempre lo llevaba, no sólo en el flequillo, el cual se dividía hacia un lado dejando un pequeño mechón ondulado en el medio, sino también en la parte de la nuca, por toda su cabeza rebeldes rizos caían elegantemente pero con finura, no era un cabello encrespado todo lo contrario la hebra se notaba delgada y lisa, era un extraño efecto de su recaída, aunque le daba un aire cool.

Para colmo estaba vestido de diario, pero no con la ropa que usaba regularmente, ropa degastada, ancha y barata, esta era ropa medianamente cara, fuera de su estilo convencional y sacada de un catalogo de modas. Comenzando con unos vaqueros oscuros bastantes ceñidos al cuerpo, una camisa blanca de lino bien trabajada metida en el pantalón con un cuello puntiagudo, dejando ver parte de su pecho y de manga larga, encima de ésta una gabardina color negro larga con un cuello del mismo estilo y también manga larga que se juntaba con un botón a la altura de la cintura, además de eso una bufanda delgada con rayas de color negro y blanco desatada por completo alrededor de su cuello haciendo todo menos proteger su garganta, para completar, unos guantes negros. Básicamente ropa al estilo de la moda europea, bueno por lo menos tenía la excusa de que el invierno se acercaba.

Yohei, el cual tenía una chaqueta sobre su uniforme, evito comentar sobre la indumentaria, sabia a la perfección que Hanamichi no era un obseso con la moda, bien podía ponerse una camiseta sencilla con un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta gruesa que no combinaban para nada, mientras lo abrigaran, estaba bien, pero ahora no sólo era un Aizen descarriado, tenía dos apellidos colgando y un montón de gente detrás de él, así que le tocaba aguantarse y verse como modelo de portada.

Y es que no le faltaba mucho para serlo, aunque estaba mucho más flaco de lo normal, el pelirrojo siempre había tenido un buen cuerpo debido a su rutina de ejercicios, una costumbre que había heredado de Marian y su padre, sin embargo eso se descompensaba con su cara siempre intimidante o llena de expresiones faciales exageradas que le hacían parecer un payaso, aunque ahora estaba tontamente feliz, se veía mucho más serio y maduro, pero mucho más occidental.

Lo cierto es que a los profesores que se encontraron casi les da un infarto al ver el cambio extraño en su belicoso estudiante, es cierto eso de que feos no hay en el mundo sino gente sin plata, hoy en día ropa bien escogida, maquillaje bien seleccionado y una que otra cirugía puede dejarte como estrella del pop, pero también era cierto que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.

Pero eso no aplicaba a Hanamichi en este caso, parecía que el cambio era total, incluso su cabello lucia un rojo menos rebelde, sus modos siempre bruscos tenían cierta medida, su fiereza ahora lucia incluso más aterradora pero atrayente. En total era él, con su algarabía, con su escándalo, con su altanería pero con algo que no lograban identificar, pero que estaban seguros no existía antes de la lesión, lo bueno es que las circunstancias los confundían, tal vez todo ese embrollo sobre Sakuragi era alguna enfermedad o problema que había hecho que el joven madurara así sea un poquito.

― ¿En serio me veo tan diferente? ―Hanamichi había terminado su tour más avergonzado de lo que imaginaba y es que parecía que todo el mundo hubiese visto un fantasma.

―La verdad la ropa no lo es todo, tu personalidad es algo diferente, pero supongo que de alguna manera todo el mundo se acostumbrara.

―Pues no me gusta eso, no quiero que nadie sospeche nada ―Hanamichi se ajustó el cuello y cerró la gabardina, colocando la bufanda en su lugar, por lo menos así parecía menos chic.

―Bueno intenta parecer el mismo de siempre ―Yohei no sabía si reírse o no, ahora Hanamichi parecía que estaba vestido todo de negro haciéndole honor a su título de rey negro.

―No creo que pueda lograrlo después de todo, además creo que estoy evolucionando.

―Eso es una buena noticia, ya era hora que avanzaras a la edad moderna ―la ironía no era típica de Yohei, pero la situación lo ameritaba, por ello se había ganado una mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

―En fin, allí veo a Link, espero que esa fiesta sea tranquila o si no lo tendré encima todo el tiempo

― ¿Cómo sabes que te haremos una fiesta? ―Yohei se sobresalto, habían planeado darle una sorpresa ese día y estaba seguro de haber engañado al pelirrojo (de hecho habían engañado a todo el instituto).

―No lo sabía pero lo acabas de confirmar ―Hanamichi le sonrió con sorna, mientras el más bajo le miro molesto―. Pero era de esperarse, de todas formas fingiré total sorpresa.

―Me caes peor que antes.

―No es cierto, me sigues queriendo igual ―a veces Yohei se preguntaba cómo podía ser el mejor amigo de Hanamichi o mejor dicho ¿cómo eran amigos?, pero el jugador sólo le sonrió de esa forma deslumbrante que no veía casi nunca y dejo de pensarlo, ellos simplemente eran amigos.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

―Bueno chicos apúrense que ya van a llegar ―Ayako blandía su abanico cual espada, no querían hacer una gran fiesta, pero al final de cada día terminaban aumentando cada vez la magnitud del evento.

Akagi y Kogure se dedicaron a los estudios en esas tardes puesto que habían perdido bastante tiempo en esos 15 días, Haruko los mantenía informada y por lo que sabían cada uno llevaría diferentes cosas, comida, adornos, música, bebidas en fin. La mayoría se escaquearon a las ultimas clases (los profesores se habían vuelto tolerantes con el grupo de baloncesto debido al "ataque") para arreglar el gimnasio, el profesor Anzai había sido invitado la tarde anterior y les había dado su permiso para realizar el evento que comenzaba a eso de las 5, después del entrenamiento, puesto que las eliminatorias al torneo de invierno se acercaban, pero teniendo en cuenta el estrés acumulado por sus estudiantes le parecía buena idea hacer una actividad de relajación entre ellos.

―Oigan chicos ¿Quién trajo esa pantalla blanca? ―Sasaoka, Takamiya e Ishii organizaban una mesa grande con varias sillas en donde se suponen comerían, Matsui, Noma, Kuwata y Shiozaki arreglaban la comida (pasabocas, pastel, galletas) que habían traído todo el grupo mientras Ookusu y Kakuta organizaban los platos y cubiertos, hacia el fondo habían instalado un improvisado podio para karaoke donde Kogure y Yasuda le daban sus últimos toques, Haruko y Fuji terminaba de poner la decoración con la ayuda de Akagi ya que era el más alto. Miyagi y Mitsui se encargaron de las bebidas y el tocadiscos, todo esto vigilado por Ayako y Rukawa (el cual estaba más dormido que despierto).

―Debe ser de alguno de los cursos que tuvo gimnasia hoy, a menos que alguno de ustedes haya planeado alguna cosa cursi ―Ayako se giro hacia la pantalla, era un gran objeto con ruedas en la parte de abajo como esos grandes avisos en las tiendas, pero el telón estaba totalmente blanco, tal vez pertenecía al grupo de teatro.

― ¿Crees que vamos a pasar un video o algo así? Hasta eso no llegamos ―Noma también se acerco era poco común un objeto tan grande pero seguramente pertenecía a alguien en el colegio.

―Entonces, será de algún evento del festival de invierno, he escuchado que tal vez pasen una película sobre la navidad, podríamos verla si quieren ―Fuji también se acerco, muy pronto se celebraría el festival escolar de invierno el cual era una tradición en la preparatoria de Shohoku, la chica de cabello corto pertenecía al grupo de representantes de los salones para la organización del evento.

―No, esa es una mala idea, Hanamichi odia la navidad… ―Ookusu fue consciente de haber dicho algo de más pero ni que fuera un secreto, había muchas cosas que los jugadores conocerían de su compañero de ahora en adelante.

―Bueno a Hanamichi no le gustan la mayoría de las fiestas del año, ni Halloween, ni la navidad, ni la golden week, ni año nuevo, ni…

―Takamiya creo que ya entendieron ―Noma organizó las patatas, mientras los demás esperaban interrogantes―. Su madre murió en navidad desde entonces no celebra nada.

Los muchachos evitaron las preguntas, sin embargo muy pronto llegaría diciembre, de hecho ya debían hacer sitios con los típicos rojos y verde de las fiestas navideñas, así que indudablemente se enfrentarían a la realidad del "odio" a la navidad del pelirrojo muy pronto.

―Bueno tenemos las eliminatorias a la vuelta de la esquina, ya la otra semana tenemos un partido, con los exámenes y el festival supongo que el mal humor no se le va notar.

―No te preocupes por eso Miyagi, Hanamichi no hace mala cara por eso, pero por ahora y por su estado de salud es mejor no tentar al diablo ―Ookusu termino de poner las servilletas en orden, ya casi tenían todo listo.

―Hablando de eso, ¿no nos deberían decir alguna cosa sobre la enfermedad de Sakuragi?, digo por si le da algo en medio del entrenamiento ―Mitsui miro a Kogure y luego a Kuwata, se suponía que el megane sabia algo sobre la enfermedad pero no les quería decir nada.

―Bueno si sufre una recaída no hay mucho que podamos hacer, sino llamar una ambulancia y esperar que todo salga bien, pero lo importante es estar pendiente de su estado de ánimo, sus recaídas viene acompañadas de una fuerte depresión por lo general.

―Estás seguro Takamiya, eso suena extraño.

―Es verdad Akagi-senpai, es lo mismo que me dijo mi hermana ―todos miraron a Kuwata―. Bueno ayer la moleste tanto sobre qué podía comprar de comida, que no le hiciera daño a Sakuragi, que al final me dijo que no importaba, que Sakuragi era tan normal como cualquier otra persona y podía hacer cualquier cosas siempre que tuviera cuidado y que lo verdaderamente peligroso era la depresión, no le creí de a mucho.

―Es difícil de explicar, pero su enfermedad viene conectada con su estado de ánimo, pero no se preocupen mucho por ello, si andan con cara de preocupados lo único que van hacer es alterarlo más ―sentenció con fuerza Ookusu mientras todos ya estaban listos.

―Bueno está bien, por hoy disfrutemos de la fiesta chicos y evitemos esas preguntas, hermano ¿por qué no movemos la pantalla hacia allá para que no estorbe?

―Buena idea Haruko, ayúdame Rukawa que no has hecho nada en todo el día ―el pelinegro se desperezo, no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ponerse hacer todo ese trabajo, pero una mirada asesina de su ex-capitán y el chico le ayudo a mover la pantalla. Pero al hacerlo un grito de horror se escucho por todo el gimnasio.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

El grito se escucho hasta las afuera del gimnasio, Link, Yohei y Hanamichi se encontraban cerca en el bosquecillo cuando sintieron la voz de un chica gritar asustada.

― ¿Qué fue eso, vino del gimnasio? ―el corazón de Hanamichi empezó a bombear rápidamente.

―Joven Sakuragi lo mejor es que se quede aquí y mandaré un equipo…

―Ni lo piense Link, Yohei quédate atrás, Link y yo vamos a mirar…

― ¿Estás loco? No te voy a dejar solo ―ante la eventualidad los tres hombres se dirigieron al gimnasio, había un silencio en el lugar, Hanamichi estaba seguro de que la zona esta "limpia" y dudaba que alguien rompiera la tregua, habían muchas explicaciones razonables (un ratón, una cucaracha, un fantasma) claro que ninguna como la que encontraron.

Link entro como policía encubierto con el arma en la mano, le faltaba decir "FBI no se muevan" para parecer un tipo de serie policiaca (al peor estilo de CSI), siempre manteniendo a los jóvenes detrás de él, todos los estudiantes se le quedaron mirando asombrados.

― ¿Quién grito así? ―Yohei llegó detrás de Sakuragi, el cual veía hacia la pared, detrás de la pantalla había una caja grande y en la pared un mensaje escrito en un rojo sangre goteante que parecía la nota de suicidio de algún emo:

"_Un regalo de la tienda__ de Urahara para Sakuragi Hanamichi, esperamos que te sientas mucho mejor después de todo lo que ha pasado, no es por sonar interesado, pero eres mi mejor cliente así que ¡recupérate pronto! _

_Pdt: Si piensas que esto parece una nota de suicido es porque… no tienes sentido del humor" _

Los chicos no sabían que opinar, al ver la pintura ensangrentada Fuji había gritado asustada pero luego leyeron el menaje con calma hasta llegar a la ultima parte.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso Yohei?

―No lo sé Noma, acabo de llegar, Hanamichi… ―pero el chico se detuvo, un aura negra y oscura estaba rodeando al pelirrojo que con toda delicadeza saco un celular de su gabardina, marco un numero con rapidez, tomo algo de aire…

―TU GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO DEJASTE QUE URAHARA ENTRARA AL GIMNASIO. MIS ORDENES FUERON PRECISAS Y EXACTAS, RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE HABERLES PEDIDO DEJAR LA ZONA LIMPIA, LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TOMES DECISIONES POR TU CUENTA ME ASEGURARE DE COBRÁRTELO CON INTERESES ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ―Hanamichi cerró el celular con fuerza, con una vena en la cabeza a punto de explotar, mientras los demás no se recuperaban de los gritos, Link lo miraba impresionado, el pelirrojo podía negar por completo su ascendencia pero de que era un Leverrier era un Leverrier.

―Lo siento mucho por los inconvenientes, me encargare de castigarlo apropiadamente para que no se vuelva a repetir, mandare un equipo en la noche para limpiar este desastre, de nuevo les pido una sincera disculpa ―Hanamichi se inclino ante sus compañeros, con la cara completamente seria descolocándolos una vez más ¿pero si sólo había sido una broma? Mientras Link se quedo mudo, aquellos rasgos que identificaban a los Leverrier o los Aizen estaban muy presentes en ese joven muchacho, pero disculparse no era algo común entre esas familias.

―El error ha sido de un sirviente no tiene por que bajar la cabeza por algo que un subordinado haga o deje de hacer ―el rubio le hablo en un claro alemán, Hanamichi se sorprendió pero al final sólo le contestó en el mismo idioma.

―Un amo no puede glorificarse en sus logros y eludir los fracasos, fuera o dentro de su casa tiene las mismas responsabilidades y poderes. El hecho que uno de sus subordinados no se comporte de la manera adecuada es un error interno y por tanto culpa de él quiéralo o no, por algo es el amo en su casa, no puedes simplemente decir que otro tiene la culpa cuando ese otro te sirve, debes asumir con responsabilidad las acciones del mismo modo que el subordinado, ya que para eso eres su amo, claro está que también debes castigar con mano fuerte una vez dentro de casa, espero que me entiendas correctamente ya que tú estás bajo mi mando ahora.

Ver a Sakuragi hablar con ese idioma, vestido de esa forma tan occidental, los hizo aterrizar en una realidad que no habían visto antes, Hanamichi era alemán, fuera de todo era mitad europeo mitad asiático, su mirada, su porte, su cara eran tan fuera de lugar que simplemente era extraño que nunca se les hubiera ocurrido que fuera extranjero. Los seres humanos, en general, detestamos las cosas diferentes, nos asusta, nos da envidia, nos fastidia, por eso tanta pelea por el color de piel, las preferencias, las diferencias económicas, es por eso que Hanamichi no llamaba tanto la atención al género femenino, no era sólo su altura y su agresividad, su mirada y sus facciones eran simplemente diferentes, claro que en sí el joven Sakuragi era totalmente diferente a cualquier chico a varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero realmente su jocosidad tampoco ayudaba.

―Sakuragi-kun no es para tanto, me asuste un poco pero es que yo soy así, no tienes que castigar a nadie por eso ―Fuji era una chica muy tímida pero no quería que nadie fuera lastimado por esa timidez.

―No te preocupes Fuji-san, sé que lo hicieron con buena intenciones, una de nuestras reglas es: mejor pedir disculpas que permiso ―el chico volteo hacia sus compañeros―, de todas formas le prohibiré el ramen por varias semanas y probablemente tendré que llamarle la atención a todo el equipo, estoy seguro que con ello escarmentaran, sin embargo si no eres duro con ellos en lo pequeño cuando el error sea grande puede ser fatal ―los chicos le miraron extrañados, cada día que conocían más al verdadero yo del pelirrojo sentían que conocían menos a Sakuragi Hanamichi, el mencionado se dirigió a la susodicha caja

―Joven Sakuragi debería dejarme revisar de todas formas el contenido…―pero Hanamichi no le hizo caso y levanto la caja sin mucho esfuerzo en una de las mesas y retiro la tapa

―Si tanto te molesta mi apellido, llámame por mi nombre Link.

―No creo que exista mucha diferencia joven.

―Entones llámame por mi segundo nombre ―el rubio se sorprendió―. Mi madre me puso uno, ya sabes hay países en donde la gente tiene dos nombres y dos apellidos ―el pelirrojo empezó a sacar el contenido de la caja― Siendo así, mi nombre completo seria Hanamichi Eduard Sakuragi Aizen, aunque suena muy raro, pero si te parece mejor puedes llamarme Ed ―Hanamichi le miro de forma explícita, mientras el rubio palidecía―. ¿No te parece buena idea? Si no estoy mal mi madre me puso ese nombre en honor a tu padre, que no sólo era un buen hombre sino su mejor amigo.

Los presentes sintieron un ambiente extraño, Hanamichi no estaba siendo irónico ni atrevido, todo lo contrario sentían como si estuviera desprendiendo una especie de aroma atrayente, como un hipnotizador de serpientes. Mientras Link no sabía en donde meterse, al final sólo pudo sonrojarse y arreglarse el corbatín que llevaba (tenía puesto una especie de esmoquin ligero, pero una gabardina le cubría por completo) para disimular su turbación.

―Lo pensare, por ahora estaré a un lado para no incomodarlos ―Hanamichi lo miro con una sonrisa triunfante, no altanera pero si feliz, como si le satisficiera provocar ese sonrojo en el estoico muchacho.

―Sabes Hanamichi a veces me das miedo― dijo Yohei, dándose cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo se había deshecho de esa fachada tan militar en el rubio.

―Bueno eso no lo puedo evitar Yohei.

― ¿Oye que es eso Sakuragi? ―todos estaban tan anonadados que no se habían percatado que en la mesa había distintas cajitas con el nombre de cada uno de ellos, Matsui fue la primera en salir de ese aturdimiento.

―Es un regalo que mande a encargar a Urahara para una persona ―Hanamichi señalo una caja que tenía el nombre de Mitsui―. Es en agradecimiento por las visitas en el hospital, pero al parecer les hizo una a cada uno, sino fuera porque es tan avaro, pensaría que lo hizo de buena gana ―Hanamichi abrió la cajita y todos se encontraron con un dos pares de muñequeras con el nombre de Hisashi Mitsui y el numero 14, uno de los pares era rojo con negro y el otro era blanco con rojo, los colores del uniforme de Shohoku.

Además de las muñequeras, había un llavero y reloj deportivo, los dos elementos no tenían nada de extraño, excepto por que el reloj tenía los colores del equipo y en la parte de atrás el nombre del jugador, mientras el llavero tenía una mini figura del jugador en cuestión. El llavero de Mitsui, mostraba a un Mitsui SD (una figura pequeña) a punto de anotar un tiro de tres puntos. La mayoría se quedaron en blanco, había una caja para cada uno de ellos, se suponían que habían hecho la fiesta para Sakuragi y resultaba que eran ellos los que recibían regalos.

Pero el pelirrojo sólo les sonrió encogiéndose los hombros, no era su culpa al fin y al cabo, los regalos habían sido, indirectamente, hechos por los miembros de BK, un reconocimiento al valor y la perseverancia de todos aquellos niños que siguieron al lado de su líder, así que Hanamichi los invito a abrir las cajitas sin tanto aquelarre y la fiesta se prendió con ello puesto las figurillas eran tan chistosas que no dejaban de comentarlas. La de Akagi era una copia de su famosa clavada del gorila, otras como la del kitsune o de Miyagi eran haciendo fintas, realmente las figurillas captaban la esencia de los jugadores, la de Ayako tenía un abanico y la de Haruko una tabla, la de Fuji sonreía mientras que la de Matsui parecía dar saltitos de emoción, también había una para los de la pandilla.

De repente prendieron la música, Miyagi se convirtió en el DJ de la fiesta, las chicas empezaron a repartir los pasabocas y los chicos improvisaban en el Karaoke, mazos de cartas y otros juegos de mesa aparecieron de la nada, las risas iban y venían hasta que sintieron que alguien llegaba a las puertas del gimnasio, era el profesor Anzai que llegaba con su típico Jojojo.

―… Si en serio, jajaja, Rukawa estaba más rojo que una grana, cuando vio a la mujer hacerle "sexo oral" a los dedos del chico jajaja cualquiera diría: que chico tan inocente, pero luego cuando nos toco buscar la puerta esa que nos dijiste Ryota, le coqueteo descaradamente a la enfermera… ―Ayako conto con descaro, a un grupo pequeño de jugadores, el encuentro de Rukawa y otros chichos con la educadora sexual y luego su intento de ligue para despistar a una enfermera para poder pasar, el aludido no podía controlar el sonrojo en su rostro en medio de la historia y la mayoría ya estaban que lloraban de la risa.

―Vamos kitsune deja de gruñir, sabes que Ayako-senpai no está exagerando, he escuchado que Okami-sensei es una mujer con mucha experiencia en esos temas, aunque jamás te hubiera imaginado esas mañas, bueno eso demuestra que eres todo un zorro ―Hanamichi había optado por hacer una tregua con Rukawa, después de verlo enfrentarse a él como lo hizo en el hospital y escucharlo darle su apoyo de esa forma tan sincera era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero no por eso iba a dejar de aprovechar las oportunidades.

― ¿Y eso que te importa Do'aho? ―Rukawa se sentía supremamente avergonzado, toda su fachada fría se había ido al caño en menos de una semana, pero tampoco era para que se burlaran de él.

―No te enojes Kitsune y no me digas Do'aho, vaya que eres malgeniado mira que es sólo una broma, pero ahora entiendo porque una de las enfermeras del hospital me pidió el favor de hacerles llegar algo a uno de los chicos del equipo ―Hanamichi espero a que todos le prestaran atención sacando dos papales, uno pequeño y el otro más grande―. Rukawa, te acuerdas de la enfermera, se llama Towa Ayumi, es una gordita muy agradable, te mando su teléfono ya que quedaste con ella en un cita para el sábado ―el pelirrojo le extendió el papelito mientras el pelinegro se ponía pálido y los demás ya estaban que se orinaban, estaban seguros que la palabra cita y Rukawa sólo podían estar relacionadas si era un cita para entrar a algún equipo de basquetbol, mientras el novato lo había olvidado por completo, pero ni loco iba a salir con esa mujer

― Y este otro es para Miyagi ―el mencionado se sorprendió y los demás dejaron de reír, no sólo por ello sino porque el papel era una lista bastante grande―, parece que dejaste a todo el personal boquiabierto, un chico tan galante ―burlas de parte de todos―, tan caritativo como para ayudar a una pobre anciana ―las burlas incrementaron―, tan amable con un niño, eres el marido perfecto ―y todo el mundo comenzó a reír de nuevo, excepto Ayako que lo miraba de forma rara.

―Jajaja, tan chistoso Hanamichi ―el bajito estaba todo rojo―, pero bueno por lo menos nosotros ―señalando a todos los presentes―, tenemos alguna historia amorosa que contar y tu, bueno tienes tantas ocupaciones que no te da tiempo ―las risas se cambiaron a típicos uhhhh, ahhhh, eso dolió…

―Eso no es cierto capitán ―todo miraron hacia Rukawa ―están sus 50 rechazos.

Justo en el medio y hacia abajo entre las…

―Hablo el experto ¿no?, por favor chicos, este Tensai tiene mucha más experiencia que cualquiera de ustedes, lo que pasa es que son demasiado jóvenes para que yo les hable de eso ―los demás le miraron con cara de ironía, por favor, Sakuragi era el menor allí―. Hablo en serio chicos ―Hanamichi se sonrojo un poco―. Miren, muchas veces he tenido que fingir que soy una persona de más edad, no es muy difícil ya que soy alto y como han visto, se me da bien la actuación ―el pelirrojo se desajusto la bufanda sintiendo todos los pares de ojos sobre él―. Y pues he tenido que enfrentarme a varias situaciones en un ámbito muy adulto.

El silencio fue total ¿Adulto, que tan adulto?

―Hanamichi haz... es decir… ―Sakuragi no había tenido la intención de hablar sobre "ese" asunto, pero los jóvenes entendieron mal sus intenciones.

―Mitsui-senpai no me refiero a "eso" y no voy hablar de ese tema en cuestión así que no me pregunten ―de repente el pelirrojo estaba tan rojo como su cabello mientras los demás no sabían que pensar, pero querían cambiar de foco de burla.

― ¿Mitsui-senpai? ¿Desde cuándo no me llamas Michi? ¿Y acaso crees que nosotros no sabemos de "eso" Sakuragi? ―Hanamichi le miro fijamente y luego se echo a reír nerviosamente.

―Vamos Mitsui, no creo que al Rey negro le hagan falta esas cosas, está pendiente de conquistar el mundo ―Miyagi se unió a la burla.

―Ya sabes cómo son las estadísticas, algunos hombres exageran el número de "encuentros" sólo para demostrar su "virilidad" ―Kogure le siguió la cuerda.

―Entonces tus "colaboradores" deben imaginar que tienes mucha "virilidad" Sakuragi ―el tono burlón en la voz de Rukawa fue suficientemente claro y el público estalló en carcajadas mayores que cuando se burlaron de él.

―Está bien pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, pero no estoy dispuesto a pervertir sus mentes ni dejar que perviertan la mía. Pero tengo una experiencia que les dejara una buena moraleja ―Hanamichi espero a que dejaran de burlarse―. Una vez fui a Sudáfrica, estaba de paso, una sola maleta con algo de ropa, pero venía de varios viajes y estaba cansado. Uno de mis "colaboradores" insistió en que descansara en una de sus "casas de campo", era un lugar infernal totalmente alejado de la civilización, el muy desgraciado me mando dos chicas gemelas y supremamente hermosas para "complacerme" ―Hanamichi dejó el sonrojo a un lado conteniendo la risa por las caras de estupefacción de los presentes―. Estaban vestidas, bueno realmente no se puede decir que estaban vestidas, ambas tenían apenas un liguero y un top que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación, cada una hablando de una forma tan sugestiva que era un pecado mortal no "atenderlas".

― ¿Estuviste con… esas… dos mujeres? ―le dijo Haruko la cual no sabía exactamente que opinar sobre esa información, pero no quería que el pelirrojo divagara, Sakuragi sólo la miro directamente.

― ¿No me escuchaste Haruko-san?, tenía una maleta con ropa en medio de la nada, el muy desgraciado me mando dos chicas y no tenía un sólo condón, en Sudáfrica, Sudáfrica, el país con más enfermos de sida en el mundo, así que con todo el dolor del mundo tuve que declinar de la propuesta ―las caras de los muchachos eran un poema, definitivamente eso si que era mucha información ―. Así que la moraleja es…

―Siempre lleva un seguro contigo porque uno nunca sabe cuando se le puede presentar una ganga…

―Por supuesto que no Mitsui, sino que por más buena que sea la oferta, hay que rechazarla cuando las condiciones no sea favorables, es por eso que es importante que no se dejen llevar por los instintos y menos en el sexo ―la mueca seria que se asomo en esos labios gruesos los dejó boquiabiertos, algo en el brillo de los ojos les hizo sentir que decía la verdad.

―Eres el colmo Sakuragi, no sabía que eras de esos chicos…

―Pero no estoy siendo morboso Matsui-san, si lo fuera les contaría la mitad de cosas que he visto en mi vida ―los chicos se emocionaron ante la idea―. Pero no lo voy hacer, lo cierto es que, independientemente de quien tenga más experiencias, lo importante es que estén preparados para ellas y rechazarlas cuando no sean lo que buscan y no sólo hablo del sexo.

―Vaya Sakuragi suenas como un profesor ―Anzai-sensei hace rato había dejado de hablar con Akagi (con el cual se había entretenido) y dejarle de prestar atención a la comida para ver que hablaban sus alumnos, de golpe todos se sonrojaron hasta la medula―. Vamos chicos, no tienen que sentirse apenados, son jóvenes sanos y hormonales, es normal que ese tipo de conversaciones se den entre ustedes; sin embargo hoy en día hay muchos tabúes sobre varios temas como esos, me alegra Sakuragi que seas responsable con lo que le dices a tus compañeros, pero no te olvides que tan sólo tienes 15 años por más cosas que hayas vivido, eres tan joven como cualquiera de ellos.

El gordito le dirigió una mirada tierna y Sakuragi reconoció ese tono de voz y esas palabras dichas por otras personas. Los jóvenes esperaron a que su profesor se alejara lo suficiente y se entretuviera con otra cosa para abordar el tema de nuevo.

― ¿Hey Sakuragi, en serio has tenido…?

―No voy a hablar de eso chicos ¿Por qué demonios abrí mi bocota?

―Porque eres un Do'aho, ahora contesta la pregunta ―eso sorprendió a la mitad de ellos incluso Hanamichi estaba algo nervioso.

―Además de zorro, pervertido, basta, no voy hablar de eso, menos con damas aquí presentes.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema, Sakuragi? ¿Por qué somos mujeres no tenemos derecho a oír sobre "eso"? ―Ayako salió con un tono feminista poco común en ella.

―No, no he querido dar a entender eso, simplemente hay historias que se escuchan libremente entre hombres que a las mujeres, en general, les desagradan, aunque también existe lo contrario ―a Hanamichi se le acababan las salidas, parecía un padre que trataba de responder a sus hijitos, de 3 años, de donde venían los bebes.

― ¿Cómo cuales historias? –Fuji sorprendió a todos, Hanamichi se sentía más y más cayendo en algún vórtice, como un adulto en medio de jocosos jovencitos que sólo querían avergonzarlo.

―Por favor no me hagan decirlo en voz alta, a menos que ustedes sean del tipo de amigas que practican los besos y algo más entre ustedes, cosa que le gusta a algunos hombres, y los jóvenes sean el tipo de chicos que desfoga sus pasiones con sus amigos, lo cual tiene un mundo de fanáticas enardecidas, aunque también está el sado, los tríos, las orgias, drogas de por medio, prostitución, etc. Así que por las caras supongo que no les gustara oírlas, de parte y parte ―aquello los dejo bien plantados― ¡Ven! Se los dije, ahora dejen de burlarse de mí o los atormentare con ellas.

Los chicos se sintieron inconformes, al parecer el Hanamichi que estaban conociendo, tenía complejo de hermano mayor, claro que su sonrojo era una señal de lo incomodo que era ese tema para él, así que seguramente sólo era un chico infantil demasiado conservador, pero sea como sea Mitsui le sacaría algo de información o lo avergonzaría aun más. Yohei y compañía estaban en el karaoke con la otra parte del grupo, pero Yohei pudo escuchar el final de la conversación, con los chicos burlándose del pelirrojo, Hanamichi podía tener mucha experiencia pero su preocupación paternal era de ver. Antes que los chicos siguieran sonsacándolo y atormentándolo, Yohei decidió ir en su ayuda.

―Miyagi dijiste que hablarías con Hanamichi sobre lo que averiguaron antes de nuestro pacto en el hospital ―el capitán le miro con mala cara por cambiar el tema pero al final decidió ceder antes que a Hanamichi-niisan le diera un paro cardiaco, mientras, el moreno le mandaba una sonrisa burlona al pelirrojo llevándose una gaseosa a la boca.

―Nada fuera de lo normal nos contactamos con una tal Suzumiya ―Yohei se atoro drásticamente con su gaseosa, casi al punto de ahogarse, mientras Hanamichi soltó una risa nerviosa.

― ¿Qué, quien es ella? ―Matsui se sorprendió por la actitud del mejor amigo del Tensai.

―Una vieja amiga, SH al cubo ―Hanamichi le miro con sorna mientras el pelinegro palidecía.

―Cierra la boca, todavía tengo pesadillas por ello ―los presentes le miraron expectantes por esas palabras― .No lo quieren saber, créanme, escúchenme bien pase lo pase no se relacionen con ella…

―No seas tan exagerado Yohei, bueno yo sé que Haruhi puede ser un poco… excéntrica pero es muy buena persona, sin embargo las cosas se me complican sin mantienen una relación con ella, prefiero encargarme de ese asunto a su debido tiempo.

―Un poco excéntrica, Hanamichi, ustedes pintaron la pista de atletismo en busca de contactar con alienígenas ―la mayoría comenzó a marearse.

―No fue mi idea, simplemente me pareció apropiado ayudarle… hey ayúdame Yohei no me hundas ―Hanamichi alzo la voz llamando la atención―. Miren todo a su tiempo por favor, quiero tener un vida normal dentro de lo que cabe. Voy a volver a Shohoku, como Sakuragi Hanamichi, pero estaré bajo un entrenamiento militar― todos se concentraron en el pelirrojo y su extraño cambio de tema―. Me parece el momento adecuado de decírselos, deben saber que la familia Leverrier entrena a sus miembros de distintas maneras, ustedes saben que he conseguido esta oportunidad con mucho esfuerzo, pero de cierta forma estoy bajo un entrenamiento, puedo tener toda la libertad que quiera, pero soy un heredero, hay cosas que me preocupan y que debo hacer. No quiero pensar en eso ahora y ustedes no deben preocuparse por ello, bebamos, comámonos y festejemos hasta hartarnos y mañana nos quejaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello fue casi un ruego, con los ojos en forma de perrito desvalido, y la mayoría dejaron de molestarle, no estaban seguros si Hanamichi estaba manipulándolos o si realmente quería desinhibirse de todo pero cuando lo pensaban a conciencia la fiesta tenía ese objetivo ¿Qué importaba el pasado a esas alturas? Cuando los chicos se preparaban para retomar la fiesta alguien más llegaba al gimnasio, alguien que se había auto-invitado a la fiesta en honor al Tensai, una persona que no se esperaban se asomo en la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso de más Link ya le estaba haciendo tapón.

― ¿Qué busca en este lugar joven? ―el chico de 1.90 con el cabello en punta se sorprendió, no sólo por el tono, sino porque de alguna manera aquel chico rubio le pareció familiar

―Vaya no sabían que había contratado guardaespaldas ―los muchachos enmudecieron, Sendoh Akira estaba en el lugar, se suponía que la fiesta era un secreto (lo habían ocultado bien y la música estaba bajita, de todas formas habían desplazado a todo los fanáticos por chismosos), si no había colados de Shohoku ¿cómo demonios estaba Sendoh allí si era de otra escuela?―. ¿No tiene nada que decirme? Ustedes son el colmo, mira que realizar una fiesta para Sakuragi y no avisan, si no fuera porque me tope con Undertaker nunca me hubiera enterado ―Hanamichi entendió al instante ese tono burlón, parece ser que el viejo sepulturero estaba demasiado interesado en hacerle la vida imposible, así que ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió al encuentro con el alto joven.

―Que horrible manera de saludar puercoespín ―los chicos se sorprendieron, Hanamichi de alguna manera parecía más el revoltoso de siempre, si estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón o su mente o lo que sea, parecía que sólo quiera hacerlo con su equipo―. ¿No crees qué no te invitamos porque no eres de Shohoku?

― ¿Y entonces éste que hace aquí?- dijo Sendoh señalando a Link.

―Es el hijo de mi padrino Eduard, supongo que has escuchado las noticias sobre lo del terrorista alemán, definitivamente cuando este Tensai no está por acá cosas malas suceden, en fin Link-san trabaja con la BPOL, policía federal Alemana, ya que esta por estos lares me vino hacer la visita y mirar si estaba bien, como estudio en Shohoku… ―era increíble la facilidad para mentir que tenía el pelirrojo, contrario a lo que la mayoría podían pensar era un experto del engaño.

― ¿De veras? Eso suena muy inverosímil.

― ¿Por qué? Si conoces a Undertaker debes saber que tengo muchos conocidos en Europa, este Tensai es toda una estrella internacional y ahora se puedes saber a qué viniste odiosos puercoespín, si piensas que volveremos a perder ante Ryonan vete olvidando, la ultima vez ganaron por suerte, pero este genio se encargara de darles una paliza ―sonaba como el antiguo Hanamichi, pero no podían verlo como tal, no después de haber descubierto tantas cosas sobre él.

Al parecer el jugador de Ryonan tenía la misma sensación, aunque su suave sonrisa estaba petrificada en su rostro al sentir bullir su sangre, como sólo la hacía bullir un rival bocanazas, dentro de todo sabia que algo era diferente.

―Está bien lo que tu digas Sakuragi, esperare con ansias ese partido a ver si Shohoku despierta con tu entrada y no se comportan tan patéticos como lo fueron ese día ―antes de que alguno le lanzara un improperio o algún objeto peligroso por la forma en la que hablo, Sendoh saco algo de su chaqueta, Link se tenso ante el gesto pero luego se calmo al ver que era un rosa en una botella de cristal. Pero aquel objeto hizo palidecer a Hanamichi hasta los huesos y que la órbita de sus ojos amenazara con desbordarse―. Undertaker dijo que te trajera esto y veo que es algo importante ―el chico pelirrojo entro en un transe severo, para luego cerrar los ojos y tomar un poco de aire, los jóvenes se sintieron un poco nerviosos ¿le estaba dando un ataque, debían llamar a la ambulancia?―. Si no te gusta o no lo quieres mejor me lo quedo ―Sendoh también se preocupo, jamás había visto a alguien tan pálido que no fuera Rukawa.

Pero Sakuragi no era de los que se dejaban, había soportado todo tipo de golpes, algo como eso no iba a dañar la fiesta, al contrario debía entender el profundo mensaje que trasmitía aquel objeto.

―Estás loco puercoespín ―Hanamichi trato de volver a su estado relajado―. Es una lágrima de Rosalyn, por nada del mundo te la daría ―el chico la tomo con la mano temblorosa pero decidida, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran un poco, pero fue capaz de contener la lagrimas, mientras el resto pensaba qué demonios era una "lágrima de Rosalyn"

―Nacen cada 10 años, son muy raras y bellas, alguien… alguien me prometió una un día, hace mucho tiempo ―la voz de Hanamichi parecía un susurro―. Ese Undertaker, mira que darme un regalo así después de casi 10 años, gracias Sendoh, pero te tocara esperar a que pasen 10 años más si quieres una ―de repente su jocosidad volvió en el acto pero con una sombra simple en los ojos, algo como decisión o tenacidad.

―Esperare soy muy paciente, Undertaker siempre lo dice ―la frase tenía algo así como un doble sentido que sólo Hanamichi pudo entender.

―Uhmm… ¿No podemos hacer otra excepción con el puercoespín? Es que me da algo de lastima el pobre ―la cara de Hanamichi se volvió de repente como la de un corderito degollado pidiendo clemencia, mientras a todo el mundo le salían gotas en la cabeza ¿de verdad el pelirrojo no tenia doble personalidad?

―Me parece bien y ya que estamos aquí ¿porque no un uno a uno Sendoh?, para que veas que tanto hemos mejorado ―Mitsui fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y la idea les gusto a todos, le taparían la boca a ese idiota.

Hanamichi volvió al grupo, arrastrando a Link para que se les uniera, por lo menos en la comida, el ambiente ligero y festivo volvió con ello, aunque las dudas y preguntas también, sin embargo mañana seria otro día, ahora sólo debía celebrar. Mientras el pelirrojo caminaba hacia sus amigos, sintió una fuerte mirada atravesarle la espalda, giro disimuladamente pero no había ni un alma por el sector, aunque seguramente alguien le estaba vigilando desde algún lado ¿y eso qué? Lo haría, ganaría, ya no tenía dudas, ya no había marcha atrás y con ese pensamiento siguió su camino.

- -U- -

En la oscuridad de una habitación una persona sentada en un cojín sonreía con sorna, veía hacia una dirección por el ventanal de su lujosa habitación, al parecer en esa dirección se encontraba la preparatoria Shohoku. La misteriosa persona se levanto cuando escucho un celular, en la mesa de al frente habían algunos papeles donde sobresalían una foto de Sakuragi.

―"_te estás arriesgando demasiado"_

―Vale la pena, quería verlo, el nacimiento de un nuevo "rey demonio"―. Dile a los demás que la iniciación está completa…

_FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA_

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿Por qué tan largo**__**?**_

**Este capítulo me dejo un sabor agridulce, hay muchas ideas en mi cabeza y seguro por eso quedo tan raro, no sé si me gusto o no.**** Bueno tocaba saber que había pasado con Marian, no podía dejarlo así ya que ella es un personaje principal, pero pensé contar todo brevemente sin embargo termine haciendo muchas más paginas de lo que esperaba, lo que termino alargando todo el cap. Sorry si fue muy largo y pesado. **

_**¿Qué pasa con el look y la personalidad de Hana**__**?**_

**Había que esbozar algunos detalles antes de la fiesta, lo que sucederá con Suzumiya, además de la organización y tales, en medio de todo me pregunte ¿y los cambios en Sakuragi? Sorry si esperan que Hana vuelva a ser el chico belicoso de siempre (bueno puede que lo sea más) sin embargo Hanamichi es mucho más paternal de lo que creen, a veces es él, otras veces es Aizen, otras es Leverrier… y así. Sobre la ropa, no sé, a mi Hana no me parece feo, me recuerda a Naruto, es alguien que sería más guapo si se mantuviera calladito, pero al mismo tiempo lo queremos por como es.**

_**¿Esa fiesta fue rara no**__**?**_

**Sobre todo por el giño a Bleach (lo de la nota de sangre), no lo pude evitar, pensaba hacerle un regalo a los chicos y dije bueno metamos todo eso en un mismo lugar, sin embargo eso hizo que quedara muy recargado, sobre la conversación del grupillo, quise explayar como seria la relación entre ellos, ver otras caras de la moneda, la perversión de Mitsui, la ironía del Kitsune incluso las metedura de cuchara de las chicas, quedo muy raro no?, especialmente cuando Hanamichi corta la conversación drásticamente (se creyeron su discurso, si claro), ya que hablar de Suzumiya es hablar del pasado, por eso es importante.**

_**¿Qué tiene que ver Sendoh**__**?**_

**Cuando metí a Sendoh y el regalo de Undertaker también me pareció largo, pero tocaba, de hecho todo eso tocaba. En serio, Sendoh es una pieza importante (ya lo verán), incluso las muñequeras y los llaveros son importantes, la cuestión de Sudáfrica también tiene su influencia. Además la relación Link/Eduard (recuerdan el mejor amigo de Yukki) y como no Undertaker/Sendoh son muy importantes. **

_**¿Rey demonio?**_

**Uhmmm… que puedo decirles un poco de Code Geass (dirán que no tengo originalidad, bueno lo acepto), sin embargo es un tema más oscuro, hay una secta y todo en medio y por supuesto una historia algo ruda y sombría relacionada con Hana, pero bueno esperemos que no se nos vuelva malo mientras avanza la historia. **

_**¿Eso del final**__**?**_

**Ahhh… pues… lo sabrán en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ya puedo decirles que cosas malas se le avecinan al chico pelirrojo si no se da cuenta de "ese grupo". **

_**¿Para cuándo el próximo cap?**_

**Bueno su escritora se toma un descaso para recopilar información (siempre quise decir eso) **** Esta semana es Golden Week y aunque no viva en Japón me uno a ella, no en ya en serio, la verdad necesito organizarme, siento que el cap fue tan confuso debido a que no he planificado con cuidado, en estos momentos es casi como si una historia nueva comenzara, pero ya tengo miles de ideas bullendo en mi cabeza pero el próximo cap es bastante ligero, Hanamichi seguirá en Shohoku pero debe mudarse y salen varias cosas chistosas y dejamos un montón de personajes relegados para meter otros (massss nojoda ni que fuera china), así que demorare un ratico, pero no mucho lo prometo. **

RESPUESTAS:

¿Qué tal esta primera parte heee (primera temporada) fue buena, mala, regular, hay que agregar/cambiar algo, ya saben coménteme?

Ah y a todos disculpas por demorar tanto…

Auro: a mí también me gusta la relación Yohei-Hana, la verdad en todo el manga/anime se puede ver que Yohei siempre sabe que decirle al pelirrojo, sus miradas, sus palabras, aunque no profundicen en esa amistad se nota a leguas que es muy cercana.

Fanet: Gracias, me gusta confabular no lo voy a negar, si te gusta eso, este fic tiene clasificación súper paranoico. En este cap suelto muchas cosas, tantas que ya me digo, toca organizarlas con cuidado antes que se me salgan de las manos, pero los chicos estaban de farra, dejémoslos disfrutar… jejej el próximo cap serán más ligero.

GRACIAS Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


	16. BONUS EXTRA

**Declaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue de su inigualable serie Slam Dunk, aunque algunos pertenecen también a Kubo Tite (Bleach) a Koshino Katsura (D. Gray Ma****n), a Rei Hiroe (Black Lagoon), ****Overflow (School Days) y etc **** … en serio tengo que decir todo esto cada vez?**

**Bueno muchos personajes pertenecen a un sin fin de series cuyos dueños no soy yo (ya quisiera) pero probablemente salgan otros más de algún otro manga y la lista se haga interminable, sin embargo haré el deber de mencionarlos cuando pueda porque son las series que me gustan y me agrada hacerles propaganda. Por ahora Leverrier Marian, Leverrier Remus, Aizen Yuki y Mito Naoko son los únicos de mi autoría. **

**Pero he de decir que no**** utilizo ningún personaje con fines lucrativos, si no por mera diversión ya que me hace gracia ponerlos en las más divertidas, vergonzosas y angustiosas situaciones puesto que sus creadores los quieren demasiado para hacerlos pasar por eso.**

**Shersnape:**** Bueno este no es propiamente un capitulo, es como un bonus extra que está relacionado con la segunda temporada. Para quienes siguen la historia, hay muchas explicaciones adentro, para los nuevos es un punto y siguiente.**

**Resumen Cap: ****Adelanto de la segunda temporada. Explicaciones**

―conversación―

_**Pensamientos en medio de conversación **_

―_Recuerdos cortos o pasajes en medio de conversación―_

"Énfasis o doble sentido"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Cambio de POV/personaje/escena/lugar/dirección/punto espacio-tiempo

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

**BONUS EXTRA **

UNA HISTORIA OLVIDADA

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una alejada región de Europa, un pueblo estaba sumido en la pobreza y el hambre. El terrateniente a cargo de la zona, para librase de las protestas de los mendigos y apoderarse completamente del pueblo, les dio una tierra infértil para que cultivaran todo tipo de flores y frutos, en especial rosas rojas, que eran muy caras y solicitadas en la época, así las familias trabajarían con su propio terreno siempre y cuando le otorgaran su absoluta obediencia. Los pueblerinos en medio de la ignorancia y la desesperación aceptaron la oferta sin darse cuenta que era una trampa. _

_Pero la tierra no sólo era infértil, la zona donde se encontraba era azotada por un clima feroz e inclemente, la primavera era acompañada de fuertes lluvias e inundaciones, un calor insoportable se notaba en verano, un viento seco y fuerte aparecía en otoño, y el invierno era tan frio que la gente moría de hipotermia si no se abrigaba bien. En total, las pocas flores y frutos apenas les daban algo de dinero, pero las rosas que nacían eran feas y tristes, no valían ni siquiera el valor invertido en ellas en esfuerzo y trabajo, más la gente no podía quejarse, puesto que habían aceptado el pacto._

_De toda esa árida zona, el peor lugar estaba hacia el fondo, casi llegando a las montañas, era la parte más alejada, sombría y estéril, en ella, una viuda llamada Rosalyn tenía su porción de cultivo, tan infructífero como los otros. Su esposo murió en una riña unos meses antes de la propuesta del terrateniente, como todos los demás ella también cayó en la trampa pues tenía 7 hijos que mantener. Aun así la mujer no se dejó amilanar, con mucho esfuerzo, iba todos los días al cultivo sobre todo al rosal, lo cuidaba con cariño y fervor pero las condiciones eran demasiado extremas para que las rosas siquiera nacieran, pero aun así continúo haciéndolo por varios años._

_La gente dejó de cultivar rosas en la zona, las flores no daban para comer mucho menos para los impuestos, así que cedieron toda su dignidad ante el terrateniente con tal de mantener a sus familias, en cambio la mujer había visto morir a 6 de sus hijos, unos por enfermedad otros por accidentes, todo ello sin poder hacer nada más que rogarle a Dios, los vecinos, a cualquier extraño sin lograr nada. Pero la mujer, aun así, iba todos los días a cultivar sus rosas, aquellas que nunca nacían. Por fortuna o por desgracia, Rosalyn era muy bella, pero los hombres de lugar no la querían de esposa por ser viuda y con hijos, en muchas ocasiones, algunos la intentaban convencer para que fuera su amante, otros la amenazaban con hacerla una prostituta cuando no pagaba lo que debía, sin embargo la mujer no cedía, seguía empecinada en trabajar._

_Cuando los hijos empezaron a morir, los hombres decidieron cortejarla por fin, pero la mujer no tenía intenciones de volverse a casar y menos con personas que le habían visto suplicar de rodillas por algo de ayuda cuando sus hijos morían y simplemente habían volteado sus rostros asqueados. Su último y ahora único hijo, era una chica que estaba en edad, era tan bella como su madre y los hombres del pueblo esperaban caerle como aves de rapiña cuando la madre ya no pudiera levantarse, después de10 largos años de sufrimiento no debía faltar mucho. _

_La chica había crecido en medio de la tristeza y la desolación, viendo morir a cada uno de sus hermanos y a su madre destruir su vida y juventud para sostenerlos; sin embargo no entendía el afán de su madre con esas condenadas rosas, sólo hasta una noche de frio invierno pudo comprenderlo. Rosalyn se fue como todos los días hacia el rosal, el cual hace unos años estaba dando algunos capullos pero que se negaban a abrirse, la mujer sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y que su hija terminaría en un prostíbulo o de amante de algunos de sus cobradores. Así que se inclino al rosal y le rogo a Dios, lloró todo el día y la noche mientras una extraña y fuerte tormenta de nieve la azotaba._

_Al despertar, la joven hija se dio cuenta que su madre no había venido a dormir y se preocupo mucho, pues, aunque el invierno ya estaba terminando aun hacia mucho frio, la joven se fue hasta el rosal esperando encontrarla allí sana y salva, pero cuando entró en esas tierras vio algunos capullos rojos como la sangre floreciendo y en el fondo, donde estaba el rosal de su familia, unas imponentes flores rojas lucían con tal belleza que daban ganas de llorar. La chica se acercó más, inundada de una felicidad y sobrecogida por la imagen, aquellas tierras les pertenecían y esas rosas eran tan bellas que les darían mucho dinero para pagar sus deudas y lograr establecerse por un tiempo. Bajo hacia una piedra grande donde vio a su madre acostada y se le acerco rápidamente, pero Rosalyn ya no respiraba, estaba congelada, tan pálida y bella como sus rosas._

_La historia se regó por todo el pueblo y el terrateniente no pudo hacer nada, puesto que un noble del país había venido a corroborar la hermosa y triste historia, encontrándose con todos los abusos que el hombre hacía al pequeño pueblo. La chica heredo las tierras y por supuesto el mágico rosal, le hizo un hermoso funeral a su madre y entendió por que ésta le había puesto tanto empeño a su labor. No había nada más fuerte que la perseverancia de quien quiere salir adelante y que labra su propio destino con sus manos._

_Desde entonces el rosal tarda 10 años en dar sus mágicas rosas, la flor sólo se abre en la misma fecha en que murió Rosalyn y es costumbre encerrarlas en una botella de cristal con resina en forma de lagrima, a ello se le llama "la lagrima de Rosalyn", un símbolo del esfuerzo y la tenacidad" _

― ¡Qué historia tan increíble papi! ―un pequeño castaño se acomodaba en su cama, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros le acompañaba junto a un robusto hombre que le había contando la historia―. Pero también es muy triste, al final Rosalyn-san se muere, pobre hijita, se quedo sola ―dijo el pequeño niño con un semblante afligido.

―Puede ser Hanamichi, pero su hijita llevó a su madre en su corazón por toda la vida, por medio de las rosas que ella tanto había cultivado. Los padres siempre queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos y la verdad es que, por lo general, algún día partiremos antes que ustedes, es por eso que nos esforzamos día con día para que sean grandes hombres y mujeres, no hay mejor herencia que esa y Yuki deja de llorar, te he contado esa historia miles de veces ―el hombre se echó a reír, parecía que no sólo debía consolar a su hijo sino también a su esposa.

―Pero es tan triste Satoshi ―la menuda pelinegra ya moqueaba con intensidad, pero cambiando de humor rápidamente―. Recuerdo cuando me regalaste una de esas rosas, era muy hermosa.

― ¿Esas rosas existen? ¿Mama la puedo ver? ―la mujer se sonrojo ante la sonrisa traviesa de su marido y volteo la cara en lindo puchero.

―Tuvimos… como decirlo… un "accidente" con la botella hijo ―el hombre se echo a reír mientras la mujer estaba tan roja como una flor―. Pero te prometo que tratare de conseguir una, aunque lamentablemente, al terminar el invierno pasado abrieron los capullos como siempre, justo antes de tu cumpleaños. La verdad es que tardan mucho en el proceso de la creación de la lagrima y siempre se demoran en llegar a Japón por lo menos unos 4 meses o más, pero dudo mucho poder encontrar alguna en esta época por que las apartan hasta con los 10 años de anticipación, así que tendrás que esperar ese tiempo, hasta que las rosas nazcan de nuevo ―al ver la carita inconforme de su hijo y la de su esposa el hombre agregó rápidamente―. Hagamos un trato, en 10 años, cuando cumplas 15, la rosas ya estarán naciendo, te regalare una en ese año y a tu mama también, en... ―el hombre hizo cuentas rápidamente―, el 2002, es cierto, ya estarás en primero de preparatoria, ¿no será mejor que mande a traer tres por si tienes algún chica que conquistar? ―El hombre le hizo algunas cosquillas al niño, mientras la madre refunfuñaba.

―15 años es muy joven para que piense en esas cosas.

―Aja, Hanamichi será igual que tu, un niño inocente ―la mujer la pegó un almohadazo a su marido, que forcejeó un rato con ella, hasta que atrapó a su mujer en sus fuertes brazos, mientras el niño se reía.

―No te preocupes mami, yo jamás te voy a dejar de querer, además la lagrima de Rosalyn se ve mejor como un regalo de los padres a sus hijos ―la mujer se echó a llorar de nuevo y Hanamichi se acerco a su cabeza para acariciarla, mientras el tosco hombre observaba encariñado, abrazando también a su hijo, porque esa era su adorada familia.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯``•.¸I love Hana¸.•´´¯``•.¸¸.•´

Un barbullo extraño se escuchó a lo lejos y se fue intensificando, se parecía a esa sensación después de un silencio prolongado, como cuando se coloca el televisor en silencio y luego vuelve a su estado normal, las imágenes de repente dejan de emitir sonido y luego se vuelve un zumbido inentendible en los oídos. De repente una oscuridad lo envolvió y en seguida sintió una luz inundar la periferia, como si fuera la calidez de una mañana que despuntaba junto a sonidos y voces mañaneras que se alzaban cada vez más. Aun soñoliento, Hanamichi retiró la cobija que lo cubría, se levantó con pereza de la cama sentándose con los brazos a los lados, tratando de ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio, puesto que su sueño lo había dejado desubicado.

― ¿Joven? ―una mujer latina estaba en el cuarto, junto con un carrito de servicios con distintos platos: huevos, pan y tocinetas sobre todo. Los platos le esperaban como desayuno mientras una mujer los organizaba en una mesa conjunta, poco a poco el sueño fue diluyéndose mientras la realidad tomaba control, era irónico que a pesar de todo, le pareciera vivir en una pesadilla.

― ¿Tenías un sueño muy placentero? ―resonó una voz masculina, entre burlona y divertida, a un lado estaba un chico rubio de unos 20 o 22 años, alto y claramente extranjero, el chico al parecer había corrido las cortinas de la enorme habitación para que la luz y el ruido de la mañana entraran. Hanamichi le miró unos segundos, como reconociéndolo, hasta que sintió un olor fresco a comida y su estomago rápidamente saltó alegre, o quizás era por la mención de ese sueño.

―Sí, era un sueño muy agradable.

_**Algo ahora lejano, efímero,**__** fugaz, un sueño sobre un chico con una familia feliz... **_

_CONTINÚA EN __EL SEGUNDO LIBRO_

**RESPUESTAS A PREGUNTAS QUE NI SIQUIERA TE HAS HECHO**

_**¿**__**Qué pasó?**_

**Bueno, la verdad no puedo definirlo co****n exactitud, un día estaba en mi casa, al otro estaba en otra ciudad trabajando... La verdad mis cambios laborales se volvieron emocionales, y me han enseñado a escribir de una manera diferente, demasiado diferente para Fantasmas. Claro que sé cómo va terminar la historia y por supuesto que tengo claro las cosas que siguen, pero como decirlo, es un problema de ir de "A" a "C", cualquiera diría que por B, pero el problema es que no la encuentro. **

**Quizás el problema consiste es que d****espués de la adrenalina de los primeros capítulos, lo que yo creía era un primer arco, quise crear un intermedio más tranquilo pero intenso que no he logrado conectar correctamente, en esos momentos pensé que llevar otro fic me ayudaría a aclararme pero eso no sirvió, y ya que mis obligaciones se aumentaron de repente y me han tenido ocupada, lo único que he hecho es liarme yo sola con ambos fic, es por eso que he tomado la decisión de parar, siempre que trato de avanzar en uno me desespera que el otro no esté avanzando, y el que más me demora es Fantasmas, ya que no puedo darle la forma que quiero, al final decidí documentarme un poco sobre Hitler y el nazismo, y estaba funcionando pero lento.**

**En el instante en que decidí publicar un tercer fic, en la sección de Harry Potter, pero eso es por otras razones, fue que me di cuenta que los arcos o temas de capítulos no pueden ser tan grandes, o si no, me quedaría muy pesado meter todo de una, especialmente con un fic del calibre de Fantasmas. Entonces lo he reconocido, no puedo darle continuación a Fantasmas de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo, planeando 15 capítulos a la vez, lo único que me ha salido todo este tiempo es un engorre de ideas una cada vez más absurda que la otra. **

_**¿**__**Entonces?**_

**Bueno, soy una persona quisquillosa, no puedo evitarlo, he decidido ****como primer paso, re-subir los 15 capítulos corregidos y agregarle este Bonus Extra, la verdad no hay ningún cambio, sólo ortografía y gramática. Como segundo paso he decidido que Fantasmas se transformará en tres historias entrelazadas, que me dan movilidad y tranquilidad a la hora de actualizar: **

**1. ****Fantasmas, Sombras de un Pasado Cruel.**

**2. ****Fantasmas, Demonios que no nos abandonan. **

**3. Fantasmas, Ilusiones que vivirán por siempre. **

**Esta primera temporada corresponde a la primera historia.**** Para quienes comenzaron con Fantasmas, y leyeron los capítulos 16 y 17, debo decirles que no los borrare del todo, pero existe la posibilidad de unos cambios para la segunda historia. **

**Para los nuevos, haced caso omiso de mis locuras y crucen los dedos para que publique pronto. **

_**¿L**__**a segunda historia para cuando?**_

**Así es**** mejor, definitivamente, digamos que esta nueva historia comienza con los anteriores capítulos 16 y 17, con probablemente, algunas modificaciones. **

**Sobre cuándo será publicada, lo más probable es cuando termine el primer arco de Negro Corazón y de Efecto Mariposa (Harry Potter), no os preocupéis, esas historias son mucho más ligeras y sobre todo más rápidas. En la sección de Potter sólo me falta un capitulo y en Slam Dunk dos, lo cual sería un total de aproximadamente tres semanas a un mes. **

_**¿**__**Y cómo sería el ritmo?**_

**Ya que hare parón en una, y continuación de las otras dos**** (pero por 3 o 4 capítulos no se asusten) para cuando comience Fantasma II, parare Negro Corazón y publicare semanalmente siempre que pueda, o si no me volveré loca de verdad, en Potter publico generalmente los domingos así que es probable que utilice ese día para las publicaciones. **

_**¿Y por último?**_

**De forma especial quiero disculparme con las personas que han leído esta historia y se han ido luego**** al ver que no se publicaba hace tanto tiempo, una cosa es un mes, pero ya casi un año me parece triste, especialmente teniendo otras historias en la pagina. Yo misma he llorado de rabia al ver mis historias favoritas varadas, de hecho hay un buen número, también siento no haber tenido el valor de aceptar mi incapacidad para continuar y atascar de paso a Negro Corazón, que también tiene su público. **

**Pero ahora, con este acuerdo tácito (yo asumo que les parece bien a todos) puedo tener un respiro sobre lo que debo hacer, mucha gente dirá que no me lo tome tan apecho, pero eso es perder el tiempo, tengo ese defecto de siempre hacer lo que hago con todo, 110%, nunca menos, sin importar si son dos o tres cosas, así sea trabajo, diversión o estudios, incluso jugando en el celular, no puedo evitarlo debe, ser algún problema genético.**

**Entonces me despido de ustedes hasta la secuela... espero que me sigan leyendo. **

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN CUALQUIER COSA QUE SE PUEDA PERDONAR (LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA INCLUIDA)


End file.
